Beautiful Mistake
by seizenber
Summary: So Be It: COMPLETE!/ Momoi tidak menyangka bahwa pilihannya untuk ikut sang Ayah pindah ke Kyoto merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Belum lagi ia harus bersekolah di Rakuzan, dan menjadi manajer tim basket itu membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan Akashi; kesalahan yang jauh lebih besar lagi—atau justru kesalahan itu ada pada diri mereka?/ Update chapter 13 of 13!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang bisa diambil oleh penulis dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
_

**_Warning: _**_S__emi-canon dengan latar waktu yang diambil setelah kekalahan Touou oleh Seirin yang artinya Winter Cup masih berlangsung jadi di sini masih Bokushi!Akashi yak. Seperti biasa juga tidak ada penjaminan IC ataupun bersih dari typo. Gue juga menghadirkan beberapa OC yang cukup penting untuk cerita. Dan rating M untuk sumpah serapah, bahasa kasar dan untuk adegan yang nyerempet-nyerempet (?)  
_

_So buat lo yang masih -18, please click "back" button. Gue nggak mau menodai otak anak yang masih suci dan belum ternodai selayaknya popok bayi yang masih putih poyos bagaikan belum kena eek dedek bayinya. :)_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Momoi Satsuki melihat ayahnya telah pergi memasuki ruang Kepala Sekolah di saat jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Gadis itu menunggu di sebuah bangku yang telah disediakan, bertepatan di depan ruangan yang dimasuki oleh ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bila dilihat dari tingkahnya sangat jelas sekali bahwa dirinya memang bukan orang yang hobi menunggu dalam kesendirian.

Terkadang untuk menghalau rasa bosannya, Momoi lebih senang memandangi ponselnya yang ternyata tidak mendapat pesan ataupun telepon sama sekali sebelum berpaling menatapi kedua kakinya yang terus bergerak seolah kakinya itu telah menjadi tontonan yang lebih menarik dibanding film _Box_ _Offices_ sekalipun.

Ia mendesah bosan seraya memandangi ponselnya kembali dan berharap adanya suatu keajaiban dimana teman sejak kecilnya itu (entah ada angin apa) menghubunginya baik untuk mengajaknya _ngobrol_ atau barangkali untuk menikmati keindahan langit di atap sekolah tanpa bicara sama sekali.

Oh, tentu tidak. Jangan berpikir hubungan persahabatan mereka kian renggang semenjak kekalahan yang dialami Touou Gakuen oleh SMA Seirin di ajang _Winter Cup_ yang belum lama ini terjadi. Daripada itu, baru kali ini Momoi senang dengan yang namanya kekalahan selama itu membawa dampak positif pada Aomine Daiki.

Belum lama ini mereka baru saja kembali pergi bersama-sama, hanya ke mall demi membeli sepasang sepatu basket baru untuk Aomine. Dan yang lebih membuat Momoi tak bisa menahan senyumannya sampai detik ini dikarenakan Aomine yang mulai rajin latihan lagi bersama yang lain. Meski terkadang ia masih sering mendengar dari Sakurai bahwa hubungan Aomine dan Wakamatsu yang menjadi kapten mereka sama sekali tidak bertambah harmonis.

'_Akan ada latihan hari ini meski sedang liburan, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu,_' kata pemuda itu saat mereka berpapasan di depan pintu gerbang sekolah tadi. Momoi hanya mengangguk senang meskipun Aomine tidak bisa menemaninya karena bagaimanapun Aomine sangat tahu bahwa Momoi tidak begitu suka menunggu sendirian. Akhirnya perjumpaan mereka diakhiri dengan Momoi menitip pesan untuk absen hari ini.

"Satsuki," Momoi Hiroyuki memanggil putrinya saat baru keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, "Kau bosan menunggu Ayah, ya?"

Momoi tersenyum sebelum menghampiri pria dalam balutan seragam polisinya. Kemudian gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak kok."

Tiba-tiba Hiroyuki menyentil ujung hidung Momoi. Gadis itu refleks menyentuh bagian yang disentuh tadi dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, sementara matanya menatap Hiroyuki dengan pandangan pura-pura kesal.

"Kenapa Ayah senang sekali menyentil ujung hidungku, sih?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit manja.

Hiroyuki memasang senyum di balik kumis putihnya. "Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ternyata hidungmu mulai panjang, Nona Pinokio."

Wajah Momoi langsung merah seketika. Berbohong kepada ayahnya memang bukan suatu keahlian dalam dirinya, daripada itu memang nyatanya Momoi jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah berkata bohong kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Alih-alih membalas, gadis itu hanya memandang ke arah lain sehingga ayahnya tak perlu melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Oh iya, tadi bagaimana urusan kepindahanku di ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi?" tanya Momoi saat mereka berdua sudah duduk dengan nyamannya di jok mobil.

Hiroyuki mengemudikan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. "Sudah beres. Setelah kenaikan kelas nanti, kau bisa langsung masuk ke sekolah barumu. Dan, Satsuki, sepertinya hari ini kau harus tinggal dengan ibumu karena malam ini juga Ayah harus segera berangkat ke Kyoto karena ada tugas yang harus Ayah selesaikan di sana."

"A-aku di rumah Ayah saja," katanya sedikit gelagapan, "Memangnya harus secepat ini pergi ke Kyoto? Ayah sendiri belum lama di sini, kan?"

Kemudian Hiroyuki membelai pelan puncak kepala Momoi. "Maaf, tapi Ayah mau tidak mau harus tetap pergi malam ini juga. Begitu pun denganmu, mau tidak mau kau harus tinggal dengan ibumu sampai waktunya kau harus ikut Ayah ke Kyoto. Kita harus segera membereskan barang-barangmu untuk dibawa ke rumahnya."

"Aku bisa kok tinggal sendirian di rumah Ayah," tambahnya lagi yang semakin bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

"Tidak, Satsuki," Hiroyuki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Ayah tidak mau hal-hal aneh terjadi bila Ayah membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian di rumah. Belum lagi, kau bisa saja boros bila tinggal sendirian mengingat kau akan lebih senang membeli makanan daripada memasaknya sendiri."

Momoi menyilangkan lengan tangannya dan memasang wajah pura-pura marah. "Ayah sedang meledek kemampuan memasakku, ya?"

"Apa itu pernyataan?"

"Ayaaah," Momoi memasang wajah cemberut dan mengundang tawa halus dari Hiroyuki.

"Kau akan Ayah bolehkan tinggal tanpa orang tua saat di sekolah barumu nanti," lanjut pria itu.

Alis Momoi naik sebelah. "Di sekolah baruku nanti? Memang apa hubungannya dengan sekolah baruku? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu sekolah baruku dimana."

"Pokoknya sekolah barumu itu bisa dibilang memakai sistem asrama, artinya kau akan tinggal di sana bersama teman-temanmu yang lainnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu jauh lebih membuat Ayah tenang. Kautahu sendiri Ayah sangat sibuk kerja, tak peduli siang ataupun malam," lalu Hiroyuki melirik putrinya, "Bersikaplah yang baik di sana."

Akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah. Sekarang Ayah membuatku penasaran mengenai sekolah baruku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi mulai berhenti menarik kopernya setelah berdiri di depan sebuah pagar berwarna hitam yang setinggi tubuhnya. Gadis itu menekan tombol bel yang tersedia di sana sampai akhirnya seorang wanita dengan rambut merah terangnya datang menghampiri Momoi. Dengan senyuman cerah, Reika menyambut kedatangan putri tunggalnya setelah tak bertemu selama beberapa minggu semenjak perceraiannya dengan Hiroyuki.

"Satsuki," wanita itu mendekap erat gadis yang ada di hadapannya dan kemudian menatap wajah Momoi, "Akhirnya Ibu bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Asal kautahu saja kalau Ibu sudah sangat merindukanmu. Beberapa minggu seolah menjadi setahun tidak melihatmu."

Yeah, kata-kata semacam itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh ibunya. Bahkan sebelum Hakim mengesahkan perceraian Reika dengan Hiroyuki. Karena tanpa diberitahu pun Momoi tahu bahwa ibunya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama pria lain yang tidak mau diakui oleh ibunya di depan Momoi.

Ayolah, ia sudah cukup besar untuk tidak pura-pura bego. Semasa ia masih tinggal dengan Reika, terkadang Momoi sering menangkap basah wanita itu baru pulang saat tengah malam dengan diantar oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Tapi pastinya pria itu tahu cara menyenangkan ibunya bila dilihat dari mobil mewah yang selalu dilihat Momoi setiap malam.

Ada saatnya Momoi ingin menanyakan kepada Hiroyuki mengenai hubungan mereka, namun Momoi tidak ingin melihat ayahnya kembali memikirkan masa lalu yang sebenarnya tidak patut disimpan dalam memori pria itu. Mungkin itulah sebabnya belakangan ini Hiroyuki semakin mempersibuk dirinya, selain demi mendapat penghasilan yang lebih banyak juga untuk berhenti mengingat kehancuran rumah tangganya.

"Nah, Satsuki," suara Reika menghambat lamunan Momoi, "Ibu baru saja membuat makanan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sekarang—"

Suara telepon di dekat ruang keluarga berbunyi. Reika meminta izin kepada putrinya sebentar (Momoi tak habis pikir untuk apa ibunya minta izin segala) untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut. Dan sepertinya kini Momoi mengerti mengapa Reika meminta izin bila dilihat dari raut wajah wanita itu sekarang.

_Pasti pria itu_, tukasnya dalam hati dan mulai bersikap tidak peduli.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Reika kembali menghampirinya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, wanita itu sepertinya hendak pergi di saat wanita itu baru saja mengajaknya untuk makan bersamanya. Hah, tolong biarkan gadis itu menekankan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak kaget dengan sifat ibunya yang satu ini.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Reika membatalkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan (oh Tuhan, bahkan wanita itu belum ada lima menit mengucapkan niatnya) dan Momoi sungguh-sungguh tidak akan merasa tercengang dengan ucapan Reika selanjutnya.

"Satsuki," _langkah pertama_, "Maaf, sepertinya Ibu harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan lain yang harus Ibu dahulukan di saat seperti ini."

_Langkah kedua. Dan kemudian ia akan segera berkata—_

"Tapi Ibu janji akan pulang secepat mungkin supaya kita berdua bisa makan malam bersama kali ini. Oke? Nanti Ibu bawakan makanan kesukaanmu."

_Bullshit!_

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Bu," kata Momoi memasang senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Entah sejak kapan Reika lebih mementingkan pertemuan dengan seorang pria yang Momoi yakini baru saja ditemuinya kemarin dibanding anaknya sendiri yang telah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya selama berminggu-minggu.

_Aku tidak sepatutnya peduli selama ia sendiri tidak peduli_, katanya dalam hati.

Setelah berpamitan, seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Momoi kalau lagi-lagi ibunya dijemput oleh pria-brengsek-tak-dikenal-yang-sudah-seenak-bokongnya-menghancurkan-keluarganya itu. Dan kali ini dengan mobil yang berbeda, namun tak kalah keren jadi Momoi tak heran bila ibunya betah dengan pria itu.

Ia melirik jam dan sepertinya ini sudah cukup sore. Barangkali Aomine sudah pulang ke rumahnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan rumah Momoi. Suatu kebetulan ketika Momoi melihat pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu datang melintasi jalan di depan rumah mereka. Segera saja Momoi berlari untuk menghampirinya.

Baru saja Aomine hendak membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, sebuah tarikan dari belakang jaket yang dipakainya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Nyaris saja ia berteriak karena diperlakukan seperti itu sampai melihat Momoi dengan ekspresi jahilnya.

"Satsuki?" alis pemuda itu naik sebelah, "Ternyata kau sedang di sini. Masuklah ke dalam. Kupikir ibuku akan senang dengan kehadiranmu."

Lalu mereka berdua bersamaan memasuki rumah Aomine. Sang kepala keluarga sepertinya belum pulang dari kantornya dan seperti biasa Momoi melihat kehadiran Ibu Aomine yang kini tengah sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor di dapur.

"Bu," panggil Aomine seraya membuka baju kotornya, "Ada Satsuki."

Wanita itu berbalik sebelum berseru. "Daiki-_kun_! Seharusnya kau malu membuka pakaian di depan anak perempuan seperti itu!"

Aomine menguap lebar. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi kau baru saja latihan basket. Bagaimana bisa kau enteng begitu bila Satsuki mencium aroma tak sedap dari tubuhmu?"

Berniat jahil, Momoi menutup hidungnya. "Ugh, Dai-_chan_, kau bau sekali tahu."

"Nah, benar kan kata Ibu?" kini Ibu Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aomine menatap dua perempuan itu dengan tatapan sebal. "Kalian bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku, ya?"

Namun akhirnya ia kembali memasang pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi sebentar. Sementara itu Momoi menunggu dan sesekali membantu Ibu Aomine dengan membawakan makanan untuk makan malam yang telah dimasak ke meja makan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Aomine datang dari lantai atas bersamaan dengan kepulangan ayahnya.

Acara makan malam mereka benar-benar suatu keadaan yang paling diharapkan oleh Momoi akan kembali terjadi dalam hidupnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, kali ini Momoi lebih senang tinggal dengan keluarga Aomine dibanding dengan ibunya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia anak durhaka atau apa, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mati membusuk seorang diri di rumah itu.

Sesekali ia ikut tertawa saat Aomine menceritakan sebuah lelucon (atau sejenisnya) yang terjadi di latihan tadi sore kepada mereka setelah acara makan malam selesai. Gadis itu tergelak saat di bagian Wakamatsu yang beberapa kali terkena semburan virus abadi Sakurai; _summimasen_. Belum lagi Aomine menirukan logat Sakurai dengan begitu sempurna.

Kemudian Momoi beranjak bangun dan membantu Ibu Aomine untuk mencuci piring. Sementara itu Ayah Aomine sudah pergi untuk mandi dan kemudian kembali turun ke lantai bawah untuk menonton acara berita. Aomine sendiri? Oh ya ampun, seharusnya tidak perlu ditanya karena sudah pasti pemuda itu sudah _tepar_ di ranjangnya.

Setelah selesai, Momoi meminta izin Ibu Aomine untuk ke kamar Aomine ("Tentu saja, asal pintunya tetap dipastikan terbuka ya, Satsuki," pesannya dengan berbagai macam makna). Pastinya Momoi mengerti arah pembicaraan wanita paruh baya itu. Meski di sini Momoi bukanlah anak kandung mereka, tetap saja Momoi menjadi tanggung jawab mereka apalagi dia anak perempuan.

Ibu dan Ayah Aomine memang sering berkata bahwa sejak dulu mereka berharap Aomine memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Mereka pikir yang membuat Aomine agak kasar begitu dikarenakan ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan anak cewek sehingga ia tidak terbiasa bersikap lembut. Dan mereka merasa beruntung karena Aomine bersahabat dengan Momoi.

Tak jarang pula Ibu Aomine selalu mengatakan hal yang memiliki suatu makna ambigu di sela-sela obrolan mereka berdua seperti ini:

"_Terkadang Bibi berharap kau bisa menjadi anakku juga, Satsuki. Sejak dulu Bibi dan Paman selalu ingin memiliki anak perempuan dan kami pikir kau cukup pantas menjadi anak idaman kami. Andai saja ada cara yang membuatmu bisa menjadi anak kami._"

Tepat sekali dengan menikahi Aomine Daiki, apa lagi? Momoi tidak bisa dibilang tolol untuk tidak mengerti makna ucapan Ibu Aomine. Mungkin ia akan menjawab dengan senang hati mengurusi Aomine seumur hidupnya mengingat saat masih bocah ingusan ia begitu menyukai pemuda itu—sampai hatinya berlabuh pada Kuroko dan seorang cowok di masa lalu. Itu pun tidak berlangsung lama sampai sekarang.

Namun bila dilihat dari kondisi sekarang ini, sepertinya Momoi belum siap untuk melakukan hubungan serius seperti pacaran—apalagi menikah muda. Selain itu Momoi pikir ia jauh lebih nyaman bersahabat dengan Aomine meski terkadang perhatiannya kepada pemuda itu kerap kali mengundang rasa penasaran semua teman-teman mereka mengenai hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan Aomine.

_Itulah sulitnya memiliki sahabat sejak kecil seorang cowok_, pikir Momoi yang tak lama kemudian tiba di depan kamar Aomine.

Saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, sang pemilik kamar tanpa rasa malunya (seperti biasa) menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca majalah Horikita Mai. Bisa dibilang majalah dewasa itu bagaikan buku pengantar tidur untuk seseorang seperti Aomine.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ibumu lagi," seketika Momoi agak risih karena Aomine akan menjadikan pembahasan soal keluarganya sebagai menu pembuka pembicaraan mereka malam ini, "Bukankah kau seharusnya di rumah ayahmu?"

"Memang," jawabnya seraya mengambil sebuah komik dan duduk di samping Aomine yang rebahan secara asal di ranjangnya, "Tapi ayahku harus segera pergi ke Kyoto malam ini. Karena khawatir terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan denganku, makanya Ayah menyuruhku untuk tinggal dengan ibuku untuk sementara waktu."

Terdengar suara Aomine menahan tawa. "Aku yakin ribuan persen kalau ayahmu sebenarnya lebih mengkhawatirkan rumahnya meledak karena kau berusaha memasak."

Momoi memasang wajah masam sebelum mencubit pipi Aomine.

"Hei! Sakit tahu!"

"Habis kau senang sekali meledekku," gumamnya masih dalam nada sebal, "Em, Dai-_chan_, aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Hm? Minta tolong apa?" tanya pemuda itu sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya pada majalah yang ada di genggamannya sekarang.

"Aku menginap di sini, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine terbangun dari posisi tidurannya. "Hah? Tidak salah? Ada angin apa kau ingin tidur denganku?"

Momoi melempar bantal ke wajah pemuda itu. "Dasar mesum! Tentu saja aku akan tidur di sofamu!"

"Pfft, aku hanya bercanda," katanya seraya tertawa lebar, "Ya sudah, tapi sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar sebelah saja. Itu kamar khusus tamu. Aku tidak begitu yakin orang tuaku akan mengizinkanku untuk membiarkanmu tidur sekamar denganmu—meski kau di sofa sekalipun."

"Okeee."

"Eh tapi kalau ibumu mencarimu bagai—"

"Tenang saja. Ibuku sedang pergi keluar, _seperti biasa_," katanya dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Em, oke," kemudian Aomine tiduran kembali di ranjangnya dan melihat majalahnya lagi, "Omong-omong kenapa ayahmu datang ke sekolah tadi? Ke ruang Kepala Sekolah pula."

"Oh, tentu saja mengurusi kepindahanku," jawab Momoi yang mulai asyik membaca komik.

Lagi-lagi Aomine terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Hah?! Kau akan pindah sekolah?!"

Perlahan Momoi menoleh ke pemuda itu. "Aku sudah memberitahumu tempo hari, kaaaan?"

Momoi mendengus kesal saat melihat gelagat Aomine yang mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, soal itu … ."

Gadis itu menggeleng pasrah. "Aku waktu itu sudah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku akan ikut dengan Ayahku ke Kyoto. Jelas sekali kautahu alasanku lebih memilih tinggal dengan Ayah dibanding mendekam di rumah _itu_ dan kemudian mati kebosanan di sana."

"Tapi kau sudah sangat yakin untuk pindah? Aku sangat tahu kalau kau itu buta arah."

Momoi mendelik kepadanya. "Aku bisa beradaptasi kok dan aku juga bisa menghapal jalan-jalan di sana dengan cepat—em, semoga. Lagipula memangnya aku tidak tahu apa itu istilah 'malu bertanya, sesat di jalan?', huh? Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja ketika aku sudah tinggal di sana. Terlebih lagi, aku akan tinggal di sekolah yang menganut sistem asrama."

"Huh? Asrama?" Aomine mamasang seringai tipis, "Aku baru tahu kalau kausuka dipingit guru."

"Enak saja, bukan hanya aku kok yang tinggal di asrama. Yah meskipun sebenarnya, kata ayahku sih, sekolah itu membolehkan muridnya untuk tidak tinggal di asrama. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga untukku, kautahu sendiri kalau ayahku jarang sekali di rumah. Mungkin Ayah hanya ingin aku tidak merasa bosan selama di Kyoto karena asyik dengan teman-temanku."

"Oh," gumam Aomine, "Memang sekolah macam apa yang akan kau masuki?"

Momoi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, ayahku bilang kejutan untukku. Yang pasti aku akan datang ke sekolah itu saat hari kedatanganku di Kyoto."

"Memangnya kaupindah kapan?"

"Saat naik kelas nanti."

Kini Aomine menoleh sepenuhnya. "Oi, kenaikan kelas itu cepat loh."

"Aku tahuuu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Dai-_chan_? Selain itu setidaknya aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu terakhirku denganmu, Ki-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_ dan Midorin. Eh begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuni—"

"Oi, kau banyak permintaan sekali, sih?" Aomine mengorek kupingnya, "Aku tidak begitu yakin mereka akan sempat. Kautahu sendiri belakangan ini Tetsu akan sibuk dengan timnya untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, belum lagi Kise dengan jadwal pemotretan dan acara _meet and greet_ dengan fans noraknya itu. Midorima?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine terbahak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kujamin bila dia tahu kalau hanya dia yang datang, si Mata Empat itu akan menjawab: "Aku sibuk, nanodayo. Dan ini bukan semata-mata karena Kise dan Kuroko tidak datang!". Hahahaha!"

Momoi merengut. "Berhentilah meledek Midorin. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu temanmu."

Aomine memasang ekspresi mual. "Teman pantatku. Kami berdua juga kenal karena _tidak sengaja_ sama-sama di tim basket dan pernah sebangku. Selebihnya dia itu bagaikan bisul di pantat. Menjengkelkan sekali waktu dia menyeretku dengan jaring ikan yang katanya adalah _lucky-item_ atau apalah aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian pemuda itu melirik jam dindingnya. "Satsuki, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja."

"Hm, ya sudah," lalu Momoi beranjak berdiri. "Aku ke kamar sebelah, ya. _Oyasumi_!"

Aomine menguap lebar. "Hm, _oyasumi_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konsentrasi.

Konsentrasi.

Konsentrasi, _keparat_.

Pemuda itu melenguh saat menemukan dirinya yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan shogi solonya itu. Ini sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan bakatnya dalam permainan ini, salah satu permainan yang begitu dikuasainya selain basket dan segala macam kemampuan yang membuat dirinya dipandang sempurna oleh banyak orang.

Tangan kanannya meraih salah satu pion dan sebelum meletakkannya di posisi yang diinginkan, ia kembali menarik pion itu pada tempat semula. Tangannya langsung memegang dagunya sementara otaknya tak pernah berhenti berputar mengenai kesalahan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

_Kesalahan? Mau bercanda, ya?_

Oh, tentu saja tidak mungkin! Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Hanya orang bego yang beranggapan demikian! Ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi sempurna dan sekali lagi ini bukanlah karena ia hanya mengalami keberuntungan semata. Sebab memang pada dasarnya Akashi yakin bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sempurna.

Dan suatu hal yang memalukan bila menyelesaikan permainan ini saja tidak bisa. Tak ada bedanya dengan melempari foto keluarga besar Akashi dengan kotoran hewan sekalipun.

"Sei-_chaaan_," terdengar Reo memanggilnya dari belakang, "Sudah satu jam lebih kaududuk sendirian di sini. Tak biasanya kau akan selama ini bermain shogi."

Akashi tak membalas, tepatnya tidak mau. Bila ia berkata bahwa ia mengalami kesulitan kepada orang lain sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya meski orang itu adalah Reo sekalipun. Karena itu, daripada menjawab Akashi lebih memilih untuk kembali konsentrasi dengan permainan yang dimulai oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia menarik napas perlahan dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Ia melakukan hal itu selama satu menit hingga kemudian ketenangan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Benar sekali, sejak tadi memang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan itu tak lain adalah permainan ini sendiri. Tepatnya sebuah prediksi yang digambarkan oleh permainan shogi itu.

Ini memang bukanlah pertama kalinya Akashi mendapat hambatan dalam menyelesaikannya. Tapi sialnya, entah kenapa, Akashi merasa permainan kali ini jauh lebih menjengkelkan dibanding yang dulu. Waktu terlama yang pernah ia lakukan dalam bermain shogi hanyalah dua puluh menit. Dan sekarang, oh brengsek sekali ini bahkan sudah lebih dari satu jam!

"Oi, Akashi," sekarang giliran Eikichi yang akan mengganggu konsentrasinya setelah Reo, "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumahmu. Sebentar lagi penjaga asrama akan menutup pintu gerbang, ada baiknya—"

"Diamlah!" Akashi menyelanya, "Aku tidak peduli mereka mau menutup gerbang atau tidak. Selain itu ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Reo."

"Sei-_chaaan_~"

"Em, yeah, terserah," Akashi kembali fokus dengan shoginya, "Pergilah, aku sedang butuh waktu untuk sendirian sekarang."

"Apa kali ini untuk membuat strategi pertandingan?"

"Ya."

Ha. Sejak kapan ia berbohong?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara ceria Kotarou dari luar _gymnasium_ Rakuzan.

"Oi, Kotarou! Kau itu berisik sekali!" omel Eikichi.

Kotarou menjulurkan lidah. "Akashi, kau sudah mendengar beritanya?"

"Berita apa?"

"Soal Higuchi-_san_," jawab Kotarou, "Kudengar dari beberapa anak ia akan berhenti menjadi manajer kita. Entahlah alasannya apa, sepertinya belum begitu jelas. Karena itu aku ingin bertanya kepadamu mengenai itu—"

"Bukan urusanku," sela Akashi seraya beranjak bangun dan membereskan papan shoginya, "Juga bukan urusan kalian. Dengan ada atau tidaknya seorang manajer kita masih tetap menang. Lebih baik kalian pikirkan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi orang lain."

Kemudian Akashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-teman setimnya. Mungkin ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi lantai atas (kamar mandi yang cukup mewah dibanding kamar mandi yang lainnya). Sekarang ia membutuhkan waktu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya di dalam hangatnya air _bathtub_ di kamar mandi itu.

Dan sekali lagi, pikiran itu muncul di kepalanya.

_Hal macam apa itu?_

Yang jelas, ini sama sekali tidak baik untuknya. Untuk siapapun.

* * *

_Soooo, gimana gimana? Apa bacaan di atas cukup menarik perhatian kalian guuuuys? Oh iya, biar lebih jelas OC gue di fiksi ini antara lain; Akashi Kazuhiro, Akashi Noriko, Momoi Hiroyuki, Momoi Reika, dan seorang cewek pengganggu (karena itu untuk menghindari bashing gue make OC *selain krn nggak ada yg cocok buat peran cewek annoying gini*) namanya Kawamura Kira._

_And then, mind to gimme **critic** or just **review**?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Makasih buat review, fave, follow dari kalian. Gue sangat menghargai itu. Dukungan kalian= nyawa menulis gue (?)_

_So, gue menghidangkan sesi ke dua ini untuk kalian. Hope you'll like it!_

_***disclaimer masih berlaku. Untuk tambahan warning, karena di sini sesi Rakuzan udah kalah lawan Seirin jadinya Oreshi!Akashi. Tapi berhubung gue kagak terima di manga Akashi nerima kekalahannya dengan lapang dada, jadi gue bikin dia rada makin tertekan lagi. Terus masalah time zone sekolah Jepang gue rada bingung sih. Tapi dari blog orang gue baca awal tahun ajaran di sana April dan berakhir di bulan Maret. Jadi ya gini (?)**_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bola oranye itu menghantam lapangan basket tersebut dengan cukup keras. Sementara sang pemain tetap memfokuskan matanya pada _ring_ yang berdiri beberapa meter dari depannya. Tak lama kemudian kakinya bergerak dengan gaya _lay up_ dan kemudian ia mencetak skor dengan _dunk_ yang hebat.

Lalu ia kembali bermain dari _ring_ yang berlawanan. Ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan semua lawannya berdiri di depannya. Mereka dalam posisi yang lebih dari siap untuk menghadangnya menuju _ring_ di seberang sana. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia membuka kedua matanya adalah bayang-bayang dimana mimpi buruknya terjadi.

Tidak, itu bukan mimpi buruk. Hanya angan-angannya saja yang menginginkan itu semua adalah mimpi buruk belaka. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui mimpi buruk paling menyeramkan dalam hidupnya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana dirinya telah kalah. Rakuzan mengalami kekalahan oleh Seirin. Sang Raja dibuat jatuh oleh rakyat jelata. Akashi Seijuurou telah dikalahkan. Ya, _dirinya_.

Matanya menajam, mengabaikan peluh serta rasa sakit di memar pada sudut bibirnya yang didapatkannya pada tadi malam. Sebuah memar sebagai tanda _kasih sayang_ sang Ayah padanya. Perih itu masih sangat terasa saat ia mencoba menggerakan bibirnya sedikit saja. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menepis rasa perih itu karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidaklah selemah itu.

Selama ini beliau mendidiknya keras dengan tujuan ia menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi yang layak di mata semua orang. Beliau selalu menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dirinya harus menepis segala rasa takut dan keraguan bila ia ingin menjadi yang berkuasa di wilayahnya—bahkan bila harus membuang rasa yang disebut cinta sekalipun.

_Cinta? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Bahkan aku sudah lupa cara merasakannya._

Cinta yang selama ini dirasakan Akashi hanyalah pemberian dari mendiang ibunya. Dan ketika wanita itu pergi untuk selamanya, yang Akashi bisa simpulkan hanyalah satu hal bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa merasakan yang namanya mencintai lagi. Bahkan dengan kehadiran ayahnya pun tidak membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya.

Seumur hidupnya tugas seorang Akashi Kazuhiro adalah mendidik keras dirinya untuk membentuk sebuah karakter sempurna dalam diri putra tunggalnya. Dan memang benar bahwa ayahnya melakukan tugasnya dengan _**sangat baik**_ sehingga Akashi merasa beruntung dan berhutang banyak kepada ayahnya sendiri dengan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa beliau tidak pernah menyayanginya seperti apa yang dilakukan sang Ibu kepada Akashi.

_Berhentilah bermain basket_.

_Tak ada gunanya bila kau akhirnya mengalami kekalahan, Seijuurou._

_Seorang Akashi tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dan kau mencorengnya sekarang._

_Seharusnya dulu Ayah menolak keinginan ibumu untuk membiarkanmu bermain basket._

_Lakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dibanding basket yang tidak jelas arah tujuannya._

Brengsek! Ingatan itu kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia menggeram dan mengakibatkan _dribble_-an pada bola basketnya memantul tinggi, namun ia tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Sungguh betapa ingin dirinya melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melakukan kekerasan—mungkin akan sangat melegakan dengan meninju cermin di kamar mandinya.

Akashi langsung meninggalkan lapangan basket yang terletak di taman dekat dengan rumahnya. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah, beberapa pelayan menawarkan makan siang yang langsung ditolak secara halus olehnya. Bagaimanapun Akashi tahu bahwa dibanding ayahnya sendiri, pelayannya jauh lebih peduli kepadanya.

Ini bukan semata-mata karena mereka gila gaji atau karena takut pada ayahnya atau sok peduli atau—terserah apapun itu. Akashi mengenal beberapa dari mereka yang sudah bekerja dengan keluarganya sejak ia lahir di dunia ini. Bahkan semenjak ketiadaan Nyonya Akashi, merekalah yang akan senantiasa menumpu sang Tuan Muda agar tetap bertahan di rumah penuh dengan kefanaan itu.

"Tuan Muda, istirahatlah sebentar sementara saya akan mengobati luka Tuan," sahut seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk yang umurnya lebih tua dari Ayah Akashi sendiri. Namun Akashi langsung menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya seraya pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan diri di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman, berusaha menghapus semua kepenatan yang tak pernah berhenti menyerang kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di atas mejanya berdering. Ia meraihnya dan melihat nama pelatihnya tertera di layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat telepon tersebut sampai terdengar suara berat di seberang sana.

"Akashi, apa saya mengganggumu?" tanya Shirogane Eiji.

"Tidak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, pelatih?" Akashi bertanya tanpa berniat basa-basi lebih panjang lagi.

"Kau sudah mendengar berita tentang keluarnya Higuchi minggu ini?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Saya dengar Rakuzan akan menerima murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo. Dan setelah saya ingat lagi sepertinya kau cukup mengenal orang ini," terdengar jeda yang cukup panjang di sana, "Dengar, saya punya tugas untukmu sebagai kapten di sini. Tentu kita semua tidak akan menerima kekalahan untuk ke dua kalinya, bukan? Dengarkan tugasmu baik-baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin hampir saja berakhir. Terlihat dari cuaca yang tak sebegitu ekstrim dibanding sebelumnya. Salju sudah berhenti turun sejak seminggu yang lalu meskipun udara dingin masih senantiasa menghembus setiap bulu kuduk manusia saking dinginnya. Terkadang asap masih terlihat bila ia menguap sedikit saja.

Bila musim semi datang, artinya waktunya di Tokyo juga akan berakhir seperti musim dingin ini. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja dan kemudian saat ia membuka matanya maka perubahanlah yang akan dilihatnya pertama kali. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini secara matang dan ia yakin bahwa dirinya telah mengambil keputusan yang begitu tepat untuk setia di sisi ayahnya dengan tinggal bersama beliau di Kyoto—menghapus fakta ia akan tinggal di asrama.

Momoi membaca papan pengumuman di hadapannya dengan seksama. Berusaha mencari namanya dari ratusan murid di angkatannya. Terkadang gadis itu nyaris saja memekik kencang saat ada yang tak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Inilah hal yang paling dibencinya bila melihat hasil nilai ujian akhir pada hari pertama. Seharusnya ia mendengar kata Aomine untuk melihat hasilnya di siang hari saja.

Akhirnya setelah berdesak-desakan, gadis itu memilih untuk mengalah kali ini. Ia bernapas lega walau sebenarnya masih ada keinginan serta rasa penasaran untuk melihat hasil ujian akhirnya. Tetapi karena tak mau mengalami peristiwa _injak-kaki-dorong-tubuh_ kembali, maka Momoi memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dimana Aomine selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

Gadis itu membuka pintu di sana dan kemudian angin musim dingin menghembus kencang syal yang dikenakan di lehernya. Namun ia dapat melihat sosok jangkung yang tengah menikmati ketenangannya seorang diri seraya merebahkan tubuh di sana. Lalu Momoi langsung mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu sehingga membuat Aomine yang terlelap mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Eh?" pemuda itu menggosok pelan kedua matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya ingin duduk-duduk di sini saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kauperlu izin dariku," kata Aomine sembari menyengir lebar.

"Kaupikir kau yang punya tempat ini apa?" Momoi balas meledek.

Kemudian mereka kembali hening dengan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aomine tidak terlelap seperti sebelumnya, wajahnya menengadah mengarah ke langit di atasnya. Sementara Momoi memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk di depannya. Sesekali terdengar helaan napas dari mulut mereka berdua seolah salah satu di antara mereka ada yang hendak membicarakan sesuatu kepada yang lainnya.

"Mengenai kepindahanmu," sahut Aomine tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, "Kapan kau akan pergi ke Kyoto?"

"Rencananya lusa setelah pengambilan rapor besok pagi," jawabnya dan kemudian mereka kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Sebenarnya mereka sudah diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah mengingat jadwal hari ini hanyalah pengumuman hasil nilai ujian akhir saja. Namun rasanya mereka terlalu malas untuk mengangkat bokong mereka dari lantai atap sekolah.

"Nanti malam … ," Aomine kembali menyahut dan kali ini Momoi dapat mendengar nada keraguan dari suaranya sebab pemuda itu menjeda untuk beberapa detik, " … apa kau ada acara di luar?"

Momoi tersenyum pahit. "Memang aku ada acara apa?"

"Oke, kuanggap kau tidak ada acara."

Kemudian Momoi menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya?"

Lagi-lagi Momoi melihat Aomine duduk sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya, suatu kebiasaan bila pemuda itu merasa canggung atau merasa bersalah. Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya Momoi cukup paham arah pembicaraan Aomine setelah pemuda itu mengatakan maksud dari pertanyaannya itu.

"MaukeMajiBurgerdenganku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang begitu cepat. Tetapi Momoi masih bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang berisi ajakan dari Aomine. Sontak Momoi terbelalak mendengarnya sementara Aomine tetap menghindari tatapan mata gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat-saat dimana teman-teman mereka memergoki mereka pergi hanya berdua saja—baik makan bersama atau menonton film. Tentu saja Momoi langsung menepis prasangka mereka yang berpikir bahwa dirinya berkencan dengan Aomine. Sebelumnya pun ia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan merasa sulit untuk menganggap pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Ini bukanlah mengenai Momoi yang percaya dengan aturan 'sahabat tidak boleh menjadi pacar' yang justru terdengar bagaikan omong kosong di telinganya. Gadis itu tentunya sudah sering mendengar kisah nyata yang dialami beberapa pasangan yang hidup bahagia bersama teman sejak kecil mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Terkesan begitu romantis, tapi tetap saja Momoi cukup sadar bahwa hal semanis itu tidak akan terjadi dalam hubungannya dengan Aomine.

Tentu saja gadis itu menyayangi Aomine, hanya saja rasa sayangnya kepada pemuda itu tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar antar saudara ataupun sahabat. Dan bila boleh jujur, ajakan kali ini memang bukanlah ajakan pertama yang terlontar dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Barangkali saat mereka ke mall setelah kekalahan Touou oleh Seirin waktu itu telah dianggap Aomine sebagai kencan dan mengira bahwa Momoi telah melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda sekarang.

Mereka sudah sama-sama remaja beranjak dewasa di usia ini. Dan merupakan hal yang tolol bila Momoi tak menyadari tanda-tanda adanya perubahan yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu atau parahnya mungkin semenjak mereka masih di Teiko. Bagaimanapun juga Momoi tidak ingin kehilangan sosok sahabatnya karena sebanyak apapun teman yang dimilikinya tak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Aomine sebagai sahabatnya. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin Momoi menepis _sesuatu_ yang datang tanpa diundang itu.

" … Satsuki. Kaudengar aku tidak, sih?" Aomine menyenggol gadis itu.

"Eh? Apa?" Momoi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal demi menepis rasa canggung itu, "Oh, ya—em, soal itu sepertinya aku akan sibuk malam ini."

Mata Aomine menyipit. "Tadi kaubilang kalau kau tidak ada acara malam ini."

Momoi menghela napas saat melihat gelagat keras kepala Aomine mulai muncul. "Aku memang tidak ada acara apapun di luar, Dai-_chan_. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan bersantai selama di rumah. Mengingat lusa aku akan pergi ke Kyoto, ada banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan sebelum keberangkatanku."

Sejenak Aomine masih memandanginya yang justru semakin membuat Momoi risih, ada rasa tak enak karena menolak ajakannya dimana sebelumnya Momoi tidak pernah menolak ajakan pergi Aomine. Namun Momoi bisa bernapas lega pada akhirnya saat Aomine berhenti menatapi wajahnya dan kembali berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Oh, baiklah."

Dan dia tahu kalau gadis itu telah menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Apa semua barangnya sudah lengkap?"

Momoi memeriksa seluruh barang yang ada di hadapannya sebelum mengangguk.

"Sudah kok," kemudian gadis itu menatapi rumah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan paduan warna akromatik tanpa menghilangkan kesan estetika bangunan tersebut. Hiroyuki membawakan salah satu koper milik Momoi menuju rumah yang dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dengan dibantu beberapa petugas yang disewa oleh Hiroyuki untuk mengantarkan barang bawaan putrinya, mereka memasuki rumah itu. Momoi sedikit limbung saat menaiki anak tangga dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa sebuah kardus yang agak menutupi penglihatannya. Untung saja Hiroyuki sudah siap siaga dengan menahan bobot tubuhnya sehingga Momoi bisa berdiri dengan normal lagi.

"Hati-hati," pesan Hiroyuki seraya tersenyum sebelum kembali membantu petugas yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya tertunda dengan membawa kardus berisi peralatan sekolahnya nanti menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia agak kesulitan saat membuka gagang pintunya dan ketika terbuka ia melihat sebuah kamar yang ukurannya memang tak sebesar kamarnya di rumah Reika. Hanya saja entah kenapa Momoi jauh lebih menyukai kamar yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Ia meletakkan kardusnya di atas lantai keramik dengan corak bunga sakura. Sekarang ini ia ingin menikmati kamar barunya dengan memandangi setiap jengkal ruangan tersebut yang telah ditata ayahnya dengan begitu rapih. Momoi duduk di atas ranjang yang berlapisi seprai berwarna _olive_. Kamarnya didominasi oleh warna pastel, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan rumahnya dari arah luar.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah ketukan pintu kamarnya. Mengingat ia tak sempat menutup pintunya tadi, sekarang ia melihat sosok Hiroyuki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang," katanya seraya melirik jam tangannya sebelum kembali memandang Momoi, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di luar? Sekalian berputar-putar di daerah dekat sini, lumayan juga kan supaya kau bisa mengingat letak supermarket, mall, bahkan sekolahmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Oke! Tapi, Ayah, apa tidak apa-apa bila kita pergi di saat seperti ini? Maksudku aku belum selesai membereskan semua keperluanku yang kubawa dari Tokyo."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa bereskan nanti setelah pulang dari luar," jawab pria itu yang kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

Momoi segera menyisiri rambut gulalinya yang agak berantakan karena beberapa kali tertiup angin di hari pertama musim semi ini. Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup rapih, gadis itu segera mengambil tas tangannya dan pergi menyusul ayahnya yang sudah menunggu di lantai bawah sana.

Hiroyuki sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika Momoi tiba di teras rumah. Gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka segera melaju untuk mengisi perut di salah satu restoran yang menurut Hiroyuki cukup menjanjikan. Sesekali di perjalanan pria itu menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang menarik perhatian Momoi.

Beberapa tempat wisata, tempat ibadah, mall, bioskop, bahkan mereka melewati sebuah tempat yang menurut Hiroyuki memang sering diisi oleh macam-macam pameran di sana. Katanya pameran tersebut hanya dilakukan di akhir pekan saja mengingat bila di hari biasa Kyoto bisa sama macetnya dengan Tokyo.

Di sana dapat terlihat tak hanya beberapa orang yang membuka kedai kecil-kecilan saja untuk mengganjal perut, di sana juga ada beberapa orang yang membuka pameran musik tanpa vokal. Terlihat sebuah _band_ duo yang dilakukan oleh dua orang pemain biola. Beberapa orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan meriah setelah mereka menyelesaikan melodi yang mereka mainkan dan kemudian para penonton tampak memberikan beberapa lembar uang maupun recehan di sebuah kaleng yang telah disediakan oleh dua _violinist_ itu.

Dan saat mobil Hiroyuki melewati sebuah lapangan basket, senyuman Momoi terkembang semakin lebar. Di sana ia melihat sekelompok anak yang ia perkirakan masih duduk di bangku SMP tengah bermain _street-basketball_ secara _three on three_. Suatu hal yang selalu dilakukannya dengan Aomine sejak mereka kecil, meski gadis itu lebih sering menonton pemuda itu saja. Belum lagi salah seorang anak di sana memiliki kemampuan yang nyaris menyaingi bocah Aomine dulu.

_Kalau sudah besar nanti mungkin ia bisa saja mengalahkan Dai-_chan_ bila terus mengasah kemampuannya_, pikir Momoi.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran favorit Hiroyuki. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya dimana seorang pelayan langsung menyambut mereka dengan sangat ramah apalagi mengingat Hiroyuki adalah salah satu pelanggan setia mereka di situ. Pelayan itu seolah sudah tahu tempat yang diinginkan oleh Hiroyuki karena selanjutnya pelayan itu mengantar mereka ke meja di lantai dua yang berhadapan dengan pemandangan taman kota di Kyoto.

Sang pelayan memberikan dua buku menu kepada Hiroyuki dan Momoi.

"Pesanan seperti biasa untuk Tuan, bukan?" tanya pelayan itu menebak dan dijawab dengan senyuman ramah dari Hiroyuki. Pelayan itu langsung mencatat pesanan yang selalu dipesan Ayah Momoi sebelum berpaling kepadanya.

"Lalu gadis cantik ini ingin memesan apa?" tanyanya.

Momoi tersenyum malu mendengarnya sebelum gadis itu mulai sibuk membaca buku menu di tangannya itu. "Em, sepertinya siang ini aku ingin memakan salmon asap dan sup asparagus. Minumannya … ah! Aku ingin jus stroberi saja."

Kemudian Momoi memberikan buku menu itu kepada sang pelayan yang sudah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera siap dalam waktu lima belas menit. Harap ditunggu sebentar ya," kata sang pelayan seraya tersenyum ramah.

Seiring dengan perginya pelayan itu, Momoi mulai berpaling kepada Hiroyuki.

"Jadi … ini tempat favorit Ayah bila tidak sempat makan di rumah?" tanya Momoi berbasa-basi.

"Ya, di sini tempatnya begitu tenang dan sejuk. Apalagi pemandangan dari sini membuat kepenatan Ayah langsung hilang seketika. Kaulihat taman di seberang sana, kan?" Momoi mengikuti arah pandang Hiroyuki, "Biasanya setiap malam akhir pekan selalu dijadikan tempat orang kencan."

Momoi memutar bola matanya. "Terus maksud Ayah apa bicara seperti itu kepadaku?"

Hiroyuki tertawa di balik kumis putihnya. "Hanya memberitahumu saja. Oh iya, sehabis ini kita akan pergi melihat lingkungan sekolah barumu. Supaya saat kaumasuk di pertengahan musim semi nanti sudah cukup terbiasa dengan lingkungan di sana."

"Baiklah," kata Momoi sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama setelah obrolan singkat itu, pesanan mereka akhirnya datang dengan dibawakan oleh beberapa pelayan—termasuk pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka tadi. Hidangan demi hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja mereka cukup membuat Momoi dapat menggoyang lidahnya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah akhirnya mereka tiba. Di sebuah sekolah yang dikenal sebagai sekolahnya orang sempurna mengingat sistem sekolah tersebut mewajibkan seluruh muridnya memfokuskan terhadap bidang akademik maupun non akademiknya. Dan bagi mereka yang tak memiliki kemampuan sesuai standar yang telah ditentukan oleh sang penegak sekolah, istilah kasarnya '_jilati saja bokongmu sampai kiamat datang_.'

Gadis itu masih tercengang, bahkan kali ini merasa bahwa minus matanya mulai menambah. Apa ia salah lihat atau efek terlalu kenyang makan siang tadi membuatnya agak mengantuk sehingga penglihatannya mengabur? Jadi … inikah sekolah yang kata Hiroyuki adalah _kejutan_ untuknya? Tolong seseorang tampar wajahnya sekeras mungkin sekarang juga.

_RAKUZAN?!_

"Satsuki," panggil sang Ayah, "Kenapa kau berdiam di sana saja? Ayo kita masuk ke dalam untuk menemui salah satu guru yang merupakan teman SMP Ayah. Kalau tidak salah dia mengajar pelajaran Sejarah di Rakuzan ini."

Momoi hanya mengangguk paham dan kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu sekolah elit tersebut. Tepat di persimpangan ujung koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan sosok pria paruh baya dalam setelan kemeja dan jas serta dasi yang membuatnya tampak terkesan berkelas. Dan jelas sekali kalau Momoi mengenal sosok di hadapan mereka itu.

"Ah, Eiji!" sapa Hiroyuki.

"Hm, Hiroyuki," sapanya dengan nada penuh wibawa. Kemudian mereka berdua berjabat tangan, tampaknya mereka terlibat dalam pertemanan yang agak kaku di mata Momoi. Mungkin dikarenakan sifat orang yang Momoi ketahui sebagai pelatih basket Rakuzan itu memang dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Hiroyuki yang sangat hangat.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," lalu Hiroyuki melirik ke arah Momoi yang berdiri canggung di sampingnya, "Oh iya, kenalkan ini putri sematawayangku."

Shirogane menatap Momoi dengan tatapan tak terbacanya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Momoi Satsuki," sahutnya yang kemudian dibalas Momoi dengan sebuah jabat tangan, "Mantan manajer tim basket Touou Gakuen, benar?"

Ia mengangguk singkat. "Iya, senang bertemu denganmu, Shirogane-_san_."

Setelah saling melepas jabat tangan di antara mereka, Shirogane kembali berpaling ke arah Hiroyuki.

"Lalu bagaimana bila kita mulai acara berkelilingnya sekarang?" tanya pria itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi … ," Momoi mengenali ekspresi yang kini terlihat di wajah Hiroyuki, "Aku harus segera pergi karena ada panggilan dari pusat. Kupikir Satsuki tidak akan masalah bila kutinggal denganmu untuk berkeliling di Rakuzan sebentar, Shirogane."

Andai saja Hiroyuki tahu bahwa Momoi ingin berteriak tidak.

"Bila demikian lakukanlah tugasmu di pusat, Hiroyuki," kata Shirogane, "Akan kujaga putrimu di sini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pergi. Kalau kaubutuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungi Ayah, Satsuki."

Kemudian Hiroyuki melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Dan Momoi seolah mengerti bahwa dirinya berada di zona tak aman sekarang. Oh, bukannya dia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh mengenai Shirogane (ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran yang ia baca kemarin pagi mengenai seorang pria tua yang memperkosa gadis ABG). Hanya saja bila dilihat dari gelagat Shirogane yang mengenal dirinya, bisa jadi pria itu ada maunya.

Tunggu sebentar, sekali lagi bukannya dia berpikiran negatif atau bahkan merasa kegeeran dengan kemampuannya. Ayolah, semua orang juga mengakui bahwa daya analisanya serta kemampuannya dalam membuat strategi patut diacungi dua jempol karena tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Dan Momoi cukup yakin informasi semacam itu sudah cukup lama sampai di telinga pelatih Rakuzan itu.

"Saya tidak menyangka bahwa Rakuzan akan kedatangan murid pindahan dari Tokyo di awal semester ini," sahut Shirogane membuka pembicaraan dan semakin membuat Momoi was-was saja, "Apalagi murid pindahan itu adalah orang yang saya ketahui dari sekolah yang memiliki tim basket yang _lumayan_ hebat."

Oh ya ampun, betapa muaknya Momoi dalam pembicaraan ini. Mungkin ia suka berbasa-basi bila tengah mengobrol, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Berbicara dengan pria tua itu hanya mengantarkan rasa gatal di kaki Momoi untuk membawanya langsung lari sampai Shirogane tak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Dan bila ia boleh berharap, siapapun itu tolong selamatkan Momoi dari situasi semacam ini.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu," oh Tuhan ternyata Shirogane masih belum bosan, "Apa alasanmu pindah ke Rakuzan? Saya pikir kau sudah cukup nyaman dengan posisimu sebagai manajer di Touou, Momoi. Apa anggota tim di sana tidak menghargaimu?"

"Oh tentu saja saya _sangat_ nyaman dengan mereka. Meski mereka tidak seperti Seirin, setidaknya mereka menghargai teman setim mereka. Kalau bukan karena Ayah saya, saya juga akan tetap tinggal di Tokyo dan meneruskan sekolah saya di Touou. Selain itu, kepindahan saya ini bukanlah mengenai tim di sana," balasnya dengan senyuman paksa.

Momoi bisa merasakan dadanya memanas mendengar ucapan pria itu. Apa-apaan dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan entengnya? Apa Shirogane tidak sadar kalau ucapannya itu sama saja mengartikan bahwa pria itu menghina sikap tim Touou? _Teman-temannya_. Karena sebandel apapun mereka, Momoi sangat tahu bahwa Imayoshi, Aomine, Susa, Wakamatsu, Sakurai dan yang lainnya mengerti apa yang dinamakan dengan _menghargai_.

_Menghina mereka sama saja menghinaku. Demi Tuhan, kupikir justru tim Rakuzan yang tidak tahu cara menghargai_, geramnya dalam hati.

Entah mengapa sepertinya Shirogane cukup senang dengan reaksi Momoi yang memanas.

"Oh. Saya pikir mereka sudah melupakan cara menghargai kerja kerasmu sebagai manajer mereka semenjak kekalahan yang dialami Touou oleh Seirin."

Kali ini Momoi tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, Shirogane-_san_," gadis itu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan, "Mungkin memang benar kalau dibanding dengan Rakuzan, tim Touou bukanlah apa-apa bagi orang lain. Tapi tolong jangan membuat saya tertawa bila yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap tim yang _juga_ dikalahkan oleh Seirin di _Winter Cup_ kemarin."

Momoi bisa melihat Shirogane menatapnya sengit.

"Saya permisi untuk pergi ke toilet, Shirogane-_san_."

Kemudian gadis itu segera pergi menuju toilet yang terletak di ujung koridor. Dan setelah ia sampai di toilet, Momoi meluapkan amarahnya dalam rintikan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perputaran waktu seolah bagaikan kau melihat sesuatu dalam sekali kedipan mata dan seketika apa yang kaulihat sebelumnya berubah dalam sekejap saja. Awal semester telah dimulai, beramai-ramai murid Rakuzan menyambut tahun ajaran baru itu dengan suka cita—berbeda dengan murid dari sekolah umum biasanya. Hei, yang dibicarakan sekarang ini adalah Rakuzan, sekolah yang mengutamakan kesempurnaan pada akademik dan non akademiknya.

"Ini kunci kamar asramamu, Momoi-_san_," kata sang penjaga asrama sembari memberikan sebuah kunci ke tangan Momoi, "Tolong simpan dengan baik kunci itu. Bagaimanapun juga kami sangat jarang membantu mereka yang kehilangan kunci kamar mereka. Selain itu kami tidak menyediakan kunci duplikat."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Goto-_san_."

"Yeah," dan kemudian wanita dengan raut wajah tak pernah bahagia itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya di depan kamar asramanya. Ugh, sepertinya Momoi harus banyak bersabar bila melihat baru datang ke Rakuzan saja ia sudah bertemu orang-orang dengan sifat menyebalkan semacam Goto dan Shirogane.

Kemudian Momoi membuka pintu kamarnya menggunakan kunci itu. Setelah terbuka, ia membawa tas ransel yang diisi dengan barang-barang keperluannya ke dalam kamar asramanya. Meski memiliki petugas sekolah yang kadang membuatnya ingin berkoar-koar, Rakuzan memiliki standar yang cukup memuaskan untuk Momoi.

Mereka sudah menyediakan seragam di lemari serta keperluan sekolah untuknya (entah itu buku pelajaran, komputer, alat tulis cadangan dan sebagainya). Belum lagi suasana yang begitu nyaman di kamarnya membuat Momoi harus menambah poin untuk Rakuzan. _Well_, untuk saat ini setidaknya rasa kesalnya mulai bisa berkurang karena perlakuan sekolah.

Ia melirik jam di kamarnya dan terkejut saat melihat bahwa jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Kemudian cewek itu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung asrama menuju gedung yang disediakan khusus untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Seharusnya Momoi tidak bersantai seperti itu saat memasuki kamar asramanya. Kini ia melihat beberapa kelas yang ia lewati telah memulai kegiatan belajar mereka.

_Ah, sial sekali_.

Dan akhirnya ia tiba di kelas pertamanya hari ini. Kelas Biologi.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu kelas. Sudah ke tiga kalinya ia mengetuk pintu itu tanpa mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan tak ada seorang guru pun di dalam kelas. Daripada itu ia cukup dibuat gugup dengan kondisi kelas yang amat kondusif dimana murid-muridnya sibuk dengan membaca buku mereka sendiri.

"Ehem!"

Momoi dibuat tersentak dengan suara dehaman yang cukup keras itu. Bahkan kali ini menarik perhatian seluruh murid di sana.

"Saya pikir ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 8 adalah waktunya murid duduk di kursinya masing-masing, bukan tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, Nona … ?" guru itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Momoi Satsuki, _sensei_."

"Oh, Nona Momoi—eh? Apa kau murid baru di sini?" tanya guru itu lagi.

Momoi mengangguk. "Benar."

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Serizawa Rin. Aku mengajar Biologi kelas 1 dan 2. Karena kau sudah tahu, kalau begitu … ," mata Serizawa mengitari seluruh murid yang ada di hadapannya untuk mencari kursi kosong, "Ah! Kau bisa duduk di pojok belakang sana, Nona Momoi."

_Oh, sial. Kenapa harus di belakang?_

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Momoi tetap menuruti perintah gurunya itu. Mengikuti pesan yang pernah disampaikan oleh ayahnya, 'jadilah anak yang baik selama kau disana'. Maka kali ini Momoi akan dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Dan ketika ia berjalan menuju kursinya, tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandangan dengan mata yang _dulu_ berbeda warna. Namun secepat mata mereka bertemu secepat mereka saling menghindari kontak mata yang lebih lama.

Pada detik itu, mereka akhirnya tahu bahwa kehidupan di kelas 2 ini akan jauh lebih sulit dari dugaan mereka sebelumnya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Di sini udah ada kemunculan si Kawamura Kira. Well, gue merasa jahat karena di awal debutnya ini dia gue langsung bikin sifat posesifnya keluar lol. Maafkan sayaaaa~!**_

_**Terus sekedar info buat yg belum tau kalo chapter kedua gue edit lagi setelah pemikiran matang-matang (?)**_

_**Btw thanks buat semua reviewnya yaaaa! Dan buat Orzz, tenang aja Nijimura tetep ada kok. Cuma karna di sini gue fokusin ke hubungan Akashi sama Momoi, jadi yg namanya pihak ke-3, ke-4, atau terserah deh mau berapa menurut gue nggak penting (?) buat dicantumin di kolom chara.**_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Momoi membereskan peralatan tulisnya setelah selesai mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang harus diborongi untuk besok. Ia mendesah pelan, ternyata begini rasanya bersekolah di Rakuzan. Tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh para guru di sini lebih seabrek-abrek dari guru di sekolah umum lainnya. _Well_, ia tidak kaget juga sih mengingat _motto_ sekolah ini saja bagaimana.

Ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Sementara itu ia sama sekali sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk membaca-baca buku pelajaran yang kira-kira materinya akan dibahas besok di kelas. Matanya melirik pada beberapa bingkai foto di sana dan ketika ia melihat foto dimana dirinya bersama Aomine, gadis itu seolah baru tersadar bahwa semenjak kedatangannya di Kyoto ia belum sempat menghubungi pemuda itu sama sekali.

Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama 'Dai-_chan_' di kontaknya sebelum menghubungi nomor pemuda itu. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Aomine mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_Oi, Satsuki. Akhirnya kau meneleponku juga_."

"Hm, Dai-_chan_," kemudian Momoi berjalan menuju sofa di dekat jendela kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana sembari mengedarkan pandangan matanya untuk menikmati pemandangan malam kota Kyoto melalui kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

"_Jadi, bagaimana dengan Kyoto? Kuharap kaupunya cerita menarik di sana_."

"Oh, tentu saja aku punya beberapa hal menarik di sini yang harus kau ketahui. Kyoto memang kota yang cukup indah, waktu itu aku sempat berkeliling mengitari Kyoto bersama ayahku dan aku menemukan sekelompok anak cowok SMP yang mengadakan _street-basketball_ di lapangan basket yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku!" sahut Momoi panjang lebar dengan nada riang yang seperti biasanya seraya membelakangi jendela kamarnya sekarang.

Ia bisa merasakan Aomine turut heboh mendengar hal itu.

"_Hah?! _Geez_, coba saja aku bisa ke Kyoto. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan naik kereta ke sana pada akhir pekan setelah semua tugas-tugas sialan ini selesai. Guru-guru itu sama sekali tidak kapok memberi tugas seabrek-abrek, asal kautahu saja. Sayang sekali kau sudah pindah, padahal kalau kau masih di Touou aku akan segera mengerjakan PR bersamamu sekarang._"

Momoi mencibirnya. "Kaubicara apa? Biasanya juga kau hanya bisa mencontek PR-ku tahu. Belum lagi kalau mendekati ujian kau itu susah sekali kuajak belajar bersama."

"_Hei, itu karena caramu mengajariku kurang menarik. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bosan bila kerjaanmu selama mengajariku hanya berteriak; 'Dai-_chan_! Cepat baca buku halaman sekian dan kau pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya!', 'Dai-_chan_! Berhenti membaca majalah Mai-_chan_ terus dong!' dan semacamnya._"

Momoi tertawa mendengar Aomine yang berusaha mengikuti nada bicaranya dengan suara feminin.

"Hentikan itu! Kalau kau berbicara seperti anak perempuan hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan sosok beringasmu tahu! Lagipula kau sama sekali tidak cocok meniru suaraku," ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu ikut tertawa juga.

"_Oh iya, Satsuki. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Sampai sekarang kau sama sekali belum memberitahuku kau bersekolah dimana! Apa kaupunya banyak teman perempuan sekarang? Apa mereka cantik-cantik dan berdada besar?_"

"Ihhh, Dai-_chan_ masih saja mesum!" kemudian gadis itu kembali terkekeh pelan, "Karena ini masih hari pertama, aku masih sendirian saja. Hhhh, aku merindukanmu tahu! Seharian di sekolah aku bingung mau berbuat apa. Oh iya, mengenai sekolahku yang baru, pasti kau akan segera menyemburkan sumpah serapah bila tahu aku sekarang bersekolah dimana."

"_Hah? Memangnya kenapa aku harus begitu?_" tanya Aomine heran.

" … apa kau akan kaget bila kubilang aku adalah murid Rakuzan sekarang?"

Momoi bisa mendengar Aomine cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya. Belum lagi sepertinya Momoi mendengar suara semburan air dari mulut Aomine.

"What the hell?! _Demi celana dalam kodok milik Midorima! Kau bersumpah bahwa kau sekolah di Rakuzan?!_" Momoi refleks mengangguk meski tahu Aomine takkan bisa melihatnya, "_Kau sekolah di Rakuzan tempatnya orang-orang muka sengak itu?! Kau satu sekolah dengan Akashi?! Akashi Seijuurou si _bossy_ bikin emosi itu?!_"

"Iyaaa! Dan coba tebak lagi!" Momoi menjeda dan hal itu semakin membuat Aomine penasaran setengah mampus, "Aku bahkan sekelas dengan Akashi-_kun_!"

Aomine terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "_Satsuki … _."

" … ya?"

"_Err, entahlah. Hanya saja, ini benar-benar kejutan sekali untukku_."

"Ya ampun, Dai-_chan_. Aku bahkan jauh lebih terkejut saat ayahku mengajakku ke sini. Belum lagi pelatih tim basket Rakuzan, Shirogane Eiji-_san_, dia adalah salah satu teman SMP ayahku dulu. Sudah begitu di saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dia—"

Momoi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bila mengingat setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria tua itu hanya mengirimkan rasa nyeri di kepalanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan waktu itu ia sampai susah tidur karena terlalu terpikirkan oleh ucapan beliau. Dan bila Momoi harus menyampaikan hal yang diucapkan Shirogane kepada Aomine, ia cukup sadar hal itu akan membuat dua pilihan yang pasti akan terjadi; Aomine akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya dan pilihan lain pemuda itu akan nekat datang ke Kyoto demi meninju wajah Shirogane.

" … _oi! Satsuki! Kau masih di sana? Kaudengar aku tidak, sih?_"

"Oh i-iya, aku masih di sini kok," jawab Momoi agak gelagapan.

"_Kupikir kau kenapa. Lalu tadi kaumau bilang apa soal pelatih Rakuzan itu?_" tanya Aomine yang belum kehilangan rasa penasarannya.

"Em, lupakan saja. Aku sendiri lupa apa yang dikatakannya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya. Besok aku harus segera bangun pagi, kautahu sendiri peraturan di Rakuzan ketatnya minta ampun. Bahkan aku baru saja menyelesaikan lima tugas sekaligus."

"_Wow, ternyata memang benar-benar ya _motto_ sekolah mereka itu. Ya sudah, _oyasumi_!_"

"_Oyasumi!_"

Sambungan telepon mereka berdua akhirnya terputus. Momoi beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya di sofa dekat jendela dan kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu ia langsung menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya dan memandangi langit-langit kamar seolah ia tengah mencari jawaban di sana.

Gadis itu menghela napas lelah berkali-kali. Di kelas tadi memang berjalan lancar dan semua orang tampak bersikap baik kepadanya. Sepertinya tidak semua orang berstatus Rakuzan memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan. Dan kemudian ia teringat sosok pemuda itu yang duduk tiga bangku dari tempat Momoi duduk.

Setelah _Winter Cup_ selesai, mereka memang tak pernah bertemu lagi sampai hari ini tiba. Bahkan ketika ia, Aomine, dan yang lainnya datang dalam reuni yang juga untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko pada bulan Januari lalu pun hanya pemuda itu yang tidak datang. Akashi tidak datang tanpa alasan yang menurutnya tidak jelas, meskipun Murasakibara bilang ia tidak datang karena ada janji lain yang sudah lebih dulu dibuat olehnya.

Sejenak terpikirkan dalam benak Momoi, barangkali Akashi belum bisa menerima kekalahan pertamanya ini dengan lapang dada. Ayolah, nyaris seumur hidupnya menghadapi segala hal tanpa kegagalan tentunya menjadi suatu tamparan keras untuk Akashi saat melihat hasil skor terakhir pertandingan kemarin. Dan daripada itu, Momoi lebih mengkhawatirkan bila Akashi memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket hanya karena kekalahan ini.

Hal ini bukan karena Momoi ingin sok perhatian atau berusaha mencari muka di depan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga Momoi masih menganggap Akashi sebagai teman dekat sama seperti hubungannya dengan Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa justru pemuda itulah yang agak sulit berhubungan sosial dengannya dibanding yang lain meskipun dulu mereka berdua—

Momoi buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya sekarang menjadi terlalu lelah karena mengingat masa-masa di Teiko dulu. Lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya ia untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta otaknya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, manik _magenta_ itu akhirnya tertutup rapat hingga sang fajar menyapanya di esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei-_chaaaan_~"

Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum mengerling malas ke arah cowok jangkung berbulu mata lentik itu. Setelah sekian menit menunggu Reo di tempat pertemuan mereka, akhirnya ia datang juga. Setidaknya dengan demikian tidak membuat usaha Akashi kabur dari para pelayannya sia-sia. Sungguh beruntung pula hari ini sang Ayah masih di luar kota.

"Hm."

"Kau dingin sekali~," kemudian Reo mengajaknya untuk pergi menuju asrama, tepatnya kamar pemuda itu. Sekarang masih pukul 8 malam sehingga pintu gerbang asrama masih terbuka lebar. Mungkin malam ini ia akan kembali menginap di tempat Reo, meski sifat perhatian Reo terkadang mengganggunya.

Oh ya ampun, bagaimanapun juga Akashi masih cowok normal. Ia masih suka dengan manusia yang memiliki identitas perempuan meskipun belum menemukan sosok itu sampai sekarang. Dan bohong sekali bila Akashi tidak merasa risih dengan Reo yang kadang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba atau seperti waktu itu, Reo bahkan hendak memberinya kecupan selamat malam.

Ugh, mengingat hal itu sepertinya membuat Akashi ingin memuntahkan makan malamnya tadi. Namun bila ia menginap di kamar Kotarou hanya akan membuat dirinya mengalami _insomnia_ lagi dikarenakan pemuda berambut oranye itu tak pernah berhenti bicara sedikit pun untuk membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Sementara Akashi juga sudah kapok tidur dengan Eikichi yang suara dengkurannya lebih keras dibanding Aomine dan juga membuatnya susah tidur.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Reo. Sang pemilik kamar membukakan pintu dan di sana sudah ada Kotarou serta Eikichi yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama. Reo bilang mereka memang ada tugas kelompok untuk pelajaran Fisika dan buru-buru Reo mengatakan bahwa tidak masalah bila Akashi datang di saat mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka di kelas akhir ini.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sambut Eikichi yang mulai melepas pulpennya sebelum mengambil sepasang sumpit dan melahap semangkuk ramen. Akashi melirik mangkuk-mangkuk yang berserakan di samping cowok bertubuh besar itu.

"Oi! Eikichi! Berhentilah makan di dekatku! Sekarang lihat cipratan kuah ramenmu mengenai kertasku yang sudah terisi penuh oleh laporan tugasku!" omel Kotarou yang mencak-mencak seraya menunjukkan bukti kesalahan Eikichi pada sang terdakwa.

Eikichi memandangnya malas tanpa berhenti sedikit pun melahap ramennya. "Slrrrp~" dihabiskannya kuah ramen tersebut hingga mangkuk itu benar-benar kosong tanpa setetes kuah ramen pun, "Nanti juga akan kering. Kau ini heboh sekali, sih!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kita semua di _pantry_~. Kalian baik-baik ya di sini, kerjakan saja tugas kalian~" Reo dengan senyum ambigunya menepuk kepala Kotarou yang tengkurap di atas lantai beralaskan karpet dan Eikichi yang baru saja menepuk perut besarnya karena kekenyangan. Tindakan Reo itu menyebabkan Eikichi mengerling sebal kepadanya.

"Ya ya, Reo-_nee_," balas Kotarou yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya.

"Berhentilah menepuk kepalaku!" Eikichi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat lutut lawannya gemetaran hebat. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Reo yang sudah kebal sehingga cowok itu memilih pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Eikichi terlihat ingin memecahkan keheningan, apalagi melihat Akashi yang sama sekali tidak merespon pembicaraan mereka bertiga meski nyatanya memang pemuda berambut merah terang itu tidak banyak bicara. Biasanya Akashi akan mengomentari sifat rakus Eikichi yang katanya bisa membuat cowok itu jadi malas latihan karena terlalu banyak makan. Apalagi ia makan begitu banyak ramen di depan Akashi.

Eikichi berdeham. "Akashi, kudengar murid pindahan dari Tokyo itu sekelas denganmu, ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Akashi singkat. Tipikal sekali.

"Murid pindahan dari Tokyo?" tiba-tiba Kotarou merubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi duduk dikarenakan posisi itu membuat tubuhnya mudah pegal-pegal, "Maksudmu murid pindahan yang dimaksud oleh pelatih? Mantan manajer Touou Gakuen itu, kan?"

"Ah, memang ya? Sejak kapan pelatih membicarakan soal murid pindahan dari Tokyo itu? Dan lagi, mantan manajer Touou Gakuen?" Eikichi tampak mengingat-ingat sampai kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, "Oh! Maksudmu yang super seksinya minta ampun itu, ya?!"

Kotarou mengangguk heboh. "Iya! Namanya Momoi Satsuki!" kemudian Kotarou menoleh ke Akashi, "Kalau tidak salah dia pernah satu SMP denganmu di Teiko kan, Akashi? Maksudku dengan anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya juga."

Akashi mengambil sebuah majalah olahraga dari rak buku Reo sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Kotarou.

"Hm."

Eikichi berdengung nyaring. "Pantas saja pelatih memberi tugas khusus untukmu. Mengingat kau dan Momoi pernah dekat di Teiko, jadi tidak aneh bila pelatih mempercayakan tugas ini kepadamu. Tapi susah juga bila Momoi itu orang yang susah dibujuk, meski dibujuk olehmu sekalipun, Akashi."

Kotarou tersenyum jahil. "Pernyataanmu tentang Akashi dan Momoi yang pernah dekat seolah bermakna ambigu, asal kautahu saja. Mungkin yang kaumaksud adalah mereka pernah dekat dalam artian hanya sebatas jabatan; kapten dan manajer."

Sekarang giliran Eikichi yang memasang tampang jahil. "Itu tergantung sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi. Ternyata ucapan Eikichi agak membuatnya kurang nyaman—tersindir juga sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba cowok berotot itu menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga mendekati kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita tentang kalian berdua kok dari Reo."

Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Berita apa maksudmu?"

Kotarou menahan tawanya. "Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi, Eikichi!" kemudian cowok itu berpaling ke Akashi yang masih memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Maksudnya, mengenai kalian yang pernah berpacaran di kelas akhir sewaktu masih di Teiko."

Cowok yang disinggung itu mengernyit. "Apa kaubilang?"

"Kaudengar dengan begitu jelas apa katanya, Akashi," balas Eikichi, "Reo yang memberitahu kami saat menonton pertandingan _Winter_ _Cup_ kemarin antara Touou dengan Seirin. Berhubung Momoi itu mantan pacarmu, aku tidak akan mendekatinya. Kau tenang saja karena aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

Akashi menepis kasar rangkulan Eikichi dari pundaknya.

"Bukan urusanku sama sekali, Lakukan saja apa yang kaumau," tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Reo.

Sialan sekali, niatnya untuk berkumpul dengan mereka adalah untuk melepas kepenatannya di rumah dan mengira bila ia bertemu mereka malam ini akan cukup membuatnya melupakan segala masalah yang membebaninya untuk sementara waktu. Nyatanya mereka semakin membuatnya ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

Tapi, tidak! Bila ia pulang ke rumah maka akan membuat Kotarou dan Eikichi berpikir bahwa mereka berhasil membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou _ngambek_. _Hell!_ Akashi tidak sekanak-kanakan itu! Tetapi ucapan mereka berdua membuatnya semakin merasa bahwa semua beban hidup umat manusia seolah ditanggung olehnya seorang diri.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Reo di koridor yang menanyakan ia akan pergi kemana dan dia hanya menjawab asal bahwa ia ingin pergi mencari angin di taman yang terletak di antara gedung asrama laki-laki dan perempuan. Setibanya di sana ia bersyukur taman itu begitu sepi karena hal itulah yang sedang dibutuhkan olehnya saat ini.

Namun sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi taman, Akashi memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah minuman kaleng di supermarket terdekat dan kembali lagi ke taman itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di sana dan meminum minuman kalengnya dengan penuh ketenangan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kolam ikan koi yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman itu.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit biru gelap di atasnya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah hal terkonyol karena membuang-buang waktunya. Apa lagi kalau bukan menghitung jumlah bintang yang terlihat di langit malam? Tapi setidaknya dengan menyibukkan diri dalam hal kurang kerjaan seperti itu mampu membuatnya melupakan masalahnya untuk beberapa menit.

Kemudian ia harus menahan kekesalannya lagi saat matanya tak sengaja melihat helaian-helaian rambut merah muda itu menari di udara karena ditiup oleh angin malam. Gadis itu sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Akashi di bawah sana karena posisinya yang bersender pada jendela kamarnya yang artinya membelakangi Akashi. Yeah, setidaknya dengan posisi itu jauh lebih baik agar Akashi tak perlu repot-repot melempar pandangan tajamnya seperti yang ia lakukan di kelas pagi tadi.

Saat Momoi memasuki kelasnya, ia tidak bisa dibilang terkejut ataupun tidak terkejut. Mengingat Shirogane sudah lebih dulu memberitahunya mengenai kedatangan Momoi sebagai penduduk baru Rakuzan, cowok itu tidak akan pura-pura terkejut dengan kehadirannya di sekolah. Namun dari sekian banyak kelas yang disediakan oleh Rakuzan, mengapa petugas sekolah begitu menyebalkan dengan menaruh gadis itu di kelasnya?

Gadis itu tidak mengalami banyak perubahan kecuali mengenai ukuran tubuhnya—tentu kau mengerti maksudnya, bukan? Hanya saja sepertinya semenjak lulus dari Teiko, Momoi jauh lebih sering menggerai rambut _pink_ miliknya dibanding menguncirnya seperti dulu. Atau mungkin itu salah satu trik gadis itu untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya di Touou.

Akashi mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dari segi fisik dan sifat Momoi memang tergolong cewek yang menarik—pengecualian untuk sifat noraknya bila bertemu dengan Kuroko dulu. Dan hal itu tak membuat segalanya menjadi mustahil bila Momoi memiliki keinginan lebih untuk menarik perhatian cowok-cowok Touou. Bahkan Akashi berpikir kalau Aomine sudah mulai jatuh dalam jerat pesona gadis itu. Entahlah dengan Imayoshi dan yang lainnya, lagipula itu bukan urusannya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Kotarou dan Eikichi di kamar Reo tadi mengirimkan rasa muak dalam dirinya lagi. Sialan sekali, Reo sendiri tahu dari mana soal berita semacam itu? Bahkan Akashi sendiri tidak pernah ingat bahwa ia pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada orang-orang termasuk Reo. Seingatnya yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Momoi hanyalah anggota Generasi Keajaiban saja, di luar itu tidak ada.

_Mungkin antara Kise dan Aomine?_

Ah, seperti ia benar-benar peduli saja dengan berita basi seperti itu. Lagipula tampaknya Momoi sendiri juga tidak pernah mengingat-ingat lagi mengenai hubungan _itu_ bila dilihat dari reaksi Momoi saat bertatapan mata dengannya di kelas tadi—mungkinkah? Entahlah, karena sejujurnya saat menyadari gadis itu membalas tatapannya tadi Akashi langsung berpaling duluan karena tidak ingin membuat Momoi merasa kepedean diberi tatapan olehnya.

Lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya tanpa sedikit pun berbalik. Tenang saja, Akashi sama sekali tidak berharap gadis itu _akan_ berbalik dan melihatnya. Lagipula ia tidak akan pernah sudi bila gadis itu mengira bahwa ia duduk di taman seraya memandangi langit karena berusaha mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ya ampun, hal itu sungguh menggelikan!

Akashi menghabiskan isi minuman kalengnya dan setelah habis ia segera melemparkan sampah itu ke tong sampah yang terbuka di ujung kursi panjang itu. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini, tanpa membaca pesan yang sampai pun sudah dapat ditebaknya bahwa Shirogane yang mengirim pesan itu.

Sungguh melelahkan dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja untuk mengirimi Akashi pesan perintah tersebut. Ini bukan karena Akashi berniat melawan perintah pelatihnya atau apa, tentu saja ia akan melakukan tugas yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya dari sang pelatih. Tetapi bukan sekarang, setidaknya sampai ia sudah cukup sudi untuk bicara lagi dengan gadis itu mengingat terakhir kali mereka berbicara adalah saat hari kelulusan di Teiko.

Bayangkan betapa anehnya bila secara tiba-tiba Akashi mengajak Momoi berbicara hanya berduaan saja seolah mereka berdua memang masih dekat. Tampar wajahnya saja bila Akashi bersikap sok akrab dengan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga masih ada ego dalam dirinya yang melarangnya untuk memulai langkah duluan terhadap gadis itu. Apalagi bila mengingat kejadian terakhir di Teiko membuatnya semakin kehilangan niatnya untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

_Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kegiatan belajar-mengajar berjalan seperti hari sebelumnya. Dan nampaknya Momoi sama sekali belum mendapat banyak ketertarikan dalam menjalin pertemanan di kelasnya ini. Tentu saja ia bukan tipe orang pemilih dalam berteman—atau itu yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya tidak ingin memiliki banyak teman yang berujung akan mengoloknya di belakang setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dari Momoi.

_Mungkin seperti kata Dai-_chan,_ aku saja yang terlalu paranoid dalam menjalin pertemanan_, pikirnya suatu hari.

Kelas pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran Seni. Awalnya Momoi menduga bahwa semua guru di Rakuzan adalah orang normal—dalam artian sebenarnya. Bolehkah ia terkejut saat menemukan fakta bahwa guru pelajaran Seni-nya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa disebut lelaki atau perempuan? Menggelikan Rakuzan memiliki guru semacam ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga Momoi harus menghargai gurunya yang diketahui bernama Akemaru Raido ("Panggil aku Ake-_neechan_ juga tidak masalah~," kata gurunya saat Momoi memperkenalkan diri di depannya).

"Semuanyaaa~" kini seluruh perhatian kelas mengarah pada sang tutor yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dalam pakaian flamboyannya, "Okeeey~ untuk pelajaran hari ini saya ingin kalian semua membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Tugas kalian di masing-masing kelompok harus membuat seni kriya dari tanah liat yang telah disediakan dalam bentuk apapun alias be-bas~"

Semua murid terdengar mengeluh. Wow, Momoi pikir mereka tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Sssst~!" Akemaru-_sensei_ memukul mejanya sendiri menggunakan penggaris, "Sudah ya tidak usah banyak protes. Nilai ini akan saya masukan untuk nilai tambahan _plus-plus_ kalian semua~. Maka dari itu buatlah mahakarya terbaik kalian sehingga saat ujian tengah semester nanti, nilai ini bisa menjadi tabungan bila nilai ujian tengah semester kalian je-leeek~. Sekarang ayo semuanya cari kelompoknya masing-masing~"

Serentak semua murid langsung heboh merekrut teman pilihan mereka masing-masing untuk satu kelompok dengan mereka. Bahkan seseorang yang duduk dengan santainya di sudut meja paling kanan berteriak kepada temannya yang duduk di kursi paling pojok kiri agar mereka berdua dapat sekelompok. Terlihat Akemaru-_sensei_ agak dibuat pusing dengan suara bising yang dibuat oleh murid-muridnya.

Beberapa anak cewek berdiri di depan Akashi seraya memandangnya penuh harapan agar ia memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi rekan kerja di proyek kali ini. Akashi mendengus namun tak memungkiri bahwa ada kalanya ia menikmati menjadi bahan rebutan setiap orang. Hanya saja ia tidak akan pernah rela bila proyeknya yang harusnya mendapat nilai sempurna jadi hancur bila salah satu dari cewek norak di hadapannya itu lebih konsentrasi untuk memandangi wajahnya dibanding membantunya.

Mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari mereka, Akashi beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke arah Momoi yang masih duduk dengan manis di mejanya. Dan kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat Momoi mampu menaikkan kedua alisnya penuh rasa heran. Kemudian semakin heran pula gadis itu saat Akashi duduk di depannya. Tindakan Akashi itu ternyata mampu membuat gadis-gadis tadi mendesah penuh kecewa dan mencari _partner_ lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Momoi tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja duduk, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" balas Akashi sedikit mencemooh.

Momoi mendengus. "Itulah yang kumaksud. Mengapa kaududuk di sini? Tidakkah kau ingin salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi _partner_ kerjamu?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan terima kasih saja karena aku masih sudi untuk menjadi rekan kerjamu hari ini, Momoi?"

Tangan Momoi terkepal di bawah meja. "Akashi-_kun_, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memaksamu untuk duduk bersamaku. Jadi bila kau memang tidak sudi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan bila kau ingin mencari orang lain."

Akashi hendak membalas ucapan Momoi sampai terdengar teguran dari Akemaru-_sensei_.

"Hei~! Si tampan dan si cantik ini bicara berduaan saja dari tadi sampai mengabaikan perintah saya yaaa~," mata Akemaru-_sensei_ mengarah ke mereka berdua, "Saya bilang, segera pakai _apron_ yang sudah disediakan di dekat meja khusus pembuatan karya kalian~"

Mereka saling melempar pandangan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perintah guru mereka. Akemaru-_sensei_ mulai berjalan mengelilingi beberapa meja per kelompok seraya membagikan pasokan tanah liat yang disediakan oleh sekolah untuk proyek mereka hari ini. Dan pasokan terakhir diberikan kepada kelompok Akashi dan Momoi.

"Sekarang kalian semua boleh mulai~. Waktu mengerjakannya sampai bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, jadi gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin~!"

Kemudian Akashi dan Momoi memulai pekerjaan mereka dalam keheningan. Tanah liat lengket itu sudah mulai meninggalkan noda cokelat susu pada telapak tangan mereka yang telanjang tanpa sedikit pun pelindung. Perlahan tanah liat yang diletakan di atas mesin pembuat karya seni kriya keramik itu mulai berputar pelan-pelan seiring mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha memberi sebuah bentuk yang sempurna pada tanah liat itu.

Tiba-tiba Akashi dan Momoi sama-sama tersentak saat secara tak sengaja kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Diam-diam ada sengatan kejutan listrik yang mengalir dari telapak tangan mereka dan rasa panas itu menjalar dan tertanam dalam pembuluh darah mereka. Sontak saja mereka segera saling melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan bersikap seolah tidak ada hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku mendengar dari pelatih kalau beliau sudah bertemu denganmu bahkan sebelum hari masuk sekolah dimulai," sahut Akashi memecahkan keheningan (dan suasana canggung) di antara mereka berdua. Momoi meliriknya malas, namun bukan karena ia tidak tertarik bicara dengan Akashi (ya, mungkin itu ada benarnya juga) hanya saja mengapa pemuda itu harus membicarakan Shirogane dari segala banyak hal yang lebih menarik untuk dibicarakan?

Momoi berdeham pelan. "Itu benar. Apa dia mengatakan hal yang _baik-baik_ mengenaiku?"

Kini gantian Akashi yang meliriknya. "Apa itu semacam kode?"

"Itu tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya," jawab Momoi sebelum membalas lirikan Akashi, "Dengar, Akashi-_kun_, bila pelatihmu itu berniat melakukan sesuatu kepadaku katakan kepadanya untuk memikirkan hal itu sebelum aku bertindak lebih dulu. Setidaknya dia harus minta maaf kepadaku secara langsung atas ucapannya yang tak sopan waktu itu."

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak memiliki hak untuk bicara seperti itu mengenai Shirogane-_san_ di hadapanku, Momoi," ujar Akashi seraya memandangnya tajam.

"Dan dia juga tidak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk menghina teman-temanku di Touou, asal kautahu saja, Akashi-_kun._ Beritahu padanya untuk tidak melihat sesuatu secara sekilas saja," balas Momoi dengan sengit.

"Kau saja yang terlalu memasukkannya ke dalam hati," kata Akashi membela pelatihnya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menghormati Shirogane. Kemudian kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya semakin membuat Momoi naik pitam, "Atau barangkali memang _itulah_ yang terlihat jelas oleh pelatih."

Momoi menahan amarahnya. "Akashi-_kun_, tolong jangan membuat aku kehilangan kesabaranku di minggu pertamaku sebagai murid baru di sini. Aku sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang tidak memiliki batasan kesabaran dan kau sangat mengetahui itu. Jadi hentikan saja pembicaraan ini."

"Oh, kenapa? Bila kau merasa mereka tidak seperti yang diperkirakan oleh pelatihku, kau tidak sepatutnya bersikap marah begini. Seharusnya kau hanya menganggap ucapan Shirogane-_san_ sebagai angin lalu saja, namun daripada itu kau malah membuat ucapannya terasa benar sekarang."

"Akashi-_kun_, hentikan sekarang—"

"Kita lihat hasilnya saja nanti," sela Akashi yang kini menatap mata _magenta_ di depannya dalam-dalam, "Kita lihat, apakah _mereka_ mampu bertahan tanpamu? Dengar, sekarang kau terlihat seperti gadis polos saja. Aku bahkan tidak akan kaget kalau selama ini mereka memang menaruh keberuntungan basket mereka dengan memanfaatkanmu."

_Brak!_

"Ada apa ini~?!" tanya Akemaru-_sensei_ yang terkejut dengan gebrakan meja dari kelompok Momoi dan Akashi. Bahkan mereka berdua dapat merasakan seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu memfokuskan mereka sebagai objek penglihatan mereka semua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _sensei_," sahut Akashi tanpa sedikit pun berniat melepaskan pandangan matanya dari mata Momoi yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Semua baik-baik saja."

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "S_ensei_, aku izin ke toilet sebentar."

"Em, baiklah~ tapi jangan lama-lama karena kita harus mengejar waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini semua."

Gadis berambut _peach_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melepas _apron_ yang dikenakannya dengan kasar ke atas meja dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia sungguh muak untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu di kelas selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei, kau melamun lagi!"

Akashi melirik malas ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu, Kawamura Kira, menghela napas panjang sembari menyelipkan helaian poni yang menghalangi penglihatannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Kini Kira meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Akashi.

"Apa yang membuatmu sering melamun begitu?" tanya Kira dengan nada penuh perhatian, "Apa mengenai ayahmu lagi? Selama seminggu belakangan ini kau terlihat kurang konsentrasi. Bahkan Reo-_senpai_ juga mengatakan hal yang serupa, kau banyak melamun saat latihan basket sekalipun."

Tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala gadis itu. Belum lagi Akashi tampaknya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Benar dugaan gadis itu, ada yang aneh dengan Akashi sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya tanpa berniat menatap Kira sedikit pun. Namun sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi, Kira sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Akashi dan membuatnya untuk bertatapan wajah dengan Kira. Gadis itu berusaha membaca apa yang tersirat dari iris merah di hadapannya itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Akashi yang agak risih ditatap seperti itu.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Apa ada gadis lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akasih yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Serius, terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kaum Hawa. Bagaimana bisa mereka seenak jidatnya menuduh lawan jenisnya dengan prasangka buruk yang tidak-tidak?

"Kau jelas sekali mengerti maksudku, Sei," Kira menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada dan kembali menatap Akashi dengan tatapan serius, "Seharusnya kau sudah sadar bahwa kau tidak sepatutnya melihat gadis lain. Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja menghargaiku sebagai seorang perempuan?"

Akashi mendengus. "Aku _menghargaimu_ dengan membiarkanmu terus mengekoriku kemana pun semenjak kau masuk ke sekolah lagi seminggu yang lalu, bila itu yang ingin kaudengar. Mengenai kedekatanku dengan siapa saja bukan urusanmu, Kawamura."

Napas Kira terdengar berat setelah ia mendengar penuturan Akashi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Sei!" tukasnya penuh penekanan, "Aku punya hak di sini untuk mengetahui hubunganmu dengan semua orang."

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa kau bukan kekasihku, Kawamura," balas Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Kira tertawa sadis. "Jangan pura-pura menjadi orang bodoh, Sei! Kupikir kau sangat tidak suka disebut bodoh. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa ayahmu dan ayahku telah menjodohkan kita berdua? Dan artinya aku adalah _tunanganmu_!"

Akashi menepis kasar tangan Kira pada tangannya. "Bila kau sudah tahu demikian, berhentilah bersikap posesif kepadaku. Untuk saat ini kau bukanlah siapa-siapa yang berhak mengatur kehidupanku."

"Sei! Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau melihat gadis lain—"

"Tidak akan!" Akashi menyelanya lebih dulu seraya menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam agar Kira tahu bahwa dirinya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya kali ini, "Bila ayahku telah memutuskan sesuatu untukku, maka aku tidak akan lari dari itu. Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir bila ada orang yang berniat mendekatiku, Kawamura. Karena pada akhirnya aku akan tetap bersamamu. Semoga kau puas dengan jawabanku."

Dan kemudian Akashi pergi meninggalkan gadis itu di taman belakang sekolah dan tak pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi setelahnya. Nampak tersirat luka di pancaran mata _hazelnut_ gadis itu setelah melihat perlakuan Akashi-_nya_ terhadap dirinya. Tetapi ia segera menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat dan berusaha berpikiran positif bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Ya, Sei benar! Aku hanya paranoid saja karena sikap perempuan-perempuan tolol itu yang selalu berharap bahwa Sei akan melirik mereka. Aku percaya bahwa Sei akan tetap menjadi milikku meski sampai detik ini pun aku belum benar-benar memiliki hatinya secara utuh. Tapi aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatinya Sei itu mencintaiku. Ya, dia pasti mencintaiku hanya saja tidak ingin mengakuinya_, pikir Kira optimis.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ini update-an terakhir gue sebelum gue kembali (sok) sibuk sama kuliah gue yang dimulai Senin besok. Belum tau kapan pastinya chap 5 nyusul, intinya ini gue usahain nggak bakal lama-lama nunggaknya kayak fic gue yang lain LOL. Terus buat jaga-jaga, di sini bakal full kata kasar semacam sumpah serapah (you know; bego, tolol, idiot, brengsek, keparat, dll) terus ada obrolan jorok dan ada scene agak-agak tapi nggak agak-agak juga *lu ngomong ape tasy?***_

_**Btw, this is the longest chapter until now. 9k+ booook~ wkwk jadi bacanya pelan-pelan dan resapin perasaan Akashi, 'kay?**_

_**Terakhir, gue ucapin makasih buat yg udah baca/review/fave/follow again!**_

_**P.S: gue sebenernya rada bingung ini Oreshi!Akashi atau Bokushi!Akashi. Jadi anggep aja meski Oreshi udah balik sisi Bokushi masih nyisa (?) di dalam diri Akashi ya lol**_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Aku sudah bicara dengan ayahmu semalam," sahut Kira saat mereka sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu gerbang asrama Rakuzan. Mereka berdua baru saja pergi makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran dekat tempat itu.

Ungkapan Kira membuat Akashi meliriknya curiga. "Kaubicara apa dengan ayahku?"

Kali ini ia tampak lebih was-was dari sebelumnya, dan entah kenapa sikapnya itu sedikit mengundang kecurigaan Kira semakin dalam. Gadis itu yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan _kekasihnya_ itu sampai-sampai hal tak beres tersebut mampu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou melamun seperti orang bego. Apapun hal tak beres itu, Kira harus bisa menyelesaikannya sehingga Akashi bisa terlihat normal seperti semula.

"Tentu saja yang kubicarakan dengan beliau adalah mengenaimu, Sei," jawabnya sembari menggandeng mesra tangan Akashi sebelum menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu, "Tepatnya aku membicarakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai kau sering melamun belakangan ini."

Kemudian Kira dibuat tersentak saat Akashi langsung menatapnya seperti orang panik.

"Apa kaubilang?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi? Tuh kan kau mulai melamun lagi, Sei," gerutunya namun diabaikan oleh Akashi karena cowok itu masih menginginkan jawaban Kira untuk pertanyaannya tadi, "Tentu saja yang kubicarakan dengan ayahmu mengenai masalah basket. Aku tahu bahwa semenjak kau dikalahkan oleh—siapa namanya? Kekuro dan Kagamine? Kukuro dan Katami?"

"Kuroko dan Kagami," sahut Akashi mengoreksi.

"Ah, ya itulah pokoknya. Aku tahu semenjak hari itu ayahmu kerap kali menyuruhmu untuk secepat mungkin berhenti bermain basket dan fokus dengan sekolah saja, bahkan jika perlu kauikut mempelajari bisnis orang tuamu," sekilas Kira dapat melihat perubahan air muka Akashi saat gadis itu menyebutkan persoalan berhenti bermain basket dan cepat-cepat ia bicara kembali, "Tapi kau tenang saja, Sei. Aku sudah meminta kepada ayahmu supaya kau diberi kesempatan untuk bermain basket lagi. Aku yakin bahwa kau akan menang lagi di pertandingan berikutnya sehingga ayahmu mengizinkanmu untuk tetap bermain basket sampai kau naik kelas tiga!"

Sontak saja Akashi langsung menoleh ke gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" … kau serius?"

Kira mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membohongimu bila sudah mengenai basket. Lagipula apapun akan kulakukan supaya Sei tetap senang! Bila kau senang, maka aku pun akan senang."

Akashi menatap Kira dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca gadis itu, namun kemudian Akashi hanya menghela napas. Ia lega sekarang.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya setelah menatap lurus ke depan lagi.

"Sama-sama, Sei!" Kira semakin mengeratkan dekapan tangannya pada tangan Akashi, "Em, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau malam ini kautidur di kamar asramaku?"

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya kepada Akashi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Kira dengan tatapan kau-gila-atau-bego-sampai-berharap-kita-ketahuan-penjaga-asrama ke gadis itu.

"Kupikir kau belum lupa bahwa aku Ketua OSIS di sini. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pihak sekolah," tolak Akashi.

Kira menggembungkan pipinya. "Seeeei, malam iniiiii saja. Aku bisa menyumpal mulut si Goto sialan itu dengan uangku kok."

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna, Kawamura."

Gadis itu mencibir ucapannya. "Kaubicara seolah kau tidak pernah melakukannya kepada pelayanmu sendiri saja, Sei. Ayolaaah, jangan bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Jangan munafik, padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu kau dengan senang hati menerimaku di ranjangmu saat ayahmu tak ada di rumah. Apa kaulupa di musim dingin kemarin ranjangmu memang butuh kehangat—"

"Hentikan!" kini Akashi menatap gadis itu malas. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke kamarmu. Bila kau terus bicara hal tidak penting hanya akan membuat bebanku bertambah."

Kira mendengus kesal. "Kau ketus sekali sih, Sei! Aku akan diam bila kau mau menurutiku. Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk memberikanku uang atau kartu kredit untuk belanja karena aku sudah membujuk ayahmu supaya kau diizinkan bermain basket lagi. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah memastikan bahwa kau orang terakhir yang kulihat sebelum tertidur dan orang pertama yang kulihat saat aku bangun tidur esok pagi."

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Kira dan hal itu cukup membuat sang pemilik ponsel tersebut bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Akashi yang kadang tidak bisa ditebak. Dan hal selanjutnya cukup membuat Kira terperangah saat melihat Akashi mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dan memberikan ponsel itu kepada Kira lagi.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kaubilang kau ingin aku menjadi yang terakhir kaulihat sebelum kautidur dan pertama yang kaulihat setelah bangun tidur, kan?" tanya Akashi, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kausimpan saja fotoku. Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kaumau sekarang."

Tindakan Akashi membuat Kira berdecak kesal. "Sei! Bukan ini yang kumaksud—"

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar."

"Tunggu—Sei!"

Akashi meninggalkan Kira dengan pergi menuju pintu gerbang asrama dan memasuki arena kolam renang Rakuzan di belakang asrama. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan gerutuan sebal yang dilontarkan dari bibir gadis itu. _Well_, siapa juga yang mau mendengarkannya bila sudah cukup dilelahkan oleh lebih banyak beban lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi omelan Kira?

Udara dingin di malam hari menusuk kulitnya saat membuka pintu masuk ke arena kolam renang tersebut. Akhirnya ia bisa juga terhindar dari celotehan tak jelas Kira, ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa perempuan bisa berbicara panjang lebar tanpa mengenal lelah bahkan selama berjam-jam sekaligus—atau mungkin hanya Kira yang begitu? Akashi tak bisa membayangkan berapa lama yang dihabiskan gadis itu untuk mengobrol dengan temannya melalui telepon.

Tetapi bohong sekali bila Akashi bilang bahwa ia tidak peduli bila Kira membelanya di depan ayahnya atau tidak. Bila boleh jujur, Akashi sebenarnya merasa berterima kasih banyak kepada gadis itu, apalagi ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kira melakukan hal semacam itu ke ayahnya. Tentu saja sesuai dugaan Akashi kalau ayahnya pasti akan mendengarkan ucapan Kira mengingat ayah mereka menjalankan _bisnis_ yang sama. Belum lagi Kira dan ayahnya sama-sama penganut sistem simbiosis mutualisme; Kira untung maka ayahnya juga harus mendapat untung.

Dan entah kenapa Akashi merasa lega saat tahu bahwa Kira hanya membicarakan soal basket dengan ayahnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia sempat mengira bahwa gadis itu telah membicarakan _sesuatu_ yang lain dengan ayahnya dan Akashi tahu bila Kira mengetahui _sesuatu_ itu akan membuat segalanya semakin bertambah kacau saja. Apalagi bila ia sampai mengatakan _sesuatu_ itu kepada ayahnya. Setidaknya sekarang Akashi bisa bernapas lega.

Tapi kemudian muncul berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepala cowok berambut merah menyala itu. Kenapa ia merasa lega setelah Kira mengatakannya? Apa karena ayahnya telah mengizinkannya untuk bermain basket lagi? Atau karena Kira tidak mengetahui hal yang _sesungguhnya_ mengganggu pikiran Akashi sejak hari pertama sekolah? Bagian mana yang sesungguhnya membuatnya lega?

Lamunan Akashi mulai terbuyarkan saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang di dekat kolam renang itu. Dan Akashi harus kembali menelan mentah rasa terganggunya saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah duduk di tepi kolam renang seraya menelepon seseorang melalui ponselnya. Sekarang Akashi harus berpikir ulang mengenai kepintaran gadis itu—apa dia begitu idiot sampai tidak tahu resiko menelepon di tepi kolam renang?

" … iya, aku tahu, Dai-_chan_."

Akashi mengernyit mendengar panggilan _sayang_ tak asing itu.

_Aomine?_

Kemudian ia mendengar gadis itu kembali bicara.

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali, sih. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah minta izin ke penjaga asramaku kalau besok aku izin pulang sebentar ke rumah ayahku," gerutunya sebal seraya memainkan sebuah kalung di tangannya, "Pokoknya kaubilang saja lewat SMS bila kau sudah sampai di stasiun Kyoto—apa? Oke, kalau begitu kita langsung bertemu di tempat yang tadi kubilang saja. Hm, oke. _Jaa_!"

Melihat Momoi sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Aomine, segera saja Akashi berjalan menuju gadis itu—ah tidak, tepatnya ia hanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di _gazebo_ dekat kolam renang tersebut.

"Jadi baru sebulan terpisah sudah memutuskan untuk reuni, huh? Manja sekali," Akashi menyahut seraya meminum sebuah minuman yang dibelinya di sebuah supermarket saat pulang bersama Kira tadi. Ia tahu bahwa kini Momoi tengah menghela napas lelah saat mendengar suaranya. Hah, benar-benar tipikal sekali gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak kaget dengan reaksinya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengadakan reuni dadakan kok. Karena kupikir percuma mengingat reuni terakhir ada seseorang yang tidak datang tanpa alasan yang jelas," balas gadis itu tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk membalas tatapan Akashi. Ia masih memunggunginya. Jelas sekali Akashi tidak sebego itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa Momoi sedang menyindirnya.

"Reuni hanya didatangi oleh orang yang memang bisa datang saja. _Bila_ _kau sedang_ _menyindirku,_ maka sebuah kesalahan karena kupikir Murasakibara telah mengatakan alasan keabsenanku pada waktu itu," balas Akashi sampai sebuah senyuman mengejek muncul di bibirnya, "Yah, kecuali kalau kau tidak mendengarkan karena terlalu sibuk pacaran dengan dua orang sekaligus."

Kini ia melihat gadis itu akhirnya berani menoleh ke arahnya. Nah, ia paling suka bagian dimana bila cewek itu sudah mulai masuk ke dalam zona permainannya. _Well_, mudah sekali sebenarnya untuk menghasut Momoi untuk _main_ bersama. Akashi bisa melihat kilatan rasa tersinggung di matanya.

"Dengar, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bicara denganmu, Akashi-_kun_," balasnya.

"Kaubilang tidak _mood_ tapi kau tetap membalas ucapanku. Dengan sindiran pula," Akashi mendengus, "Kau ini jadi orang plin-plan sekali. Sikapmu ini membuatku bimbang dan sekarang membuatku berpikir lagi antara kau meninggalkan sekolah _itu_ karena memang kau yang mau atau justru berawal dari _timmu_ yang mendepakmu karena sikap plin-plan manajer mereka."

Ia bisa melihat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya karena menahan kekesalannya sebelum kembali memunggungi Akashi. Persis seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Oh enyahlah dari sini," desis Momoi sedikit memerintah seraya memejamkan matanya, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan omong kosong tidak penting dengan orang sepertimu."

Tentu saja Akashi tidak akan pergi. Ia dilahirkan _bukan_ untuk diperintah oleh orang semacam Momoi.

"Jangan munafik, Momoi," ujarnya yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berada di belakang gadis itu, "Padahal _omong kosong_ itu akan segera bertemu denganmu besok. Tega sekali kaubicara seperti itu. Apa kau tidak takut membuatnya kecewa seperti apa yang selalu kau takutkan selama ini?"

Momoi dapat mendengar nada mencemooh dari suara itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau memiliki hobi baru berupa mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain, Akashi-_kun_," sekarang ia turut beranjak berdiri sehingga mereka berdua bisa saling berhadapan, "Katakan, apa setelah mengalami kekalahan di _Winter_ _Cup_ kemarin membuatmu ingin mengganti profesi sebagai tukang gosip sekarang?"

"Tukang gosip?" Akashi mencibirnya, "Untuk apa aku menggosipkan hal yang jelas-jelas _bukan_ gosip? Kaupikir aku terlalu bego apa untuk tidak bisa membedakan mana yang sungguhan dan mana yang tidak? Dan sebaiknya kau tidak perlu membahas soal pertandingan sialan itu karena sebagai pihak yang _juga_ dikalahkan kau seharusnya tahu bahwa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan itu."

Momoi tertawa mengejek. "Oh ya ampun, apa aku baru saja mendengar seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah umpatan dari bibir terhormatnya?"

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar karena kupikir aku mengumpatkannya pada orang yang tepat sehingga menurutku itu tidak masalah."

Siapapun, tolong singkirkan keparat gila hormat di depannya itu sesegera mungkin.

"Serius, aku sampai saat ini benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau senang sekali menggangguku, Akashi-_kun_," Akashi dapat melihat kesabaran gadis itu sudah hampir melewati batasnya melalui ekspresi wajah Momoi, "Apa uang ayahmu tidak pernah kaupakai untuk membayar seseorang yang jelas-jelas mau meladeni hal tidak penting darimu? Kupikir ayahmu _lebih dari cukup_ mampu untuk melakukannya karena sampai dibayar pun aku tetap tidak akan mau meladeni orang sepertimu."

"Oh, benarkah?" kemudian Momoi melihat Akashi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada gadis itu, "Ambillah sesuai yang kau butuhkan dan terimalah ladenanku yang menurutmu buang-buang waktu itu karena aku harus segera membuatmu menjadi manajer di timku di pertandingan Interhigh yang akan datang pada pertengahan bulan ini, Momoi."

Akashi tidak mengerti. Ya, cowok brengsek keparat sok kaya itu memang tidak mengerti hal macam apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan katakan kepada gadis di depannya itu. Akashi telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Ya ampun Momoi _sayang_, memang apa yang kau harapkan dari pemuda yang hanya tahu bahwa ia dilahirkan dengan penuh kehormatan dan harta yang banyak seperti Akashi Seijuurou?

_Oh ya, aku lupa kalau dia _Akashi_. Mengapa aku harus kaget dengan sikapnya kepadaku?_

Perlahan Akashi dapat melihat gadis itu meraih kartu kredit tersebut dari tangannya. Sudah seperti yang ia perkirakan bahwa menghasut gadis itu memang semudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Akashi dibuat tercengang saat Momoi melempar kartu kredit tersebut ke kolam renang.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Dengar, Akashi," Akashi nyaris saja menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan tanpa sufiks itu, "Berhentilah berbasa-basi yang tidak penting denganku bila kau memang berniat menyuruhku bergabung dengan timmu karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk terus-terusan melihat wajahmu yang memuakkan itu selain di kelas!"

"Tunggu!" Akashi menahan Momoi dengan menarik tangan gadis itu, "Apa kau telah kehilangan otakmu sampai tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

Momoi menepis tangan Akashi. "Oh, tentu saja. Persis sepertimu kok."

Kini kondisi terbalik dimana Akashi yang merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

"Kau baru saja membuang kartu kreditku ke kolam renang, Nona Tidak Tahu Diri."

"Kau baru saja menghinaku, Tuan Muda Gila Hormat," balas Momoi tak kalah sengit, "Dengar, aku muak sekali bila harus terus-terusan mengalami hal ini denganmu. Sebaiknya kauambil saja sendiri kartu kredit yang menurutmu penting itu dibanding terus menghalangi jalanku. Dan juga lupakan soal menjadi manajer itu karena aku benar-benar tidak tertarik sama sekali."

Baru saja Momoi hendak melangkah pergi lagi, Akashi kembali menahannya. Momoi nyaris mengeluarkan umpatan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya (mengingat sekarang kesabarannya sudah nyaris melewati batas) sampai Akashi merebut kalung yang sedari tadi ada di dalam genggaman tangan Momoi.

"Apa yang akan kau laku—"

"Diamlah, _sayang_," sela Akashi dengan nada mengejek, "Apa kaulupa begitu saja mengenaiku, hm? Kupikir kautahu kalau aku paling tidak suka mengalami kesialan sendirian. Sekarang bagaimana bila aku melakukan hal yan serupa?"

Belum sempat Momoi mencegahnya, Akashi sudah lebih dulu melempar kalung itu ke dalam kolam renang. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Momoi sebelumnya. Gadis itu menatap nanar pada kalung yang sudah menghilang di dasar kolam dan kemudian ia menatap penuh kebencian ke sosok di depannya.

Oh, enyahlah saja makhluk brengsek di hadapannya itu!

Mereka saling terdiam membiarkan suara deru angin malam yang begitu dingin menemani suara air yang mengalir ke kolam renang tersebut. Sungguh berbeda dengan suasana panas yang dirasakan oleh dua orang itu. Mulut mereka memang saling terkatup rapat, namun cara mereka saling menatap seolah cukup bisa untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Akashi dibuat terperangah dengan Momoi yang langsung membuka sepatunya dan melepas jaket hijau yang selalu ia kenakan di depan Akashi. Melihat hal itu membuat Akashi langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—mana pun asal tidak melihat lekukan tubuhnya. _Fuck!_ Kenapa cewek di depannya itu harus memakai baju tidur terusan yang hanya mencapai pahanya, sih?!

Belum puas membuat Akashi keheranan, ia dibuat lebih heran lagi saat Momoi berjalan ke arah tepi kolam. Sebelum Akashi sempat mencegahnya, Momoi sudah lebih dulu menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang tersebut sementara Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalung milik gadis itu yang justru masih ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Oke, ia tahu gadis itu pintar tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau gadis itu bisa bego juga. Dan lebih bego lagi saat Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi tidak bisa berenang. Dasar idiot! Apa gadis itu cari mati demi sebuah kalung yang bahkan belum dilempar ke kolam oleh Akashi?

"Ck, merepotkan."

Kemudian Akashi melepas sepatunya sebelum menyusul Momoi yang belum juga muncul ke permukaan—membuat Akashi _agak_ panik bila gadis itu ternyata tenggelam. Oke, mungkin dia memang _agak_ khawatir, tapi daripada itu yang lebih Akashi pikirkan adalah pihak sekolah yang kemungkinan menuduhnya bila Momoi tak selamat hanya karena dia berada di TKP.

Matanya sedikit mengabur saat menyelami air di kolam renang tersebut dan Akashi langsung menarik tubuh Momoi yang tak bergerak sebelum membawanya ke permukaan. Setelah muncul di permukaan, Akashi dapat melihat kedua mata itu terpejam rapat sehingga ia tak bisa melihat manik _deep rose_ yang akan senantiasa membalas tatapan tajam matanya. Lalu ia membawa tubuh Momoi ke tepi kolam sebelum dirinya turut menyusul.

Akashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Momoi yang dingin dan kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum mencari denyut nadinya. Ia sedikit bisa bernapas lega saat menemukan denyutan itu, tetapi Momoi masih belum sadarkan diri. Akashi menarik napas sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang menurutnya harus segera ia lakukan. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga Momoi sudah lebih dulu mengerjapkan kedua matanya sampai akhirnya matanya terbelalak lebar saat merasakan _itu_.

Merasakan bibir pemuda yang baru saja menghinanya pada bibirnya sendiri.

Sempat terpikirkan kalau Akashi hendak memberinya CPR sampai Momoi merasakan bibir itu melumat bibirnya.

_Tidak … ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!_

Gadis itu langsung mendorong kuat tubuh Akashi sehingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke belakangnya. Buru-buru Momoi beranjak berdiri dan menatap Akashi yang menyusul berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan takut. Ya, gadis itu takut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Akashi. Pemuda itu tidak sepatutnya mencium bibirnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" tanya Akashi setelah keabsenan suara di antara mereka. Ia melangkah maju dan membuat Momoi semakin melangkah mundur hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak pilar _gazebo_ di sana.

" … Momoi, jangan memandangku seperti itu—"

"Kau baru saja menciumku, _brengsek_!"

"Aku hanya memberikanmu CPR," Akashi menekankan kalimatnya.

Seandainya saja Momoi bisa memutar bola matanya saat ini. CPR _my ass_!

"Jangan membuatku merasa tolol sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa CPR tidaklah seperti apa yang kau lakukan!" Akashi hendak mengelak lagi sampai Momoi kembali menyelanya, "Kuperingatkan kau untuk terakhir kalinya, _Akashi_. Enyahlah dari hadapanku! Aku bukan gadis yang bisa seenaknya kausentuh di bagian yang kaumau!"

Dan kemudian gadis itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di sana. Yeah, gadis itu memang benar bahwa sebaiknya mereka sama-sama saling mengenyahkan diri dari hadapan masing-masing. Betapa begonya bila menyangka hal itu mudah dilakukan bila mengingat mereka satu kelas di sekolah ini.

Akashi melirik kalung yang ada di genggamannya itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah foto, sepertinya foto Momoi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ah, dasar gadis keparat bego tidak tahu terima kasih! Apa cewek sialan itu tidak sadar bahwa Akashi telah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Momoi berpikir bahwa ia akan benar-benar membuang kalung gadis itu demi kartu kredit yang tidak amat penting mengingat ia punya lebih banyak di rumahnya?

Melihat pakaiannya yang masih basah karena membuang waktunya demi menyelamatkan cewek tidak tahu diri itu, Akashi memilih untuk duduk-duduk di _gazebo_ sampai pakaiannya bisa lebih kering. Dan kemudian pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di tempat yang tak jauh dari arah pandang matanya.

Brengsek! Lagipula mengapa dia harus mengambil langkah CPR untuk menyelamatkannya?! Oh Tuhan, apa Akashi tidak bisa membawa gadis itu langsung ke rumah sakit saja daripada menyelamatkannya dengan cara berupa menyentuh bibir gadis itu?

_Terlalu lama bila aku membawanya ke rumah sakit_.

Oh, sepertinya ada yang mulai kembali khawatir lagi sekarang. Benar begitu, hm, Akashi _baby_?

_Geez_, _pikiran_ _sialan!_

Akashi meremas penuh kekesalan pada rambutnya. Tidak! Ia hanya berusaha memberi gadis itu sebuah bantuan berupa CPR tanpa berniat untuk _modus_ dengannya! Seperti tidak ada gadis lain saja yang layak untuk ia cium selain cewek itu saja! Jadi, lumatan yang dikira gadis itu disengaja oleh Akashi sama sekali di luar akal sehatnya!

Namun, Akashi masih bisa merasakannya. Saat kehangatan itu menjalar dari bibirnya yang pucat dan rasa manis stroberi yang ditawarkan itu seolah membuatnya gelap mata. Bahkan kini, saat Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, bibirnya seolah masih bisa merasakan adanya jejak bibir dari gadis itu yang tak bisa lepas dari sana.

Ia membuka kedua matanya. Semakin ia menutup mata, ia akan semakin teringat kejadian tadi. Akashi harus sesegera mungkin melampiaskannya. Dan ia tahu ia harus pergi kemana. Ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja dan menghubungi nomor seseorang di kontaknya.

"Kira," Akashi memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya, "Apa tawaranmu yang tadi masih berguna?"

Akashi bisa merasakan senyuman kemenangan itu telah terulas di bibir Kira.

"_Tentu saja, sayang. Goto sudah kubayar untuk membiarkanmu masuk ke asrama._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu tidur lelahnya. Ya, lelah setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Benar-benar malam terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, apalagi kejadian sialan itu seolah menjadi kado pertama untuk hari ulang tahunnya pada hari ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding dan masih ada sisa waktu yang cukup banyak sebelum pergi untuk makan siang bersama Aomine di tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan. Momoi mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata menerima sebuah pesan dari Aomine yang mengatakan bahwa kereta yang ditumpangi pemuda itu baru saja berangkat. Pesan itu sampai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Artinya kurang lebih masih ada satu jam lagi sampai Aomine tiba di stasiun Kyoto.

Kemudian Momoi beranjak bangun dengan malas, ia sama sekali tak bergairah untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun hari ini. Meski hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, nampaknya daripada pergi merayakannya dengan ayahnya serta Aomine tidak begitu lebih baik dibanding tetap rebahan di ranjang yang seolah membujuknya untuk kembali tidur.

Namun pada akhirnya Momoi tetap memilih opsi pertama, bagaimanapun ia sudah telanjur membuat janji dan sama sekali bukan dirinya bila tidak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri. Apalagi ia sudah repot-repot meminta izin Goto supaya bisa membebaskannya di akhir pekan ini.

Setelah ia selesai dengan acara mandi dan segala tetek-bengeknya, ia meraih tas ransel di meja dan kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar asramanya. Dikuncinya pintu kamar tersebut sebelum pergi menyusuri koridor asrama yang masih sepi. Wajar sekali, di akhir pekan ini memang kebanyakan memilih malas-malasan di kamar masing-masing dibanding menikmati udara di luar sana.

Baru beberapa langkah ia menyusuri koridor tersebut, Momoi dikejutkan dengan terbukanya sebuah pintu kamar yang tak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya sendiri. Di ambang pintu tersebut terlihat sosok gadis berambut _wavy_ cokelat sebahu yang agak berantakan namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Tubuh gadis itu tampak tenggelam dalam balutan kaus merah yang kebesaran untuknya—

—Momoi tahu kaus itu milik siapa. Dan seolah ingin memperjelas lagi, melalui celah pintu kamar yang terbuka Momoi melihat sosok yang amat ingin dihindarinya hari ini tengah terbaring di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar milik Kawamura Kira. Seketika ada rasa amarah yang dirasakannya lagi saat mengetahui fakta bahwa cowok itu mencium dirinya dan kemudian tidur dengan cewek lain.

_Brengsek!_

"Kaubilang apa barusan?" tanya Kira memandangnya tajam.

Momoi menggeleng seraya tersenyum palsu. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang buru-buru untuk bertemu dengan temanku."

"Oh," gumam Kira tak peduli sebelum membuang sebuah tisu di dekat tempat sampah yang ada di luar kamarnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi setelah Momoi langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

_Memang siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama di sana?_

Akhirnya ia pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang menjual makanan khas Amerika di dekat stasiun Kyoto tersebut. Tentu saja McD, apa lagi? Bisa dibilang Momoi merindukan cita rasa lezat yang ditawarkan di Maji Burger. Namun mengingat ia tidak berada di Tokyo sekarang, mungkin tidak ada salahnya bila ia menyicipi _burger_ di McD tersebut.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Momoi segera memesan tujuh _cheeseburger_ yang kemudian sedikit membuat pekerja di sana membelalakan mata. Tentu saja gadis itu memesan porsi sebanyak itu tidak untuknya seorang diri; dua untuknya dan sisanya untuk Aomine. Pastinya. Setelah menerima pesanannya, Momoi membawa nampan itu ke meja _outdoor_ restoran cepat saji itu.

Ia mengecek ponselnya lagi dan mendapat sebuah pesan dari Aomine bahwa cowok itu baru saja tiba di stasiun Kyoto. Syukurlah, karena Momoi sudah menahan lapar dari tadi. Seraya menunggu Aomine, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi pemadangan kota Kyoto di akhir pekan. Kondisi jalan raya Kyoto memang tak kalah ramai dibanding hari kerja dan sekolah seperti biasanya. Hanya saja ramai seperti inilah yang setidaknya diharapkan bisa terjadi di setiap hari. Keramaian dimana sebuah keluarga atau sekelompok teman yang bisa menghabiskan liburan di akhir pekan bersama-sama.

Kemudian ia melihat sekelompok anak cowok yang sedang bermain basket bersama di sebuah lapangan yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Dan bayangan mengenai _mereka_ langsung hadir dalam benaknya.

_Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu_.

Bayangan liburan yang telah ia lewati bersama cowok-cowok itu kembali terulang dalam otaknya dan membawa rasa rindu itu kembali datang menghampiri. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang kembali, ia ingin sekali lagi merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah luput dari hatinya. Rasa kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah tergantikan sampai kapanpun.

"Oi, Satsuki!"

Momoi dikejutkan dengan panggilan tersebut. Ia cukup tersentak karena suara keras Aomine yang menghampirinya dari belakang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata di dekat mereka. Ah, dasar Aomine meski sudah sebulan tak bertemu tetap saja dia tidak akan berubah seperti yang Momoi kira. _Well_, semoga dia memang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan cara yang _lebih_ normal?" tanya Momoi saat cowok berkulit sawo matang itu sudah mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sehingga mereka berdua bisa saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Aku memanggilmu secara _normal_ kok," balas Aomine yang kemudian beralih ke makanan yang ada di depan matanya, "Whoaa! Kau sudah memesan ini semua untukku—"

"Enak saja semuanya! Dua untukku," gadis itu mengambil bagiannya, "Sisanya untukmu."

"Oke, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih ya!" kemudian cowok itu mulai melahap satu per satu _burger_ tersebut, "Oh iya, aku sampai melupakan sesuatu untukmu."

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Aomine mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ransel hitamnya dan memberikan sebuah kotak kado kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dengan heboh, Momoi langsung menerima kotak kado berwarna _pink_ itu.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_!" kata Aomine dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Terima kasih! Apa ini?" tanya Momoi setelah meminum _coca cola_ miliknya. Matanya menatap kado tersebut dengan penasaran seraya menimbang-nimbang isi kado itu.

"Yang pasti bukan kodok seperti yang kuberikan kepadamu waktu SD," ucapan Aomine membuat Momoi merengut kesal, "Serius, nanti kaubuka saja di rumahmu."

Alis Momoi naik sebelah. "Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai di rumahku?"

Aomine menggigit ujung _burger_-nya yang terakhir. "Kau kan ada hutang janji kepadaku untuk mengajakku ke tempat anak-anak _street-basketball_. Masa kaulupa?"

"Ehehe, oh iya ya. Ya sudah," gadis itu langsung menghabiskan minumannya, "Ayo kita pergi. Kalau terlalu sore takutnya akan ramai sekali di jalan."

"Kau tidak menghabiskan _burger_ terakhirmu?" tanya Aomine seraya melirik _burger_ yang tinggal separuhnya itu.

Momoi menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Ya sudah buatku saja," tanpa aba-aba cowok itu langsung melahap habis _burger_ itu dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik.

"Ya ampun, perutmu terbuat dari apa, sih?" Momoi menggeleng kepalanya prihatin namun hanya dicueki oleh yang disindir.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat makan tersebut dengan berjalan kaki (mengingat tempatnya tidak begitu jauh) menuju tempat yang sudah lama dinantikan oleh Aomine untuk ia datangi bila ada kesempatan datang ke Kyoto. Kesan pertamanya memang Kyoto tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Tokyo, hanya saja yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah tempat yang Momoi bilang selalu diadakan pameran di sana.

"Setelahnya kita mampir ke sana bagaimana? Sepertinya sayang sekali bila dilewatkan," ajak Aomine tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat tersebut.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ayo, aku juga belum pernah ke sana."

Lama-lama suara keramaian dari pameran tersebut mulai tergantikan dengan suara pantulan bola yang tidak begitu asing untuk mereka berdua. Di seberang jalan mereka melihat sekelompok anak yang sama seperti yang terakhir kali Momoi lihat saat baru tiba di sini. Lagi-lagi mereka bermain secara _three on three_ dan cara mereka bermain basket benar-benar menarik perhatian Aomine yang paling _ngebet_ melihat pertandingan itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyeberang jalan melalui zebracross setelah tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Mereka melewati pintu masuk yang tidak terhalangi oleh pagar kawat bercat hijau itu. Tampaknya cowok-cowok tersebut tidak begitu memerhatikan kedatangan mereka berdua yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi penonton.

Di depan mereka sudah ada seorang anak cowok berambut merah yang kini menguasai bola oranye dengan cowok lain yang berambut hitam berusaha konsentrasi untuk merebut bola tersebut atau paling tidak menguatkan _defense_ timnya sebisa mungkin. Tiba-tiba cowok berambut merah itu melakukan gerakan yang mampu membuat Momoi dan Aomine terperangah.

Gerakan yang sangat femilier dengan mereka. Gerakan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Aomine saat pertandingan Touou melawan Seirin di ajang Interhigh tahun lalu.

Aomine menyeringai senang, tetapi bukan karena ia menemukan sosok yang setara dengannya. Ada suatu kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat bocah kepala merah itu melakukannya dengan begitu mudah seolah ia sudah biasa melakukannya. Kini Aomine seperti melihat dirinya sendiri hanya saja dengan rambut berwarna merah—dan kulit pucat tentu saja, tapi sebaiknya tidak perlu disebut.

Cowok itu berhasil melewati kapten tim lawannya dengan gerakan tersebut sementara dua orang dari tim lawan langsung menghadangnya di depan. Nampaknya cowok itu tidak begitu bodoh karena selanjutnya ia melempar bola itu ke belakangnya yang langsung ditangkap oleh teman setimnya. Kemudian orang yang memegang kendali bola tersebut langsung mencetak _three point_ dan barangkali tim cowok berambut merah itulah yang memenangkan pertandingan bila dilihat dari ekspresi mereka dan kemudian mereka sepertinya memilih untuk mengakhirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat Momoi yang duduk di samping cowok _tan_ itu memandangnya heran. Apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine sekarang? Yang pasti hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Aomine menghampiri cowok berambut merah tadi yang kini sedang mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan sebuah handuk berwarna biru dongker.

"Oi, aku baru saja melihat caramu bermain basket tadi," sahut Aomine membuat cowok berambut merah itu menoleh dan memandangnya heran, "Dan aku cukup tertarik dan lumayan terhibur mengingat _style_ bermain basketmu itu benar-benar mirip denganku."

"Dai-_chan_, kaumau apa sekarang?" tanya Momoi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin cowok satu itu berbuat ulah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oh ya?" pemuda yang tingginya kira-kira menyamai Akashi itu memasang tampang seolah ia pernah melihat Aomine sebelumnya, "Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Kau pasti Aomine Daiki, kan?"

"Bagaimana kautahu dia?" tanya Momoi. Oke, mungkin itu pertanyaan tolol.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya di pertandingan tahun kemarin—eh?" cowok itu beralih ke Momoi dengan tatapan bingung, "Momoi-_senpai_? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sekarang Aomine dan Momoi sama-sama bingung.

"… kau mengenalku?" tanya Momoi bingung.

Cowok itu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Aku baru saja diterima di Rakuzan sebagai murid kelas satu."

_Ah, pantas saja. Kupikir dia masih SMP, ternyata kelas satu SMA, ya?_

"Oh, begitu ternyata," Momoi menggaruk pipinya, "Tapi bagaimana bisa kautahu namaku? Bagaimanapun juga aku kan anak baru di sana."

Lagi-lagi cowok itu memandang Momoi dengan tatapan kau-serius-bertanya-hal-bego-seperti-itu.

"Kupikir semua anggota tim basket Rakuzan tahu bahwa kau adalah manajer baru kami, Momoi-_senpai_. Kaupikir apa lagi?"

Sekali lagi, Momoi dan Aomine dibuat terkejut.

"A-apa?!" Aomine membelalakan matanya sebelum menatap Momoi penuh tanya. Sementara yang ditatapi seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatap cowok berambut merah itu.

"Kau—?"

"Akahiro Rei," jawabnya seolah mengerti tatapan Momoi.

"Oke, Akahiro, sebaiknya kau jangan mengada-ada. Kupikir kita semua tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyatakan bahwa aku setuju untuk manajer kalian. Bahkan datang ke tempat latihan kalian saja selama ini juga tidak pernah jadi bagaimana mungkin kalian menyimpulkan aku sebagai manajer baru kalian?!"

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak mengada-ada, Momoi-_senpai_," kata Akahiro dan Momoi tahu ia tak bercanda bila dilihat dari tatapan mata merah saganya, "Aku mendengar hal itu sendiri dari kapten dan pelatih di tempat latihan beberapa hari yang lalu."

_Kapten? Pelatih?!_

Geez, cowok sialan dan si tua bangka itu lagi! Apa mereka sungguh tak ada kerjaan sampai membuat gosip semacam ini bahkan sampai melibatkan _kepolosan_ anak-anak yang baru bergabung dengan tim mereka itu?!

"Em, _senpai_," sahut Akahiro membuat lamunan Momoi buyar, "Aku dan yang lainnya izin pulang duluan. _Sayonara_."

"_Sayonara_," kata Momoi sementara Aomine hanya mengangguk. Dan setelah kepergian Akahiro dengan teman-temannya, baik Momoi ataupun Aomine masih belum ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kemudian akhirnya Aomine memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun Momoi tahu bahwa cowok itu merasa kecewa karena berpikir Momoi menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

"Dai-_chan_—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari saat kau meneleponku waktu itu saja, sih?" Aomine menatapi kedua sepatunya, "Kaupikir aku akan baik-baik saja bila kau memendam semuanya seperti ini? Kupikir aku berhak tahu soal yang satu ini, Satsuki."

Momoi langsung mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Dai-_chan_, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menyetujui ajakan Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi dia _memang_ mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengannya, kan?!" Aomine sedikit berteriak. Dan pertanyaannya cukup mampu membuat Momoi bungkam dan memilih untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Aomine.

"Dengar, Satsuki, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih saja mengira bahwa aku akan lemah tidak berdaya bila kau bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tahu kalau Rakuzan memang kuat. Tapi kupikir kau cukup tahu bahwa aku dan yang lainnya tidak sepayah yang kaupikir sehingga kau tidak mau membebani kami dengan bergabung bersama Rakuzan."

Buru-buru Momoi menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir mengenai Touou seperti itu, Dai-_chan_. Aku hanya … hanya—"

"Hanya apa?! Tidak mau melihat kami dikalahkan secara telak oleh Rakuzan hanya karena di tim laknat itu ada kau, Akashi, tiga anggota _Uncrowned_ _Kings_, dan bocah rambut merah tadi? Apa karena kau tidak mau melihat kami mengalami kekecewaan berat seperti saat dikalahkan oleh Seirin di _Winter_ _Cup_ kemarin?"

Momoi masih terdiam.

Aomine meremas rambutnya kesal. "Kalau kau pintar, seharusnya kautahu dalam sebuah pertandingan menang dan kalah itu bukanlah permasalahan, Satsuki. Baik Touou dan Rakuzan sama-sama pernah dikalahkan oleh Seirin sehingga bila salah satu dari kami di Interhigh atau bahkan _Winter_ _Cup_ nanti kalah, kupikir kami sama-sama sudah biasa menerima rasanya dikalahkan—"

"Tapi kautahu sendiri bagaimana Akashi-_kun_ yang sebenarnya itu, Dai-_chan_," sela Momoi yang kini mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya di mata biru gelap milik Aomine. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Rakuzan tidak akan pernah menerima kekalahan untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Itu semboyan hidup mereka yang membawa nama sekolah ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" timpal Aomine, "Dengan begitu mereka memilih pilihan yang bagus; memperkuat tim mereka. Sehingga usaha Touou untuk berjuang lebih keras lagi tidak akan sia-sia. Dan aku yakin tanpa diberitahu pun kau juga sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti ada saatnya Touou bertemu dengan Rakuzan di lapangan."

" … " Momoi bergeming melihat keseriusan Aomine.

" … dan pada saat itulah aku akan melihatmu duduk di seberangku sebagai manajer tim lawan. Selain itu, aku minta padamu untuk jangan pernah mengasihaniku. Aku paling tidak suka diperlakukan manja dalam hal basket, Satsuki."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memanjakanmu."

"Kau itu buta atau apa?!" Aomine sedikit berteriak kepadanya, "Bahkan semua orang tahu bahwa kau sudah terlalu memperlakukanku seperti anakmu sendiri. Dan kautahu apa? Kupikir kepindahanmu ke Rakuzan memang pilihan terbaik supaya aku bisa menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku bersama yang lainnya tidak membutuhkanmu—"

_Plak!_

Aomine merasakan panas menjalar di pipi kanannya. Dan kemudian ia tersadar saat melihat genangan air mata itu terlihat begitu jelas di mata _magenta_ itu. Kejadian ini _nyaris_ seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi. Kejadian sebelum Rakuzan melawan Touou di _final_ Interhigh tahun kemarin.

"Satsuki—"

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan yang lainnya memang hebat, tapi tidak seharusnya kaubicara seperti itu kepadaku, Ahomine!" serunya di sela isak tangis gadis itu, "Kalau itu memang maumu, akan kulakukan dan aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun merasa kasihan baik kepadamu atau Touou sekalipun!"

Lalu, Momoi langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih dihujati dengan perasaan bersalah. Cowok itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengatakan hal tolol semacam itu kepada sahabatnya. Sungguh, ia berani bersumpah. Semuanya terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya bahkan sebelum Aomine dapat mencerna dengan baik ucapannya. Ia hanya merasa tidak terima Momoi mengkhianatinya.

_Ck, bego! Wajar kalau dia bergabung dengan Rakuzan, kan? Itu kan sekolahnya juga sekarang_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi merasakan sapuan halus pada garis rahang wajahnya, membuatnya mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya yang masih sayu dan seolah bersiap untuk menyemburkan setiap sumpah serapah yang _kata cewek itu_ tidak sepatutnya diucapkan oleh seorang Akashi. Samar-samar matanya dapat menangkap sosok gadis yang kini berbaring di sampingnya dan ternyata rambut cokelatnyalah yang menggelitik rahang Akashi.

Kira menyadari pergerakan cowok itu saat Akashi berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Kira yang berada di atas dadanya yang telanjang. Gadis itu langsung terbangun dengan seulas senyuman dan kemudian mengambil sebuah nampan yang di atasnya sudah disediakan sepiring roti panggang dilengkapi selai cokelat, stroberi, dan kacang serta segelas susu cokelat.

"Selamat pagi, Seiii," sambutnya seraya mengecup pipi Akashi. Cowok itu tak membalas, hanya berusaha duduk normal di atas ranjang dengan menyampirkan sebuah bantal di belakang punggungnya. Kemudian Kira menyerahkan nampan tersebut kepada Akashi.

"Ini sudah kubawakan sarapan pagi menjelang siang untukmu," katanya lalu memberikan segelas susu cokelat itu ke Akashi yang langsung diterima oleh cowok itu, "Oh iya, Sei, kaumau makan roti panggang ini dengan selai apa? Ada selai cokelat, stroberi, dan kacang. Ah, bagaimana kalau selai cokelat saja? Biasanya kaumakan roti panggang dengan selai cokelat, kan?"

_Ya ampun, kenapa Kira cerewet sekali, sih?_

Akashi mengamati tiga selai yang terhidangkan di atas nampan yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, entah kenapa hari ini Akashi sedang ingin makan sesuatu yang mengandung stroberi. Aneh, padahal selama ini ia akan lebih memilih selai kacang ketimbang stroberi bila ia sedang bosan dengan selai cokelat.

"Stroberi saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Em, oke," kemudian Kira mengambil sehelai roti panggang itu dan langsung mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi, "Kautahu? Tumben sekali hari ini kauingin memakan roti panggang dengan selai stroberi. Maksudku, memang tidak masalah hanya saja ya seperti yang kubilang tadi; _tumben_."

Kira sayang, andai saja kautahu bahwa cowok itu sendiri bahkan heran mengapa ia ingin memakan sesuatu yang mengandung stroberi.

"Cuma bosan saja dengan cokelat dan kacang," jawabnya asal. Lalu ia menerima roti panggang tersebut dari Kira dan memakannya dalam diam. Sejujurnya Akashi masih mengantuk, semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas meski sudah membuat dirinya letih dengan berhubungan seks bersama Kira. Ya, ia memang lumayan letih setelahnya tapi rasa kantuk itu tak datang sampai fajar mulai menyingsing. Tidak heran dia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya.

Ia melirik Kira yang kini tengah mengolesi rotinya sendiri dengan selai cokelat. Akashi tidak buta, ia jelas tahu bahwa Kira memang gadis yang cantik bahkan nyaris sempurna bila saja cewek itu sedikit lebih memperhatikan nilai-nilai akademiknya. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Kira memang gadis yang cukup sesuai sebagai calon Nyonya Akashi selanjutnya; cantik, berkelas, kaya raya. Bahkan ia tak heran ayahnya sangat setuju bila Akashi berniat kawin dengannya.

Hanya saja bila ia teliti lagi, Akashi selalu menemukan adanya kekurangan di sana. Bukan karena gadis itu kurang pintar, lagipula kekurangan itu bukan pada Kira. Justru ia merasakan kekurangan itu ada pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Akashi lebih dari segalanya dan nyaris tak ada yang kurang, tetapi ia tahu ada suatu celah dalam dirinya yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu celah apa itu.

Dan tadi malam, Akashi tak bisa membuang rasa bersalahnya saat ia sudah bersama Kira di kamar ini. Mungkin memang benar bahwa semalaman tadi ia habiskan bersama Kira dalam buaian nikmat dan desahan syahdu dimana Kira tak hentinya menyebut nama 'Sei' tadi malam. Tetapi tadi malam justru hanya membuat Akashi kian bingung dan frustasi saja, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kira seperti malam sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa hambar. Karena saat ia melakukannya dengan Kira yang hadir di benaknya justru gadis itu.

" … Sei! Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?"

Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan senggolan dari gadis itu.

Kira menghela napas panjang. "Tuh kan, kau melamun lagi."

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memang tadi kaubicara soal apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku bilang karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi menemaniku belanja di tempat yang biasanya."

"Oh," gumamnya, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan lama kok belanjanya."

"Aku hari ini ada janji untuk makan siang di luar bersama Reo dan yang lainnya, sekalian untuk membicarakan pertandingan Interhigh yang akan segera diadakan pertengahan Mei nanti," kata Akashi yang kemudian menyerahkan nampan di pangkuannya itu ke Kira sebelum beranjak bangun untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu menghela napas kecewa, toh setidaknya Akashi sudah _menurutinya_ dan artinya Kira harus membebaskan Akashi sekarang.

Yeah, tentu saja pergi makan siang dengan yang lainnya memang alasan supaya Akashi tidak mendekam dengan gadis itu di dalam mall hanya untuk menemaninya _sebentar_ selama tiga jam demi memutari seluruh isi mall dan kemudian kembali pada barang pertama yang dilihat gadis itu saat memasuki mall tersebut. Hal yang sungguh membuang-buang waktunya. Tetapi memang benar siang ini Akashi akan bertemu dengan Reo, Eikichi, dan Kotarou di sebuah restoran sushi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Akashi menghubungi supirnya untuk membawakan pakaiannya. Dan dalam waktu lima belas menit, pintu kamar Kira sudah diketuk dan Goto mengantarkan titipan pakaian Akashi—tentunya diakhiri dengan pemberian _tip_ dari Kira. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya dan merasa rapih, Akashi hendak pergi keluar sampai tangan Kira menahannya lagi.

"Sei," panggil gadis itu yang langsung mengalungkan kedua lengan tangannya pada leher Akashi. Kira hendak memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu sampai Akashi menghindarinya secepat mungkin, sama seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu masih membuat Kira kecewa.

"Kenapa kau masih saja tetap menolak untuk kucium, Sei?" tanya Kira terus terang, "Bahkan di saat kita bercinta pun kau tetap menolak untuk mencium bibirku."

Akashi melepaskan kedua lengan Kira dari lehernya. "Bukankah kita sudah punya komitmen sejak dulu? Bila kaumau melakukannya, lakukanlah. Tapi aku juga sudah bilang, tanpa sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu hanya dilakukan dalam bercinta dan kita tidak bercinta, Kawamura. Apa yang kita lakukan hanyalah seks biasa."

_Oh ya, aku tidak pernah mencium siapapun sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang pernah kucium hanya—ugh, lupakan saja._

Ia bisa merasakan luka yang dirasakan Kira sekarang. Namun daripada berlama-lama di sana untuk melihatnya menangis, Akashi memilih untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Kira yang langsung terduduk kembali di ranjangnya dengan air matanya yang menggenang. Tetapi ia tidak menangis. Tidak akan pernah menangis semudah itu. Kira diajarkan untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat dan harus bisa menahan emosinya. Ia bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan mengemis cintanya.

" … aku mencintaimu, Sei," gumamnya dengan nada datar sebelum terdengar geraman dari mulutnya, "Dan aku bersumpah, suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klining!_

"Sei-_chaaaan_~"

Panggilan khas itu membuat Akashi mencari sosok jangkung dengan rambut hitam legam yang mencapai lehernya. Dan akhirnya ia melihat sosok itu tengah melambai kepadanya dari sebuah meja yang memang sudah dipesan khusus untuk mereka berempat. Ia melangkah masuk menghampiri teman-teman setimnya itu sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Kotarou.

"Akhirnya kaudatang juga. Kupikir kau terlalu capek atau semacamnya," komentar Eikichi di sela acara memakan _sashimi_-nya itu.

"Aku hanya susah tidur semalam," jawab Akashi sekenanya seraya mengambil sebuah _sushi_ dengan sumpitnya. Ia bisa merasakan Eikichi menyeringai mesum di balik mangkuk yang ada di genggaman tangannya, "Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu?"

"Kupikir dia tahu sesuatu, Akashi," sahut Kotarou dan itu semakin membuat Akashi ingin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tahu sesuatu soal apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Ditatap tajam oleh Akashi akhirnya membuat Eikichi menyerah. "Oke, semalam aku melihatmu dalam skandal kecil itu," kata Eikichi seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya seolah tengah menggoda Akashi.

Akashi terdiam, berharap semoga Eikichi tidak melihat dirinya bersama Momoi di kolam renang semalam. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga memang keadaan semalam itu cukup membuatnya khawatir mengingat letak kolam renang itu tepat di belakang asrama laki-laki.

"Skandal? Whoaa, Sei-_chan_ sudah besar ternyata~"

"Skandal apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Reo.

"Tentu saja skandalmu dengan Kira. Semalam aku melihatmu dalam keadaan agak basah (entah karena apa) masuk ke asrama putri. Dan kupikir kau memang pergi ke kamar Kira mengingat lampu yang masih menyala hingga larut malam hanyalah kamar pacarmu itu."

"Dia bukan pacarku," desis Akashi sembari menyuapkan sepotong _sushi_ ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Oh, oke. Terserah dia itu siapamu, yang jelas aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat," kata Eikichi, "Oh iya, jadi bagaimana soal pertandingan Interhigh pertengahan bulan ini? Kau ada suatu strategi baru yang akan dipakai untuk pertandingan di hari pertama, Akashi?"

Kini semua mata memandang sang kapten.

"Lawan pertama kita adalah SMA Kaijou, sekolah dimana Kise Ryouta berada. Kalian sudah melihat sendiri banyak peningkatan yang terjadi pada tim mereka, terutama pada keahlian Kise dalam meniru gerakan lawannya yang bahkan nyaris sempurna seperti saat ia bertanding dengan Haizaki Shougo dari Fukuda Sougou Gakuen. Aku tidak akan kaget bila Kise mencoba lagi untuk meniru semua gerakan anggota Generasi Keajaiban, termasuk gerakanku."

Ia terdiam sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi belakangan ini kuperhatikan tiruan tersulit yang paling sering digunakan Kise adalah mengikuti gaya bermain basket Aomine. Karena itu aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik dan memutuskan untuk merekrut Akahiro Rei sebagai pemain inti bersama kita. Dia memiliki gaya bermain basket yang identik dengan Aomine."

"Tapi, Akashi, bagaimana kalau misalnya Kise mencoba mengikuti gaya bermain basketmu?" tanya Kotarou.

"Aku tahu bahwa Kise akan mencobanya, tetapi setelah kuperkirakan Kise tidak akan bisa bertahan lama mengikuti gerakanku sehingga aku yakin bahwa ia akan memilih untuk meniru Aomine dalam dominasi permainannya. Dan asal kalian tahu, selama di Teiko Aomine adalah _ace_ tim kami yang artinya dia yang terkuat."

" … "

" … dan yang terkuat itu adalah yang berhadapan denganku. Jadi kalian perketatkan dengan anggota yang lainnya dan barangkali aku akan _sedikit_ membutuhkan bantuan Akahiro dalam pertandingan melawan Kaijou nanti."

"Sei-_chan_ benar," sahut Reo yang mulai serius, "Kita dalam kondisi _berbeda_ sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, gelar sang Raja tetap dipegang oleh Rakuzan. Kita yang sudah sejak lama memegang yang terkuat dan karena itu kita harus membuktikan kepada yang lainnya bahwa tak peduli apa yang telah terjadi kemarin tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kita pasti yang akan menjadi satu-satunya pemenang."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Oi, itu bukankah Momoi dan Aomine?" sahut Eikichi saat melihat dua orang berambut kontras satu sama lainnya di lapangan basket yang berseberangan dengan restoran tempat mereka makan sekarang. Dengan refleks, Akashi mengikuti arah pandangan Eikichi dan memang benar bahwa gadis itu pergi bersama Aomine. Persis seperti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan di telepon semalam.

Tapi bodo amat deh! Seperti Akashi bakal peduli saja bila cewek itu mau pergi dengan siapapun atau kawin lari dengan siapapun.

"Kupikir yang membuat Momoi terlihat seksi adalah karena seragam yang dipakainya. Ternyata dengan pakaian itu saja tetap menunjukkan lekuk tubuh seksinya. Kautahu kan seragam siswi sekolah kita sudah roknya pendek, ukurannya juga bisa memperlihatkan—" Kotarou memberi kode _ngeres_ dengan kedua tangannya membentuk lekukan tubuh seksi seorang cewek yang tentunya langsung direspon baik oleh Eikichi.

"Bwahaha! Benar! Kupikir awalnya juga karena seragam yang dipakainya itu yang membuat Momoi terlihat seksi. Apalagi bagian ini—" kini giliran Eikichi yang mengirim kata sandi _ngeres_ ke Kotarou dengan tangannya membentuk buah dada yang besar, "pasti puas sekali cowok yang pernah melakukannya dengan Momoi."

"Eh tapi, kira-kira Momoi masih perawan tidak, ya?" pertanyaan tolol yang dilontarkan Kotarou mengundang pandangan tajam dari Akashi, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Akashi?"

"Kalian membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Daripada membicarakan tentang dia, ada baiknya kalian lebih memikirkan pertandingan melawan Kaijou nanti. Bagaimanapun jangan anggap remeh mereka," kata Akashi.

"Oh ya ampun, siapa yang menganggap remeh mereka, sih?"

"Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau marah ya kita membicarakan soal daya tarik mantan pacarmu itu?" tanya Eikichi dengan nada meledek. Langsung saja cowok berotot itu dilempari tatapan mematikan seorang Akashi.

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda. Habis gelagatmu aneh, kautahu?" Eikichi berpaling ke Kotarou lagi, "Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran kira-kira Momoi masih perawan atau tidak ya. Pikiran itu juga muncul dalam kepalaku saat aku tak sengaja lewat koridor di dekat kelasmu, Akashi. Dan kautahu? Saat aku melewati pintu kelasmu yang terbuka, aku melihat Momoi sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh!"

Kotarou langsung heboh. "Whoaa! Kau berarti melihat—" Kotarou kembali mengirim kode _ngeres_ dengan maksud mengatakan 'bokong Momoi' kepada Eikichi yang langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Bwahaha! Iya! Ya ampun, aku langsung _tegang_ melihatnya!"

"Hanya mendengar ceritamu saja sudah membuatku _keras_, Eikichi!" balas Kotarou. Sementara Reo hanya menggeleng kepala prihatin saja.

Oh Tuhan, betapa muaknya Akashi mendengar obrolan jorok mereka. Ia tahu hal itu sangat wajar dialami oleh remaja cowok seusia mereka. Tetapi apa mereka harus mengumbar-umbarnya seperti itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu?

"Eh tapi, kira-kira beruntung sekali ya cowok yang bisa memerawani Momoi. Kautahu sendiri, dia cantik, seksi dengan dada besar dan bokong yang kencang. Dan bila berhasil memerawaninya seperti mendapat uang jutaan _dollar_!"

"Kira-kira kalau Momoi memang sudah tidak perawan lagi, siapa ya yang berhasil menjadi yang pertama?" tanya Kotarou sambil memasang pose berpikir, "Pokoknya bila melihat dari cowok-cowok yang dekat dengan Momoi, pasti yang pertama itu adalah anggota Generasi Keajaiban atau paling tidak anggota tim Touou."

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa lirikan Eikichi dan Kotarou pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku?" sahutnya sedikit galak.

Keduanya langsung kompak saling menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kami tidak menuduhmu sama sekali kok!"

"Meski dulu kami pernah—" Akashi berdecak karena tidak bisa menyebutkan hubungan _itu_, "Intinya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengannya. Meskipun sekarang kami satu sekolah lagi."

"O-oke, berarti sudah pasti bukan kau tersangkanya," ujar Eikichi berusaha menghindari kemarahan sang kapten, "Berarti kalau dia Generasi Keajaiban, yang paling mendekati adalah Aomine dan Kuroko mengingat mereka berdua yang paling dekat dengan Momoi—selain Akashi maksudku. Momoi dulu pernah naksir Kuroko, tapi dia juga teman sejak kecilnya Aomine, kan? Kalau si kacamata sepertinya tidak. Bila diibaratkan, Midorima itu lebih cocok jadi dokter hewan dibanding dokter kandungan. Intinya, Midorima tidak akan tertarik melakukan hal itu."

Akashi _nyaris_ saja tertawa mendengar ejekan Eikichi untuk Midorima.

"Em, kalo Kise bisa jadi. Apalagi Kise itu model dan digilai banyak cewek. Masa Momoi tidak tertarik sih dengan cowok _ikemen_ semacam Kise? Murasakibara tidak mungkin, yang kudengar selama ini yang ada di kepalanya hanya makanan. Mungkin kalau dia melihat dada Momoi itu yang ada di matanya justru bakpau jumbo! Bwahahaha!"

Oke, kenapa Akashi sepertinya mulai _menikmati_ obrolan _ngeres_ mereka berdua? Sebaiknya dia pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Lalu kalau Touou aku masih menjagokan Aomine, dia juga _katanya_ suka dengan cewek berdada besar seperti Momoi. Imayoshi dan Susa lempar saja, toh mereka sudah lulus ini. Sakurai dan Wakamatsu juga tidak mungkin sepertinya."

"Eh? Sei-_chan_? Kaumau pergi kemana?" tanya Reo saat melihat cowok yang duduk di depannya itu beranjak berdiri.

"Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar," katanya sambil tetap melangkah pergi menuju keluar restoran. Sementara itu Eikichi dan Kotarou masih sibuk menentukan siapa yang kira-kira mengambil keperawanan Momoi hingga tiba-tiba Kotarou melihat sesuatu yang menarik terjadi di lapangan basket.

"Hei, sepertinya ada opera sabun dadakan," sahutnya membuat Eikichi dan Reo ikut melihat ke arah lapangan basket di seberang sana.

Di sisi lain, Akashi baru saja selesai membayar minuman yang dibelinya di suatu supermarket di dekat restoran. Bukannya ia tidak mau memesan minum di restoran itu, hanya saja ia memang membutuhkan minuman kaleng satu ini untuk sekarang. Dan saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari supermarket, seseorang menabrak tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan genangan air mata yang menghiasi kedua mata gadis itu. Dan perlahan Akashi bisa merasakan luka yang terpancar dari tatapan gadis itu mulai berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah saat ia melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dengan segera gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur dan berniat pergi sampai Akashi menahan tangannya seperti kejadian semalam di saat gadis itu berniat menghindarinya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau kenapa—"

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan siapapun sekarang! Jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganku sebelum aku berteriak meminta pertolongan!"

Jadi gadis itu mulai berani mengancamnya, huh? Tetapi Momoi dibuat terkejut setelahnya saat Akashi benar-benar melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan gadis itu.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!" perintah Akashi seraya berbalik untuk kembali menuju restoran tempatnya makan tadi. Dan entah kenapa melihat sikap Akashi seperti itu sedikit membuat Momoi merasa … entahlah—kecewa mungkin? Atau merasa tidak dipedulikan?

Oh lupakan! Persetan dengan itu semua! Bukankah ia berniat menghindari Akashi seharian ini? Maka akhirnya Momoi kembali melangkah pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Akashi. Di belokan jalan, rasa penyesalan itu sedikit muncul dan digantikan rasa takut saat melihat jalan satu-satunya yang harus ia lewati dikuasai oleh cowok-cowok berandal yang sepertinya preman di daerah jalan itu. Memang ini masih sore, tapi tetap saja jalan di sana terlihat suram dan sepi.

_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menjadi pengecut! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau tidak pergi lewat sini?_

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri dengan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jalan itu. Seketika seluruh pandangan preman-preman tersebut tertarik ke arahnya dan Momoi bisa merasakan tatapan mata mereka seolah berniat menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Siulan dan rayuan mulai mereka lontarkan satu per satu.

"Ayo, Nona. Bergabunglah dengan kami."

"Sepertinya kau orang baru. Kami belum pernah melihatmu di sini."

"Kau nyasar, ya? Bagaimana kalau kami antar pulang, hm?"

Demi Tuhan, yang bisa Momoi rasakan saat ini adalah takut. Ya ampun, iya. Dia takut! Dan entah kenapa rasa sesal itu masih ada karena ia menolak untuk mengikuti Akashi. Ia bisa merasakan preman-preman itu semakin mendekatinya dan semakin membuat lututnya lemas karena ketakutan hingga kemudian Momoi bisa merasakan sebuah rangkulan di sekitar bahunya. Dan Momoi mengenali cara orang itu merangkulnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Itu … suara Akashi.

Momoi menatap Akashi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dan rangkulan ini, dekapan ini yang _dulu_ selalu ia rasakan bila ia merasa takut. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan degub jantungnya bekerja cepat—entah karena rasa takut itu masih ada atau apa. Preman-preman itu melangkah mundur, tentu saja mereka mengenal siapa Akashi Seijuurou. Dan mereka tak mau macam-macam dengan orang yang _lebih_ berkuasa daripada mereka.

Kemudian Akashi menuntun Momoi untuk meninggalkan daerah itu dan kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Akashi tahu gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati, ia bisa merasakannya dari cengkeraman tangan Momoi yang dingin pada tangannya serta deru napas gadis itu yang tidak teratur. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mobil Akashi. Cowok itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Momoi dan kemudian ia pergi menuju jok pengemudi sampai akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di dalam mobil mereka sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Berbeda sekali dengan kondisi semalam dimana caci dan maki saling terlontar namun kini mereka lebih memilih diam. Akashi menganggap itu wajar, selain karena ia bisa merasakan _shock_ serta ketakutan yang dialami gadis itu juga karena masalah yang terjadi semalam. Duh, kenapa dia harus mengingatnya lagi, sih?

"Momoi … ," panggilnya pelan namun tidak dihiraukan oleh yang memiliki nama. Akashi ingin memilih untuk membiarkannya saja, tetapi ia harus tahu dimana rumah gadis itu.

"Momoi."

Gadis itu berdecak kesal. "Apa, sih?!"

_Kenapa dia harus marah-marah, sih?_

"Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkannya," balas Akashi.

"Menunjukkan apa?"

"Menunjukkan bokongmu," desis Akashi sedikit mengolok, "Tentu saja menunjukkan dimana rumahmu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengantarmu pulang bila kau hanya bisa mengomel saja dari tadi?"

Momoi mendengus dan kemudian menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam dalam waktu yang terus berjalan. Akashi tahu bahwa mungkin Momoi lelah setelah apa yang terjadi, apalagi bila melihat gadis itu habis menangisi sesuatu saat tak sengaja menabraknya di depan supermarket tadi. Tak heran karena selanjutnya deru napas halus itu terdengar dan sejenak Akashi tahu bahwa ia mulai tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Akashi akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Ayah Momoi. Sedikit tak tega tapi bagaimanapun juga Akashi harus segera membangunkan Momoi karena gadis itu harus secepat mungkin istirahat di rumahnya. Akhirnya ia menyenggol pelan, menggerak-gerakkan bahu gadis itu sehingga Momoi mulai membuka kedua matanya dan melihat bahwa malam sudah datang.

"Momoi, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," sahut Akashi seraya menunjukkan sebuah rumah dengan dagunya, "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur di kamarmu."

Momoi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya yang entah kenapa semakin membuatnya merasa terbebani saja. Akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil Akashi, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Momoi menoleh ke cowok itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, ya," sahutnya, "Kau menyelamatkanku dua kali; di kolam renang dan yang tadi. Dan terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

_Oh, jadi dia mulai sadar aku semalam hanya ingin menolong nyawanya?_

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hati di jalan," pesannya dan kemudian keluar dari mobil Akashi. Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil Akashi mulai meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Momoi.

Gadis itu benar-benar lelah sekarang. Ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Saat ia memasuki teras rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah cahaya lampu masih menerangi ruang keluarga. Artinya ayahnya sudah menunggunya pasti dari tadi. Ia mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah!" Momoi memeluk ayahnya erat yang dibalas serupa oleh beliau.

"Hei, selamat ulang tahun ya, anak Ayah yang paliiiing cantik," kata Hiroyuki seraya mengecup puncak kepala Momoi, "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, kau pasti sudah kecapekan, ya? Ayah pikir kau akan datang lebih siang."

"Maaf, ternyata aku terlalu keasyikan sampai kesorean. Barangkali aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini mengingat aku harus segera pulang ke asrama," jawab Momoi sembari duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja sebentar sementara Ayah mengambilkan masakan khusus buatan Ayah untukmu," kata Hiroyuki seraya pergi menuju dapur.

Kemudian Momoi membuka tasnya, berniat membuka kado dari Aomine yang sebenarnya sudah membuatnya penasaran dari tadi. Namun ia dibuat terkejut saat menemukan sebuah kotak kado lain di dalam tasnya yang tak heran membuat tasnya semakin berat sejak ia bangun tidur di mobil Akashi tadi.

Ia segera membuka kotak kado itu. Ia melihat sebuah _dress_ berwarna kuning pucat yang sangat cantik di dalamnya. Tak hanya itu, Momoi juga menemukan sebuah kalung yang kemudian membuatnya terkejut. Kalung yang semalam dilempar oleh Akashi ke kolam renang! Kemudian ia membaca kartu ucapan yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pengirim kado.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Momoi. Sebenarnya kalung itu tidak kulempar ke kolam renang. A.S._'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Update-an ini untuk kalian yg udah review, fave, follow, atau sekedar baca fic ini.**_

_**Ada editan pada chapter 2 dimana awalnya gue bikin Shirogane ngobrol sama Akashi dan Momoi pake bahasa 'aku-kau' yang menurut gue kurang sopan buat ukuran murid-guru. Jadi udah gue ganti jadi 'saya-kau/Anda'. Terus editan di chapter 4 gue bikin tinggi Akahiro kayak Akashi dan dress yang dibeliin Akashi itu warnanya jadi kuning pucat. Oh iya... ternyata gue masih bisa update karena belum bulan aktif tugas. *thanks a lot ya Allah***_

_**Setelah gue pikir-pikir, ada kemungkinan gue mau bikin Akashi kembali jadi Bokushi!mode di suatu chapter. Btw Nijimura udah nongol niiiiiiccch~**_

_Tambahan: rekomen lagu yg menurut gue cukup (?) pas baca fanfic ini: Don't You Remember dan Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert. Sisanya pas chapter fanfic ini udah nambah aja ya wkwk  
_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Seijuurou?"

Pertanyaan yang tak begitu asing terulang kembali dari bibir Akashi Kazuhiro di acara makan malamnya dengan sang pewaris tunggal salah satu keluarga terpandang di kota Kyoto. Suatu menu pembuka pembicaraan yang seolah telah menjadi bahan yang tak perlu repot-repot dihapal oleh Akashi. Bahkan sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Ayah," jawab Akashi seadanya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk memotong daging sapi panggang di atas piringnya dengan menggunakan pisau daging dan garpu. Ia harap makan malam ini bisa berjalan lancar seperti yang ia harapkan setelah memutuskan untuk tidak menginap di tempat Reo. Yeah, setidaknya sang Ayah bila ingin bertanya sesuatu hanya berupa sekolah dan sejenisnya saja. Di luar itu tampaknya beliau tidak sepatutnya tahu.

Tetapi memang sebaiknya Kazuhiro membungkam mulutnya saja karena untuk hari ini Akashi sedang tidak berminat untuk membahas banyak hal dengan beliau. Begitu banyak hal yang belakangan ini menguasai benaknya sekarang. Hal-hal yang cukup mampu membuat Akashi tertarik untuk mengecupkan kepalan tangannya ke arah cermin di kamar mandi.

"Besok Ayah akan sibuk mengurusi barang kiriman dari Rusia, kemungkinan Ayah tidak bisa makan malam di sini. Belum lagi rapat untuk pengiriman barang ke beberapa negara di Asia dan Amerika. Untuk kali ini Ayah Kira mengeluarkan dana jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya mengingat pihak dari Rusia menjual senjata ini dengan harga tinggi. Memang sebaiknya begitu agar harga penjualan dari kita nanti bisa ditaruh lebih tinggi lagi dari harga yang dipasang oleh Rusia."

Akashi hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan yang dituturkan oleh Kazuhiro tanpa lelah. Pembicaraan mengenai bisnis yang menurut Kazuhiro patut diketahui oleh Akashi mengingat dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal dari bisnisnya itu. Apalagi ia akan menikah dengan Kira suatu hari nanti, pastinya Kazuhiro akan semakin gencar untuk membuat Akashi benar-benar terjun ke dunia bisnis yang belasan tahun telah diselaminya bersama Ayah Kira.

_Ayahmu melakukan hal ini demi kau, Seijuurou_, kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Akashi Noriko—ibunya—terngiang kembali dalam kepalanya. Ya, Ibu memang benar bahwa ayahnya melakukan hal ini untuknya. Satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki oleh Akashi senior. Putra kebanggaan mereka, kata ibunya.

_Ia melakukan ini demi masa depanmu. Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan tidak ingin membuat kau menyesali kehidupan yang diberikan olehnya. Apapun akan dilakukan ayahmu, Seijuurou. Ia _mencintaimu_ sebesar rasa cinta Ibu kepadamu_.

Ya, Ibu, kau benar. Dan bila sang Ayah sudah bersikap demikian, maka Akashi sebagai anak kebanggaannya tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk membuat ayahnya kecewa. Ia dilahirkan untuk dihormati semua orang, namun tetap saja ia harus menghormati sang Ayah yang telah memberikan banyak hal demi kehidupannya yang layak. Dan suatu kewajiban bagi Akashi untuk membalas jasa sang Ayah.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dentingan suara pisau dan garpu milik Kazuhiro mulai berhenti beradu. Dan seketika saja ia sudah mengetahui bahwa kali ini memang sudah saatnya Kazuhiro ingin membahas suatu hal penting yang patut dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. _Demi masa depan Seijuurou_, begitu kata Kazuhiro dan Noriko sejak dulu kala.

"Ayah yakin kalau Kira sudah membicarakan hal ini kepadamu," sahutnya seraya menyesap perlahan minuman anggur merahnya dengan cara yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dari kelas atas. Tipikal golongan aristokrat tanpa cela dan sedikit menunjukkan sisi arogansinya. Sungguh sangat Akashi sekali.

Pemuda di ruang makan itu menatap sang Akashi senior dengan ragu-ragu.

"Maksud Ayah … membicarakan soal basket?"

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou, kaupikir apa lagi yang Ayah bicarakan bila bukan mengenai masa depanmu?" Kazuhiro mengatakannya dengan nada seolah ia merendahkan daya tangkap otak Akashi. Terutama caranya memandang Akashi seperti mengatakan kau-terlalu-_lemot _-untuk-ukuran-seorang-Akashi.

"Oh, soal itu … ya, Kawamura sudah mengatakannya kepadaku kemarin sore," jawabnya seraya menghabiskan air minumnya dari dalam gelasnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu, Seijuurou," sahut Kazuhiro dengan nada tegas dan sedikit memerintah. Tatapannya kepada Akashi menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa ia baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan besar di hadapan sang Ayah, "Apa kau terlalu pengecut untuk menyebut namanya?"

Akashi menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku butuh waktu yang cukup untuk membiasakan diri memanggilnya Kira."

"Biasakanlah dari sekarang," balasnya lagi, "Jangan permalukan Ayah di depan keluarga mereka. Asal kautahu saja betapa sedihnya Kira saat kau selalu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Kira tidak ingin kau menganggapnya sebagai orang asing."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai orang as—"

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Seijuurou!" potong Kazuhiro dengan nada tegas yang membuat Akashi terbungkam dan kemudian pria paruh baya itu beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, "Ayah tidak ingin mendengar keluhan mengenaimu lagi dari Kira. Perlakukanlah Kira sebagaimana Ayah memperlakukan mendiang ibumu sewaktu dia masih hidup."

Memperlakukan Kira sebagaimana Ayah memperlakukan ibunya dulu. Kalimat itu terdengar begitu omong kosong di telinga Akashi. Bukan, itu bukan dikarenakan perlakuan ayahnya terhadap ibunya. Tentu saja Akashi memahami bahwa Kazuhiro sangat mencintai Noriko dengan sepenuh hati meski wanita itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Justru yang membuat kalimat awal tadi terdengar abstrak adalah bagian Kira.

Bagaimana bisa Akashi memperlakukan Kira seperti Kazuhiro memperlakukan Noriko? Tentu saja yang membedakan di sini adalah Kazuhiro mencintai Noriko di saat Akashi tidak bisa mencintai Kira. Meskipun ia sendiri sudah berusaha untuk memaksakan dirinya agar bisa melihat gadis itu. Ya, memaksa diri untuk _hanya_ melihat seorang Kawamura Kira dan dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya Akashi merelakan diri untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya gagal untuk melakukannya.

Seorang Akashi memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja kepada nasib. Ia sudah berusaha, tentu saja, untuk melakukan berbagai cara agar dirinya bisa mencintai Kira dan semuanya terasa sia-sia sekarang karena apa yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis itu hanyalah sebuah kefanaan semata. Tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, bahkan ia sudah berusaha membalas kebaikan gadis itu sampai-sampai melakukan seks dengannya.

Ah, ya, melakukan seks dengan Kira adalah sebuah tindakan bodoh yang lain. Tetapi ia pikir barangkali Kazuhiro takkan keberatan dengan fakta tersebut. Asalkan dengan Kira, maka semuanya akan diterima oleh Kazuhiro. Di mata pria itu, Kira adalah sosok lain dari Noriko yang begitu tepat untuk menjadi Nyonya Akashi selanjutnya. Aneh, ayahnya tidak benar-benar mengenal Kira sampai beliau mengira bahwa Kira cukup pantas untuk disandingkan dengan Noriko.

Memang benar bahwa Kira itu tipe _lady_ Akashi; cantik, berkelas, kaya raya. Tiga hal yang dimiliki oleh Noriko jauh sebelum wanita itu menikah dengan Kazuhiro, tak heran bila pria itu memilih Noriko sebagai istrinya—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pria itu memang mencintainya. Hanya saja yang Akashi tahu Kira tidak memiliki ketulusan yang dimiliki oleh Noriko. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat wanita itu dipandang berbeda oleh Akashi. Di mata pemuda itu Kira tidaklah lebih dari seorang penjilat. Gadis itu tidak mencintainya, tetapi ia hanya ingin menguasainya.

" … Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda—"

Akashi terkesiap saat mendengar panggilan dari seorang pelayan di rumahnya. Lagi-lagi ia melamunkan hal yang akan semakin membebaninya. Bahkan ia baru sadar bahwa piring-piring di meja sudah dibersihkan oleh para pelayan sementara sang Ayah sudah pergi entah kemana. Di sampingnya sang pelayan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa Tuan Muda baik-baik saja? Belakangan ini Anda terlihat sering melamun dan wajah Anda terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa perlu saya bawakan obat ke kamar Anda?" tanya sang pelayan dengan nada cemas.

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya … kurang tidur. Pertandingan basket akan segera diadakan sebentar lagi, jadi sekarang aku banyak pikiran. Hanya itu saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana bila saya buatkan susu hangat agar Anda bisa tidur nyenyak?" tawarnya.

"Boleh. Bawakan saja ke kamarku," katanya seraya beranjak pergi menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Ada perasaan aneh mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari pelayannya sendiri di saat sang Ayah bahkan terlihat tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi belakangan ini. Ia merasa seperti ada orang yang masih peduli dengannya. Dan kepedulian orang lain kepada dirinya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa lebih manusiawi bahwa dirinya masih membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Bahwa dirinya tidak sesempurna seperti apa yang diinginkan ayahnya.

Akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai kamarnya juga. Baru saja ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman, ponselnya sudah bergetar dan hal itu cukup mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Dengan rasa malas ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ia baru saja mendapat sebuah pesan baru. Sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan dari seseorang yang tak pernah diduga olehnya.

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

'_Terima kasih untuk kadonya_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi memandangi kalender yang tergantung di ruang ganti. Tak mempedulikan beberapa teman setimnya yang sudah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju _gymnasium_ Rakuzan, mata merah saganya masih tetap terfokus pada sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari dengan sebuah spidol berwarna merah. Tanggal yang menandakan bahwa pada hari itu pertandingan Interhigh akan dimulai. Pertandingan dimana dirinya yang _lama_ akan kembali berkompetisi seperti saat dirinya masih di Teiko.

Menghela napas panjang, ia segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sebuah kaus berwarna abu-abu dan celana _training_ pendek selututnya. Kemudian cowok itu segera menyusul ke tempat latihan dimana yang lain sudah lebih dulu memulai pemanasan mereka berupa melakukan _jogging_ dua kali putaran mengelilingi lapangan _indoor_ tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana terlihat Shirogane tengah mengamati latihan anak-anak didiknya dengan raut wajah serius. Suatu hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh pelatih yang juga mengajar di Rakuzan sebagai guru Sejarah dunia. Bisa dibilang Shirogane ingin membalas hasil pertandingan tahun kemarin dengan semakin memperketat latihan serta strategi tim asuhannya khusus tahun ini.

Ya, hal semacam itu tentu saja bisa dimengerti oleh Akashi. Meski pelatihnya itu tidak pernah mengutarakan secara langsung keinginan terpendamnya, sosok Shirogane di hadapan Akashi sudah seperti buku yang terbuka dan menarik dirinya untuk membaca keseluruhan isi buku tersebut. Selain itu, jauh dalam diri Akashi pun masih memiliki keinginan untuk membalas pertandingan tahun kemarin juga. Hanya saja kali ini dengan kerja sama tim.

_Kerja sama tim_.

Aneh, rasanya kosakata itu terasa masih asing di telinganya. Meskipun demikian, sesuatu dalam dirinya benar-benar mengenali kosakata tersebut, namun menolak untuk mengakuinya. Kosakata yang memiliki makna dimana dirinya _dulu_ selalu melakukannya bersama _mereka_. Dan kata _dulu_ itu semakin terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya dan seolah memberitahunya bahwa sudah begitu lama dirinya telah melupakan kosakata tersebut. Sebuah kosakata yang mengikatnya dengan _mereka_.

_Mereka_ yang telah membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. _Mereka_ yang mengajarkannya untuk lebih mencintai basket. _Mereka_ yang mengajarkannya betapa pentingnya sebuah kerja sama dalam tim. Dan mengingatnya hanya semakin mengirimkan sebuah rasa lain yang masih terasa asing untuk Akashi.

Sebuah rasa yang mereka sebut dengan kerinduan.

"Akashi," Shirogane memanggilnya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"Ya, pelatih."

Shirogane duduk di atas kursi panjang yang disediakan khusus untuk para pemain.

"Bagaimana dengan Momoi?" tanyanya tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk berbasa-basi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sang kapten, "Apa dia sudah menyatakan persetujuannya untuk menjadi manajer di sini?"

"Saya sudah membicarakan hal itu dengannya," jawab Akashi dan kemudian ia tersadar bahwa apa yang ia jawab bukanlah apa yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan pelatihnya. Shirogane hanya menginginkan Akashi mengatakan sebuah kata yang memastikan bahwa gadis itu setuju bergabung dengan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Apa sudah ada kepastian?" tanya Shirogane lagi, "Kautahu sendiri bahwa pertandingan Interhigh tinggal seminggu lagi. Saya tahu bahwa ini terdengar begitu menyedihkan, tetapi kita semua membutuhkan seseorang seperti Momoi. Rakuzan tidak akan pernah mengalami kegagalan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Catat itu, Akashi."

Akashi terdiam sebentar. Agak merasa lelah menemui sosok kopian dari ayahnya sendiri di sekolah.

"Baik, pelatih."

Lalu ia mengikuti yang lainnya untuk pemanasan sementara, tak lama setelah itu Reo dan yang lainnya telah menyelesaikan pemanasan mereka. Kemudian mereka membentuk dua tim untuk semakin mempersiapkan diri mereka sebelum hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Akashi memasuki tim yang sama dengan Akahiro dan Reo sementara di tim lawan terdapat Eikichi, Kotarou serta seorang cowok kelas satu seperti Akahiro yang bernama Takahashi. Mereka akan bertanding secara _three on three_.

Shirogane membunyikan peluit di mulutnya seraya melempar bola oranye itu melawan arah gravitasi bumi. Reo, yang merupakan anggota tertinggi di timnya, melompat tinggi dengan tangannya yang panjang berusaha meraih bola tersebut. Sayangnya ia beberapa detik lebih lambat dari Eikichi yang lebih dulu merebutnya mengingat cowok barbar itu lebih tinggi dua sentimeter dari tubuhnya.

Kotarou memberikan kode kepada Eikichi agar cowok itu mengoper bola yang dibawa olehnya kepada cowok berambut oranye itu. Ketika Eikichi melempar bola tersebut ke Kotarou, usaha itu digagalkan oleh Akashi yang lebih dulu memprediksi pergerakan tim lawannya. Kini bola tersebut sudah berada di tangan Akashi yang kemudian langsung mengoper balik bola itu ke arah Akahiro.

Di tengah lapangan, Akahiro yang membawa bola harus meng-_dribble_ bola itu di tempat dikarenakan dirinya dihadang oleh Takahashi yang kini berusaha menghalangi dirinya. Sementara itu Akashi sendiri dihalangi oleh Kotarou dan Eikichi menghalangi penglihatan Reo dengan kedua tangannya. Dan pada saat itu, seulas seringai tipis muncul di bibir Akashi.

Akahiro tersenyum mengejek kepada Takahashi sebelum akhirnya ia menggunakan gerakan yang tak asing di mata Akashi dan yang lainnya. Gerakan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Aomine Daiki di ajang Interhigh melawan SMA Seirin tahun lalu. Takahashi membelalakan kedua matanya saat gerakan cepat yang dilakukan Akihiro membuat dirinya sulit berkonsentrasi hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri ketika akhirnya Akahiro berhasil melewati Takahashi yang kini jatuh terduduk di atas lapangan.

Bunyi peluit dari Shirogane berkumandang di sana, menyatakan bahwa skor pertama berhasil dicetak oleh tim Akashi. _Persis seperti apa yang telah kuprediksi_, pikirnya dengan rasa puas. Hal itu semakin membuat Akashi yakin bahwa di pertandingan yang akan segera datang Rakuzan tak lama lagi akan kembali merebut harga diri sang "Raja" yang telah dibuat jatuh oleh sekaum rakyat jelata.

_Ya, kami pasti menang. Pasti._

Hancurkan mereka! Lumpuhkan mereka semua. Lumpuhkan mereka yang tidak cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Raja. Dan taruh mereka semua di tempat untuk mereka yang tak cukup layak di mata Raja, yakni di bawah kaki sang Raja. Serang mereka meski harus mati karena kelelahan. Meski artinya kemenangan itu didapatkan di deru napas terakhir. Meski kemenangan itu diraih di detak jantung terakhir. Karena artinya mereka mati tidak untuk hal yang sia-sia. Mereka mati untuk hal yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan.

_Tunjukkan kepada mereka yang melawanmu untuk mengetahui tempat yang layak untuk mereka. Tunjukkan pada mereka dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Buat mereka sampai tak cukup berani untuk memandangmu di mata, Seijuurou. Buktikan kepada mereka siapa yang berkuasa di sini._

Kalimat ayahnya kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Seolah telah menjadi doktrin dalam dirinya yang membuat Akashi cukup mampu untuk menguatkan tekadnya. Ayahnya benar, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh Seirin kepada Rakuzan. Ayahnya telah memberinya kesempatan terakhir dan artinya ia harus bisa memegang penuh kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya itu.

_Ya, Ayah. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan martabatku sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya_.

Kini ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan permainan yang sedang terjadi. Dilihatnya bola oranye tadi mulai dikuasai oleh Takahashi. Dari info yang didapatkannya, Takahashi Rui memiliki bakat yang cukup membuat orang-orang dapat berdecak kagum melihat aksinya dalam bermain basket. Bakatnya yang paling menonjol adalah kepekaannya terhadap situasi permainan yang berhubungan dengan kecerdikan dan strategi. Sesuatu yang nyaris menyamakan dirinya dengan Akashi. Meski begitu mereka kurang cocok di luar basket dikarenakan sifat Takahashi yang tidak ada bedanya dengan Haizaki.

Akashi cukup menyadari bakatnya yang satu itu. Bila ia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di pertandingan nanti melalui permainan shoginya, Takahashi bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di detik berikutnya melalui ekspresi wajah anggota tim lawan dan juga dari gerakan lirikan mata lawannya di pertandingan. Suatu bakat yang jarang dimiliki banyak orang. Dan suatu _barang_ bagus untuk tim basket Rakuzan.

_Priiit!_

Shirogane memberi kode '_out_' dengan kedua tangannya. Akashi melihat bola oranye yang terakhir dipegang oleh Takahashi (dan akan dioper ke arah Kotarou) ternyata dibelokan oleh Reo yang menyebabkan bola tersebut memantul keluar dari lapangan pertandingan. Bola itu menggelinding menuju pintu keluar _gymnasium_ dan berhenti tepat saat bola itu menabrak sepasang kaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Akashi merasakan tiupan angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya dengan kencang saat melihat sosok itu membungkuk dan mengambil bola yang ada di dekat kedua kakinya. Kemudian gadis di ambang pintu itu melemparkan bola tersebut ke sang kapten tim yang langsung menangkap bola itu dengan luwes. Meski bolanya sudah berada di tangannya, Akashi nampak tak berniat untuk langsung melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda—begitu pun dengan yang lainnya.

Momoi masih tak berucap sepatah kata pun seolah dalam beberapa detik yang lalu kebisuan telah mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan Akashi pun tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan karena ia merasa Momoi-lah pihak yang membutuhkan di sini. Jadi tugasnya sekarang adalah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Tetapi melihat kebisuan dari Momoi membuat Akashi gerah sendiri.

_Maunya orang ini apa, sih?!_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau butuhkan di sini?" tanya Akashi tanpa berniat basa-basi. Suaranya sepertinya cukup mengagetkan gadis itu yang menandakan bahwa Momoi sedari tadi melamun. Ya ampun, apa Akashi baru saja dibuat menunggu dikarenakan gadis itu melamun seperti orang bego? Kapan-kapan mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati mencemooh tampang bodoh Momoi.

"Em … sebenarnya … aku … ," Momoi menggaruk belakang lehernya seperti orang panuan. Sikapnya itu membuat Akashi bingung sendiri, bahkan yang lainnya pun begitu.

"Momoi," Shirogane menyahut seraya menghampiri gadis itu, "Masuklah dan katakan maksud kedatanganmu ke sini—"

"Aku ingin membagi informasi yang bisa kujelaskan kepada kalian mengenai Kaijou di pertandingan yang akan diadakan minggu depan," selanya dengan nada yang agak cepat. Tetapi Akashi masih bisa mendengar penuturan gadis itu dengan jelas. Tunggu, apa gadis itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya—

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertindak seperti itu, Momoi?" Shirogane bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut namun bukan karena keriputnya.

Manik _magenta_ itu memang masih menyiratkan keraguan, namun nada bicaranya menegaskan keinginan gadis itu.

"Sebagai manajer baru tim basket Rakuzan, aku akan membantu kalian untuk kembali meraih gelar sang Raja," jawabnya. Dan entah kenapa sejak gadis itu berkata demikian, Akashi bisa merasakan kepercayaan diri yang belum pernah sebesar ini menghampirinya. Kepercayaan diri dimana ia sangat yakin bahwa _mereka_ semua akan memenangkan gelar sang Raja. Mereka semua. Dengan Rakuzan. Bersama Momoi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musuh terbesar telah datang. Waktu. Hari yang telah dinanti-nanti oleh mereka semua telah tiba. Hari yang akan menjadi awalan dari sebuah perjalanan baru di catatan sejarah tim basket Rakuzan setelah jatuh dari kursi tahta kerajaannya. Dan pertandingan pada hari ini yang akan membuka perjalanan baru mereka lagi.

Suara riuh dari arah tribun penonton meramaikan suasana panas saat seluruh anggota tim Rakuzan dan Kaijou memasuki arena pertandingan di _gymnasium_. Terdengar pula suara seruan penonton yang mendukung Kaijou ataupun Rakuzan, bahkan sampai nyaris separuh dari mereka berlaku subjektif dengan meneriakan nama Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuurou. Mendengarnya membuat Akashi semakin percaya diri lagi, suatu hal yang belum pernah dialaminya sebelumnya mengingat dukungan penonton dulu itu tidak membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya.

Di seberang lapangan ia dapat melihat cowok pirang itu tengah memamerkan senyuman yang dapat membuat jantung para kaum Hawa berdebar tak karuan dan biasanya mantan kapten Kaijou akan memberinya sebuah bogeman kasih sayang ke wajah Kise. Bisa dibilang sebagai tanda bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai sepertinya. Namun mengingat Kasamatsu sudah lulus, sepertinya Kise akan _baik-baik saja_.

"Whoaa entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini!" seru Kotarou dengan nada penuh semangat seraya matanya menyusuri seluruh tribun.

"Ck, bodoh! Berhentilah bersikap norak seperti itu! Gayamu itu seolah kau tidak pernah bertanding basket saja sebelumnya," komentar Eikichi sembari membuat gerakan memutar pada pinggangnya sebelum memulai pemanasan. Kotarou hendak membalas sentilan kata dari Eikichi sebelum mereka akhirnya dilerai oleh Reo yang mulai terdeteksi jiwa keibuannya.

Akashi mengabaikan pertengkaran konyol mereka, ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk diperhatikan olehnya. Seperti pertandingan pada hari ini sebagai contohnya. Ia membuka retsleting jaket _jersey_ Rakuzan miliknya dan kemudian melemparkannya secara asal ke arah belakangnya.

"Ugh! Apa kau tidak bisa menaruhnya dengan cara yang wajar?" gerutu gadis yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi. Ia menoleh dan melihat Momoi menarik kasar _jersey_ milik Akashi yang ternyata terlempar ke wajah gadis itu, "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Dai-_chan_."

Ia mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir, namun daripada sibuk memusingkan hal yang tidak penting Akashi lebih memilih untuk melihat lurus ke depannya dimana Kise tengah berdiri di seberang sana seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Hal itu mampu membuat Akashi sedikit terhibur sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Ia paling suka bila lawannya nanti menimpa balik tantangan yang diberikan olehnya dan ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Kise cukup sadar di pertandingan ini dirinya takkan bermain dengan hasrat kasihan. Dan ia juga yakin kalau Kise akan bertindak hal yang sama kepadanya.

Akashi mulai melakukan pemanasan berupa _stretching_ sebelum mengikuti teman setimnya yang sudah lebih dulu turun ke lapangan. Ia meminta operan bola dari Akahiro dan kemudian melakukan _three point_ dengan mulus.

Sementara itu Momoi sudah mulai berusaha konsentrasi lagi dengan data-data informasi mengenai tim lawan Rakuzan hari ini. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa data yang ia analisa sendiri (beberapa dengan bantuan Akashi dan Shirogane) mengenai para pemain Kaijou. Pada halaman pertama terdapat data-data statistik fisik, _skill_, teknik dan sebagainya dari Kise Ryouta.

Tidak terlalu sulit untuknya menyerap informasi mengenai Kise, apalagi mereka tidak bisa dibilang sebentar untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Momoi sangat memahami kelebihan dan kekurangan Kise dalam permainan basketnya. Dan ketika ia mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai Kise seminggu yang lalu kepada seluruh anggota tim, ia sedikit tidak kaget bila Akashi sudah memprediksi hal yang serupa dengannya.

Momoi dan Akashi sama-sama mengerti bahwa kemungkinan besar Kise akan mengopi gaya bermain basket Aomine. Dan Akashi menambahkan pula bahwa bila Kise akan segera berhadapan dengannya serta Akahiro secara langsung ketika cowok yang berprofesi sebagai model itu mulai menggunakan teknik yang dipakai Aomine saat pertandingan nanti. Apalagi Akahiro memang memiliki _style_ yang sama persis seperti Aomine, seperti pinang yang dibelah dua.

Matanya turun melihat catatan kaki pada bagian bawah kertas yang menandakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Akashi akan lebih sering menandai Kise bila Akahiro masih di bangku cadangan. Momoi memang agak heran mengapa Akashi membiarkan Akahiro di posisi pemain cadangan dan memilih Takahashi untuk menjadi pemain utama bersama Akashi, Reo, Eikichi, dan Kotarou. Namun apapun jawabannya, bila mengingat siapa itu Akashi sepertinya Momoi bisa mempercayakan apa yang diputuskan oleh sang kapten.

Lalu ia beralih ke halaman selanjutnya dimana kertas itu berisi data-data informasi mengenai pemain baru kelas satu yang bahkan sudah berhasil meraih gelar pemain utama di SMA Kaijou. Cowok itu bernama Ashikaga Toshiro, posisi _shooting guard_ dengan tinggi yang nyaris menyamai Kise dengan rambut _spiky_ abu-abu dan sepasang mata zamrud yang untungnya tidak terhalangi poninya. Menurut analisa yang didapatkan Momoi, Ashikaga memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang _three pointer_ yang mengagumkan bila dilihat dari prestasinya di tim basket SMP tempatnya bersekolah dulu. Ashikaga nampaknya menggantikan posisi Nakamura Shinya yang menurut data Momoi telah pindah sekolah ke luar negeri.

Bunyi peluit terdengar menandakan pertandingan dimulai, para pemain sudah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing.

"Akashicchi," Kise menyapa Akashi dengan sebuah senyuman meski sorot matanya menandakan bahwa kini dirinya tengah menantang mantan kaptennya, "Bermainlah dengan serius. Karena kami, Kaijou, tidak akan menggunakan kata 'kasihan' selama pertandingan berlangsung."

Akashi membalas senyuman Kise. "Suatu kesenangan tersendiri mendapat tantangan langsung darimu, Kise. Tapi kuterima itu."

Momoi berusaha menyimak alur permainan sebaik mungkin, bisa dibilang berjaga-jaga bila salah satu pemainnya mengalami bentrokan strategi sehingga dirinya harus siaga memberi kode strategi baru kepada Akashi. Kode yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua sejak mereka masih di Teiko.

"_Ini," Akashi memberinya selembar kertas yang diisi penuh oleh beberapa _hal_ yang ditulis dalam beberapa kode tangan, "Hapalkan semuanya. Di pertandingan bisa terjadi buntu strategi dan bila membutuhkan _time-out_ yang terlalu banyak akan terlalu buang-buang waktu."_

_Momoi memandangi isi kode-kode di kertas itu._

"_Jadi, bila bentrokan itu terjadi aku akan mengirimkan strategi baru melalui kode ini kepada kalian?"_

"_Kepadaku," Akashi meralat ucapan Momoi, "Bahkan Midorima pun belum tentu bisa mengartikan kode-kode ini dengan baik, tapi aku yakin kau bisa."_

Momoi tersentak saat menyadari ingatan itu kembali muncul di dalam benaknya. Segera saja ia menggeleng dan kesalahan terjadi saat tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah tribun penonton. Di sana terjadi pertemuan pandangan antara manik _deep rose_ dengan manik _deep blue_. Cowok berkulit _tan_ itu duduk di barisan tengah bersama beberapa anggota tim basket Touou lainnya. Entah kenapa baik Momoi ataupun Aomine sama-sama tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari satu sama lain.

Dan Akashi menyadari hal itu sampai bola oranye di tengah-tengah tim Kaijou dan Rakuzan dilempar ke atas kemudian direbut oleh pihak dari Rakuzan yaitu Eikichi. Pertarungan sengit baru saja dimulai. Seperti yang telah Akashi duga, Kise tidak akan lengah dengan gerakan cepat yang dibuat oleh Eikichi. Cowok pirang itu menepis bola basket dari _dribble_ yang dibuat Eikichi sehingga bola tersebut teroper ke Hayakawa yang langsung mengopernya lagi ke Ashikaga.

_Strategi C; Kise tidak bermain sepenuhnya di ronde pertama dan membiarkan Ashikaga menguasai permainan Kaijou sepenuhnya, kemudian ada kemungkinan Kise secara tiba-tiba akan menandaiku atau Eikichi. Persis seperti apa yang telah diprediksi olehku dan Momoi_, pikir Akashi di sela-sela pertandingan.

Dan itu memang benar, sebab selanjutnya di saat Eikichi akan melakukan _rebound_ pada bola yang dibawa oleh Ashikaga yang akan mencetak skor, Kise langsung menghadang Eikichi sebelum cowok itu berhasil melakukannya. Namun ternyata Kise tidak mengetahui bahwa di belakangnya sudah ada Reo yang langsung berhasil me-_rebound_ bola itu dan mengopernya ke Akashi.

Kise berdecak kesal melihatnya dan langsung menyerukan kepada anggota yang lainnya untuk mengubah posisi ke strategi mereka yang lain. Kali ini Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa menghalangi aura semangat yang membakar dirinya saat melihat Kise yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dan bersiap untuk menerima tantangannya.

_Strategi A; Kise akan memilih untuk berhadapan denganku secara langsung (_one on one_)._

Akashi bisa melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari sorot mata emas Kise. Beberapa kali cowok di hadapannya menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya melalui sela mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat jelas bahwa di pertandingan kali ini Kise benar-benar akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan kerja sama timnya demi mengalahkan Rakuzan agar Kaijou bisa memasuki babak selanjutnya.

Tetapi seperti janji mereka; tidak ada kata 'kasihan' selama pertandingan berlangsung.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap mata, Kise merebut bola dari tangan Akashi dan menggunakan teknik _street-basketball_ milik Aomine. Hal itu kembali mengundang Akashi untuk memasang senyum puas. Karena apa yang Kise lakukan menandakan bahwa strategi yang telah disusun olehnya memang persis dengan yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Namun Akashi tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah. Ia mengejar Kise bersama Takahashi yang berusaha menandai Kise dari arah berlawanan. Kini Kise ditandai oleh Akashi dan Takahashi. Suatu keberuntungan untuk mereka karena memiliki Takahashi, karena selanjutnya sebelum Kise sempat berkedip Takahashi sudah lebih dulu membelokan operan bola Kise ke Ashikaga sehingga bola itu langsung ditangkap oleh Reo.

"Hayakawa—"

"KAU SEBAIKNYA HADAPI AKU!" seru Hayakawa seraya menghadang Reo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bermimpilah, Nak," gumam Reo seraya melompat dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang memegang bola akan memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring_ basket tim Kaijou untuk mencetak nilai _three point_.

"GAAAH!" Hayakawa turut melompat setinggi mungkin agar Reo tak bisa memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring_. Namun di situlah letak kesalahan Hayakawa.

Kise melotot. "Tidak! Hayakawa-_senpai_!"

Reo tersenyum mengejek setelah berhasil membuat lompatan tipuan itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil mencetak _three point_ untuk tim basket Rakuzan. Bunyi peluit kembali terdengar untuk menyatakan bahwa tim Rakuzan telah berhasil mencetak skor pertama untuk ronde pertama itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman soda dari dalam mesin untuk membeli minuman kaleng di _gymnasium_, tentunya setelah memasukan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin tersebut. Dibukanya penutup kaleng tersebut sebelum menyesap perlahan isi minumannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di sana, pertandingan Kaijou VS Rakuzan telah usai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kabar baiknya Rakuzan menang dengan skor 89-93 dan kabar buruknya Kise kembali menangisi kekalahannya. Air mata itu yang mampu membuat Momoi merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada jantungnya.

_Tapi seharusnya menang dan kalah itu sudah menjadi hal biasa dalam suatu kompetisi, bukan? Lalu kenapa rasanya tetap saja selalu sakit sekali meski sudah mengalaminya lebih dari sekali? Apa itu disebut sebagai tekanan dan traumatis?_

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berdekatan dengan mesin minuman tersebut dan menikmati minumannya dalam kondisi penuh dengan kesunyian. Seharusnya ia tengah bersama yang lainnya untuk menikmati kebangkitan mereka. Rakuzan memang tengah dalam masa kebahagiaan sebab pintu masuk menuju gerbang kerajaan sang Raja telah terbuka. Daripada itu, Momoi belum pernah melihat Akashi begitu hidup saat melihat papan skor ronde terakhir di lapangan pertandingan tadi. Seolah-olah ini adalah pertama kalinya cowok itu menerima kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba Momoi dikagetkan dengan suara mesin minuman di sampingnya. Dan ia jauh lebih dibuat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mesin tersebut. Oh, tentu saja dia bukanlah Akashi. Sosok itu adalah cowok yang belakangan ini menjaga jarak dengan Momoi semenjak pertemuan mereka pada hari ulang tahun Momoi di awal bulan Mei lalu.

Gadis itu menyampingkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya seolah ia tengah mengusir kegelisahan yang tengah menghampirinya sekarang. Bahkan ia sempat-sempatnya untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Aomine sendiri sepertinya juga tidak memperhatikan tindakan aneh yang dilakukan oleh Momoi karena cowok itu sibuk menghabiskan kopi kalengnya. Kemudian Aomine melempar kaleng kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan tak perlu ditanya lagi sudah pasti sampah itu memasuki tempatnya dengan mulus.

Mereka saling terdiam di posisinya masing-masing sampai akhirnya Aomine memilih untuk duduk di samping sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tetapi mereka tetap saja tak ingin mengalah untuk menjadi pembuka suara di kondisi hening seperti itu. Tak segan-segan mereka saling melempar kode, seperti pura-pura batuk, bersin, berdeham dan segala macamnya.

_Sungguh kekanak-kanakan_, komentar Momoi dalam hati. Bila mereka tetap begini terus, maka sampai kiamat datang pun tidak akan terjadi perbincangan di antara mereka sama sekali. Sepertinya memang tak ada jalan lain bila mengingat sifat Aomine sendiri bagaimana sehingga Momoi pikir sebaiknya dirinyalah yang mengalah kali ini.

"Kau menonton keseluruhan pertandingan?" tanya gadis itu tanpa berniat menatap Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya.

Aomine mengangguk. "Ya."

"Oh," Momoi membulatkan mulut.

"Dan aku melihatmu … ," Aomine menjeda ucapannya seraya menoleh ke Momoi, " … kau duduk di kursi Rakuzan."

"Tepat sekali," jawab Momoi dengan penuh penekanan, "Persis seperti yang kau harapkan, bukan?"

Cowok itu menghela napas panjang mendengar bagian yang terakhir. "Jadi kau bergabung dengan mereka hanya karena keinginanku saja?"

"Apa kaupikir kau memang perlu mengetahui alasanku untuk bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya balik Momoi yang masih menolak untuk membalas tatapan Aomine. Bahkan Momoi lebih sudi memandangi kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu daripada wajah Aomine yang masih menyiratkan penyesalan atas bentakannya waktu itu.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku sempat berpikir kalau alasanmu bergabung dengan Rakuzan karena kau dan—" Aomine buru-buru menggeleng cepat kepalanya, "Tidak, lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan."

Kini Momoi memberanikan diri untuk menatap cowok itu.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

Aomine kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, kubilang lupakan saja apa yang akan kubicarakan tadi. Simpan saja alasanmu sampai di hari dimana Touou akan mengalahkan Rakuzan."

Mendengar pernyataan Aomine membuat Momoi memasang senyum menantang.

"Kita lihat saja hasilnya bagaimana nanti. Aku harap kita memang akan bertemu lagi di pertandingan sebagai lawan, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine mengernyit karena merasa aneh bila Momoi memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menghabiskan isi minuman kalengnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Aomine menuju koridor di belakang cowok itu. Sungguh, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak sabar sampai hari itu akan datang.

Di belokan koridor, Momoi menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya masih terasa panas, entah karena apa. Barangkali karena hubungan persahabatannya dengan Aomine yang belum membaik sama sekali semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di tempat latihan _street-basketball_ waktu itu. Dan tampaknya Aomine sendiri pun tak ingin membahas kejadian waktu itu lagi sehingga bukan salah Momoi juga bila Aomine sendiri tidak ingin membicarakan masalah waktu itu dengan baik-baik.

_Ya Tuhan, mengapa segalanya jadi semakin terasa sulit?_

"Momoi?" suara yang begitu tidak asing di telinganya membuyarkan lamunan Momoi, "Sedang apa kau sendirian di koridor ini? Seharusnya kau bersama anggota Rakuzan lainnya, bukan?"

Mata Momoi terbelalak lebar melihat dengan siapa kini dirinya berhadapan.

"Ni-Nijimura-_senpai_?!" pekiknya, "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa—tunggu! Bukankah kau seharusnya masih tinggal di LA?"

Nijimura mengangkat bahunya. "Cerita yang panjang. Aku kembali ke Jepang setelah ayahku meninggal tepat setahun yang lalu."

"Oh," Momoi memasang ekspresi tak enak, "Aku turut berduka cita mendengar kabar itu, _senpai_."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah merasa baik lagi kok," jawab Nijimura dan kemudian cowok itu terlihat seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu kepada Momoi, "Em, Momoi, kau bersekolah di Rakuzan juga, kan?"

Momoi mengangguk cepat. "Iya, _senpai_ sendiri sekarang sekolah dimana?"

"Aku di Rakuzan juga."

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" Momoi memekik kaget lagi. Dunia begitu sempit ternyata.

"Iya, aku belum lama pindah di kelas tiga. Ibuku merasa sedih bila terus menetap di LA karena teringat mendiang Ayah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kelahiran ibuku di Kyoto," tiba-tiba Nijimura menepuk pelan puncak kepala Momoi, "Tidak kusangka bahwa aku akan kembali bertemu mantan adik kelasku di Teiko yang kembali menjadi _kouhai_-ku di Rakuzan. Kupikir aku hanya bertemu dengan Akashi, ternyata kau juga di Rakuzan rupanya."

"Ehehe," Momoi tertawa garing, "Oh iya, _senpai_ tidak berminat masuk tim basket Rakuzan? Kau masih menyukai basket, kan?"

"Tentu saja, bisa dibilang sekarang aku sedang masa vakum. Aku ingin benar-benar fokus di kelas akhir ini, lagipula di LA aku sudah puas bermain basket dengan orang-orang baru. Apalagi kautahu sendiri orang-orang di sana memiliki fisik yang lebih besar dari orang Asia."

Kemudian Nijimura melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Momoi.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi makan bersama sebelum pulang ke Kyoto. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekalian kita bisa reuni juga setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, hehe," jawab Momoi dengan senyuman riangnya.

"Bagus. Ayo kita pergi kalau begitu."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan _gymnasium_ menuju restoran yang menurut Nijimura patut dicicipi hidangannya selama mereka di Tokyo. Katanya restoran sushi, namun restoran itu memang memiliki bumbu khusus yang membuat cita rasa sushi yang dijual di sana terasa lebih enak dari sushi lainnya. Agak menyesal juga karena selama tinggal di Tokyo Momoi belum pernah mampir ke restoran tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang ganti tim Rakuzan, Akashi masih sibuk menghubungi nomor ponsel Momoi yang masih tidak aktif sejak panggilan yang pertama. Sial sekali, padahal ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya Akashi menahan kesabarannya seraya menghubungi nomor ponsel gadis itu yang masih saja dijawab oleh sang operator telepon. Kalau saja bukan karena ajakan Reo dan yang lainnya, ia juga malas sekali untuk menghubungi Momoi.

"Bagaimana, Akashi? Kok lama sekali kau menghubungi Momoi, sih?" tanya Eikichi yang sepertinya mulai kelaparan. Ya, mereka rencananya akan pergi makan bersama sebelum pergi ke stasiun dan pulang ke asrama mereka di Rakuzan.

Akhirnya Akashi menyerah dan berusaha untuk bersikap acuh kepada Momoi.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Akashi sekenanya seraya mengenakan _jersey_ miliknya dan kemudian menyusul untuk mengencangkan tali sepatu _sport_-nya.

"Jangan begitu, Sei-_chan_~," sahut Reo, "Bagaimanapun dia tetap seorang gadis yang patut dilindungi. Meski dulu dia tinggal di Tokyo, tapi tetap saja rumahnya di Kyoto. Bagaimana kalau dia hilang kemudian diculik—"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," potong Akashi.

Tiba-tiba … .

"Seeeeeeei!"

Eikichi menghela napas lelah. "Ya ampun, masalah baru datang."

Di depan mereka semua terlihat Akashi yang ditarik ke dalam pelukan erat Kira. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya ketika gadis itu memeluk Akashi seperti itu. Apapun pendapat orang lain tidak akan berguna untuk seorang Kawamura Kira.

"Kira—lepas!"

Akashi menepis pelukan Kira yang nyaris mencekik lehernya. Ya ampun, cewek satu itu makan apa sih sampai punya tenaga sekuat itu?

"Huuuuh, kok kau dingin sekali, sih?!" gerutu Kira sebelum akhirnya beralih ke sebuah kantung plastik yang dibawakan olehnya di perjalanan menuju _gymnasium_ tadi, "Lihat deh! Aku membelikan sup tahu kesukaan Sei loh!"

"Whoaa! Aku mau dong! Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut," sahut Eikichi yang matanya langsung berbinar-binar saat mengetahui Kira membawa makanan.

Kira mencibir. "Enak saja, aku membelinya hanya untuk Sei seorang. Kaubeli saja sendiri."

"Ugh, pelit!"

"Biar," kemudian Kira kembali berpaling ke arah Akashi yang masih sibuk berbenah, "Seeeei, ayo makan dulu. Apa kaumau aku suapi? Aku suapi ya—"

"Kira, kau itu apa-apaan, sih?!" Akashi memandangnya jengah, "Taruh saja, nanti aku akan memakannya bila sudah ada _mood_ makan."

Kira menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau itu kenapa, sih? Biasanya juga kau akan lebih memilih makan sup tahu daripada memberesi pakaianmu, Sei. Apa kau merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Akahiro dengan nada canggung, "Kami semua akan pergi makan bersama setelah Momoi-_san_ kembali. Yeah, hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangannya saja sih."

Sebelah alis Kira naik. "Momoi-_san_? Maksudmu si anak baru itu yang juga sudah menjadi manajer baru kalian, huh?"

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kotarou.

"Err, tidak juga. Hanya saja sepertinya aku baru saja melihatnya saat di perjalanan tadi," jawab Kira seraya memasang pose berpikir, sepertinya ia tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Ah iya! Tadi aku melihatnya sedang makan di salah satu ruang _outdoor_ restoran sushi bersama Nijimura-_senpai_! Itu loh, mantan kakak kelasmu di Teiko, Sei!"

_Oh … .  
_

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Ya 'oh'," balas Akashi kemudian menaruh tas _sport_ di belakang punggungnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

_Jadi … Nijimura-_senpai_, huh? Apa dia tidak bisa bilang lebih dulu?!  
_

* * *

_**Gimanagimanagimanaaa? Oh iya buat sekedar info tambahan, sebenernya gue dapet ide yg soal kode-kodean strategi AkaMomo itu dari anime ES21 (so pasti otepe gue HiruMamo) dimana HiruMamo juga make kode kalo mau ubah strategi. Terus buat info juga, chapter depan bakal full ngebahas masa lalu AkaMomo dimulai dari perkenalan mereka, pedekate, jadian, terus putus akibat salah paham yang disengaja (?)**_

_**Terus gue udah bikin plotline cerita ini di buku gue dan ada kemungkinan fanfic ini bakal tamat di atas chapter 15.**_

_**P.S.: kalo belum paham profesi bokap Akashi, ya udah gue kasih tau: mafia.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter dataaaang~ hahaaa belom lama kan gue nunggaknya? Baru 3 minggu kok. Maap yak gue belakangan ini dikejar sama tugas dari dosen mulu. Udah gitu gue mesti nyari buku ribet banget pula sampe ke daerah Senen sama Kwitang. Belom lagi tugas makalah yang mesti murni dari otak kayak bikin skripsi dan paling nyari referensi doang di inet tapi bukan dicopas.**_

_**Btw, chapter ini panjang juga. Tapi cuma 8k+ kok *cih, cuma? Gue kalo ngomong nggak diayak tau* keep seterong bacanya ya. Oh iya, setelah gue survey lagu, ternyata lagu Rihanna yang Love the Way You Lie itu cocok loh buat fic ini, feeling gue doang sih wkwkwk. Terus ada lagi: All out of Love- Airsupply, Distance- Christina Perri feat Jason Mraz, lagunya Adele lagi yang Cold Shoulder sama Hiding My Heart. Dengerinnya sesuai scene yang menurut lo pas aja (?)**_

_**Oh iya, tadi gue cek link gelombang pertama IFA 2014, gue terharu fic ini lolos buat seleksi gelombang kedua :""") makasih ya kalian yang udah nge-vote fanfic ini buat jadi nominasi. Meski gue nggak tau siapa aja, pokoknya makasih karena gimana ya? Gue pikir fic ini nggak bakalan tembus mengingat KnB aja secara fandom kalah sama tetangga sebelah, apalagi ini fic you knowlah ya nasib pairingnya kayak gimana jadi gue mikir sepi yg mampir (meski viewersnya udah 1k+) karna gue cukup tau diri AkaMomo nggak sebegitu diminati orang. Karena itu, gue harap setelah ini banyak orang yang mengakui keeksistensian AkaMomo *halah bahasa gue***_

_**Terus mumpung gue lagi baek (terus jahat gitu selama ini?) gue juga mau bilang makasih buat yang udah review, fave, follow. Fic ini hampa (?) tanpa kalian wkwk. Terus buat guest, idenya boleh tuh. Ntar gue coba akal-akalin gimana caranya. Thanks buat saran dan kritik yang membangun dari kalian semua dan kalian yang nagih updatean fic ini wkwk.**_

_**_Oh iya, chap ini belum gue edit karena waktunya gue bobok dan besok kudu kuliah. Kalo ada waktu, bakal gue edit yang menurut gue rada bolong atau typo atau sejenisnya. Dan kayak yang gue bilang di chap kemaren, ini cuma bahas masa lalu AkaMomo di Teikou jadi gue cuma bahas yang menurut gue penting-penting aja. Dan scene terakhir gue terinspirasi sama fic gue yg Broken wakakak. Jadi jangan heran kalo bahasanya mirip.  
_**_

_**P.S.: BIANCA BANGKE! LO NYAMPAHIN KOLOM REVIEW GUE PAKE KATA CABE MENTANG-MENTANG INI FIC M KAMPLEEET :'(**_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Senin, 24 April. Aroma musim semi memasuki seluruh indera penciuman setiap insan di kota besar Tokyo itu. Bahkan dapat ditemui pula beberapa pohon sakura yang bunganya mulai bermekaran di setiap jejeran jalan setapak. Terkadang bunga-bunga sakura di sana akan berguguran dengan cepat bila angin meniupnya dengan kencang. Di saat seperti itu, tak heran bila penduduk kota tersebut lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar seraya berjalan kaki daripada mendekam di rumah.

Momoi membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit demi mengambil beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berhamburan di depannya. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang rasa heran (dan aneh pastinya) dari Aomine yang masih menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Helooo, memangnya Momoi sebangkrut itu apa sampai tidak bisa membeli bunga di toko dibanding memunguti bunga sakura satu per satu dalam perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah?

Meski tetap merasa aneh, Aomine mengabaikannya saja. Bila ia menyahuti kegiatan cewek itu hanya akan membuatnya mengalami hal yang serupa seperti sebelumnya. Masih teringat jelas pertama kalinya mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama di musim semi beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka masih bocah SD. Aomine mengkritik tindakan gadis itu dan membuahkan hasil berupa dirinya dihujati oleh komentar sinis namun puitis dari Momoi yang menggambarkan betapa indahnya musim semi itu.

"Lihatlah, Dai-_chan_," Momoi menyerahkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura di kedua tangannya ke hadapan Aomine, "Indah sekali, bukan? Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Asyik sekali bisa memunguti bunga sakura saat perjalanan ke sekolah."

"Itu kan cuma bunga. Jangan norak deh. Kau bertingkah seperti tidak pernah menemukan sakura saja sebelumnya," sahut cowok itu dengan nada yang agak terdengar sinis, "Lagipula kenapa harus memungutinya segala, sih? Seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan saja. Kalau kau tidak ada uang, kau bisa saja meminjam uangku untuk membeli bunga, Satsuki."

Cewek di sampingnya itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau itu cerewet sekali. Apa sikapmu tidak bisa seindah musim semi ini, Dai-_chan_? Lagipula buat apa aku buang-buang uang hanya untuk membeli bunga? Toh, dengan begini saja aku sudah bisa mengumpulkan bunga sakura sebanyak ini. Kaulupa? Waktu kita baru masuk SD, kita kan sering bermain rumah-rumahan. Kau sebagai suaminya selalu memberiku bunga—"

"Oh, kau mulai lagi," gumam Aomine sembari melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tentu saja ia _sangat_ ingat kenangan masa kecil mereka. Bukannya ia tidak suka mendengarnya (tapi bukan jaminan Aomine benar-benar menyukainya), hanya saja cerita 'main rumah-rumahan' itu terdengar menggelikan bagi seorang cowok yang sudah mengerti soal lawan jenis.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Momoi hanya mengabaikan gerutuan cowok _tan_ itu dan kemudian berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai keindahan musim semi. Kemudian gadis itu berhenti bicara saat akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gerbang dengan sebuah gapura besar di atasnya yang bertuliskan 'SMP Teikou'.

"Akhirnya kita sampai!" seru Momoi heboh.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti bicara soal musim semi!" balas Aomine yang langsung dilempari sebuah delikan tajam dari Momoi, "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang menurutku sebuah kejujuran kalau aku lega karena kau berhenti mengoceh."

Momoi masih memasang wajah sebal. "Peduli amat! Aku mau langsung ke kelasku!"

"Oi! Satsuki! Awas—"

"He—"

Ia tak sempat membalas ucapan Aomine yang sepertinya hendak memberinya sebuah peringatan karena selanjutnya Momoi sudah lebih dulu menabrak seseorang yang memasuki gerbang bersamaan dengannya hanya saja menuju arah yang berlawanan. Gadis itu mengaduh seraya mengelus cepat bagian lengannya yang sedikit sakit akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Suara itu membuat Momoi mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok cowok berambut merah di depannya. Ia mengenali cowok itu, namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka sempat bertemu di tempat latihan tim basket Teikou tempo hari, saat Momoi hendak memberikan bekal buatannya kepada Aomine—tak perlu ditanya apakah Aomine menerimanya atau tidak. Satu hal yang Momoi ketahui adalah bahwa Akashi merupakan salah satu murid tahun pertama yang diterima sebagai pemain utama tim Teikou seperti Aomine.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Aomine. Lamunan Momoi terbuyarkan saat cowok itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa Akashi sudah pergi sedari tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju gedung Teikou bersama-sama. Bahkan sepertinya Momoi melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Aomine.

"Oh iya, apa kau jadi mendaftar sebagai manajer di tim kami?" Aomine kembali bertanya saat mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kemudian cowok itu menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Aku sudah terlanjur bilang kepada pelatih kalau kau berniat menjadi manajer di tim kami. Tidak apa-apa kan aku bilang kepadanya duluan?"

Momoi meliriknya. "Aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku masih mau memastikan apakah aku benar-benar yakin untuk menjadi manajer tim kalian. Tapi ya apa boleh buat bila kau sudah bilang kepada beliau, bila ada waktu aku akan berkunjung dan mengatakan keinginanku untuk menjadi manajer."

Kemudian mereka berhenti saat mereka tiba di depan kelas Momoi.

"Aku masuk duluan, ya," kata Momoi. Namun sebelum dia memasuki kelasnya, cewek itu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti tengah memperingati Aomine, "Ingat ya, belajar yang serius. Jangan tidur di kelas lagi. Kemarin Midorin juga bilang hal yang sama kepadaku kalau kaulupa membuat PR dan belum lagi tertidur sepanjang jam pelajaran dimulai. Jangan tidur lagi—"

"Hmmm, iya iya, Mama Satsuki. Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali, sebaiknya kau langsung pergi ke kelasmu saja," potong Aomine dengan nada cuek sembari melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Dai-_chan_—maksudku Aomine-_kun_! Ugh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi decitan sepatu memenuhi ruang latihan tersebut. Terdapat dua kelompok yang telah dibagi oleh sang pelatih dimana setiap kelompok berisikan tiga anggota. Ketika Momoi memasuki tempat itu, dirinya melihat pemandangan dimana Akashi tengah meng-_dribble_ bola oranye di tangannya sebelum mengoper bola tersebut ke arah Aomine yang langsung memasukkannya ke _ring_ lawan.

_Priiit!_

Aomine berseru saat melihat hasil skor akhir. Timnya menang berkat bola yang dimasukan olehnya pada detik terakhir. Kemudian cowok itu segera ber-_high five_ dengan Akashi dan seorang cowok berambut hijau yang dikenali Momoi bernama Midorima Shintarou. Cowok itu terlihat bersikap sok tidak peduli bila dilihat dari tingkahnya yang langsung membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Meski begitu Momoi tahu bahwa Midorima turut senang dengan kemenangan tim mereka.

Di saat seperti itu, Aomine tak sengaja melihat kehadiran Momoi di sana.

"Satsuki!"

Panggilannya yang cukup keras membuat semua mata mengikuti arah pandangan Aomine. Momoi bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya seketika kaku ditatap sedemikian rupa. Namun ia tetap berusaha melambai ke arah Aomine yang masih menyengir lebar meski lambaiannya terasa lembek sekali. Dilihatnya Aomine berlari ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kaudatang juga! Kupikir kau berubah pikiran, Satsuki," sahutnya.

"Tidak kok, hari ini aku sudah resmi menjadi manajer kalian!" ujar Momoi dengan nada riang, "Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan pelatih di luar. Dan kemudian tanpa basa-basi dia menyetujui saja maksud kedatanganku ke sini. Oh iya, apa latihan kalian sudah selesai?"

Aomine mengangguk sembari meneguk sebotol air yang baru saja diberikan oleh teman setimnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya cowok itu setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

Momoi menghela napas. "Sayang sekali, padahal ini hari pertamaku menjadi bagian dari tim kalian. Tetapi rasanya aneh bila di hari pertama tidak memantau latihan tim sendiri."

"Sudahlah, besok juga ada latihan lagi," Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Momoi yang masih cemberut, "Oh iya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Nijimura-_senpai_? Dia kapten kami di sini, kau setidaknya harus bertemu dengannya dulu supaya dia tahu bahwa kau manajer baru kami."

"Hmm," Momoi mengangguk, "Pelatih juga sudah memberitahuku soal itu, sih. Cuma tadi beliau bilang kepadaku kalau Nijimura-_senpai_ sedang absen karena sedang mengurusi kepindahan ayahnya yang akan dirawat di rumah sakit besar di pusat kota."

"Oh, begitu? Pantas sedari tadi aku tidak melihat kehadirannya," kemudian Aomine menatap Momoi, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau aku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku yang lain? Salah satu dari mereka adalah wakil kapten di sini. Kau masih ingat dengan Akashi, kan?"

Momoi mengangguk ragu. " … tunggu, kau tidak bermaksud bilang kepadaku kalau Akashi adalah wakil kapten di sini, kan?"

Aomine memasang cengiran. "Sori kalau fakta mengecewakanmu."

"Benarkah?! Kau serius dia sudah menjadi wakil kapten?!" Momoi membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari pekikannya yang kencang, "Padahal aku yakin kalau Akashi itu masih kelas satu seperti kita. Hebat sekali dia sudah menjabat sebagai wakil kapten."

Tiba-tiba Aomine menarik tangan Momoi sehingga mereka semakin memasuki _gymnasium_ Teikou itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri tiga orang cowok yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi panjang seraya menghapus peluh mereka dengan handuk di tangan masing-masing. Kedatangan Aomine bersama Momoi sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian mereka.

"Oi," Aomine kemudian duduk di samping cowok yang bernama Midorima. Dengan kasar Midorima menepis tangan Aomine yang merangkulnya sok akrab. Sementara Akashi tetap sibuk dengan minumannya dan cowok raksasa bernama Murasakibara masih lebih mempedulikan cemilan maiubonya. Tetapi kemudian Murasakibara melirik ke arah Momoi, mungkin karena warna rambut cewek itu yang terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Minechiiin~" Murasakibara menyahut dengan nada malas di sela-sela kunyahannya, "Dia siapa?"

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa," kemudian Aomine kembali berdiri sebelum menarik tubuh Momoi ke dekatnya, "Semuanya, kenalkan ini adalah Momoi Satsuki. Dia adalah manajer baru kita mulai hari ini—setidaknya begitu menurut pelatih."

"Oh~ halo, Momochiiiin~, namaku Murasakibara Atsushi," kata Murasakibara dengan senyuman samar sebelum kembali mengunyah maiubonya. Tangan cowok yang dua—tidak, bahkan tiga kali lebih besar itu menjabat tangan Momoi yang kini terasa begitu mungil di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Halo, Mukkun—err, tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu? Lalu kau bisa memanggilku Momoi atau Satsuki," balas Momoi yang diam-diam merasa aneh dipanggil 'Momochin' oleh Murasakibara.

"Eh~? Kenapa? Kupikir itu bagus. _Ne_, aku akan memanggilmu Sachin."

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Momoi bisa merasakan ditatap sedemikian tajamnya oleh Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk di samping Midorima. Kedua manik merah saga itu tampak seperti sedang mempelajari wajahnya dengan begitu teliti seolah-olah ada suatu harta karun yang tersimpan dalam dirinya.

"Nah, Satsuki," suara Aomine mengagetkannya, "Yang duduk di samping Midorima adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia adalah wakil kapten tim kami."

Dilihatnya Akashi beranjak berdiri, kemudian ia berjalan menghampirinya hingga menyisakan dua langkah kaki dari tempat Momoi berdiri. Mereka kini berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan dengan sepasang mata yang saling bertukar pandang. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang membuka suara. Momoi sendiri bahkan bingung, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kepada cowok di depannya sekarang.

"Akashi Seijuurou," dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Momoi, cowok itu telah melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati Momoi. Ia berjalan keluar dari tempat latihan seperti berusaha menjauh dari mereka semua—atau barangkali berusaha menjauh darinya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar dehaman canggung dari Aomine.

"Sori," kemudian cowok itu menunjuk arah keluar _gymnasium_ dengan dagunya, "Sebenarnya Akashi jarang sekali bersikap seperti itu. Jangan berpikir dia dingin, emmm agak sih sebenarnya. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa sikap Akashi jadi begitu kepadamu. Biasanya ia menunjukkan sisi dinginnya bila marah atau gelisah."

Momoi tersenyum paksa. "Oh, itu tidak jadi masalah buatku kok."

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine kembali bergabung dengan beberapa anggota tim lainnya saat Shirogane Kozo kembali masuk ke tempat latihan. Momoi duduk di kursi dekat lapangan, matanya memandang lurus ke arah pintu _gymnasium_. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang muncul dari pintu itu—mungkin seseorang. Tapi sampai latihan yang diadakan hari itu selesai, cowok itu tidak kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat satu tahun dirinya menjadi manajer dalam klub basket Teiko. Sejauh ini memang segalanya telah berjalan lancar, bahkan lebih lancar dari yang diduga olehnya. Sempat terpikirkan kalau dirinya akan agak sulit bergaul dengan penghuni klub yang mayoritas cowok. Namun dirinya harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih kepada Aomine yang barangkali cukup peka mengenai Momoi yang agak sulit memulai pertemanan dengan lawan jenis, sehingga beberapa kali Aomine yang menjembatani pertemanan Momoi dengan cowok-cowok di sana.

Dia tak dapat menahan senyum saat dari kejauhan melihat Aomine yang sepertinya tengah meledek Midorima mengenai benda aneh yang dibawa-bawa oleh cowok itu sejak tadi pagi. Entah apa, Midorima pastinya selalu bilang bahwa benda tersebut merupakan benda keberuntungannya untuk hari itu. Momoi pikir hal tersebut adalah aneh—barangkali unik, sebab baru kali ini ia menemukan sosok cowok langka yang percaya dengan ramalan.

_Apa Midorin termasuk cowok yang hobi membaca ramalan cinta?_

Pikiran yang sungguh menggelikan, tetapi sekali lagi, siapa tahu?

Momoi kembali memandang lurus ke pemandangan di depannya. Kini terlihat Aomine yang mulai mengganti target ledekannya kepada Kise Ryouta, cowok super tampan yang digilai banyak cewek dan merupakan anak baru di klub. Momoi agak menyayangkan karena posisi Kise sebagai model pun membuatnya dikelilingi fans-fans yang noraknya minta ampun. Sudah berkali-kali Momoi mengeluh bila Kise datang ke tempat latihan dengan diikuti cewek-cewek ganjen itu.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga Momoi bisa merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri saat merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu mengerubungi dirinya. Sungguh membingungkan memang, tapi yang gadis itu ketahui hanyalah fakta bahwa ia menyukai perasaan tidak nyaman di saat bersama mereka semua. Seketika saja ruang yang hanya diisi oleh persahabatan di antaranya dengan Aomine mulai penuh semenjak kehadiran mereka. Tak peduli seberapa repot dirinya harus mengurusi Kise yang cengeng ataupun Murasakibara yang hobi sekali mengotori lantai dengan remahan maiubo.

Dan kemudian Momoi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bertepatan dimana Akashi tengah memandang ke arahnya. Cowok itu berbeda. Ya, itu adalah fakta lainnya. Di saat Momoi memergoki beberapa cowok memandang ke arahnya, otomatis mereka akan segera pura-pura sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Namun daripada bertindak demikian, Akashi justru sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berpaling sedikit pun. Boro-boro berpaling, berkedip pun juga tidak. Tapi—

—kenapa justru Momoi yang memalingkan wajah?

_Aku itu kenapa, sih?_

Perlahan ia bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu datang menghampiri saat Momoi mengintip melalui helaian poni yang agak menutupi matanya bahwa Akashi tengah berjalan menuju dirinya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Momoi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ketidaknyamanannya terhadap Akashi bukanlah merupakan ketidaknyamanan yang menyenangkan seperti apa yang ia rasakan bila bersama yang lain. Dan entah ada angin apa, Momoi dengan canggung memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas kursi dekat lapangan basket.

Diam-diam Momoi menahan napas saat kursi yang didudukinya sedikit bergoyang. Ia sudah menebak bahwa penyebabnya adalah Akashi yang tengah duduk di ujung kursi yang sama. Tetapi cowok itu tampaknya tak begitu tertarik untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Ugh, Momoi benar-benar tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Paling tidak mereka bisa sok saling menyapa atau membicarakan sesuatu yang sederhana. Terserah membicarakan apa, barangkali cuaca? Nah, konyol sekali. Seorang Akashi sepertinya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Atau mungkin Akashi tidak menyadari kehadirannya?

_Ah, tapi dia melihat ke arahku, kok._

"Bagaimana analisa untuk pertandingan minggu depan?"

Suara Akashi sungguh mendapatkan respon yang berlebihan dari Momoi. Cewek itu terlonjak dari posisi duduknya, bahkan sampai menarik perhatian beberapa anggota klub yang berada di dekat sana. Momoi bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah merah padam, sungguh memalukan reaksi konyolnya itu. Bahkan Momoi bisa menebak kalau Akashi tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau-memang-aneh-atau-punya-penyakit-jantung?'.

" … kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu mengalun lembut di telinganya, namun masih terasa asing sekali. Kali ini Momoi berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak merespon Akashi seperti tadi. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang senyum lemah sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya yang menyebabkan helaian rambut merah mudanya bergoyang pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya seraya duduk di kursi kembali. Demi menghilangkan rasa canggung, Momoi menyisipkan helaian poninya ke belakang telinga. Pandangannya mengarah lurus ke Aomine dan kawan-kawan yang mulai kembali latihan saat merasakan Akashi kembali memandangi wajahnya.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Momoi balik dengan kepalanya yang refleks menoleh ke Akashi. Cowok itu memasang senyum tipis.

"Analisanya," jawab Akashi.

"Analisa apa?" kini Momoi terlihat cukup bego.

Alis kiri Akashi naik. "Tentu saja analisa mengenai tim lawan, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Oh!" Momoi menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari ketololannya, "Em, yah, aku sudah mendata segalanya tentang tim lawan. Baik dari segi _skill_ mereka yang sekarang ataupun kemungkinan bakat baru yang akan mereka perlihatkan di pertandingan nan—eh, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Seharusnya aku membicarakan hal ini dengan Nijimura-_senpai_ lebih dulu."

Lagi-lagi Akashi memandangnya bingung. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Nijimura -_senpai_ sudah menurunkan jabatannya kepadaku, Momoi. Kaulupa?"

Momoi kembali menepuk jidatnya. "Err, maaf, soal itu—"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, barangkali kau sakit atau apa," sela Akashi, nadanya sedikit lebih tegas sekarang. Namun Momoi secepat mungkin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja … "

"Kenapa?"

Cewek itu bisa merasakan seperti ada biji durian yang tersangkut dalam kerongkongannya.

"Aku agak canggung bila berada di dekat Akashi-_kun_."

Dan pengakuan Momoi yang terlalu jujur itu sedikit membuat Akashi terhenyak. Di sampingnya terlihat Momoi yang sepertinya berusaha menyamarkan semburat merah di wajahnya yang entah timbul karena apa. Akashi berpikir keras, apa maksud ucapan cewek aneh di sampingnya itu? Meskipun jauh di dalam diri Akashi sepertinya ia agak mengerti mengingat dibanding yang lainnya Momoi memang terlihat paling tidak nyaman dengannya. Tentu saja dia menyadari perbedaan sikap cewek itu dengannya, hanya saja selama ini Akashi berusaha tidak peduli.

Akashi berdeham pelan, berusaha menemukan suaranya yang sempat hilang tadi. Dan sepertinya dehamannya cukup keras sampai membuat Momoi kembali tersentak kaget.

"Momoi, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu."

"Percayalah, Akashi-_kun_, aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang telah aku ucapkan. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan di dekatmu. Meski kau tidak semerepotkan Ki-_chan_ yang suka merengek, Aomine-_kun_ yang pemalas, Midorin yang sinis, Mukkun yang suka mengotori lantai atau Tetsu-_kun_ yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba, tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman denganmu."

Baiklah, barangkali memang Akashi yang tidak pernah mengerti pembicaraan Momoi kali ini. Sebelumnya gadis itu mengatakan seolah ia naksir dengannya. Tetapi ucapan cewek itu sekarang seperti menjelaskan kalau Akashi cuma kepedean. Tapi—

"Tapi kenapa kau harus begitu? Maksudku, apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Sungguh di luar dugaan, Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Akashi sejujurnya merasa tersinggung, padahal sepertinya ia tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan cewek itu. Lantas untuk apa Momoi merasa tidak nyaman di dekatnya? Akhirnya ia kembali berucap setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman, maka menjauhlah," katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Momoi menuju ruang ganti.

Momoi yang mendengar ucapannya memasang tampang kaget. Sial, padahal bukan begitu yang dimaksud olehnya. Meski Momoi tidak nyaman di dekat Akashi, tetapi bukan berarti Momoi membencinya atau apa. Salahkan sikap Akashi yang dingin sejak awal mereka berkenalan. Sayangnya, ketika Momoi hendak mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil nama cowok itu, Akashi sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang ganti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti sebuah _déjà vu_, Momoi pergi bersama Aomine mengarungi pertengahan musim semi di pertengahan bulan Mei ini. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, Aomine harus kembali menonton acara konyol dimana Momoi memunguti kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan setapak mereka menuju sekolah. Seperti biasa, Momoi akan bersenandung riang di sepanjang jalan. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu seperti anak SD di mata Aomine.

"Aku masih tidak paham kenapa kau masih mempertahankan kebiasaan ini," sahut Aomine. Akhirnya ia bisa juga mengutarakan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Aku dulu sudah pernah bilang kepadamu, pasti kaulupa lagi," Momoi melirik Aomine yang mendadak merasa bersalah, "Lupakan saja deh, lagipula hari ini aku sedang senang sekali karena bisa bertemu denganmu, Midorin, Ki-_chan_—"

"Oiiii, kau baru saja bertemu kami kemarin. Jangan bilang kaulupa kalau kau memaksa kami untuk menemanimu pergi ke taman hiburan. Badanku masih encok karena naik _roller coaster_ tahu," protes cowok _aho_ satu itu.

Momoi mencibir. "Oh yaaaa? Kaupikir siapa yang berteriak kesenangan paling kencang kemarin, hmm?"

Aomine memutar bola matanya. "Omong-omong, latihan hari ini sampai jam berapa?" tanyanya, sepertinya ia berusaha mengabaikan sindiran Momoi tadi.

"Hari ini akan ada latihan sampai jam 5 sore. Em, sebenarnya itu tergantung juga sih karena pelatih menyerahkan jadwal latihan minggu ini sepenuhnya kepada Akashi-_kun_. Jadiiii, sebaiknya kau bertanya saja kepadanya secara langsung."

Cowok itu menguap lebar. "Jam 5, ya? Duh, lama juga ternyata. Padahal aku sudah kangen dengan kasurku."

Momoi melotot ke arahnya. "Ya ampun, kau baru saja berangkat sekolah!"

Suara bel dari arah depan mereka mengalun kencang sehingga mau tak mau Momoi harus menghentikan obrolan mereka. Aomine sendiri bahkan sudah _ngacir_ entah kemana—Momoi kurang yakin kalau cowok itu pergi ke kelasnya. Bila saja ia mau, Momoi bisa saja pergi dengan Aomine yang diperkirakan menuju atap sekolah. Apalagi hari ini jam pelajaran pertamanya memang kosong dikarenakan gurunya sedang proses persalinan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Momocchi!"

Cewek itu menoleh dan melihat sosok Kise datang menghampirinya. "Ki-_chan_! Ada apa menghampiriku pagi-pagi begini?"

Kise berusaha mengatur pernapasannya lebih dulu. Kemudian cowok itu bangkit dari posisi bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sehingga jarak perbedaan tinggi tubuh di antara mereka berdua semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku lupa memberitahu Momocchi tadi malam-ssu! Semalam Akashicchi bilang kepadaku supaya Momocchi menemuinya di tempat latihan pagi ini untuk membicarakan strategi untuk pertandingan yang akan datang."

"Eh? Menemuinya sekarang? Memang dia tidak ada guru?" tanya Momoi bingung.

Kise mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, barangkali tidak. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Momocchi. Sampai bertemu di jam latihan nanti!"

Momoi membalas lambaian tangan Kise yang telah berlari semakin menjauhinya. Sedikit bingung dengan perintah Akashi, namun Momoi tetap mengikuti titah sang kapten untuk menemuinya di ruang latihan. Sesampainya di sana, kondisi tempat itu sangat sepi tanpa sedikit pun suara. Sempat ia berpikir kalau Akashi akan menunggunya sambil bermain basket, nyatanya cewek itu justru menemukan sosok Akashi yang tengah duduk dengan santai dengan sebuah papan shogi di atas meja di hadapannya.

Ia menutup pintu ruang latihan secara perlahan sebelum akhirnya kedua kaki itu membawanya semakin memasuki ruangan. Bisa dilihat kalau sebenarnya Akashi menyadari kehadirannya, hanya saja cowok itu sepertinya terlalu malas untuk membuka pembicaraan duluan. Akhirnya Momoi berdiri di depan Akashi yang masih fokus dengan permainannya. Ia menunggu, namun semakin lama Momoi menunggu semakin memperjelas bahwa Akashi semakin tenggelam dalam permainan shoginya.

"Akashi-_kun_," akhirnya Momoi membuka suara lebih dulu, "Ki-_chan_ bilang kalau kau ingin aku menemuimu di sini. Jadi—"

"Duduklah."

"Eh?"

Akashi meletakkan salah satu pion di papan shoginya sebelum menatap Momoi. "Kubilang, 'duduklah'. Ada hal yang akan kubicarakan, tetapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu."

"Oh, emm, baiklah," Momoi menarik salah satu kursi di seberang Akashi dan duduk di sana setelah menyampirkan jaket kuning yang selalu dipakainya itu pada senderan kursi.

Sebenarnya ia malas juga bila disuruh menonton permainan shogi yang menurutnya agak membosankan dan membuatnya mengantuk itu. Setidaknya sampai ia menyadari raut wajah serius yang terpancar dari ekspresi wajah Akashi. Sejujurnya Momoi belum pernah melihat Akashi bisa seserius ini dalam basket. Barangkali tegang dan tertekan, entahlah. Cowok di depannya itu memang susah ditebak, seolah-olah ada dua Akashi di depannya.

Akhirnya setelah lima menit terlewati, mereka berdua mulai membicarakan strategi untuk pertanding lusa nanti. Terkadang Momoi akan memberikan beberapa masukan dan untungnya Akashi bisa menerima masukan tersebut, meski ada beberapa hal yang menurutnya kurang dan akan segera diberi saran oleh kapten itu.

Dan harus Momoi akui, hanya dalam keadaan seperti inilah dirinya nyaman di dekat cowok itu. Karena dengan begitu, Momoi tidak perlu repot menyadari tatapan Akashi kepadanya.

"Jadi … ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Momoi setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah jam untuk membahas strategi. Akashi diam-diam bisa menangkap bahwa Momoi ingin segera menjauh darinya. Tetapi seperti biasa, ia berusaha tidak peduli.

Akashi menggeleng sembari merapihkan _jersey_ Teikou yang dikenakannya. "Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di latihan nanti," kemudian Momoi beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar ruang latihan di saat Akashi tengah sibuk membereskan papan shogi beserta pion-pionnya.

Selepasnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, akhirnya Momoi bisa kembali bernapas lega. Ia masih bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang dipancarkan oleh tatapan Akashi beberapa menit yang lalu. Meski begitu, jauh di dalam dirinya merasa tidak enak karena sikapnya tersebut menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia benar-benar tidak ingin lebih lama di dekat Akashi. Dan sampai detik ini Momoi pun belum mengetahui alasan sebenarnya.

Kemudian gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Terlihat beberapa murid yang masih berada di luar kelas menyapanya saat ia melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"Satsuki!"

Momoi berhenti melangkah saat melewati salah satu ruang kelas. Dari suaranya saja ia sudah dapat menebak siapa yang memanggil nama kecilnya itu meski hanya dalam bisikan saja. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Aomine yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas mengintip dari jendela. Agak heran mengapa Aomine terpisah dari Midorima yang duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Ada apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku pensilmu! Aku lupa hari ini ada ulangan Matematika!"

Momoi meliriknya sinis. "Kau itu memang belum berubah, ya? Kembalikan setelah selesai uji—tunggu!"

Cewek itu memperhatikan tampilannya dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Dan sepertinya Aomine juga menyadari sesuatu yang _kurang_ dari Momoi.

" … err, Satsuki, jaketmu mana?"

Tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa, sepertinya ketinggalan. Aku ambil jaketku sebentar, ya."

Dan belum sempat mencegahnya, Aomine harus menelan fakta pahit bahwa guru di depan kelasnya mulai membagikan kertas jawaban beserta soal ujian mengenai materi terakhir yang diajarkan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sementara itu, Momoi yang telah berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah akhirnya tiba juga di ruangan yang belum lama ini ia datangi. Napasnya masih tidak teratur. Dan setelah cukup mampu untuk berdiri dengan normal, ia membuka pintu di depannya lagi dan kali ini tak ada sosok cowok itu di sana. Kemana perginya?

Berusaha tidak peduli, Momoi bisa merasa lega saat masih bisa menemukan jaket kuningnya yang tersampir pada senderan kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Diambilnya jaket tersebut sebelum ia kenakan kembali, tetapi bukannya meninggalkan ruangan itu justru Momoi tetap berdiri di sana seraya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Akashi.

"Dia kemana, ya?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Kemudian kedua kakinya melangkah menuju toilet di _gymnasium_, barangkali Akashi memang sedang ada di sana. Nyatanya toilet itu memang kosong. Apa mungkin Akashi sudah kembali ke kelasnya? Namun, rasa penasaran Momoi semakin kuat saat melihat lampu di ruang ganti pemain menyala terang.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengecek ruangan itu. Pintu ruang ganti nampaknya tidak ditutup rapat oleh orang yang memasukinya terakhir kali. Bahkan Momoi bisa mengintip dengan jelas ke dalam ruang ganti melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Dan di dalam sana, Momoi bisa melihat Akashi yang tengah duduk dengan posisi memunggunginya. Sepertinya cowok itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Momoi.

Terbersit niat untuk pergi, hanya saja bagaimanapun Momoi tahu bahwa prestasi dalam bidang akademik tetaplah penting untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Mumpung dirinya baik hati, sepertinya memberitahu Akashi bahwa jam mata pelajaran pertama nyaris habis bukanlah ide yang begitu buruk.

Namun saat Momoi masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan berdiri di hadapan cowok itu, dirinya malah dibuat terpaku. Masalahnya adalah Momoi tidak akan setega itu untuk membangunkan Akashi yang tengah memejamkan kedua manik merah saganya dengan wajahnya yang bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Wajah Akashi menyiratkan sebuah kedamaian, tak perlu diberitahu pun Momoi juga sadar bahwa wajah Akashi sekarang tidak menggambarkan sosok cowok yang patut disegani.

Mengingat fakta bahwa Akashi adalah kapten yang baru membuat Momoi sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini hanya untuk membuat anggota timnya disiplin, bukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya jagoan di klub atau sejenisnya. Ia juga sadar bahwa tak sepatutnya dirinya menjauhi cowok itu terus-terusan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, apalagi posisi mereka berdua di klub yang mau tak mau membuat mereka harus lebih sering bertemu. Sepertinya Momoi harus mulai belajar menerima sifat orang di hadapannya itu.

Lalu Momoi melirik jam dinding di ruangan tersebut, masih tersisa lima belas menit sebelum bel pergantian jam pelajaran. Dan bukanlah perbuatan dosa bila Momoi memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sana, kan?

Ditariknya kursi di samping Akashi dan tak berapa lama kemudian waktu membawa gadis itu memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia tak pernah merasa selelah itu. Barangkali pengaruh begadang yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk di minggu pertama masuk sekolah, belum lagi membuat strategi untuk tim. Dan beberapa menit setelah gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, Momoi dikejutkan dengan sebuah _jersey_ Teikou bernomor '4' yang disampirkan di punggungnya. Tak hanya itu, Momoi menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja.

'_Kau kelelahan. Istirahatlah. Kuharap besok kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini sebelum bel pelajaran dimulai. Akashi S._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu selayaknya api; berkobar dengan cepat. Sudah terhitung berapa banyak hari yang telah dilewatinya bersama klub basket ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan hal itu, Momoi sendiri bahkan tak bisa benar-benar memastikan berapa banyak jumlah penghargaan yang telah diraih tim basket sekolahnya sejak tahun pertama dirinya menjadi bagian dari tim tersebut.

Di hadapannya berupa sebuah lemari kaca yang sangat besar nan menjulang tinggi, namun yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya bukanlah lemari tersebut melainkan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Semuanya merupakan penghargaan yang telah mereka raih bersama-sama dengan susah payah dan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk mereka semua karena hasil peluh mereka membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Ketika Momoi sibuk memandangi benda-benda di depannya, ponsel yang ada di dalam saku seragam sekolahnya bergetar. Ia meraih benda tersebut dan melihat sebuah pemberitahuan berupa pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Akashi. Sebenarnya tanpa membaca isi pesan cowok itu pun ia sudah tahu bahwa Akashi ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan tanpa sebuah alasan yang akurat, Momoi harus mengakui bahwa bertemu dengan Akashi sudah seperti kegiatan wajib dalam hidupnya semenjak kejadian di ruang ganti beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia melangkah pergi menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahu Akashi, kelas cowok itu. Sesampainya di kelas yang terlihat sepi dari luar, Momoi masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat hal yang bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu yang asing saat dirinya menemukan Akashi bermain shogi sembari menunggu kedatangannya.

"Akashi-_kun_," sapa Momoi setelah duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Akashi. Cowok itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada permainan shoginya. Jadi, Momoi menganggap bahwa lirikannya tadi sebagai balasan dari sapaannya sehingga cewek itu tak perlu menunggu respon lebih darinya.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Akashi lebih cepat menyelesaikan shoginya. Cowok itu segera membereskan papan shogi dan menaruhnya ke kolong meja tempat duduknya.

"Momoi," oh, ternyata Akashi masih berniat membalas sapaannya. Kemudian tatapan intens Akashi kembali mengirimkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa gelisah namun kegelisahan tersebut benar-benar membuat Momoi ketagihan untuk merasakannya berulang kali. Belum lagi debaran jantungnya kian cepat.

"Em, jadi … bagaimana dengan strategi yang sudah kubuat? Sudah sampai ke _email_-mu, kan?" Momoi berusaha menetralkan suaranya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia tidak bisa sedikit saja bersikap normal di hadapan sang kapten? Tetapi Momoi bisa sedikit lega karena Akashi sepertinya tidak menyadari nada gemetar dari caranya bertanya.

"Sudah, dan aku sudah membuat beberapa masukan yang kemudian kukirim balik ke _email_-mu tadi pagi. Mungkin belum kaulihat."

Momoi mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, nanti sehabis pulang sekolah akan kubuka _email_ darimu."

Kemudian mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Momoi masih tidak menyukai suasana hening yang selalu terjadi setiap dirinya berada di dekat cowok itu. Tentu saja Momoi mengerti bahwa gadis itu bukanlah cewek pendiam, bahkan Aomine sudah menyebutnya cerewet entah untuk berapa kali. Tapi semuanya tampak seperti sebuah omong kosong ketika dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan Akashi. Ini bukanlah mengenai sosok dingin Akashi atau apa (lagipula, Akashi tidaklah sedingin yang dulu meski Momoi masih segan dengannya). Ada sesuatu dalam diri Akashi yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda di mata Momoi.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" suara Akashi agak mengejutkannya. Sungguh beruntung Momoi masih bisa mengontrol diri kali ini. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan, kan?" gadis itu bertanya yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh pemuda itu.

Karena tidak ingin lebih lama terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu, Momoi memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja. Apalagi kali ini Aomine ada kerja kelompok dengan teman sekelasnya sehingga mereka berdua tak bisa pulang bersama. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan—

"Tunggu."

Dalam sekejap, Momoi merasakan ruang kelas itu semakin membuatnya sesak ketika ia melihat tangan cowok itu memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya Akashi menyadari tindakannya tersebut karena selanjutnya ia segera melepas tangannya dari tangan Momoi dan bersikap seolah tak ada keanehan yang baru saja terjadi.

Mereka kembali terdiam—mengherankan mengapa mereka betah sekali dalam situasi seperti ini. Momoi sendiri bahkan tak sanggup untuk bergerak karena masih merasakan jejak tangan Akashi pada pergelangan tangannya. Rasanya begitu hangat, bahkan kehangatannya sampai menjalar ke pipinya. Dan Akashi tahu bahwa gadis itu menunggu sesuatu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," katanya singkat. Momoi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian kembali melangkah pergi menuju pintu kelas sampai suara cowok itu menghentikannya lagi.

"Besok temui aku lagi di sini setelah pulang sekolah," sahutnya sebelum Momoi kembali mengangguk. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, sebuah prolog baru akan mulai ditulis mengenai mereka berdua. Dan ketika prolog itu membuka kisahnya, kau hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka tidak terkejut mengenai epilognya. Tetapi bagiku itu bukanlah sebuah epilog, melainkan hanya sebuah akhiran dari sebuah prolog.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku menunggu di atap sekolah setelah pedalaman materi selesai_.'

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan dari pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan di kelas akhir ini. Pesan itu sampai pada ponselnya saat Momoi masih berada di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Hari ini memang tak dipenuhi mata pelajaran seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya berupa pembahasan materi pokok yang telah dipelajari dan mengulasnya dengan bahan-bahan soal latihan yang baru sebelum ujian besar tiba.

Dan setelah pembimbing akademiknya meninggalkan ruang kelas, Momoi segera melangkah pergi menyusul guru itu. Tepatnya pergi menuju atap sekolah dimana Akashi menunggunya. Langkah kedua kakinya terlihat bergerak cepat, tak perlu diberitahu pun orang-orang yang dilewatinya tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah terburu-buru. Bahkan saat Momoi menaiki anak tangga yang agak licin menuju atap sekolah, nyaris saja gadis itu terpleset.

Pintu atap dibuka dan angin musim gugur menyambut kedatangannya di sana. Tiupan angin di pertengahan musim gugur itu membuat helaian rambutnya yang digerai bergoyang lembut, bahkan udara dingin tampaknya cukup mampu menembus jaketnya. Karena menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana membuat Akashi refleks menoleh ke arah pintu masuk atap dan menemukan kekasihnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama, Seijuurou."

Akashi memandangi Momoi yang tengah membungkuk di sela-sela napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kemudian tanpa diduga gadis itu, Akashi mengulurkan sebotol air ke hadapannya sehingga membuat Momoi refleks menatap cowok itu.

"Kau pasti buru-buru ke sini sampai kelelahan begitu," sahutnya seolah mengetahui isi pikiran kekasihnya. Karena tak melihat tanda-tanda Momoi akan mengambil botol itu, akhirnya Akashi menuntun tangan gadis itu sehingga botol minum tersebut berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Em, terima kasih, Seijuurou," jawab Momoi setelah kesadarannya kembali. Di sela-sela acara minumnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Akashi yang tampak berbeda hari ini. Entah matanya yang salah lihat atau apa, tetapi kulit pucat cowok itu semakin memucat ditambah lagi semburat kemerahan yang turut menghiasi wajahnya dan ujung hidungnya yang juga memerah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Akashi yang menyadari tindakan Momoi.

Gadis itu menutup botol minumnya. "Aku melihat hari ini Seijuurou tampaknya tidak sehat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki," elaknya sembari memalingkan wajah menuju pemandangan di depan sekolah mereka. Dan tindakannya itu cukup menjelaskan kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saja Akashi dibuat tersentak kaget dengan sapuan halus pada garis rahangnya sehingga cowok itu refleks menoleh ke arah Momoi.

"Kau pasti sedang berbohong, kan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada menuntut, "Wajah dan matamu berkata lain, Seijuurou. Bila kau merasa tidak sehat hari ini, sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat di rumah saja. Apalagi kau harus menungguku di tempat yang dilalui banyak angin begini."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Momoi yang masih menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya sebelum melepaskan wajahnya dari sentuhan tangan halus itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki. Aku tidak bohong. Barangkali wajahku hanya berusaha menipumu."

Momoi menahan tawa. "Pfft, alasanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal, Seijuurou. Tapi sebaiknya kita segera ke rumahku untuk mengambil bukumu supaya kau bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Bila terlalu lama di sini kau bisa tambah sakit nanti."

"Aku tidak sa—oh, lupakan saja."

Hari ini memang Akashi sengaja menyuruh supirnya untuk tidak datang menjemput dengan alasan ia akan ada kegiatan belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dan sungguh beruntung sekali supirnya itu akhirnya membiarkannya pulang sendiri meski awalnya terlihat jelas kalau supirnya itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk menerima perintah Tuan Muda-nya.

Senja di hari ini memang tak terlalu banyak orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah dikarenakan suhu udara luar yang dingin. Beberapa orang yang berjalan bersama mereka berdua di jalan setapak mayoritas adalah orang yang baru pulang kerja di sore hari, itu juga tak terlalu banyak bila dilihat dari kondisi jalan raya yang lebih macet dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah saat lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki menyala dan hembusan angin yang dibawa kendaraan yang lewat membuat rambut Momoi jadi acak-acakan. Cewek itu mengeluh dan berusaha merapihkan tatanan rambutnya dengan dibantu Akashi.

"Lain kali jangan lupa menguncir rambutmu, Satsuki," katanya memberi nasihat di sela-sela acara merapihkan rambut gadis itu.

Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Iya, aku tahu kok, Seijuurou. Pastinya hari ini aku akan menguncir rambutku dalam keadaan cuaca berangin ini bila saja kunciranku tidak disembunyikan Dai-_chan_."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah kiri alisnya. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Dai-_chan_ kesal karena aku jarang pulang bersamanya. Ia menuduhku kalau aku terlalu sibuk pacaran denganmu."

Diam-diam Akashi membuat seulas senyum tipis mendengar aduan Momoi. "Dia benar kok."

Kini Momoi semakin merengut kesal. "Seijuurou, jangan membuatku tambah _bete_ deh."

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal denganku? Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba Momoi menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku sudah _bete _dengan berita tentangmu. Kaupikir aku tidak mendengarnya dari Ki-_chan_?"

Akashi meliriknya bingung. "Memang Kise bilang apa?"

"Ki-_chan_ bilang kalau kemarin malam dia melihatmu pergi dengan gadis berambut cokelat," Momoi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Dia juga bilang kalau gadis itu merangkulmu mesra."

_Oh, Kira_.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Akashi yang mengerti bahwa Momoi secara tidak langsung menuduhnya selingkuh, "Dia temanku sejak kecil, sama sepertimu dan Aomine. Namanya Kawamura Kira, baru tiba di Jepang."

Diam-diam Akashi melirik Momoi melalui sudut matanya dan menyadari kalau Momoi tampaknya masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi bila jawaban Akashi hanya terdengar seperti omong kosong yang selalu diucapkan cowok tukang selingkuh. Lagipula Akashi memang jujur mengenai Kira.

Karena melihat sikap Momoi yang masih terlihat _bete_, dengan tiba-tiba Akashi menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Kise itu sedikit membuat Momoi jadi meragukannya dan belum puas membuatnya kaget dengan berita itu, kali ini Akashi membuat Momoi terkejut karena genggaman tangannya. Akashi bisa merasakan telapak tangan Momoi yang dingin perlahan menghangat dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya lebih dari teman, Satsuki," ujar cowok itu, "Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang agresif."

Momoi menahan senyum mendengar jawaban Akashi. Kemudian mereka akhirnya menyebrangi jalan melalui _zebracross_ setelah lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Dan pada saat itu pula, gadis itu akhirnya memeluk mesra lengan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh yaaa? Satsuki agresif loh," goda Momoi.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau Satsuki yang agresif, Seijuurou suka asal Satsuki begitu hanya ke Seijuurou."

Momoi kembali memalingkan wajah saat merasakan hangat di kedua pipinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Momoi. Dan entah Akashi yang salah lihat atau apa, tampaknya Momoi terlihat tidak senang saat mendapati sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Seperti ingin memperjelas situasi, seorang wanita yang dikenal Akashi sebagai Momoi Reika keluar dari rumah bersama seorang pria yang ia perkirakan lebih muda dari Ibu Momoi.

_Apa pria itu tidak terlalu muda untuk menjadi Ayah Satsuki?_

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka memasuki rumah Momoi—tampaknya gadis itu juga tidak ingin membahas mengenai pria yang pergi bersama ibunya tadi. Gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu sementara ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku Akashi yang ia pinjam karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Di saat Momoi pergi, Akashi memperhatikan ruangan itu.

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih gading dengan sebuah perapian di sudut ruangan. Beberapa foto keluarga terpampang jelas di ruangan itu, bahkan beberapa foto Momoi dan Aomine saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SD hingga foto seorang bayi perempuan dalam dekapan ibunya. Tatapan Akashi berubah saat menemukan foto yang terakhir dan kemudian membuatnya teringat kepada mendiang ibunya. Dan kemudian tatapan matanya jatuh ke sebuah foto seorang pria yang berdiri dalam balutan seragam kepolisian beserta perlengkapannya, sorot matanya begitu tegas dan nyaris mengingatkan Akashi dengan sosok ayahnya sendiri. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah pria di foto itu memiliki aura kehangatan dibanding ayahnya yang begitu dingin. Dan pria itu adalah seorang polisi sementara ayahnya—

"Ah, saya pikir tidak ada orang di sini," suara berat itu agak mengagetkan Akashi dan ketika ia berputar ia melihat sosok yang sama persis dengan pria di foto tadi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, "Apa kau teman Satsuki?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, err—?"

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya nyaris kehilangan suaranya sendiri dan ia bahkan belum pernah merasa segugup ini saat Hiroyuki menanyakan nama keluarganya. Dan Akashi tahu, bila Momoi Hiroyuki mengetahui dirinya berasal dari keluarga Akashi maka itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

" … Seijuurou. Panggil saja saya Seijuurou."

"Oh, namamu Seijuurou," Akashi tahu bahwa Hiroyuki seperti tengah mempelajari garis wajahnya seolah-olah pria itu seperti mengenali dirinya, "Kau mirip seseorang, tapi saya tidak begitu ingat. Ah ya, daripada kau lama menunggu, akan kupanggil Satsuki di kamarnya."

Akashi kembali mengangguk kaku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah Momoi turun menuju ruang tamu, gadis itu dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan kepergian Akashi yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Momoi tidak tahu bahwa Akashi baru saja mengetahui _open-ending_ kisah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hal yang bersifat mustahil di dunia ini, bahkan perubahan manusia sekalipun. Kau bisa saja mengatakan hal yang menurutmu benar sampai beberapa detik kemudian kau memutar balik keadaan dimana kau mengatakan hal itu menjadi suatu kesalahan. Kau, bahkan aku pun, tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang dalang ketika kita menjadi boneka tali dalam panggung sandiwara ini.

Seperti sebuah janji, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang hobi mengumbar janji. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa lebih banyak kemungkinan besar aku akan menepatinya. Namun, ingatlah selalu bahwa Tuhan selalu bergerak secara misterius tanpa diketahui oleh makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Begitu pula oleh dua anak manusia ini. Karena yang mereka tahu adalah tugas mereka hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi takdir mereka.

Kecuali kalau mereka terlalu bego untuk pasrah pada nasib. Yeah, _kalau_.

Rasanya gadis itu mulai mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Juliette yang ditinggal mati oleh Romeo, Rose yang ditinggal mati oleh Jack, atau terserah pasangan cerita fiksi apapun yang kau sukai. Selama ini dirinya merasa teman-teman perempuannya terlalu tolol untuk mengikuti cerita cengeng yang sudah pasti diketahui semua orang akan membawa mereka ke dasar jurang perasaan dan biasanya berakhir dengan air mata sia-sia.

Tapi, setelah hari itu, ia sadar bahwa dirinya berada di posisi yang lebih parah dari Juliette ataupun Rose. Bukan bermaksud hiperbola, percayalah bila gadis itu tengah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah bahwa itu merupakan hal terjujur yang pernah diungkapan olehnya. Terlepas dari usianya yang cukup pas untuk ukuran remaja _labil_.

Faktanya, bukankah kehilangan jati diri orang yang kau cintai jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding kehilangan nyawa orang yang kau cintai?

Mungkin berada di posisi Juliette atau Rose memang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, sekali lagi Momoi berani memberi sanggahan bahwa dua tokoh utama wanita itu jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Setidaknya Rose dan Juliette mengetahui bahwa Jack dan Romeo memang mencintai mereka. Tetapi—ah, bahkan Momoi sendiri tidak bisa memastikan siapakah orang yang tengah bermain di lapangan basket sekarang ini.

Tidak mengenali sosok yang begitu kau sayangi merupakan hal yang menyedihkan, bukan?

Barangkali kau tidak tahu perasaan gadis itu saat ditatap oleh sepasang manik yang memandangnya dengan cara berbeda.

"_Kau … siapa kau?"_

"_Kaubicara apa, Satsuki? Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou."_

Dan seketika saja ia sadar bahwa sosok itu telah mati di dalam raga itu. Raga dengan rupa yang sama persis dengan sosoknya yang dulu. Tetapi, sepasang mata itu tak dapat membohonginya sama sekali. Tatapan matanya seperti sebuah tamparan keras bagi Momoi yang kemudian membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal Akashi seperti yang ia pikir sebelumnya.

Karena hari ini, ketika dirinya duduk di bangku panjang sendirian dengan kedua matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Akashi, gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang tengah bermain basket di hadapannya itu tidaklah sama dengan sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya dengan begitu baik—setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

Akashi memainkan bola oranye itu seperti biasa, tapi saat benda itu menyentuh lantai _gym_ terdengar sangat berbeda suara pantulannya. Terdengar begitu asing dan bahkan Midorima pun mengakui bahwa dirinya nyaris lupa bagaimana cara Akashi mengoper bola. Bahkan irama pemuda itu dalam memainkan bola tersebut juga berbeda, mungkin terdengar lebih kuat dan tak terhentikan. Tapi tak peduli sehebat apapun Akashi di depannya itu, Momoi tetap tidak mengenalinya.

Mungkin beberapa orang yang tidak mengenal sosok Akashi begitu lama akan berpikir bahwa Momoi hanya paranoid sepele saja. Tetapi gadis itu sangat yakin dengan hipotesanya bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu memang hanya orang asing. Jiwa tak dikenal yang menumpang hidup di dalam diri Akashi.

Sesungguhnya Momoi sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara mereka berdua semenjak hari dimana Akashi datang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil buku cowok itu. Dan keesokan harinya, Momoi selalu mendapati keabsenan cowok itu di kelasnya, di atap, hingga jadwal latihan pun diabaikan pula oleh Akashi. Terutama sejak pertandingan antara dirinya dengan Murasakibara yang terjadi beberapa minggu setelah mereka berdua saling menjauh.

Sebelumnya ia sudah berusaha bertanya mengenai masalah cowok itu hingga berubah seperti ini. Namun berkali-kali pula Momoi mendapati kesulitan untuk menemuinya atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menghubunginya melalui ponsel. Dan dari hal itu saja dapat Momoi simpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Akashi sampai bisa bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Kemudian layaknya sebuah kejutan, keesokan malam Momoi melihat langsung Akashi sedang pergi dengan seorang cewek yang ciri-cirinya sama persis seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Kise.

"_Seijuurou … ," _suatu hari ia memaksa Akashi untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah, _" … kenapa kau berubah?"_

Ya, dia tidak cukup tertarik untuk bertanya mengenai cewek lain yang katanya bernama Kira. Karena ia yakin bahwa alasan Akashi menjauh bukanlah mengenai gadis itu.

Suaranya terdengar bergetar saat bertanya, Momoi mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya keluar dari matanya. Dia yakin bahwa Akashi cukup menyadari bahwa gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ketika dia menjawabnya dengan suara dingin. Momoi berpikir bahwa Akashi akan mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan kata-kata atau sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"_Satsuki … ," ia menjeda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata gadis itu. Akashi ingin Momoi melihat kesungguhannya dalam mengatakan hal yang satu ini, "Apa yang telah terjadi, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja."_

Dan ketika ia tahu bahwa Momoi menangis karenanya, Akashi tidak tahan mendengar suara itu lagi dan memilih untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di sana. Dan sejak hari itu dia tidak pernah menemui Momoi lagi ataupun sekedar untuk menghubunginya melalui telepon.

Hingga akhirnya Akashi meminta Midorima mengatakan kepada Momoi bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ia meninggalkan Tokyo menuju sekolah barunya di Kyoto, Rakuzan. Dia berpikir bahwa pertemuan setelah sekian lama sama-sama menjadi orang asing itu akan sangat canggung karena mereka tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali setelah hari ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

Tapi persetan dengan kecanggungan itu, mereka berdua harus segera berbicara mengenai hal itu sebelum benar-benar terlambat atau mereka akan menyesali akhiran yang tidak pernah mereka inginkan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Gadis itu masih duduk di bangku, sibuk dengan pemikiran akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Sementara Akashi sibuk bermain basket seperti meng-_dribble_ bolanya atau memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_.

Mereka tampak seperti idiot. Yah, sebenarnya justru _dirinya_ yang seperti idiot. Ia mengundang gadis itu untuk menemuinya dan setelah dia setuju untuk datang ke sini Akashi mendadak seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Dia kehilangan setiap kata yang telah ia susun semalam untuk dibicarakan dengan Momoi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" akhirnya Momoi memilih untuk membuka percakapan. Gadis itu lelah bila harus terus-terusan bersikap kekanakan begini. Kemudian Akashi pun sudah mulai berhenti memainkan bolanya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan diam saja, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi berhenti bicara seraya menggigit bibirnya dan suaranya gemetar kembali. Ia tidak tahu seberapa besar efeknya pada cowok itu setelah Momoi memanggilnya 'Akashi-_kun_' lagi, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang ... atau cukup selesaikan saja semuanya karena tanpa diberitahu pun aku yakin kalau kautahu kita tidak bisa terus begini lebih lama lagi, bukan? Katakanlah sesuatu sebelum aku memutuskan pergi dari sini."

Mulut Akashi mulai terbuka, tapi sekarang ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku, Akashi-_kun_. Kapan kau akan mulai berhenti untuk memperlakukanku seperti ini seolah semuanya baik-baik saja selama ini? Dengar, bila kau memang ingin menghentikan semuanya, cukup katakan saja. Jangan membuatku bimbang dengan sikapmu itu. Tapi ... bila memang kau ingin menjauh, setidaknya beri aku alasan mengapa kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah kukenal—"

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan itu sebelumnya dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kupikir perkataanku di atap waktu itu benar-benar jelas bagimu untuk memahaminya, Satsuki," Akashi menyelanya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa caranya memanggil dia dengan _Satsuki _benar-benar mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Selain itu, apa yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang ini bukan tentang itu. Aku akan segera pergi ke Kyoto, tepatnya untuk melanjutkan SMA ke Rakuzan."

"Mengapa aku harus tahu jika kau ingin pergi ke Rakuzan? Aku pikir bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu sehingga aku tidak punya hak untuk tahu mengenai urusanmu."

Dalam hati ia mengeluh pedih. Mengapa gadis itu suka sekali bertanya? Apa ia tidak bisa cukup diam dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja? Sulit memang, namun Akashi sering menghadapi hal yang lebih sulit dari hal itu—menerima fakta yang sangat nyata. Karena ia hanya ingin menemui gadis itu kali ini, hanya itu saja. Tidak masalah bila pertemuan terakhir mereka hanya diisi dengan kekosongan suara saja selama ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu. Hal yang Akashi inginkan kali ini adalah dimana ia mempunyai perpisahan yang berarti dengan Momoi meski bukanlah perpisahan yang manis. Ia hanya ingin membuat sebuah kenangan pahit sekalipun asal ia masih bisa terus mengingat sosok gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

Momoi masih menungu jawaban Akashi. Kedua tangannya saling meremas sementara dia kembali menggigit bibirnya. Dia mencoba menahan air matanya lagi. Tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu memang tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kesedihannya. Dan saat air mata itu jatuh, Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi sudah lama memendam kesedihannya seorang diri.

"Asal kautahu … ," Momoi akhirnya kembali berucap di sela isak tangisnya, "Mungkin suatu kebenaran bahwa aku tidak mengenali siapa yang ada di dalam dirimu sekarang. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu, meski kalian orang berbeda tapi kau tetap saja Akashi. Matamu hanya berusaha membohongiku seperti sebelumnya, bukan? Tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa dibohongi olehmu, Seijuurou. Kautahu itu, kan?"

"Satsuki … ," ia menjeda sampai terdengar lagi suaranya, "Berhentilah menangis sekarang juga."

"Jangan pergi—"

"Satsuki!" Akashi menyela dengan nada tegas dan Momoi tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, "Jangan memaksaku untuk lebih kasar denganmu."

Ia tidak tahu bahwa jawabannya benar-benar mengirim rasa perih kepada gadis itu. Momoi pikir Akashi cukup mencintainya untuk mengatakan 'ya' dan tetap di sampingnya. Setidaknya untuk menunjukkan dan membuatnya percaya bahwa siapapun Akashi yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi pemuda itu. Dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Kenapa?" dia hanya bisa bertanya. Akashi terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari pertanyaan itu. Terutama Momoi menatapnya dengan mata yang masih digenangi cairan itu. Diam-diam Akashi harus mengakui, setidaknya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa melihat keadaan gadis itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Tapi ego seorang Akashi terlalu tinggi sehingga melarangnya untuk menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang terhadap gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Momoi berjalan mendekat sampai dia berdiri di depannya. Momoi menatap wajahnya sampai matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik berbeda warna. Mata paling menakutkan yang pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya, namun kekaguman itu masih tersirat di sana. Matanya begitu indah dan penuh dengan rahasia, sesuatu yang menarik Momoi sampai gadis itu terjebak dalam auranya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi aku masih ingin mengetahui alasanmu berubah seperti ini."

Akashi merasa gerah diberi pertanyaan monoton seperti itu. "Oke, biarkan aku mengakuinya. Ya, mungkin kau benar bahwa aku sudah berubah. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan diriku yang sekarang. Itu membuatku lebih kuat dan aku peringatkan dirimu untuk menjauh jika kau mencoba untuk melawanku. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau mengenalku seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya, _Satsuki_."

Tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di sana setelah melempar bola oranye itu secara asal.

"Tunggu," ia berhenti saat suara Momoi menghentikan langkahnya, "Kupikir aku bisa mengerti dengan pilihanmu. Kupikir kau benar-benar mencintai basket karena itu seperti oksigen untukmu dan kau akan mati tanpanya. Aku hampir berpikir bahwa tidak masalah jika kaukalah atau menang selama kau terus bermain basket walau kemungkinan hal itu terjadi nyaris nihil. Tapi tolong pikirkan pertanyaanku ini baik-baik, Akashi-_kun_. Apakah dengan menjadi kuat begitu penting untukmu? Apa semudah itu kau menghempaskan semuanya?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu sehingga Momoi kembali melanjutkan.

"Apakah kautahu, Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi mejeda ucapannya untuk beberapa detik, "Aku sangat senang saat kau memberikan semua kebaikan dan perhatianmu kepadaku bahkan sebelum kita berada di hubungan semacam ini. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau memegang tanganku dan melindungiku dari bahaya apapun dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitiku karena kau tidak ingin melihatku menangis. Ironis dengan keadaan sekarang, bukan?"

Dan kemudian Momoi berjalan cepat menuju pintu _gymnasium_ sementara Akashi memilih untuk tinggal di sana dan terus mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Akashi tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya melihatnya tersiksa oleh dirinya sendiri, apalagi sampai membawa gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama. Cukup dirinya saja. Dan ia yakin bahwa Momoi akan baik-baik saja setelah ia meninggalkan kota ini.

Karena Akashi yakin dari segala sisi yang dipilih memiliki resikonya masing-masing. Dan bila ia memilih terjun ke jurang bersama gadis itu, ia sudah tahu bahwa akan sangat sulit untuk mendaki keluar dari jurang tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk mengakhirinya sekarang juga.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I beg you to read this A/N first:_**

_Kayaknya gue kudu ngasih tau kalo chapter ini ada sekitar 10k+ (tanpa AN loh ya) jadi bacanya kudu sabar dan pelan-pelan. Ada beberapa hal yang mau gue bahas._

_Pertama. Well sebenernya di fic BM ini gue ingin memainkan peran Bokushi dan Oreshi secara bersama-sama. Got it? Ada alasan tertentu kenapa gue memainkan keduanya, dan alasan itu akan terkuak di perjalanan menuju ending nanti. So I keep it by myself, if you really kepo just read it until the last chapter.  
_

_Kedua, meski di sini mau Bokushi atau Oreshi, gue tetep nunjukin kalo Akashi itu care kok sama Momoi meski nggak gamblang secara langsung. Coba deh lo perhatiin di fic ini. Meski sosok Oreshi udah kek jerk, tapi di lain sisi dia masih menunjukkan bentuk kepedulian dia kayak Akashi yang sebenernya khawatir pas Momoi nyaris dianu-anu sama preman itu, terus Akashi yang sebenernya cemas dan panik pas Momoi tenggelem di kolam renang, bahkan Akashi meski kesannya bodo amatan sama Momoi dia tetep ngasih kado ke Momoi, kan?_

Perhatiin juga pas di chap flashback kemarin. Bahkan sosok Oreshi jauuuuh lebih perhatian ke Momoi. Dan meski udah ada Bokushi, gue membuat sosok Bokushi tetep ada keinginan untuk melindungi Momoi dari dunianya. Karena gimanapun juga bagi Akashi dunianya terlalu gelap buat orang kayak Momoi dan dia juga tau diri kalo mereka tetep lanjut cuma buang waktu krn secara bokapnya aja mafia masa dia masih nekat pacaran sama anak polisi? Makanya kan pas ketemu bokapnya Momoi, Akashi cuma bilang namanya Seijuurou tanpa nyebut kalo dia Akashi *tuh kan gue bikin essay*

(btw, gue penasaran deh sekitar di chapter 5 kalo nggak salah gue bikin scene Akashi ngobrol sama bokapnya dan itu ngebahas pekerjaannya sebagai mafia. Mungkin gue kurang jelas maparinnya kali ya. Meski di A/N chap 5 itu juga udah gue frontalin soal profesi ayahnya Akashi. Well, mungkin kurang dinotis sama readers lol. Tapi bakal gue perjelas di chapter 12 kalo nggak salah).

**_P.S.: gue belom sempet ngedit atau ngecek ini-itu di fic ini, jadi sori kalo banyak kesalahan atau adegan yang kurang sinkron. Kalo ada waktu bakal gue usahain buat benerin adegan yang bolong-bolong itu._**

**_(((I have a plan to make AkaMomo Week. If you're interested, just come to my tumblr *check it on my FFn's profile account* tapi ceknya besok aja ya soalnya baru mau gue bikin sekarang wkwk)))_**

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Lain kali jangan terlambat."

Hanya ucapan itu yang dilontarkan Akashi ketika melihat kedatangan Momoi dari arah gerbang asrama. Tanpa diberi tahu pun mereka semua (baik Momoi ataupun anggota Rakuzan yang lainnya) sudah tahu bahwa cowok itu agak jengkel disuruh menunggu Momoi yang telat bangun hari ini. Padahal kenyataannya Akashi sendirilah alasan Momoi tidur larut malam karena harus mengerjakan segala macam hal yang _katanya_ penting untuk tim. Kalau saja cowok itu tidak membebaninya, sudah pasti Momoi bisa tidur tepat waktu.

Diam-diam Momoi mengumpat kesal dalam hati atas sikap Akashi. Setidaknya cowok itu harus tahu diri mengenai alasan Momoi telat bangun karena siapa. Tapi tentu saja di sini bukanlah karena Momoi berniat mengeluh atau apa, hanya saja batas kesabarannya tidak setinggi langit bila terus diberi beban. Apalagi oleh orang yang sama pula.

"Kau pasti begadang, ya?"

Suara cowok yang berjalan di sampingnya membuat Momoi kaget. Ia melihat sosok Reo yang ternyata tengah bicara dengannya. Dan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Reo, cowok itu sudah lebih dulu menunjuk wajah Momoi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Semua orang tentunya bisa melihat kantung matamu yang agak gelap, Momoi," ujar Reo dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

Momoi menggaruk telinganya canggung. "Ehehe, memang sejelas itu, Mibuchi-_senpai_? Padahal aku sudah menggunakan alas bedak untuk menutupinya loh."

Ia melihat Reo menahan senyum. "Mungkin sudah agak pudar. Seharusnya setelah alas bedak, kau menggunakan bedak tabur lebih dulu dan baru menggunakan bedak _compact_ sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Tapi tipis saja, nanti kalau terlalu tebal jadi terlihat _menor_."

Gadis itu melongo seperti orang idiot saat mendengar penjelasan Reo. Oke, dia memang tahu barangkali ada benarnya mengenai gosip soal Reo yang sejenis 'terong' berkedok 'cabe'. Tapi … ya ampun, Momoi merasa malu sebagai seorang cewek tulen dengan pengetahuan soal _make-up_ yang masih di bawah _level_ seorang cowok.

"Oh … ehehe, begitu? Pantas saja. Lain kali aku akan mengikuti saran Mibuchi-_sen _—aduh!"

Momoi menyentuh wajahnya yang bertabrakan dengan punggung Akashi yang ada di depannya. Lagi-lagi Momoi mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa cowok di depannya itu harus berhenti secara tiba-tiba, sih?! Namun gadis itu menahan kekesalannya saat sayup-sayup telinganya dapat mendengar suara khas kereta api dari arah stasiun yang ada di depan mereka. Kini ia paham bahwa ternyata Akashi berhenti karena menyadari kalau mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Akhirnya mereka membeli tiket masing-masing. Beruntung sekali hari ini tidak perlu mengantri mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan di mana kebanyakan orang akan lebih memilih mendekam di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu mereka yang selalu digunakan untuk bekerja demi kumpul bersama keluarga.

Kemudian mereka semua memasuki jalur kereta yang akan mengantar mereka menuju Tokyo. Tentu saja kedatangan mereka ke sana bukanlah tanpa sebuah alasan. Beberapa jam lagi pertandingan Touou dengan Seirin akan dimulai dan pertandingan inilah yang menurut Akashi sangat amat wajib ditonton mengingat di _semi_-_final_ inilah akan segera diketahui tim mana yang akan masuk ke babak _final_ Interhigh nanti.

Namun, itu bukanlah berarti jadwal hari ini hanyalah menonton pertandingan mereka. Rakuzan memiliki pertandingan lain melawan Shutoku yang artinya Akashi akan kembali bertemu dengan Midorima Shintarou sebagai lawan. Dan kali ini Midorima akan melawannya sebagai Akashi yang _sebenarnya_.

"Hachuuu~!"

Momoi langsung mengambil saputangan dari dalam tas tangannya. Ia mengelap cairan yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya menggunakan saputangan berwarna merah tersebut. Kini dapat ia pastikan bahwa ujung hidungnya sudah berwarna kemerahan seperti tomat. Inilah hal yang paling mengganggu untuk Momoi bila sudah begadang sekali saja, biasanya ia memang mudah terserang pilek atau batuk.

"Rapatkan jaketmu," sahut Akashi yang sudah berdiri di samping Momoi, "Lalu, jangan berdiri di garis kuning, Momoi."

"Aku tahu itu," balas Momoi sambil menarik retsleting jaket hijaunya hingga mencapai atas dada.

Tampaknya Akashi hendak mengatakan sesuatu kembali sampai akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut setelah terdengar suara kereta yang perlahan mendekat ke jalur tempatnya tengah berdiri. Perlahan kereta tersebut mulai berhenti, kemudian disusul dengan pintu ganda di depannya yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan suasana cukup ramai di dalam kereta tersebut.

Namun, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain tetap masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut. Waktu tidak mungkin menunggu mereka sementara pertandingan nyaris dimulai sebentar lagi. Kemudian mereka memasuki gerbong kereta tersebut dan melihat bahwa semua kursi yang tersedia nyaris telah ditempati oleh penumpang lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk kosong di gerbong lainnya," ajak Akashi.

Butuh beberapa kali melewati setiap gerbong yang ternyata kursi-kursinya sudah terisi penuh oleh penumpang, hingga nyaris di gerbong terakhir akhirnya mereka menemukan satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di kereta itu. Rasanya Momoi seperti menemukan sebuah sumur air di padang pasir, kakinya sudah pegal sekali. Belum lagi kereta yang bergerak membuatnya kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Eh?!"

Momoi melotot saat melihat kursi tersebut sudah lebih dulu dikuasai oleh Akashi. Sementara yang lain mau tak mau tetap berdiri karena tak memiliki kesempatan untuk duduk setidaknya selama dua jam ke depan. Dan tampaknya mereka pun terlalu segan untuk berebutan kursi dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kaududuk di sana?" tanya Momoi pelan, namun nada suaranya terdengar menahan kesal.

"Tentu saja karena kursi ini kosong, apa lagi?" Akashi bertanya balik seolah tak merasa aneh dengan tindakannya tersebut.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Lupakan," dan Momoi akhirnya berpegangan dengan gantungan yang ada pada kereta tersebut persis seperti kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Sei-_chaaan_, biarkan Momoi yang duduk. Dia sepertinya sudah kelelahan berdiri," bujuk Reo.

"Aku yang lebih dulu duduk di sini," balas Akashi dengan nada tegas. Jelas sekali dia _ogah_ mengalah untuk Momoi. Memangnya cewek itu pikir dia siapa?

"Memang benar, Akashi. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Momoi itu tetaplah perempuan. Kautahu istilah _ladies first_, kan?" kata Kotarou yang ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Akashi membuang muka ke arah lain sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu. "Memangnya dia perempuan?"

Momoi melotot. "Hei! Aku mendengarnya tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja aku tersinggung dengan ucapanmu. Aku ini perempuan tulen. Kalau aku bukan perempuan, lalu kenapa dulu kita berdua—" Momoi menjeda ucapannya dan sepertinya Akashi juga mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis itu, "Kalau aku bukan perempuan … berarti kau itu dulu homo!"

"Pffft!"

Akashi tertohok mendengar tuduhan semena-mena yang dilontarkan dari bibir cewek itu. Belum lagi suara kekehan meledek dari Kotarou dan Eikichi membuatnya semakin tersudut, apalagi sepertinya yang lainnya pun turut berusaha menahan tawa mereka setelah mendengar pernyataan cewek sinting di depannya itu. Bahkan beberapa penumpang lain yang mendengarnya.

Lalu, ia berdecak kesal karena kenyataan memaksanya untuk _mau tak mau_ mengalah. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebelum kemudian berhadapan dengan Momoi. Akashi sepertinya hendak menyuruh Momoi untuk duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia tempati, namun keadaan kereta yang tengah bergerak membuat tubuh Akashi agak limbung dan refleks berpegangan pada gantungan kereta di dekatnya.

Momoi tersentak saat melihat tangan Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya. Meski dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya cowok itu pun _pastinya_ juga tidak sudi berpegangan tangan dengannya. Ia berdeham untuk memberi kode kepada Akashi agar cowok itu segera melepas tangannya dan untungnya segera dilakukan cowok itu.

"Duduklah di sana," katanya pelan tanpa berniat memandang Momoi. Namun, gadis itu pun sepertinya juga tidak terlalu peduli mau Akashi melihatnya atau tidak saat berbicara.

Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang belum lama ditempati Akashi. Perjalanan kereta yang panjang membuatnya terlelap perlahan dengan begitu tenang. Sementara si pemuda yang masih berdiri terlihat tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur dalam pembicaraan seru di antara Eikichi, Reo dan Kotarou. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Seperti sebuah kejutan listrik. Entah bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi tangannya terasa begitu … hangat.

Ya, tangan yang sebelumnya sempat bersentuhan dengan tangan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara riuh mulai terdengar dari arah tribun penonton ketika mereka memasuki _gymnasium_ Tokyo itu. Tampaknya pertandingan antara Touou melawan Seirin sudah memasuki ronde terakhir bila dilihat dari reaksi penonton yang kian memanas. Sayang sekali mereka harus kehilangan beberapa adegan yang sepertinya sangat seru. Di lapangan terlihat Aomine yang tengah berusaha merebut bola yang di-_dribble_ oleh Kagami.

Akashi mengajak mereka semua duduk di kursi-kursi kosong di bagian paling belakang tribun penonton. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan kedua _ace_ dari masing-masing tim yang tengah bertanding. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih panjang lagi pun ia sudah tahu bahwa banyak perkembangan yang terjadi secara drastis pada kedua pemain. Cowok itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Aomine yang akhirnya berhasil merebut bola tersebut dan mencetak skor untuk Touou Gakuen.

Sepertinya tak hanya Akashi yang merasa bangga karena mantan teman setimnya di Teikou itu berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya pada _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin. Senyum Momoi pun mengembang melihat pertandingan tersebut, terutama ketika gadis itu menyadari perubahan kedudukan skor yang menjadi 109-107 untuk Touou Gakuen. Ia tahu bahwa Aomine dan yang lainnya memang pemain-pemain yang hebat meskipun tanpa kehadirannya di tim mereka.

"Sepertinya lain kali aku harus hati-hati dengan ucapanku."

Sahutan dari Akashi cukup menarik perhatian Momoi untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Momoi tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa melihat kemampuan Aomine dan timnya berkembang dengan begitu pesat," ujar Akashi sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan Momoi, "Bahkan di saat kau tidak bersama mereka."

Ia memalingkan wajah untuk menonton pertandingan lagi. Namun Akashi tahu kalau gadis itu tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang ini. Yeah, sekali-kali bersikap _agak_ baik juga bukan perbuatan dosa, kan?

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan bicara begitu," kata Momoi yang terdengar sombong di telinga Akashi.

"Tapi mereka belum sehebat Rakuzan."

Kening Momoi membuat kerutan, ia memandang tak suka ke cowok di sampingnya atas ucapannya tadi. Ia pikir sejak mengalami kekalahan dari Seirin di pertandingan terakhir telah mampu mengembalikan Akashi yang _sebenarnya_ ke dalam raga itu. Nyatanya, Momoi sendiri bahkan tak bisa memastikan siapakah yang ada di dalam tubuh cowok itu sekarang.

Momoi memilih diam, merasa tak ada gunanya melawan argumen Akashi dan ia yakin bahwa bila ia terus memberi protes hanya membawa obrolan mereka berdua pada pembicaraan yang tak berujung. Kemudian sebuah bunyi peluit dari wasit membuat fokus pandangan Momoi kembali ke arah lapangan. Dan seketika saja matanya membulat lebar saat melihat hasil yang terpampang di sana.

Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Mereka _memang_ belum lebih kuat dari Rakuzan."

Skor akhir: 109-110. Kemenangan diraih oleh Seirin—lagi.

Dari kejauhan pun Momoi bisa melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu masih berdiri tegak dengan punggung lebar yang menghadap ke arahnya. Aomine-_nya_ telah mengalami kekalahan lagi. Secercah rasa khawatir mengitari relung hati Momoi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine setelah kekalahannya di Interhigh ini? Momoi harap Aomine tidak nekat untuk berhenti bermain basket hanya karena skor ini.

Kedua bahu Aomine naik-turun, Momoi tahu bahwa cowok itu sangat amat kelelahan karena mengeluarkan banyak energi di pertandingan hari ini. Tetapi, itu bukanlah rasa lelah biasa, ia tahu itu. Momoi memang bukan cenayang atau orang yang punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran, ikatan batin di antara dia dengan Aomine membuatnya mengetahui bahwa Aomine lebih lelah untuk menerima kekalahan lagi.

Kemudian terlihat wasit mengatur kedua tim untuk berbaris sebagai penutupan. Aomine terlihat tak begitu berekspresi seperti biasanya. Matanya menyiratkan kekosongan, entah karena memang tak ada hal yang sedang dia pikirkan atau dirinya terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan rasa kekecewaannya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Suara riuh penonton terdengar lebih kencang lagi. Pendukung Seirin dengan bangga meneriakan nama SMA itu bahkan sampai terlihat beberapa orang yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Semangat Seirin!' atau seperti 'Kalahkan Touou!'. Sementara itu deretan pendukung Touou memasang wajah kecewa yang serupa, namun kekecewaan mereka tak patut disandingkan dengan kekecewaan Aomine pada dirinya sendiri.

Akashi hanya terdiam di posisi duduknya ketika beberapa anggota tim Rakuzan masih membicarakan pertandingan Seirin dengan Touou. Meski hanya sedikit adegan pertandingan yang terlihat oleh mereka, namun sepertinya tak menyurutkan rasa kagum atas kemenangan Seirin dan terkejut atas kekalahan Touou yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan tampaknya Reo, Eikichi dan Kotarou pun sama hebohnya mengenai pertandingan _semi_-_final_ ini.

"Akashi-_senpai_," tiba-tiba Akahiro menyahut dari kursi di belakang Akashi, "Jadi … inikah Touou Gakuen?"

"Hm," gumam Akashi, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan mereka, Akahiro. Meski mengalami kekalahan oleh Seirin sebanyak dua kali, tetap saja Touou Gakuen memiliki _skill_ dalam bermain yang sangat hebat."

"Begitukah? Aku bukannya ingin menyinggung, hanya saja aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan oleh Momoi-_senpai_ tempo hari."

Kini Akashi menoleh ke Akahiro. Sekilas ia baru saja tersadar ketika mendapati Momoi sudah tak ada di sampingnya lagi. Berusaha tidak peduli, Akashi tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Akahiro.

"Memang apa yang dia katakan kepadamu?"

"Em, yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak bertanya juga sih kepada Momoi-_senpai_. Hanya mengobrol biasa, tapi di sela obrolan kami dia sempat bilang bahwa Aomine Daiki itu merupakan _ace_ di tim yang kaupimpin saat di SMP dulu. Lalu, Momoi-_senpai_ juga menambahkan kalau sampai saat ini Akashi-_senpai_ belum pernah mengalahkan Aomine-_san_."

Akashi memutar balik ke posisi semula, dalam hati agak tersinggung dengan pernyataan tak langsung yang kata Akahiro merupakan dari Momoi itu.

"Dan kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku _pasti_ akan kalah bila menghadapi Aomine?"

Akahiro buru-buru menggeleng kepala. "Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah hal yang dikatakan oleh Momoi-_senpai_ itu benar atau tidak. Aku ini tipe orang yang rasa ingin tahunya tinggi, _senpai_. Jadi, daripada berprasangka yang aneh-aneh, makanya aku bertanya langsung."

"Dia hanya sok tahu," jawab Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak ingin mengumbar janji palsu, karena aku sudah _menjanjikan_ kemenangan di tanganku bila pertandingan Rakuzan dengan Touou tiba."

Akahiro terpaku di tempat mendengar tekad Akashi. Sepertinya ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah membawa Akashi ke dalam obrolan yang sedikit membuatnya tersinggung. Sementara itu Akashi masih memikirkan perkataan Momoi. Menggelikan sekali bila dia mengalami kekalahan _lagi_. Dasar cewek sok tahu, seenaknya saja dia berkata seperti itu. Akashi akan membuat Momoi menelan kembali ucapannya itu.

"Omong-omong, _senpai_," Akahiro kembali menyahut, "Sebentar lagi pertandingan kita melawan Shutoku akan dimulai. Tapi, sedari tadi Momoi-_senpai_ belum kembali."

Ck, dasar cewek merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berdiri di sudut ruangan. Satu-satunya pintu keluar di ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar, memberinya sebuah penglihatan di mana Aomine tengah terduduk lemas di anak tangga. Sebuah tempat paling tepat untuk menyendiri dan melepaskan sejauh mungkin rasa tak enak di hati mengingat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih keluar-masuk melalui pintu sebelah utara.

Untuk beberapa menit Momoi menunggu cowok itu untuk melakukan sesuatu, namun kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan Momoi sampai mengira kalau Aomine tidak bernapas. Khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan mendekati Aomine yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hawa kehadirannya.

Kini Momoi bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Aomine. Cowok itu masih tak bergerak dari posisinya di mana kedua lengan tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lutut kakinya. Tangannya yang besar saling meremas kencang seperti menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu. Apakah kekalahan ini _lebih_ menyakitkan untuknya?

Kemudian Momoi mulai berjongkok di hadapan Aomine yang tetap menundukkan wajah. Entah bagaimana Momoi harus menjelaskan perasaannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru kelam milik Aomine. Betapa ia ingin membawa pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya, hal yang dulu selalu dilakukan Aomine setiap Momoi sedang bersedih. Dan memang benar, kali ini Momoi membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini kepadaku, Satsuki," gumam Aomine dengan suara yang terdengar sangat parau di telinga Momoi. Gadis itu memang mendengarkannya, hanya saja kedua tangannya tak ingin melepaskan Aomine sekarang. Setidaknya sampai pemuda itu merasa lebih baik lagi.

"Satsuki, jangan bertindak seperti seorang Ibu lagi sekarang," katanya lagi sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Momoi. Namun Momoi tetap bersikeras, bahkan mengencangkan pelukannya. Akhirnya Aomine menghela napas, dan kemudian membalas dekapan sahabatnya itu.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu dan perlahan Aomine bisa merasakan seragam basketnya basah. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan Momoi dan kali ini gadis itu tidak melawannya. Ternyata benar seperti apa yang dia duga, gadis itu menangis. Ugh, betapa Aomine benci melihat Momoi yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Bukannya dia sok _gentle_ atau apa, hanya saja karena memang Momoi terlihat jelek sekali bila menangis dengan matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang berair.

"Kenapa justru kau yang menangis?" tanya Aomine pelan sambil menepuk puncak kepala Momoi.

Gadis itu berusaha berbicara normal di sela isak tangisannya. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku juga merasa sedih bila melihat Dai-_chan_ seperti ini."

"Satsuki, kau sendiri tahu bahwa kekalahan ini tidak ada artinya untukku—"

"Bohong!" Momoi memotong ucapan cowok itu, bahkan memberinya sebuah pukulan pelan pada bahunya.

"Oi! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukulku, sih?!"

"Habisnya kau masih sempat-sempatnya untuk membohongiku. Aku sudah mengenalmu nyaris seumur hidupku!"

Aomine terdiam sebentar sebelum terdengar kekehan pelan dari mulutnya.

"Yeah, kau memang benar. Memang ini _agak_ menyakitkan, tapi kekalahan ini adalah sebuah tamparan yang begitu menyenangkan. Bila memang itu yang ingin kau ketahui soal perasaanku sekarang," ujar Aomine seraya menghapus air mata Momoi.

Momoi tampak tak mengerti jawabannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan cowok itu membaringkan diri di anak tangga teratas sehingga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan langit biru tanpa awan. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut. Rasa lelah masih ada, ia harus bisa merilekskan diri terutama otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih agak menegang.

"Jadi?" Momoi menunggu jawabannya.

"Oh, kau masih penasaran ternyata, Satsuki," kata Aomine seraya meliriknya sekilas, "Kautahu? Terkadang akhir yang manis harus dilalui dengan sebuah awalan yang pahit."

Momoi tak menyahutinya. Gadis itu justru beranjak berdiri sebelum duduk kembali tepat di samping Aomine tengah berbaring. Lalu, mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hening memang bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mencerminkan hubungan mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, di saat begini pun mereka masih bisa menikmati kedekatan mereka seperti biasanya.

"Akhir yang manis harus dilalui dengan sebuah awalan yang pahit," Momoi mengulang kalimat Aomine, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kaubisa mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar puitis selain sumpah serapah, Dai-_chan_."

Cowok di sampingnya menyemburkan sebuah tawa. "Kau meledekku?"

Ia mengulum senyum. "Apa itu pernyataan?"

"Oh, kau benar-benar jahat sekali, Satsuki," Aomine memasang ekspresi pura-pura marah dan hal itu mengundang tawa Momoi yang terdengar begitu menggelitik Aomine untuk turut tertawa pula. Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya cowok itu mengeluarkan sebuah dehaman.

"Mengalami kekalahan untuk kedua kalinya memang bukan keinginanku," sahutnya di tengah keheningan, "Bahkan bukan juga keinginan siapapun. Hanya orang tolol yang sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang dan berniat jatuh kembali setelah berhasil bangkit."

Momoi mendengarkannya sebaik mungkin meski gadis itu tidak menyahuti.

"Tapi setelah kupikir kembali, ada kalanya mengalami kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya adalah hal yang baik untukku. Kekalahan ini membuatku seperti kembali ke masa di mana aku bukanlah Aomine Daiki yang _mereka_ kenal. Karena kekalahan ini membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidaklah sehebat apa yang dulu kubilang. Tetapi, aku juga berterima kasih atas rasa sakit ini."

Tiba-tiba Aomine beranjak duduk. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang sepatu yang dipakainya. Momoi pikir Aomine hendak membenarkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas, nyatanya cowok itu memang hanya memandanginya saja.

"Dengan mengalami kesakitan karena kekalahan ini membuatku ingin terus berjuang bersama yang lainnya," kemudian ia menatap Momoi, "Dan pada saat itulah, ketika aku bersama yang lain kembali bangkit, Touou akan segera menemui Rakuzan di pertandingan _Winter Cup_ musim dingin nanti."

Momoi terperangah melihat tekadnya dan perlahan seulas senyum bahagia menghiasi bibirnya.

"Akan kutunggu kau saat hari itu tiba, Dai-_chan_."

"Momoi."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang mereka secara bersamaan dan melihat sosok Akashi yang tengah berdiri di sana. Cowok itu sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk pertandingan melawan Shutoku yang akan diadakan beberapa menit lagi bila dilihat dari celana _training_ selutut yang kini dikenakannya. _Jersey_ Akashi yang tidak dikancingkan ditiup angin dan membuat _jersey_ miliknya bergoyang pelan.

"Oh, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sementara itu, Aomine tetap di posisinya yang semula tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata merah saga Akashi. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan kembali terjadi sampai Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Segera berkumpul, pertandingan dimulai sebentar lagi," katanya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Selepas kepergian Akashi, Aomine turut berdiri pada akhirnya.

"Jadi … Akashi, huh?"

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa pula dengan nada bicaramu itu?"

Aomine membungkam mulutnya seolah tengah menahan senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kau ikuti perintah kapten-_mu_ itu."

Cewek itu memutar bola matanya. "Oh, kaumulai lagi membuatku kesal."

"Iya iya, aku kan hanya bercanda. Tapi memang benar, sebaiknya kau segera pergi sebelum si singa meraung-raung tidak jelas," canda Aomine sambil terkekeh.

Momoi merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Iya, Dai-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eikichi segera mengoper bola yang sebelumnya ia giring ke arah Reo, namun hal itu ternyata sudah lebih dulu diketahui oleh Takao yang kemudian dengan cepat merebut bola oranye itu. Kotarou yang melihat hal itu menggeram kesal dan posisinya yang kebetulan berada di dekat _ring_ timnya sendiri segera menghadang Takao yang hendak mencetak skor untuk Shutoku.

Takao mengangkat bola tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya dan memasang posisi seolah ia hendak melakukan _overhead pass_. Kotarou berusaha melompat setinggi mungkin dengan maksud menggagalkan tembakan dari Takao. Sayangnya, Kotarou yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan tak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Takao hanyalah sebuah trik biasa.

Dengan cepat, sesuai rencananya, Takao mengoper bola tersebut ke arah samping di mana Nakamura Shigure langsung menangkapnya dan mengopernya lagi ke Midorima yang sudah berdiri di wilayah _three-point_. Dan sebelum sempat dicegah oleh Eikichi yang hendak menggagalkan tembakan Midorima dari arah belakang, cowok berkacamata itu langsung segera mencetak skor yang dinyatakan sah oleh wasit.

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir dengan hasil akhir skor nanti. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan anggota Rakuzan. _Well_, meski masih merasa dongkol atas tindakan kapten dan pelatihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetap saja keputusan Momoi untuk menjadi manajer mereka membuatnya memiliki suatu kewajiban berupa tanggung jawab. Dan ia sendiri pun tak mengelak bila kejadian seperti di _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin akan terjadi lagi.

Gadis itu dapat melihat betapa kacaunya sang kapten sekarang. Momoi paham bahwa Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan terang-terangan mengaku bahwa dia buntu strategi dan hal itu bukanlah karena Akashi ingin dicap sebagai cowok dingin yang keren atau sejenisnya. Lebih tepatnya posisi dan harga dirilah yang membuatnya harus mau tak mau bertindak demikian.

"Momoi," suara Shirogane membuatnya tersentak, "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Saya pikir ada baiknya kita meminta _time-out_, Shirogane-_san_. Tenaga mereka mulai berkurang setiap detiknya dan harus dipulihkan untuk minimal satu atau dua menit saja. Belum lagi Akashi-_kun_ sendiri juga terlihat kesulitan untuk membaca situasi pertandingan kali ini," lalu Momoi memandang Shirogane, "Apa sebaiknya kita mengganti strategi sekarang, pelatih?"

Shirogane terdiam, mempertimbangkan saran Momoi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, beri mereka _time-out_."

Di sisi lain, Akashi tengah berkacak pinggang seraya sesekali menyisir poni rambutnya ke arah belakang. Pikirannya benar-benar berantakan sekali sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang sebenarnya di hadapan teman-teman setimnya karena hal itu bisa mempengaruhi semangat mereka semua bila mengetahui kapten mereka sendiri mengalami kepanikan. Dan kemudian wasit kembali membunyikan peluit seraya mengatakan bahwa Rakuzan diberi _time-out_ selama satu menit. Akashi mengerti bahwa ini merupakan permintaan Momoi dan Shirogane.

Satu per satu tim reguler Rakuzan berkumpul ke bangku yang disediakan untuk tim mereka. Momoi memberikan mereka masing-masing minuman khusus untuk mengganti ion yang hilang. Dan setelah memastikan semuanya mendapatkan minumannya masing-masing, Momoi kembali duduk di samping Shirogane untuk mengatur strategi baru.

"Kita akan ganti strategi," sahut Shirogane membuat semua anak didiknya menoleh ke arahnya, "Sesuai dengan apa yang telah dipertimbangkan, kita akan menggunakan strategi C. Hayama, kontrol emosimu sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai kau terkecoh dengan tipuan tim lawan. Amarah tidak akan membuatmu langsung menjadi pemenang."

Kotarou menunduk. "Baik, pelatih!"

Kemudian Shirogane berpaling ke arah kapten. "Kau juga, Akashi. Kenapa bisa kau sampai tidak fokus dengan pertandingan hari ini? Jangan pikirkan hal lain selain pertandingan ini, Akashi! Fokuskan dirimu pada pertandingan! Tunjukkan sikapmu sebagai kapten yang patut diteladani anggota timnya."

Semua mata memandang kepada Akashi yang duduk di samping Momoi. Cowok itu hanya diam diberi pandangan seperti itu, sebuah pandangan yang diketahui Momoi akan membuat Akashi risih meski hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Namun cowok itu sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menanggapi pandangan mereka, melainkan hanya tetap diam dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang ada di atas kedua lutut untuk menumpu beban tubuhnya.

"Baik, pelatih," jawab Akashi sambil menyisiri poni rambutnya yang basah oleh peluh ke arah belakang sehingga pandangannya dapat terlihat lebih jelas lagi.

Dan kemudian, wasit memberi tanda bahwa pertandingan dimulai kembali. Pertandingan yang akan menentukan Raja mana yang akan mendapatkan mahkotanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Priiiit!_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Suara riuh penonton berkumandang di _gymnasium_ Tokyo. Pertandingan Rakuzan melawan Shutoku baru saja berakhir dengan skor 103-101 untuk kemenangan Rakuzan. Para pendukung Rakuzan mengibarkan bendera buatan mereka sendiri yang berlambangkan logo Rakuzan dan meneriakkan mereka. Bahkan Akashi dapat mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan namanya penuh rasa bangga.

Akashi menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang ketika pandangannya tertutupi kembali. Aneh, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi pun turut merasa bangga dengan kemenangannya ini. suatu hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ajaibnya ia bahkan merasa seperti baru pertama kalinya menyicipi rasa dari sebuah kemenangan.

Namun ia tetap harus mengingat bahwa masih ada puncak lain yang belum ia daki. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Akashi tak pernah merasa benar-benar yakin seperti sekarang ini bahwa ia bersama yang lainnya akan berada di puncak kejayaan mereka kembali.

Kemudian ia mendapati pandangan Midorima yang mengarah ke arahnya. Cowok itu hanya diam tanpa berniat mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, namun binar mata Midorima seperti mengajaknya bicara untuk mendatanginya sehingga Akashi melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri mantan teman setimnya di Teikou dulu.

Setelah berdiri di depan Midorima, layaknya tahun sebelumnya, cowok itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas jabat tangan dari Midorima.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Akashi," ujarnya tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi. Meski begitu, Akashi tahu bahwa Midorima berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak memperlihatkannya apa yang tengah dirasakan olehnya sekarang.

"Ini bukanlah kemenanganku, Midorima," tiba-tiba Akashi membuat seulas senyum tipis, "Ini adalah kemenangan _Rakuzan_."

Midorima dibuat agak tercengang dengan jawaban Akashi. Tapi bohong sekali namanya bila Midorima tidak merasa bersyukur karena masih berkesempatan mendengar ucapan semacam itu terlontar dari mulut seseorang semacam Akashi. Karena ucapan itulah yang membuat Midorima semakin meyakini bahwa seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini _memang_ Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu pernah hilang.

"Lain kali Shutoku akan mengalahkan Rakuzan, nanodayo," katanya dengan nada yakin dan hal itu membuat Akashi terhibur.

"Akan kutunggu saat _lain_ _kali_ itu datang, Midorima. Dan harus kuakui bahwa pertandingan hari ini adalah pertandingan terhebat yang pernah kulewati denganmu."

"Jangan sombong dulu, Akashi. Suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kau menelan perkataanmu, nanodayo."

"Tentu saja, Midorima. Mungkin lain kali akan kubagikan kesombongan itu dalam bentuk sebuah kebanggaan di pertandingan _final_ Interhigh nanti. Rakuzan pasti akan mengalahkan Seirin."

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya seperti biasa. "Kupegang janjimu itu, Akashi. Dan omong-omong, sedari tadi kulihat kau terus mengurusi helaian poni rambutmu. Bila memang itu mengganggu penglihatanmu, kusarankan supaya kau segera memotongnya bila tak ingin mengalami kekalahan oleh Seirin lagi, nanodayo."

Akashi mendengus lucu. "Akan kupikirkan saranmu, Midorima."

Dan kemudian tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Akashi langsung beranjak pergi mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Midorima di lapangan tadi. Kenyataannya, cowok itu tidak benar-benar pergi ke ruang ganti Rakuzan. Melainkan ia pergi menuju sebuah ruangan kosong di dalam _gymnasium_ tersebut.

Akashi menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Ia bisa merasa lega sekarang karena mendapati ruangan tersebut memang benar-benar kosong. Wajar juga sebenarnya dikarenakan ruangan tersebut cukup sempit, bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa tempat itu merupakan sebuah gudang tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga. Belum lagi bau apek serta hiasan sarang laba-laba ada di mana-mana.

Dengan langkah yang agak terseret-seret, Akashi memaksakan diri untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyisiri poni rambutnya lagi ke arah belakang kepalanya. Geez, poni ini sungguh mengganggunya saat di pertandingan tadi. Ada benarnya juga saran Midorima, ia harus segera memotongnya. Selain itu, Kira sendiri terkadang mengomentari kalau cewek itu lebih suka Akashi dengan penampilan poni rambutnya yang pendek sama seperti saat dirinya masih di tahun pertama SMA.

Tiba-tiba Akashi membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya saat dirasakan dirinya nyaris mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan ketika otot kakinya mengejang kembali. Ugh, kakinya keram! Sial sekali, mengapa kakinya harus keram di saat dirinya hanya ingin menikmati kesendiriannya dengan penuh ketenangan?

"Sudah kuduga kalau ada yang aneh dengan dirimu," sahut Momoi yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Akashi berdecak kesal dalam hati mengenai dirinya yang lupa menutup pintu ruangan. Tak heran Momoi mendapatinya di ruangan kotor itu dengan amat sangat mudah seperti seorang vampir yang menemukan mangsanya melalui bau darahnya.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini?" Akashi bertanya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara sebuah langkah sepatu yang semakin mendekatinya hingga kemudian langkah sepatu itu mulai berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa susahnya sih untuk mengatakan kalau kakimu sakit?"

Akashi memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. Tanpa aba-aba, Momoi sudah duduk di samping Akashi dan membawa salah satu kakinya yang masih keram ke atas pangkuan Momoi. Cowok itu dibuat tercengang dengan tindakan Momoi yang kadang terjadi entah di luar dugaan Akashi atau memang di luar kewarasan Momoi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau—ugh! Hentikan itu!" perintahnya saat merasakan jemari Momoi yang berusaha memberikan sebuah pijatan-pijatan kecil pada betisnya.

"Diamlah!" Momoi balas memerintahnya tanap sedikit pun mencoba berhenti memijit lembut kaki Akashi, "Aku hanya ingin melakukan tugasku sebagai manajermu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi tugasmu sebagai _manajer_ bukanlah menjadi tukang pijit dadakan, Momoi," tutur Akashi sembari berusaha melepaskan kakinya tersebut dari pangkuan Momoi. Namun tangan Akashi segera ditepis oleh Momoi.

"Kau itu terkadang susah untuk mengikuti perkataan orang lain ya, tidak ada bedanya dengan Dai-_chan_. Sebaiknya kaututup mulutmu dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai. Kau ingin kakimu cepat sembuh, kan?"

Akashi membuang muka, berusaha mengesampingkan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Terserah."

Kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Momoi masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dalam memijit kaki Akashi, sementara sang pemilik kaki memandang lurus ke arah tumpukan bola basket yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam sebuah karung yang terlihat seperti sebuah jaring. Meski begitu, dirinya justru tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sentuhan jari-jari mungil gadis di sampingnya itu. Sama halnya seperti saat tangan mereka berdua yang tak sengaja saling bersentuhan di dalam kereta tadi. Dan sungguh hal menggelikan bila Akashi mengakui ini, tetapi ada suatu kerinduan saat merasakan sentuhannya.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Oh iya, Akashi-_kun_," tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyahut dan membuyarkan lamunannya, "Apa pelatih sudah memberitahumu mengenai rencana _training camp_ yang akan dilakukan lusa nanti? Kautahu, untuk persiapan sebelum pertandingan _final_ melawan Seirin minggu depan."

"Hm, beliau sudah memberitahuku dari jauh-jauh hari," jawabnya pelan.

Dan hening kembali mengisi kekosongan dialog di antara mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong, tadi adalah permainan yang cukup bagus," Momoi kembali berbicara dan jemarinya membuat pijatan lembut pada pergelangan kaki Akashi, "Kautahu? Terkadang aku selalu berpikir bahwa menang dan kalah adalah hal yang sangat lumrah terjadi dalam sebuah kompetisi. Apalah arti kemenangan bila kau hanya menemukan kehampaan saat bertanding. Benar begitu?"

Akashi tak menjawab, namun tampaknya Momoi paham jawaban cowok itu sehingga kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Katakan kepadaku, Akashi-_kun_," kini Momoi berhenti memijit kakinya dan meletakkan kaki Akashi ke atas lantai sebelum menatap cowok itu, "Apa … apakah rasanya begitu menyakitkan mengalami kekalahan?"

Dia terdiam cukup lama saat mencoba untuk mendeteksi apakah cewek itu waras atau sinting. Kenapa Momoi harus bertanya akan jawabannya lagi? Namun melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya membuat Akashi akhirnya memilih untuk memberikannya sebuah jawaban.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai sesuatu atau seseorang, Momoi?"

Gadis itu terperangah mendengar lemparan balik pertanyaan tersebut. Apa maksud pertanyaan Akashi itu?

" … ya," jawabnya singkat tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya dari wajah Akashi. Momoi tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tak bisa memalingkan wajah saat jawaban itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Mengapa?

"Lalu, apakah kau pernah kehilangannya?" Akashi kembali bertanya tanpa berkeinginan untuk membalas tatapan Momoi yang lama-lama mulai berubah menjadi sebuah kesenduan. Andai saja Akashi tahu bahwa betapa ia ingin mengatakan 'ya' kembali sampai Momoi menyadari ia seperti kehilangan suaranya sendiri, sehingga akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Namun Akashi tak menyadarinya, terutama karena menyadari keabsenan suara Momoi sehingga cowok itu mencoba untuk menoleh dan dibuat terpaku saat melihat cara Momoi menatapnya sekarang. Mulutnya memang terkatup rapat, namun matanya seperti berbicara kepada Akashi. Dan Akashi tahu jawabannya.

"Ya … aku pernah kehilangannya. Barangkali _masih_ sampai sekarang." jawab Momoi tanpa memotong pandangannya dengan Akashi. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tak menunjukkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan kepada cowok itu. Dan sebelum tenggelam dalam suasana canggung itu, Akashi yang lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya. Hal itu juga membuat Momoi sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia berdeham saat menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kurang lebih seperti itu rasanya. Suatu kesalahan memang bila aku mengaku bahwa aku mencintai basket, nyatanya aku hanya mencintai kemenangan. Setidaknya sampai aku kehilangannya."

Momoi menunduk. "Hm, sepertinya aku mulai paham. Tak heran Dai-_chan_ bersikap seperti orang yang nelangsa saat mengalami kekalahan dari Seirin tadi."

"Momoi," Akashi membuka pembicaraan baru. Momoi mengerti ada hal yang sepertinya mengganggu pikiran Akashi bila dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Akashi sekarang. Barangkali hal yang hendak dibicarakan cowok itu merupakan hal serupa yang mengganggunya selama pertandingan berlangsung tadi.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba ia menggeleng. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan konyol dan tidak penting."

Tetapi, seharusnya Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi paling tidak suka dibuat penasaran.

"Akashi-_kun_, katakanlah," tukasnya, "Jangan membuatku mendesakmu untuk mengatakannya."

Akashi menghela napas berat, percuma menyembunyikannya dari gadis itu.

"Apa kau dan Aomine … ," ia menjeda karena merasa bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyebutkan hubungan semacam itu kepada Momoi, "Apa kau dan Aomine sudah melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti arah pertanyaanku, Momoi."

Tapi gadis itu menggeleng yakin. Baiklah, sepertinya mau tak mau Akashi harus mengatakannya secara gambling.

"Apa kau berkencan dengannya?" tanyanya dengan nada cepat. Tapi untungnya Momoi masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu untuk mengetahui hubungan asmaraku."

"Aku sudah bilang ini adalah pertanyaan konyol dan tidak penting," balas Akashi yang diam-diam merasa terpojok dengan pernyataan Momoi, "Lagipula aku tidak ingin ada pengkhianat di sini."

Kening Momoi membuat kerutan saat mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _pengkhianat_?"

"Lupakan saja," tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa lemas. Namun sebelum cowok itu mencapai pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Momoi.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan risih.

"Apa kau bermaksud menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat _bila_ aku berpacaran dengan Dai-_chan_?" tanya Momoi tanpa basa-basi dan sebelum Akashi sempat menjawabnya, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu melakukannya, "Dengar, Akashi-_kun_, kehidupanku tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan tim bila memang kau khawatir jika aku berada di pihak Touou saat Rakuzan melawan Touou di pertandingan nanti."

Mata Akashi menajam setelah mendengar pengakuan Momoi. Jadi, gadis itu benar-benar sudah berada di tahap itukah dengan Aomine?

"Dengar, Momoi, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa timku memang _bersih_. Bila kau tak merasa mengotori Rakuzan, maka bersikap dewasalah seolah tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi dan lupakan saja obrolan kita tadi."

Momoi menarik napas berat. "Kau menyuruhku bersikap dewasa di saat kaulah yang tidak dewasa di sini?"

"Jangan memaksaku untuk bertindak lebih, Momoi," Akashi membalas dengan nada dingin, "Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari tanganku."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Momoi menarik tangannya dari tangan Akashi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Akashi langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu kembali menarik napas saat punggung Akashi mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Betapa ia sangat ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terlalu sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma rerumputan dan tanaman hijau memasuki penciumannya saat memijakkan kedua kakinya di depan sebuah hutan. Tetapi itu bukanlah hutan liar seperti apa yang ditakutkan oleh Momoi sebelumnya, hanya sebuah hutan buatan yang dibuat oleh penduduk di sekitarnya di mana tempat tersebut di daerah pinggir kota yang kebetulan letaknya memang cukup jauh dari jalan raya.

Mereka mengikuti sang kapten yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah pergi memasuki jalan setapak yang membelah hutan buatan tersebut. Semilir angin sejuk menerpa wajah Momoi dan yang lainnya selama menyusuri hutan tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah villa berlantai dua yang memiliki sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Tempat Penginapan+Pemandian Air Panas' yang digantung tepat di pintu gerbangnya.

"Kupikir kita akan pergi kemping—maksudku, dengan tenda dan kayu bakar untuk api unggun," gumam Momoi tanpa berhenti menatapi bangunan di depannya.

"_Training camp_ tidak harus selalu membangun tenda dan api unggun, Momoi," Akashi menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum akhirnya cowok itu lebih dulu menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan halaman villa tersebut dengan jalan setapak tadi. Di bawah jembatan itu dibuat sebuah selokan yang lebih lebar dari ukuran yang sewajarnya, lebih tepat mungkin sungai kecil karena dialiri oleh air yang begitu jernih dan terdapat ikan-ikan kecil di dalamnya.

Tepat saat mereka melewati pintu gerbang, seorang Kakek dan Nenek menyambut mereka. Momoi pikir mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri sampai akhirnya mereka menjawab bahwa mereka hanyalah kakak-adik biasa. Mereka telah merawat villa tersebut sejak kematian orang tua mereka di mana villa itu merupakan harta warisan dari mendiang orang tua mereka berdua. Benar-benar mengagumkan karena tempat itu bahkan sempat dikira Momoi baru dibangun sekitar dua atau tiga tahun.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang tengah. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya cukup untuk menampung mereka semua di sana. Beberapa barang antik menghiasi dinding kayu ruangan tersebut, sementara di sudut ruangan terdapat tempat cerobong asap. Tapi dikarenakan sekarang masih mengalami musim panas, tak ada satu pun kayu bakar di sana. Tentu saja.

"Kakek akan mengantar kalian yang laki-laki ke kamar khusus laki-laki di dekat taman," sahut Nenek Hongo yang kemudian berpaling ke Momoi yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kauikut dengan Nenek, ya."

Momoi tersenyum. "Baik."

Kemudian mereka saling terpisah. Kamar khusus perempuan ternyata berdekatan dengan tempat pemandian air panas. Nenek Hongo langsung menyalakan pendingin ruangan karena memang rasanya tetap saja terasa panas meski sekarang Momoi tengah berada di lingkungan hijau sekalipun. Tak lama kemudian, Nenek Hongo melangkah pergi untuk menyediakan menu makanan untuk siang ini sementara Momoi sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

_Bruk!_

Ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah depan pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja terjatuh. Setelah merapihkan pakaiannya yang terakhir, Momoi segera berjalan menuju arah pintu dan membukanya. Di sana ia menemukan seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru saja terjatuh dalam posisi duduk di depan pintu kamarnya—tunggu! Momoi mengenal gadis itu!

"Aduh~!" gadis itu segera beranjak berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya hingga akhirnya ia sadar ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan pada saat itulah keduanya saling membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Momoi?!"

"Riko-_san_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan siang itu terasa begitu menggelikan. Ya, bukan berarti menjijikan hanya saja benar-benar konyol di mana _calon_ tim lawan tengah berada di satu meja yang sama dengan tim lainnya seperti sekarang ini. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti _zombie_ yang sedang menunggu untuk segera dimusnahkan sementara hidangan yang ada di atas meja mulai mendingin. Tampaknya perang tatapan mata jauh lebih membuat mereka kenyang dengan cepat.

"Keh!" Kagami menahan tawa sinis, "Ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan untuk menjadi kenyataan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi membuka suara. Tiba-tiba saja Kagami beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya sementara salah satu tangannya memegang mangkuk nasi di saat tangannya yang lain memegang sumpit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kow itu … _nyam nyam_ … bwodoh atow apwa, Akwahi?"

"Kau itu bicara apa?" tanya lagi Akashi.

Kagami menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Aku bilang, kau itu bodoh atau ap—"

_Bletak!_

Ternyata Hyuuga baru saja menjitak kepala Kagami ("Kau itu bego atau tolol, sih?! Jangan cari mati sebelum _final_, Bakagami! Kau akan tahu akibatnya bila mengulangi hal itu lagi!" bisik Hyuuga dengan nada mengancam.) dan segera memaksanya untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya seraya memasang senyum permintaan maaf kepada Akashi yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kepada mereka.

"Maafkan Kagami-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_," sahut Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Akashi menghela napas panjang dan berusaha mengabaikan keidiotan tim Seirin. Kemudian suasana makan siang itu kembali berjalan dengan begitu canggung. Karena merasa tak nyaman dalam kondisi seperti itu, akhirnya Momoi membuka topik pembicaraan dengan calon tim lawan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Seirin secepat ini," sahutnya seraya menyesap air mineral dari gelasnya, "Apa kalian sudah merencanakan _training camp_ ini sejak lama?"

Riko berdeham pelan. "Tidak juga, bisa dibilang ini merupakan ide mendadak atas saran ayahku. Bagaimana dengan Rakuzan sendiri?"

"Kami juga baru merencanakan _training camp_ ini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Sayangnya, pelatih kami berhalangan hadir dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab latihan ini kepadaku selaku manajer dan kapten tim kami," balas Momoi membuat Akashi meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus dengan kegiatan makan siangnya.

"Wah, benar-benar sangat disayangkan," Riko membalas dengan nada mengejek balik, "Padahal peran pelatih sangat penting loh selama latihan ini. Apalagi pertandingan babak _final_ akan segera diadakan minggu depan. Bagaimana bisa pelatih Rakuzan menomorduakan latihan ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Shirogane-_san_ berpikir bahwa kami sudah jauh lebih hebat meski tanpa bimbingannya di latihan ini."

Riko memandang sengit ke arah Momoi yang membalas dengan tatapan serupa pula. Cowok-cowok di sana bisa merasakan bahwa dua singa betina mulai terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan akan segera saling menyerang seperti tengah berebutan mangsa mereka. Ya, mereka memang nyaris saja melakukannya—mungkin—setidaknya sampai Kagami menghentikan acara seru itu.

"Tunggu!" semua mata memandang ke arah _ace_ Seirin itu, "Apa Momoi dan _kantoku_ sedang saling mengejek satu sama lain?"

Oh, Kagami. Kau itu bego atau apa?

Tak lama kemudian acara makan siang itu telah berakhir. Masing-masing sudah kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung pergi keluar villa untuk menikmati keindahan alam di sekitar sana sementara yang lainnya pun ada yang mencoba pertandingan pemanasan yang terdengar gila.

Kotarou mengajak beberapa anak Rakuzan (tanpa Akashi tentunya) bertanding melawan Seirin di ruangan yang cukup panas yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan tempat pemandian air panas dan siapa yang bertahan paling lama di sana akan menjadi juaranya. Tentu saja dengan harga diri masing-masing mereka tidak akan mau kalah oleh tim lawan.

Tepat ketika mereka semua melangkah pergi untuk memulai pertandingan, Momoi memilih pergi untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan sampai senja tiba. Betapa ia menyukai sapuan aroma dedaunan hijau di sekitarnya saat melangkah di jalan setapak itu. Sinar matahari dari puncak langit sana terhalangi oleh pepohonan yang melindunginya dari panas.

Di saat dirinya tengah menikmati keindahan alam, tak sengaja ia melihat Nigou yang berkeliaran di bawah sebuah pohon palem. Entah bagaimana bisa anak anjing yang menggemaskan itu bisa terlepas dari penglihatan Kuroko. Barangkali sang majikan memang sengaja membiarkannya berkeliaran di tengah keindahan alam ini, tetapi bisa membahayakan juga bila Nigou sampai hilang ke dalam hutan atau paling parah ke jalan raya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Padahal Momoi nyaris saja bisa meraih Nigou untuk membawanya kembali pulang ke villa dan mengembalikannya ke Kuroko. Sayangnya, anak anjing itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju arah villa lebih dulu saat menyadari kehadiran manusia di dekatnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Momoi bertanya balik sementara Akashi berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Sepertinya cowok itu sudah sejak tadi berada di luar villa ketika yang lain masih sibuk bercengkerama di ruang makan tadi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Momoi."

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, apa itu sebuah kesalahan?"

"Ya," jawab Akashi tanpa pikir panjang lagi, "Kedatanganmu menyerap banyak oksigen di hutan ini."

Momoi memasang ekspresi tak suka atas jawabannya. "Kuharap itu bukanlah sebuah usiran."

"Bagaimana kalau harapanmu kubuat pupus dengan jawaban 'ya'?"

Geez, sungguh orang di depannya ini menyebalkannya minta ampun. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang memujanya atas kesempurnaan atau sejenisnya yang ada pada diri Akashi sehingga dirinya patut diagung-agungkan layaknya Dewa. Karena tetap saja sekarang di mata Momoi cowok itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kotoran hidung yang menyumbat saluran pernapasan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak energi hanya untuk beradu mulut denganmu," ujar Momoi yang kemudian hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke dalam villa. Cowok itu tak sadar bahwa justru dirinyalah yang membuat seluruh oksigen di hutan itu berubah menjadi karbon monoksida atas kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana kautahu hanya dengan _beradu_ _mulut_ denganku kauperlu energi yang banyak?" Akashi tersenyum mengejek, "Kaubicara seolah pernah melakukannya denganku saja."

Baiklah, tampaknya Momoi mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Akashi yang menjurus ke hal yang cenderung vulgar.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang menjijikan, Akashi-_kun_," katanya seraya berbalik agar Akashi dapat melihat ekspresi jijik yang Momoi tunjukkan hanya untuk Akashi seorang, "Lagipula aku sendiri bahkan tak akan pernah sudi untuk melakukannya denganmu. Lebih baik aku melakukannya dengan Nigou."

Akashi sedikit tertohok mendengar _apa_ yang menjadi pembandingnya.

"Kau membandingkanku dengan seekor anak anjing?"

"Ada masalah?" Momoi bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Kau terdengar munafik, bahkan saat itu kau tidak menolak apa yang kulakukan di tepi kolam renang. Benar begitu, bukan? Kau sendiri yang menilainya sebagai _kecupan_, bukan CPR."

Wajah Momoi mengeras mendengarnya dan ingatan malam itu membuatnya ingin segera membersihkan bibirnya sendiri menggunakan batu. Kini ia bisa merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya. Kenapa Akashi bisa semudah itu bersikap baik kepadanya sebelum akhirnya kembali membuatnya meledak-ledak?

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri—"

"Oh, ya? Bukankah saat itu kau menyatakan bahwa kau _sudah_ sadar ketika aku baru saja menempelkan bibirku—" Momoi refleks melirik bibir Akashi, "Ke bibirmu."

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Ia berbalik untuk melangkah pergi menuju villa. Bila ia terlalu lama berdiri di sana dengan makhluk jadi-jadian seperti Akashi hanya akan membuatnya tak segan untuk segera mencakar-cakar wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sok keren itu. Sayangnya, ketika Momoi baru satu dua langkah hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, ia mendapati seekor katak di dekat kakinya.

"KYAAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Momoi segera memutar balik dan tak sadar memeluk Akashi yang juga dibuat terkejut atas tindakannya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan di tengah rasa keterkejutannya, Akashi dibuat sesak napas karena pelukan Momoi yang memang terbilang cukup kencang seperti hendak mematahkan lehernya. Dan—_sial_! Apa cewek itu tidak sadar perbuatannya tersebut membuat dada mereka saling bergesekan?!

"Momoi!" Akashi memaksa gadis itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Namun gadis itu sungguh keras kepala, bahkan ia masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat padahal katak itu pun sudah meloncat entah kemana.

"Tolong aku! Jangan biarkan katak itu mendekatiku!" gadis itu merengek ketakutan dan hal itu membuat Akashi harus menahan tawanya. Sikap Momoi yang kadang kekanakan dan cengeng memang suatu hiburan. Dan entah kenapa di saat begini keinginannya untuk menjahili gadis itu jadi besar.

"Momoi, kataknya ada di punggungmu!" Akashi memekik jahil seraya menaruh kepalan ujung jarinya di punggung Momoi seolah-olah katak itu memang ada di sana.

"KYAA! SINGKIRKAN!" pekikan Momoi kian kencang.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Akashi memasang ekspresi tak sudi.

"Tolong—"

"Memohonlah sambil berlutut!" perintah Akashi yang membuat Momoi membulatkan mata. Oh ya ampun, Akashi jelas sekali tahu betapa tidak sudinya gadis itu untuk melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu. Tapi, ayolah, bersenang-senang sedikit bukanlah suatu kesalahan, bukan? Apalagi yang menjadi bahan hiburannya adalah seorang Momoi Satsuki.

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah, aku pergi—"

"Hei—err, iya iya!" kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi Momoi langsung berlutut di hadapan Akashi, "Aku mohon singkirkan katak itu—"

"Sebut namaku, Momoi."

"Akashi-_kun_, aku mohon singkirkan—"

"Ehem!" Akashi memberi kode ke Momoi dan gadis itu tahu apa yang harus ia koreksi. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan begitu sulit.

"Akashi-_sa-sama_," Momoi merinding sendiri mendengar dirinya menyebut cowok itu dengan sebutan –_sama_, "Aku mohon singkirkan katak itu dari punggungku."

Akhirnya Akashi tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Momoi terperangah melihat Akashi tertawa sebegitu puasnya. Baiklah, kenapa Akashi harus tertawa berlebihan begitu meski Momoi sendiri cukup sadar bahwa tindakannya merupakan hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya? Dan melihat Akashi tertawa sepuas itu membuat Momoi sadar bahwa ia tak pernah melihat Akashi tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya.

"Kau bego," sahutnya membuat Momoi mengernyit kesal. Akashi terlihat masih berusaha mengontrol kepuasannya karena berhasil menjahili Momoi, "Kau seharusnya lihat betapa konyolnya dirimu. Sejak kapan katak di atas jalan setapak bisa meloncat ke punggung manusia, Momoi?"

Wajah Momoi merah padam mendengarnya. Antara malu dan marah karena diperlakukan layaknya orang idiot oleh Akashi. Ia hendak menyemburkan kekesalannya ke cowok itu, setidaknya sampai seseorang muncul dari balik punggung Akashi.

"Seeeeiiii!"

Senyum Akashi langsung pudar saat mendengar suara yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya. Belum sempat menoleh pun dirinya sudah dipeluk dari belakang oleh sepasang tangan milik Kira yang telah menjatuhkan dua koper besar miliknya di atas jalan setapak. Ya ampun, cewek satu ini mau sekedar mampir atau berniat liburan musim panas, sih?

"Kira! Lepas—"

"Ah iya, maaf! Hehe!"

Akhirnya Akashi bisa menghirup napas secara normal kembali setelah dilepaskan oleh Kira. Sungguh diriya masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kira yang hanya seorang cewek bertubuh mungil yang ia ketahui jarang olahraga bisa memiliki tenaga sebegitu kuatnya? Apa cewek itu keturunan tukang pukul atau karena dia makan paku besi?

"Kenapa kaudatang ke sini? Aku sudah bilang supaya kau tidak usah ikut," kata Akashi setelah menghirup napas untuk beberapa saat.

Kira menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau itu bagaimana sih, Sei? Tentu saja aku akan tetap bersikeras untuk ikut denganmu. Sebagai calon istrimu mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran di tengah hutan yang gelap, tak berpenghuni, dan pasti kau akan susah cari makan di sini. Makanya aku membawa banyak makanan di salah satu koperku supaya kaubisa makan makanan sehat. Aku pernah melihat di suatu film seorang cowok tampan tersesat di hutan malah memakan dedaunan mentah, aku kan tidak ingin Sei—"

"Kira, berhentilah mengoceh," Akashi memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Prasangkamu terlalu berlebihan," sahut Momoi membuat Kira menoleh ke arahnya, "Kami menginap di villa, dengan makanan yang terjamin kesehatannya bahkan dengan tempat pemandian air panas pula. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sei-_mu_."

Akashi melirik sinis ke Momoi. Sementara Kira hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu kita langsung masuk ke dalam villa saja!" seru Kira seraya menarik tangan Akashi untuk mengikutinya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju villa. Sedangkan Momoi yang tertinggal di belakang mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala, tak menyangka _dulu_ dirinya tersingkirkan oleh cewek semacam Kira.

Oh, oke. Dia tidak cemburu kok, tenang saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin suatu kesalahan bila Momoi membiasakan diri untuk memandang seseorang dari cara orang itu bersikap atau penampilannya. Ya, lagipula kata mutiara seperti '_Don't judge a book by its cover_' sudah seharusnya tertanam sejak lama dalam kepalanya. Tapi ia pun tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena memandang Kira yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan terhadap Akashi, padahal bila Akashi mau bisa saja dia mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih _wah_ dari Kira.

Dan siapapun itu, Momoi tak pernah mengharapkan _dirinya_ adalah orang itu.

Tetapi, tuduhan Momoi harus segera pudar saat menyadari bahwa Kira memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ada pada dirinya. Sifat keibuan. Terlepas dari fakta soal Akashi, Momoi memang menyayangkan dirinya tidak memiliki bakat memasak yang hebat seperti apa yang dilakukan Kira untuk menu makan malam mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan fakta lain di mana Akashi mengatakan bahwa masakan Kira _lumayan enak_ entah kenapa semakin membuat dirinya tidak pede.

Oh ya ampun, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah mulai meliriknya lagi, Momoi _dear_. Tentu saja tidak! Sungguh menggelikan, seperti tak ada cowok lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Akashi. Ini hanyalah karena Momoi ingin adanya pengakuan jujur dari seorang cowok (hal yang berlaku untuk Akashi juga) mengenai kelebihannya yang lain—apapun di luar soal dapur. Tapi sampai sekarang saja, dirinya tak pernah mendengar Akashi memuji bakat analisanya.

Atau kecantikannya mungkin? Pfft, jangan membuatnya tertawa. _Well_, setidaknya beberapa cowok lainnya sudah pernah memujinya baik secara intelektual ataupun fisiknya. Bahkan seseorang seperti Kagami pun mengakui bahwa Momoi termasuk cewek yang cantik. Tapi, entah bagaimana bisa Momoi merasa kurang puas bila belum membuat Akashi mengatakannya juga.

Dan hal itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya tak ada bedanya dengan Akashi—haus akan sebuah pengakuan.

"Eh? Momoi? Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Kagami yang berasal dari belakangnya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Cowok itu sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah tertidur pulas bila dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Entah apa alasan Kagami bangun di tengah malam begini, mungkin hendak pergi ke kamar kecil untuk panggilan alam. Lucu, Momoi keheranan dengan Kagami yang terbangun di tengah malam di sata dirinya sendiri bahkan belum sama sekali tertidur.

" … aku hanya mengalami sedikit insomnia biasa kok, Kagamin."

"Geez, kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku begitu," Kagami terlihat bete mendengar nama panggilannya, "Tidurlah, setidaknya masuk ke kamarmu. Kau bisa masuk angin bila duduk di ambang pintu seperti itu."

Belum sempat Momoi membalas perkataannya, cowok itu sudah lebih dulu melengos pergi menuju kamar mandi. Gadis itu kembali menatap rembulan di luar sana hingga tak lama kemudian Kagami kembali dan cukup heran saat melihat Momoi yang ternyata masih betah duduk di ambang pintu.

"Momoi, kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku ternyata."

Gadis itu terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kagamin, aku mau bertanya."

"Huh? Bertanya apa?" tanya cowok itu yang kemudian memilih duduk di samping Momoi. Kasihan juga membiarkan seorang cewek cantik sendirian menggalau di tengah malam begini. Anggap saja amal darinya.

"Em, ini agak bersifat pribadi, sih," kemudian Momoi menatap Kagami, "Aku ingin Kagamin memberiku sebuah pendapat dari sudut pandang seorang laki-laki. Err, sebenarnya laki-laki itu paling suka perempuan yang seperti apa, sih?"

"Hah?!"

Kagami melongo seperti orang tolol mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Serius, apa efek insomnia bisa mempengaruhi kinerja otak seseorang? Ada angin apa sampai Momoi bisa menanyakan suatu hal semacam itu? Mendengarnya membuat Kagami kebingungan sendiri jadinya.

"Err, yaaa, itu sebenarnya … ," Kagami menggaruk pipinya, "Itu sebenarnya tergantung dari persepsi masing-masing. Maksudku tipe gadis yang ideal untuk masing-masing pemuda itu kan berbeda-beda. Tapi sih menurutku sebagai laki-laki, mayoritas kaum Adam itu lebih senang dengan gadis yang lemah-lembut, tutur katanya halus, bersifat keibuan seperti pandai bersih-bersih rumah atau memasak, telaten yaaaah pokoknya semacam itu."

"Apa semua pria selalu menginginkan wanita yang pintar masak?" tanya Momoi hati-hati.

_Apa Momoi sedang mencoba curhat terselubung denganku?_

Kagami berdeham.

"Sebenarnya itu tergantung masing-masing pria. Misalnya, aku sendiri kan bisa memasak jadi kalau pacarku tidak bisa memasak yaaaa tidak jadi masalah untukku, sih."

Momoi menundukkan kepala. "Oh."

_Oke, sepertinya jawabanku agak mengecewakannya_, pikir Kagami.

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Momoi menggeleng lemah namun senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, apa Kagamin bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Emmm," Momoi terlihat ragu-ragu mengatakan maksudnya, "Membantuku untuk mengajariku memasak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat dari seekor macan tutul sekalipun. Orang-orang beramai-ramai pergi memasuki gedung _gymnasium_ Tokyo bahkan sudah ada yang menunggu di depan _gymnasium_ sejak pagi-pagi buta tadi agar bisa kedapatan tempat duduk saat pertandingan dimulai nanti. Wajar saja banyak orang yang berprasangka demikian mengingat hari ini merupakan pertandingan babak _final_ antara sekolah legendaris, Rakuzan, melawan sekolah berumur jagung, Seirin.

Banyak pemain basket dari masing-masing tim yang pernah dikalahkan oleh Rakuzan ataupun Seirin berdatangan demi menonton pertandingan ini. Rasanya seperti sebuah _déjà vu_ bagi mereka di mana Rakuzan kembali bertemu dengan Seirin sebagai lawan di babak _final_ ini, persis seperti pertandingan terakhir mereka di ajang _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin.

Pertandingan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Di kursi terdepan pada tribun penonton diisi oleh para pemain basket seperti anggota Generasi Keajaiban di sana. Mereka datang bukan memang sengaja bersama-sama, tetapi ada beberapa kawanan dari masing-masing tim yang turut menemani.

"Semuanyaaa!" Momoi dengan senyuman riangnya membawa sebuah keranjang piknik. Ya ampun, apa dia berniat buka warung di saat pertandingan dimulai?

"Apa kau berniat berjualan makanan untuk penonton?" sindir Akashi tanpa berpaling dari keranjang piknik di tangan Momoi. Gadis itu hanya mencibirnya sebelum menaruh keranjang berisi sushi itu di atas kursi panjang.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau membuatkan kalian semua makanan," katanya sambil mengeluarkan satu per satu kotak bekal berisi sushi.

"Whoaaa! Aku mau dong menyicipi sushi buatan Momoi!" seru Kotarou yang kemudian didahului oleh Eikichi.

"Enak saja! Aku duluan! Perutku sudah keroncongan karena belum diisi!" sela Eikichi.

Kotarou memasang wajah kesal. "Yang benar saja?! Kau kan baru saja menyantap _steak_ ukuran jumbo beberapa menit yang lalu, Eikichiiiii!"

" … kau … memasak?" Akashi bertanya ragu-ragu.

Momoi mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! Aku yakin kalian akan menyukai masakan buatanku yang super enak ini!"

Akashi menggaruk kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Momoi yang terlalu terdengar optimis. Dari kejauhan pun dapat dilihat Aomine yang berjengit kaget saat mendapati Momoi yang ada di lapangan dengan sebuah keranjang piknik di tangannya. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun cowok itu sadar bahwa makanan yang dibawa Momoi itu bisa menyebabkan kefatalan pada pertandingan hari ini.

"Oh ya ampun! Satsuki! Kenapa kau memasak di saat seperti ini?!" pekik Aomine sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Midorima menghela napas. "Aku turut berduka untuk Rakuzan."

"Hmm~, sepertinya kejadian tahun lalu di _Winter Cup_ akan terulang kembali~," Murasakibara mengunyah maiubo miliknya, "Kasihan Akachin harus kalah lagi dengan cara konyol seperti ini."

"Aominecchi! Lakukanlah sesuatu supaya Momocchi tidak jadi memberi mereka asupan gizi beracun-ssu!" seru Kise sambil menarik-narik lengan _jersey_ Aomine.

"Oi! Biar saja! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat tim Akashi kalah dengan cara yang konyol? Bhahahaha!"

Akashi memandangi sushi yang diberikan Momoi sementara yang lainnya menunggu reaksinya lebih dulu. Sialan sekali, kenapa dirinya dijadikan kelinci percobaan begini? Apa begini cara mereka menguburnya secara cepat sebelum pertandingan dimulai? Dari seberang lapangan, ia melihat Kagami dan yang lainnya memandang ke arahanya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas meski Kuroko pun hanya bisa memasang tampang datar.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mencoba pertama kali?" tanyanya sedikit memberi protes.

"Kalau kau memang kapten, seharusnya menyicipi makanan bukanlah alasan untukmu menghindar, Akashi-_kun_. Berikan contoh yang baik untuk teman-temanmu," kata Momoi sambil memasang senyum.

Dia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit sebelum meraih sumpitnya untuk menyuapkan sushi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan sushi itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, sementara yang lain memandang Akashi dengan penasaran apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Akashi berusaha mengunyah sushi itu perlahan, berusaha menemukan rasa nikmat sushi tersebut hingga kemudian matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seluruh jari Momoi memakai plester.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Momoi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Aneh, seketika saja Momoi yang optimis menghilang begitu saja. Kemudian Akashi meminum airnya dan menatap Momoi untuk beberapa saat.

" … lumayan."

Mata Momoi berbinar cerah mendengar pujian Akashi. Akhirnya setelah berusaha keras mendalami dunia dapur bersama Kagami sejak malam itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat amat memuaskan. Akashi pada akhirnya memberikan pujian memasaknya yang sudah ia duga akan menciptakan rasa enak yang membuat setiap lidah ketagihan untuk memakannya.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya riang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Aomine yang terkejut melihat Akashi yang baik-baik saja setelah menyicipi sushi buatan Momoi. Geez, kini Aomine berpikir kalau barangkali lidah Akashi agak keseleo. _Well_, andai saja Aomine tahu bahwa Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan sushi itu di depan Momoi.

Sisa waktu pemanasan sebentar lagi. Akashi menerima bola yang merupakan operan dari Akahiro dan kemudian meng-_dribble_ bola oranye itu dengan begitu luwesnya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring_ dengan gaya _lay-up_. Setelah bola itu masuk ke dalam _ring_ dengan mulus, ia menangkap bola itu lagi dan hendak melakukan pemanasan lainnya sampai melihat Kuroko dan Kagami dari seberang lapangan.

Entah kenapa semangatnya tidak pernah sebesar ini untuk memenangkan suatu pertandingan. Ia yakin yang lainnya pun merasakan hal serupa sejak membuka mata di fajar yang baru menyingsing tadi. Dan Akashi akan lebih merasa bersemangat lagi bila ternyata Seirin tak lengah sedikit pun selama pertandingan.

"Ayo, Seirin!"

"Kalahkan Rakuzan seperti _Winter Cup_ kemarin!"

"Kalian pasti bisa Seiriiiin!"

"Harumkan tim basket asal Tokyo!"

Seirin.

Semuanya yang berkumandang hanya menyemangati Seirin.

Lalu, kemana mereka yang _dulu_ mendukung Rakuzan? Apa mereka berpaling begitu saja setelah melihat kejatuhan Rakuzan oleh Seirin di _Winter Cup_ kemarin? Apa mereka tak bisa memahami perjuangan keras Rakuzan untuk memenangkan babak _final_ ini?

_Priiit!_

Wasit membunyikan peluitnya. Pertandingan dimulai sekarang.

"Semuanya semangat! Fokus pada pertandingan dan jadilah yang terbaik!" Momoi memberi mereka semangat dari tepi lapangan, "Kerja sama!"

_Ya_, Akashi membatin, _Momoi benar_. Dan ketika masing-masing pemain utama dari kedua tim berkumpul di tengah lapangan, ia tahu hal apa yang harus ia lakukan selama pertandingan ini berlangsung.

Percaya pada timnya.

Wasit melempar bola oranye itu ke atas dan segera direbut oleh Kagami yang segera meng-_dribble_ bola itu memasuki daerah tim lawan. Sementara itu pemain-pemain lainnya mulai saling menyebar dan mengikuti strategi yang telah diatur oleh mereka sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai. Seperti yang sudah Akashi duga bahwa pelatih Seirin akan menyuruh Izuki yang menandai dirinya.

Tentu saja Akashi mengetahui kemungkinan hal itu terjadi adalah sangat besar. Ia tahu kalau Aida Riko bukanlah orang bego yang akan bertindak gegabah dalam menentukan sebuah strategi dan harus Akashi akui bahwa dengan menggunakan Izuki sebagai penandanya merupakan pilihan yang cukup bagus bila diingat lagi kalau Izuki memiliki mata setajam elang yang membuatnya dengan mudah melihat pergerakan Akashi secepat mungkin.

Tetapi, Riko tidaklah lebih cerdik dari Akashi. Sayang sekali pelatih itu tidaklah banyak belajar dari _kebersamaan_ mereka saat _training camp_ seminggu yang lalu.

Akahiro mengejar Kagami dari belakang dan sungguh mengejutkan, terutama mengejutkan Kagami, Akahiro lebih cepat sudah berdiri di hadapan Kagami yang mau tak mau akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Gerakan menghadang Akahiro sungguh mengingatkan Kagami dengan gerakan Aomine saat mencoba untuk menghalanginya yang akan mencetak skor.

"Usaha yang bagus, Kagami-_san_," gumam Akahiro dan perlana muncul seringai tipis di bibirnya, "Tapi tidak terlalu bagus juga."

Kagami kembali dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan gesit Akahiro yang berhasil merebut bola darinya. Pertandingan kali ini memang sungguh mengerikan namun menakjubkan di saat yang bersamaan. Penonton di _gymnasium_ seperti disuguhkan pertandingan hebat yang dikombinasi oleh Kagami, Akashi serta Akahiro yang bagaikan sosok pengganti Aomine dalam tim Rakuzan. Sungguh mengerikan seorang kapten yang hebat dalam pertarungan bersama duo _ace_.

Akashi hendak menghadang Kagami pula sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti terasa kaku dalam sekejap mata. Kenapa … rasanya begitu sulit sekarang? Ingatan pertandingan di _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin seolah terjadi lagi di hadapannya. Pertandingan di mana dirinya harus menelan pahit karena kehilangan kemenangan. Dan rasa khawatir itu menyelimutinya.

Rasa khawatir serta ketakutan akan sebuah kekalahan.

_Kenapa … aku kenapa?_

_Brengsek! Apa yang terjadi denganku?!_

_Mengapa ingatan itu tak lepas dari pandangan mataku, keparat?!_

" … Akashi!"

_Priiit!_

Skor pertama dicetak oleh Seirin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tribun penonton mulai kosong sedikit demi sedikit. Pertandingan memang telah selesai sehingga wajar saja banyak penonton yang memilih segera keluar setelah merasa puas ataupun kecewa dengan hasil skor akhir yang terpampang di sana. _Gymnasium_ tersebut begitu sepi, hanya diisi oleh beberapa petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai. Namun terlihat salah seorang pemain masih tetap duduk di kursi sendirian dengan posisi kedua lengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Matanya menatap kosong pada sepasang sepatunya. Ia tak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengikat talinya yang terlepas. Pikirannya masih dikuasai oleh setiap kejadian yang terjadi saat pertandingan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menemukan fakta yang diungkapkan oleh papan skor.

_100-101 … kemenangan untuk Rakuzan_.

Ya, Akashi tahu bahwa seharusnya ia merasa bangga dengan kemenangannya. Karena pada akhirnya ia dapat membalaskan kekalahannya kepada Seirin hari ini. Tapi, ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa kejadian waktu itu masih terus menghantuinya? Kejadian yang membuat emosinya terpancing untuk semakin gencar mengalahkan lawannya.

Apa dirinya yang lain mulai terbangun lagi? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Bila memang terjadi, pasti seseorang sudah meneriakinya; "Akashi! Matamu berubah menjadi heterokromatik lagi!"

"Hei, kapten!" Akashi menoleh dan melihat Momoi sedang berdiri di seberang lapangan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau tidak pergi dengan yang lainnya ke ruang ganti? Mereka sudah hampir selesai dan berniat untuk mencari makan di dekat sini sebelum pulang ke Kyoto."

"Aku tahu," jawab Akashi cepat, "Hanya saja … ada hal lain yang kupikirkan."

Kemudian Akashi mendapati gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Apa soal pertandingan tadi?" Momoi menebak dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi pun ia sudah memiliki jawabannya, "Kupikir kau seharusnya senang dengan kemenangan Rakuzan. Bukankah itu yang kaumau?"

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah."

Kemudian mereka bergeming satu sama lain. Sepertinya bisa dibilang hubungan Momoi dengan Akashi benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan hubungannya dengan Aomine. Tapi ada suatu kenyamanan yang dia rasakan bersama cowok itu meski dalam keheningan sekalipun. Seperti dirinya merasa begitu aman di sampingnya.

"Apa kau mengalami semacam … traumatis?"

Akashi menoleh ke arahnya. "Trauma?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Ya, barangkali kau trauma akan kekalahanmu di _Winter Cup_ kemarin oleh Seirin. Aku tahu ini memang terdengar konyol, tapi reaksimu selama pertandingan berlangsung sungguh tidak biasa. Refleksmu kian berkurang dan kadang kau tak fokus lagi, bahkan matamu beberapa kali kulihat seperti agak ketakutan."

"Kau terlalu banyak berprasangka, Momoi."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Hm, aku lupa kalau sejak dulu kau memang terlalu banyak berprasangka."

"Yang benar saja? Memang dulu aku pernah berprasangka apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Kauingat _jersey_ Teikou milikku?" tanya balik Akashi tanpa sedikit pun menghilangkan senyumannya yang samar-samar, "Kau begitu konyol saat dengan pedenya merasa bahwa inisial 'S' pada kerah _jersey_-ku adalah inisial untuk 'Satsuki'."

Momoi merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "A-aku tidak begitu—"

"Oh ya, kau tentu saja begitu. Jangan mengelak. Kau memasang tampang malu saat aku mengaku bahwa inisial 'S' itu adalah untuk 'Seijuurou' karena beberapa kali _jersey_-ku tertukar dengan _jersey_ milik Kuroko. Hm, hal itu membuatku sadar kalau selain narsis, kau itu juga bawelnya minta ampun."

Momoi menahan senyum. "Semua gadis itu memang bawel, bila kau tidak tahu."

"Kau selalu menjadikannya alasan," kata Akashi sambil menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang lagi. Geez, dia lupa untuk memotongnya lagi kali ini.

Sementara itu, rasanya Momoi ingin tertawa mendengar fakta yang terdengar menggelikan di telinga. Hanya saja Momoi sendiri baru menyadari sebuah fakta baru yang mampu membuatnya sulit tertawa. Bahwa ada suatu kenyamanan yang ia rasakan bila membicarakan mengenai masa lalu dengan orang di sampingnya itu. Belum lagi fakta lain yang tak dimengerti olehnya, mengapa Akashi tampak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Apa cowok itu juga menikmati pembicaraan 'masa lalu' ini?

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Momoi memilih untuk beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya. Terlalu lama duduk di samping Akashi membuatnya semakin larut dalam obrolan mereka berdua yang bisa-bisa tak ada ujungnya. Dan melihat pergerakan Momoi yang cukup tiba-tiba itu menimbulkan banyak spekulasi dalam benak Akashi antara Momoi yang tersinggung karena ucapannya, Momoi yang tidak betah membicarakan masa lalu, atau parahnya—

—pembicaraan ini membuatnya merindukan masa lalu.

"Oh iya, omong-omong," Momoi berbalik sehingga mereka saling bertukar pandang, "Aku dengar dari Mibuchi-_senpai_ kalau kau hendak memotong ponimu seperti di tahun pertama SMA lagi, ya?"

Akashi terdiam sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kalau boleh jujur aku lebih menyukai penampilanmu dengan poni seperti sekarang ini, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menatapnya penuh keheranan. "Kenapa begitu?"

Dan tepat sebelum Momoi benar-benar pergi, gadis itu memberinya sebuah jawaban yang tepat pada sasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena membuatku merasa seperti bertemu dengan Akashi-_kun_ untuk pertama kalinya lagi."


	8. Chapter 8

_Haaaaai lama banget ya gue nggak apdet. Oke gue minta maap krn awalnya gue janji bakal apdet pas malem tahun baru (HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 GUYS!) ternyata gue baru bener-bener sempet sekarang. Gue sibuk sama UTS yg menghadang di bulan November (that's why I can't make a fic for AkaMomo Week even just one fanfic), trus ngurusin bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas buat persyaratan UAS, trus UAS itu sendiri, trus sibuk sama keluarga, temen-temen, pacar gue dll._

_Dan gue ngasih beberapa rekomen lagu buat nemenin kalian seraya membaca fanfic ini: __**All out of Love &amp; Goodbye- Air Supply, If You're not the One- Daniel Bedingfield, All of Me- John Legend.**_

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 8**

'_Seijuurou, kau ada di mana sekarang? Aku sudah tiba di taman dekat sekolah.'_

'_Apa baterai ponselmu habis? Kenapa tidak membalas pesan dariku? Sup tofu di sini nyaris habis, loh.'_

'_Tuan mudaaaa, bisakah setidaknya kau memberi jawaban? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan kaulupa dengan janjimu hari ini -_-'_

_Akashi berdecak kesal setelah membaca ketiga pesan yang masuk ke pemberitahuan ponselnya. Andai saja kekasihnya itu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Akashi sangat mengingat janji kencan mereka malam ini._

_Mau bagaimana lagi bila sang Ayah masih menetap di rumah untuk membicarakan hal-hal membosankan seperti sekolah dan segala macamnya, sehingga Akashi mau tak mau harus menunggu pembicaraan penuh omong kosong itu selesai saat Kazuhiro meninggalkan rumah untuk bisnis ke luar negeri._

_Oksigen kian membuat kekosongan pada ruang paru-parunya, ia harus berlari dari perempatan jalan dikarenakan kemacetan yang terjadi di pertengahan musim dingin ini. Tempatnya berhenti dari taksi yang ia tumpangi memang lumayan jauh dari taman di mana Momoi tengah menunggunya._

_Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai juga di tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Tangannya menggapai puncak pagar taman yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Matanya berusaha mencari sosok yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak dua jam yang lalu di sekitar taman itu._

_Belum sempat menemukan Momoi, mata Akashi justru menangkap pemandangan kepingan-kepingan salju yang menari-nari di udara dengan perlahan. Ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya yang tertutupi oleh sarung tangannya dan sekeping salju jatuh di sana. Akashi mendesah pelan, pasti ia sudah terlalu lama membiarkan kekasihnya itu menunggu di cuaca seperti ini. Dan kemudian, ketika Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman kembali, ia menemukan gadis itu muncul dari balik pohon yang dahannya tertimbun salju tadi malam._

"_Satsuki!" Akashi memanggilnya ketika berlari menuju gadis itu._

"_Seijuurou?" Momoi membalas panggilannya dengan suara parau. Gadis itu terlihat kurang sehat dan kedinginan bila dilihat dari matanya yang sayu serta bibirnya yang memucat._

_Lama-lama Akashi mulai merasa bersalah dengan kondisi gadis itu sekarang. Kemudian, ia melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Momoi agar gadis itu lebih merasa hangat. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Momoi yang dingin seperti es sebelum kemudian membawa tubuh Momoi ke dalam pelukan hangatnya._

"_Maaf," gumam Akashi pelan sambil melepas dekapannya dan kemudian menepis kepingan salju yang mendarat di puncak kepala Momoi._

_Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali katakan sesuatu bila kau tidak bisa datang tepat waktu."_

_Ia terdiam sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau kedinginan."_

"_Aku tahu itu," jawab Momoi yang terkekeh pelan, "Sebab tanganmu jauh lebih hangat daripada tanganku sekarang."_

_Ia tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, bagaimana bila kita mampir ke Maji Burger?"_

"_Eh? Kau tidak berniat menyicipi sup tofu di kedai baru itu? Tidak jauh dari sini loh," tanya Momoi keheranan._

"_Tidak," Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita bisa mampir ke sana kapan-kapan, Satsuki. Aku yakin kalau kau lebih membutuhkan cokelat panas di Maji."_

_Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan Akashi._

"_Ayo, kita pergi sebelum kehabisan cokelat panas!"_

_Lalu, dengan jemari yang saling bertautan, mereka menyeberangi zebracross untuk mendatangi restoran Maji Burger yang kebetulan letaknya berseberangan dengan taman tadi. Akashi membukakan pintu masuk restoran untuk mereka berdua. Di sana mereka dapat melihat keadaan restoran yang sedang sepi, mungkin dikarenakan salju yang mulai turun sehingga orang-orang lebih memilih duduk di dekat perapian dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat di rumah masing-masing._

_Mereka memesan sebungkus kentang goreng dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas sebelum akhirnya mereka menunggu di meja bernomor 5, tempat favorit mereka bila berkunjung ke sana. Momoi duduk di dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan jalan raya yang kedua tepinya tertimbun oleh salju tadi malam. Beberapa petugas jalanan tengah membersihkan salju-salju yang menutupi jalan raya tersebut._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Momoi dan Akashi sama-sama mengangkat gelas mereka sebelum akhirnya menyesap secara perlahan isi cangkir masing-masing penuh ketenangan._

"_Seijuurou," Momoi memanggilnya yang hanya dibalas Akashi dengan sebuah gumaman, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau paling suka musim apa?" tanyanya._

_Akashi kembali menaikkan alis kirinya. "Aku suka musim apa?"_

_Momoi mengangguk. Akashi terlihat tengah memikirkan pertanyaan Momoi secara serius._

"_Kau sendiri suka musim apa?" Akashi balik bertanya._

"_Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?" kini giliran Momoi yang memikirkan jawabannya sendiri, "Aku … suka musim dingin!"_

"_Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa?"_

_Momoi menyuapi dirinya dengan sebuah kentang goreng. "Karena musim dingin itu mengingatkanku dengan Seijuurou. Tatapan matamu yang sedingin es, namun juga bisa indah di saat yang bersamaan. Persis seperti musim dingin."_

_Akashi tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar jawaban Momoi yang sekilas seperti tengah menggombalinya. Perlahan alunan musik menjadi penghias suasana sepi di restoran Maji Burger. Momoi memejamkan kedua matanya saat dirinya ingin menikmati lagu _Goodbye_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Airsupply._

"_Aku suka sekali lagu ini," kata Momoi._

"_Kau sudah memberitahuku berkali-kali soal kesukaanmu," balas Akashi. Ia memandangi gadis di depannya yang masih memejamkan mata sementara bibirnya bergerak pelan seperti berusaha menyanyikan lagu yang tengah diputar itu._

"You would never ask me, why my heart is so disguise? I just can't live a lie anymore. I would rather hurt myself than to ever make you cry. There's nothing left to say but goodbye_," Akashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Momoi, "Oh iya, kau belum memberitahuku soal musim kesukaanmu, Seijuurou."_

_Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum memberikan jawabannya. "Aku suka musim dingin."_

_Momoi tersenyum meledek. "Pasti karena kau ulang tahun di musim dingin."_

"_Bukan," balas Akashi seraya menggeleng penuh kemenangan atas jawaban Momoi yang salah._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku suka musim dingin karena kau menyukainya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dalam hati ia mengeluh keras atas mimpi yang telah menghantuinya selama beberapa hari ini. Ingatan masa lalu yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam perlahan mulai muncul kembali ke tempat di mana kenangan itu berasal. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata, bahkan rasa sentuhan tangannya di hari itu masih berbekas di tangan Akashi sendiri.

Ia beranjak duduk dan melirik jam di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia terbangun di siang hari. Belum pernah ia tertidur selelap dan sepanjang ini sebelumnya. Untung saja hari ini masih merupakan liburan musim panas sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot pergi keluar rumah untuk sekolah. Dan tentunya untuk bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Kemudian, ia melangkah pergi memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Akashi melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi malam hingga tak ada satu pun benda yang melekat pada tubuhnya lagi. Dinyalakannya _shower_ di sana hingga perlahan ia bisa merasakan sentuhan air yang dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang berkeringat di pagi hari. Salah satu efek pertengahan musim panas.

Akashi pikir ia bisa menenangkan diri setelah mendapatkan mimpi yang sama hari ini. Tetapi, air dingin yang membasahi kepalanya tidak membuatnya dapat berpikir dengan lebih baik lagi. Rasanya ia masih begitu lelah dan ingin sekali tidur kembali sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Tentu saja tidurnya sejak tempo hari sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang meski tidurnya lebih pulas di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun, ia pun juga sadar, setiap ia memejamkan kedua matanya maka kenangan itu kembali hadir sebagai bunga tidurnya. Karena itu demi mencegah hal itu kembali terjadi, Akashi memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu setelah ini. Apapun, asal ia bisa berhenti mengingat-ingat mimpi sialan tadi secepat mungkin.

Setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan di bawah guyuran air dingin, Akashi mematikan saluran air _shower_ dan kemudian ia melilitkan handuk putih di sekitar daerah pinggangnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi, ia memandangi pantulan dirinya melalui cermin. Dan ketika ia menatapi refleksi dirinya di cermin tersebut membuatnya teringat perkataan orang-orang yang menyebutnya lebih mirip sosok mendiang ibunya, Akashi Noriko, daripada ayahnya sendiri.

Tapi, sesungguhnya ia sangat yakin bahwa omongan mereka semua salah besar. Mungkin orang-orang itu hanya berusaha menghiburnya saja mengingat Akashi lebih menyayangi ibunya dibanding ayahnya. Sejauh ini ia hanya melihat sosok lain dari Kazuhiro yang hidup dalam dirinya. Ia terlalu mirip dengan ayahnya sendiri. Mata, hidung, bibir—

Ia menyentuh bagian itu dan di saat yang bersamaan memori kejadian di tepi kolam renang beberapa bulan yang lalu mengisi benaknya. Ia masih begitu ingat bagaimana ketika ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Begitu jelas sensasi sentuhan hangat dan manis yang ditawarkan bibirnya. Sentuhan yang mampu membuat hatinya berdesir. Dan Akashi tahu bahwa saat itu dirinya memang memiliki keinginan untuk tak melepaskan sentuhan bibir mereka.

Sentuhan seorang Momoi Satsuki menjadi begitu adiktif.

_Brengsek!_

Ia meremas kencang helaian rambut merahnya sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel dengan tak kalah kencangnya. Akashi tak pernah mengerti, mengapa hanya dengan mengingat gadis itu dan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bisa memberi efek sebesar ini?

Akashi tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bodoh atau tolol atau idiot—terserah apapun itu. Mungkin dibanding tidak mengerti, lebih tepatnya ia sendiri yang memaksakan diri untuk _pura-pura_ tidak mengerti seakan-akan semuanya bukan merupakan hasil kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Dengan kata lain, Akashi membodohi dirinya sendiri—

—atau justru membohongi perasaannya?

"Keparat!" umpatnya seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut.

Bertepatan dengan itu, ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya berdering nyaring. Ia menggerutu, orang macam apa yang menghubunginya di saat ia sama sekali tidak ada _mood_ untuk bicara sama sekali?

Namun, rasa terganggu itu langsung hilang digantikan rasa heran saat Akashi melihat nama Aomine di layar ponselnya.

"_Halo, Akashi,_" terdengar suara berat Aomine setelah Akashi menerima panggilannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"_Besok bisa bertemu?_"

Dan kemudian, Akashi mengiyakan ajakan Aomine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi berusaha menghalangi pandangannya dari sinar matahari yang datang dari celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya. Ugh, betapa menyebalkannya pagi ini. Belum lagi suara kicauan burung gereja di luar sana semakin menambah beban di dalam kepalanya. Suara kicauan yang merdu langsung berubah menjadi suara gong.

Memang ada benarnya bahwa hal semacam ini sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib yang selalu ia temui setiap terbangun di hari libur. Dan sudah sepatutnya ia merasa terbiasa. Masalahnya adalah hari ini merupakan pertengahan musim panas. Sungguh menjengkelkan bila cahaya yang begitu menyengat dengan pasokan udara yang nyaris habis dalam ruangan adalah tahap pertama yang harus ia lalui di setiap pagi.

Kedua telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari arah dapur—hal yang semakin memperburuk paginya. Ia beranjak duduk dari posisi duduknya dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menguasainya. Dan ketika kesadarannya sudah benar-benar kembali, ia memandangi ruangan tempat dirinya berada sekarang dengan tatapan linglung. Ia agak merasa lupa-lupa ingat dengan ruangan tersebut hingga sebuah foto di kamar itu membuatnya segera teringat bahwa ia berada di rumah ibunya sejak kemarin malam.

Gadis itu meraih sebuah ikat rambut di atas meja dan mengikat rambutnya yang sama persis dengan semak belukar menggunakan ikat rambut tersebut.

"Satsuki!" suara ibunya terdengar dari arah luar, "Lekas bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Ia mengernyit heran mendengar perintah ibunya. Tumben sekali Reika sudah ada di rumah di mana dulu biasanya Momoi hanya menemukan secarik pesan di kertas kecil yang ditinggalkan Reika di dapur yang menyatakan bahwa ia harus pergi. Lalu, dengan berusaha mengabaikan rasa herannya, Momoi beranjak berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Kedua kakinya menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah yang malas dan dengan kehadiran Reika di ruang makan membuat kesadarannya benar-benar pulih bahwa yang sebelumnya bukanlah mimpi belaka. Wanita itu terlihat cukup sibuk dengan menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja makan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan putrinya.

"Pagi, Bu," sapa Momoi.

Reika menoleh dan langsung memasang sebuah senyuman. "Selamat pagi, Satsuki sayang. Lekas duduk. Pagi ini Ibu membuat makanan yang enak-enak untuk menyambut kedatanganmu. Ibu baru saja memasak ayam panggang saus mentega, makanan kesukaanmu."

Momoi hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas di telinga Reika. Barangkali gumaman 'terima kasih'. Kemudian, gadis itu menarik salah satu kursi di dekat kursi utama yang dulu merupakan kursi yang selalu ditempati oleh Hiroyuki. Ia menyesap susu putihnya dalam keheningan. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis itu sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa cairan putih tersebut mulai menghujani meja makan.

"Satsuki!" Reika dengan sigap langsung menarik gelas susu dari tangan Momoi dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Momoi sendiri sepertinya baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menepuk keningnya saat melihat cairan susu putih itu membasahi meja makan dan piyama tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan Reika yang mengulurkan beberapa helai tisu ke hadapannya dan mulai membersihkan meja makan.

"Maaf, Bu," ujar Momoi sembari mengeringkan tumpahan susu di pakaiannya dengan menggunakan tisu pemberian Reika.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Reika tanpa berniat menjawab ucapan maaf putri tunggalnya itu, "Kautahu? Ayahmu kerap kali memberitahu Ibu mengenai perilaku anehmu belakangan ini, Satsuki sayang."

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Di hari keberangkatanmu ke Tokyo, ayahmu sudah menceritakan tentang segala sikap anehmu," kemudian Reika duduk di kursi utama dan memandang intens putrinya, "Katakan dengan jujur, apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu? Apa berhubungan dengan ayahmu? Atau justru kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan sekolah barumu?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu semua," elaknya seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Mungkin hanya perasaan Ayah dan Ibu saja yang terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Semuanya berjalan lancar."

Perlahan Momoi mulai merasa risih dengan cara Reika memandangnya sekarang. Tampaknya jawaban Momoi sama sekali tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran wanita itu. Dan Momoi tahu bahwa bila sekali saja ia membuat ibunya curiga, maka ia tidak akan dengan mudah terlepas dari sesi interogasi ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Momoi dikejutkan dengan seulas senyum yang muncul di bibir Reika.

"Baiklah bila kau berkata demikian," Momoi bernapas lega secara diam-diam sebelum perkataan Reika selanjutnya membuat Momoi cukup was-was, "Apa ini mengenai laki-laki?"

Genggaman tangan Momoi pada pisau dan garpunya semakin erat dan ternyata hal itu cukup diperhatikan oleh Reika. Diam-diam wanita itu tersenyum puas karena akhirnya ia dapat mengetahui alasan putrinya bersikap aneh. Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa anak gadisnya bisa dibuat terlihat konyol yang tak lain disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda?

"Jadi … ," Reika menahan senyum di balik cangkir teh yang tengah ia minum, "Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?"

Momoi mengernyit. "Apa maksud Ibu? Aku sedang _kosong_, jadi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan lawan jenis atau semacamnya."

"Ohhh, benarkah begitu?" Reika bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Momoi langsung pun ia sudah mengetahui bahwa anak gadisnya tengah berbohong. Ayolah, sejak kapan Momoi lupa tata cara makan menggunakan pisau dan garpu? Belum lagi sedari tadi Reika melihat putrinya tak sedikit pun berhenti menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Buuu," Momoi melenguh kesal, "Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Anggap saja aku dalam keadaan normal, oke?"

Tiba-tiba Momoi membekap mulutnya sendiri. Reika tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sungguh-sungguh dalam keadaan tidak normal, huh? Omong-omong, sejak kapan kaulupa cara makan menggunakan pisau dan garpu, Satsuki sayang?"

Momoi melirik kedua tangannya. _Checkmate_! Reika berhasil memberi pertanyaan yang menjebak Momoi dalam perasaan malu. Buru-buru ia mengganti posisi garpu dan pisaunya di tangan yang benar sebelum berdeham pelan penuh kecanggungan.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Masih banyak tugas sekolah untuk liburan musim panas ini yang belum kuselesaikan, belum lagi Ibu tahu sendiri kalau aku sudah resmi menjadi manajer tim basket Rakuzan sehingga sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk mengatur jadwal pertandingan," sahutnya panjang lebar, tetap berusaha mencari alibi yang semoga saja dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Hmm, benarkah?" Reika menarik kursinya sehingga jaraknya dengan Momoi kini lebih dekat, "Lalu, siapa nama pemuda itu? Apa Ibu pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Momoi terdiam sebentar. "Kuharap tidak akan pernah."

"Eh? Tadi kaubilang apa?"

"Lupakan saja, Bu. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah lawan jenis. Aku hanya ingin fokus dengan keluargaku, sekolah, dan juga klub basket tempat aku bergabung sebagai manajer di sana."

"Jangan berbohong, sayang," Reika memotong daging ayam panggangnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, "Tindakanmu belakangan ini sangat menjelaskan bahwa pemuda itu sangat memberimu pengaruh besar. Dengan kata lain, kau benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu."

Momoi membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Reika. "Ibu pasti bercanda."

"Ayolah, Ibu yakin bahwa ini bukanlah pertama kalinya kau mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, sayangku. Bila pun kau pernah merasakannya, Ibu tidak pernah melihat kau seuring-uringan ini. Maksud Ibu, kau tidak pernah banyak melamun, nafsu makanmu juga hilang dengan alasan kau tidak lapar, belum lagi yang barusan; kaulupa bahwa garpu itu di tangan kiri, bukan tangan kanan. Lalu, apa lagi nanti yang akan terjadi, huh?"

Momoi menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari pandangan Reika. "Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Lagipula aku sedang … diet."

"Pffft hahaha!" Reika tertawa keras, "Kau? Putriku? Diet? Jangan membohongi Ibu, Satsuki. Ibu tidak pernah ingat kau tertarik dengan program itu. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya sewaktu SMP karena kaubilang Daiki mengejekmu seperti babi guling. Itu pun gagal karena kau tidak bisa menolak tawaran es krim dari ayahmu."

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia diam membisu di kursinya dengan sorot mata kosong yang memandangi sarapan paginya yang mulai mendingin. Momoi tak mengerti mengapa perkataan Reika begitu menyebalkan sekarang. Ia tak pernah paham mengapa perkataan Reika mudah sekali menari-nari dalam kepalanya. Belum lagi sebuah mimpi yang sama seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya yang kian lama semakin membuatnya gelisah tak karuan.

"Satsuki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Reika setelah melihat putrinya tak menjawab ucapannya.

"Bu," Momoi bergumam pelan tanpa membalas tatapan Reika, "Bila apa yang Ibu katakan adalah kebenaran, apa suatu kesalahan bila aku jatuh cinta?"

"Kaubicara apa, sayang? Tentu saja tidak. Kau berhak untuk merasakannya."

"Begitu, ya?" Momoi tersenyum tipis. Namun, senyumannya terasa begitu menyedihkan bagi Reika, "Lalu, apa Ibu akan tetap berkata demikian bila aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah?"

Reika mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Ibu tak memahami ucapanmu."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan sejak dulu kepada Ibu," kini Momoi memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Reika, "Apa Ibu masih mencintai Ayah?"

Pupil mata Reika membesar mendengar pertanyaan putri tunggalnya. Kemudian, ia menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan pelan. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa begitu kering sebelum berdeham pelan.

"Baiklah, Ibu pikir kau memang sepatutnya mengetahui ini," Reika memberi jeda sebentar, "Ibu … menyayangi ayahmu, itu pastinya. Namun, rasa cinta Ibu kepada ayahmu memang tak sebesar dulu. Ibu tentunya sempat berpikir kalau Ibu hanya sedang jenuh dengan hubungan kami berdua. Dan tentu saja dengan kehadiranmu di antara kami mampu membuat Ibu melupakan kejenuhan tersebut."

"Tapi … ," Reika kembali terdiam dan sebuah senyuman lirih muncul di bibirnya, "Rasa jenuh itu semakin menguasai Ibu dan menggantikan rasa cinta Ibu kepada ayahmu. Belum lagi masalah komunikasi dan waktu kami yang jarang sekali terjalin di antara kami berdua. Ibu paham bahwa kehadiran laki-laki lain di antara kami memang sebuah kesalahan. Tapi … entah kaumau percaya atau tidak, Ibu menemukan apa yang selama ini tidak pernah Ibu temukan pada diri ayahmu dan ternyata ada pada laki-laki lain itu."

"Jadi … Ibu tidak sengaja menghilangkan rasa cinta Ibu kepada Ayah?" tanya Momoi.

Reika mendengus lucu. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikan rasa cinta mereka dengan sengaja. Hanya waktu yang dapat melakukannya. Kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi kau hanya bisa mengendalikannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti," ia berkata dalam gusar sehingga kembali menarik perhatian Reika. Keningnya mengerut dalam, "Kupikir, aku sudah melupakan segala hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaan macam apa yang mendatangiku setiap melihatnya berdiri di depanku, Bu."

Di tengah kegelisahannya, Reika menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Artinya, itu semua memang belum berakhir, sayang," Momoi melirik genggaman tangan Reika yang semakin erat, "Rasa cinta telah berakhir ketika kau jauh lebih mencintai kenangan di antara kalian dibanding seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapanmu. Bila sebaliknya, kau akan merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang masih berharap bila memang segalanya telah berakhir, maka suatu hari nanti kalian akan bertemu kembali di situasi yang lebih baik dari sekarang."

Momoi kembali menatap piringnya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Genggaman tangannya pada pisau dan garpu kini jauh lebih kencang. Ia gelisah. Bimbang. Takut. Bagaimana bila apa yang dikatakan Reika benar? Bagaimana bila ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini? Tetapi, ada hal lain yang jauh lebih membuatnya khawatir dan hal itu tak bisa berhenti berputar di dalam benaknya.

Bagaimana bila ia semakin tenggelam dalam perasaannya seorang diri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bola oranye itu memasuki _ring_ dengan mulus sebelum akhirnya memantul di lapangan _streetball_. Keadaan tempat itu memang sedang sepi sekali mengingat hari ini masih terhitung pertengahan musim panas. Kebanyakan orang pasti lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sejuk seperti menonton di bioskop atau pergi ke kolam renang umum.

Akashi meraih ponselnya, tak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan dari Aomine. Bahkan ini sudah nyaris setengah jam ia berada di lapangan _streetball_ tersebut, namun tampaknya ia sama sekali tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehadiran Aomine. Kemana pemuda _tan_ itu?

Dari kejauhan, telinganya menangkap suara decitan sepatu kets yang begitu khas. Ia menoleh dan seperti yang sudah diduga olehnya bahwa Aomine telah datang. Tampaknya Aomine sendiri juga buru-buru untuk menemui Akashi bila dilihat dari raut wajah kelelahan serta peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

"Yo, Akashi," sapanya sambil melanjutkan jalannya menghampiri Akashi ke tengah lapangan.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang," balas Akashi yang kemudian melempar bola basket di tangannya ke arah Aomine. Untungnya Aomine langsung menangkap bola tersebut dengan sigap.

"Dan membuatmu datang ke sini secara cuma-cuma? Naaah, aku tidak sejahat itu," jawabnya dan kemudian ia mulai melakukan gerakan _dribble_ ringan. Sementara itu, Akashi mulai berjalan menuju deretan kursi penonton. Sekarang ia hanya ingin melihat perkembangan permainan Aomine yang kini terlihat asyik sendiri dengan bola basket tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sekarang?" tanya Akashi setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi panjang.

"Ada banyak hal," kata Aomine yang kemudian melakukan _three-point_.

"Apa mengenai pertandingan _Winter Cup_ nanti?"

"Itu salah satunya," tak berapa lama kemudian Aomine mulai berhenti bermain basket dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Akashi, "Akashi, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah Satsuki pindah ke Rakuzan?"

Akashi mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Aomine yang ambigu. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Aomine. Kedatangan Momoi sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Lagipula kami sudah selesai sejak lama, jadi aku tidak ingin mengungkit yang sudah lewat."

Kini giliran Aomine yang keheranan dengan jawaban Akashi. "Kau itu sedang bicara soal apa, sih? Aku sedang menanyakan mengenai apakah ada perubahan dengan Rakuzan semenjak Satsuki bergabung dengan kalian, kenapa jawabanmu justru melenceng begitu, sih?"

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau bertanya soal tim Rakuzan?"

"Tentu saja mengenai tim Rakuzan dan tentunya soal pertandingan yang akan datang, kaupikir apa lagi?" balas Aomine heran.

Ia membuang muka ke arah lain agar Aomine tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Oh, itu," Akashi berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak merasakan apapun."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau akan lebih merasa gelisah menghadapi pertandingan yang akan datang. Maksudku, Rakuzan telah mengalami kekalahan di pertandingan tahun lalu, jadi aku sempat berpikir kalau kau akan sedikit—apa itu namanya? Tertekan? Yaaah, meskipun dengan kedatangan Satsuki sebagai manajer baru Rakuzan, aku yakin kehadirannya cukup membuatmu lebih tenang untuk saat ini setidaknya. Tapi, tetap saja kekalahan tahun lalu pasti masih membayangimu sampai detik ini, kan?"

Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Bodoh. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah terpengaruh dengan yang namanya pengalaman. Tahun ini aku optimis bahwa Rakuzan akan kembali merebut gelar juara nasional."

Aomine terdiam melihat reaksi Akashi sebelum akhirnya turut tersenyum menantang.

"Aku suka gayamu, Akashi. Kita akan lihat nanti, akan kupastikan Touou yang akan merebut gelar juara dari Rakuzan," tuturnya sebelum mengangkat tangan kanannya di udara. Cengirannya kian melebar. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di puncak _final Winter Cup_ nanti sebagai lawan."

"Tentu saja," balas Akashi sambil menepukkan tangan kanannya pada tangan Aomine.

Kemudian, mereka kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Akashi hanya memandangi kedua sepatunya dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua pahanya, sementara itu Aomine kembali sibuk dengan bola oranye yang kini berputar cepat pada ujung jari telunjuknya.

Akashi masih membungkam diri, tak terlalu mengerti bahan pembicaraan macam apa yang sebaiknya mengusir keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Bukan rahasia lagi mengenai dirinya yang sejak dulu tidak terlalu dekat dengan Aomine, mengingat sifat mereka berdua yang memang sangat bertolak belakang sehingga Akashi sendiri merasa tidak terlalu paham dengan jalan pikiran Aomine.

Tiba-tiba suatu pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak lama muncul dalam benaknya.

"Omong-omong," Akashi kembali menyahut tanpa menatap Aomine, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Momoi?"

Aomine menghentikan bolanya dan kemudian melemparkan pandangan heran kepada Akashi.

"Hah? Hubungan yang bagaimana maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Tentu saja aku membicarakan persahabatan kalian berdua, kaupikir apa lagi?" kemudian Akashi melirik Aomine melalui sudut pandang matanya, "Kudengar terakhir kali hubungan kalian tidak begitu baik."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya. "Emm, oh, soal itu … bagaimana, ya? Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Akashi."

"Kutarik kesimpulan kalau hubungan kalian memang tidak membaik sama sekali."

"Hmm, tidak juga, tapi—ah entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu ingin membahas masalahku dengan Satsuki," kata Aomine sedikit berdalih dan kemudian ia melemparkan pandangan curiga kepada Akashi, "Lagipula, kenapa kau sepertinya penasaran sekali dengan hubunganku dan Satsuki?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak masalah."

"Oi, kau begitu saja sudah marah—"

"Aku tidak marah," potong Akashi, "Lagipula, ini memang bukan urusanku juga. Selain itu, aku menanyakannya hanya untuk mengisi bahan pembicaraan karena sedari tadi kau tidak bicara sama sekali."

Akashi dapat mendengar helaan napas yang panjang dari Aomine. Diam-diam ia meliriknya lagi melalui sudut pandang matanya, rasanya aneh sekali melihat seorang Aomine Daiki menghela napas dengan cara seperti itu. Imej santai yang selalu diperlihatkan Aomine membuat Akashi tampak begitu asing dengan sosok Aomine dengan sebuah permasalahan yang cukup serius.

"Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya untuk memperbaiki persahabatan kami berdua, Akashi. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekali lagi, waktu itu memang kesannya aku yang terlalu keterlaluan dengannya, sih. Tidak seharusnya aku melanggar janjiku dengan membentaknya di tempat umum, seperti hal yang sebelumnya kulakukan sebelum pertandingan Touou melawan Rakuzan di ajang Interhigh. Barangkali sekarang Satsuki sudah kapok untuk menerima kata maaf dariku."

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata demikian, Aomine?" tanya Akashi, tangannya merebut bola dari tangan Aomine dan kali ini dirinya yang memutar bola tersebut di ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Entahlah, setidaknya hanya bayangan itu yang muncul dalam kepalaku sekarang. Rasanya begitu canggung bila kami berpapasan, seperti orang asing saja. Dan kalaupun kami memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara pun aku tak paham harus bicara soal apa," ujar Aomine. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke arah lapangan.

"Kalau belum dicoba mana tahu hasilnya," tukas Akashi sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada Aomine.

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi … bagaimana kalau itu semua terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Satsuki tidak ingin memaafkanku?"

"Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba, kan?" tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Mungkin aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal Momoi seperti kau mengenalnya. Tapi, mengenal gadis itu selama beberapa tahun ini membuatku yakin kalau dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

" … kau yakin begitu?"

Akashi berdecak kesal. "Kau terlalu banyak tanya. Cukup lakukan saja apa yang kau yakini, Aomine."

Kemudian, ia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu, Akashi," sahutan Aomine membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Punggungnya masih berhadapan dengan Aomine sehingga menyulitkan cowok berkulit _tan_ itu untuk mengetahui ekspresi wajah Akashi setelah ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan lain, "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu kembali dengan Satsuki?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja Momoi tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manajer dengan baik—"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaanku."

"Lalu?"

"Err, ini sifatnya memang sangat pribadi karena menyangkut kalian berdua. Dan aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ini memang bukan urusanku sama sekali, tapi … ,"Aomine menjeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya turut beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Akashi yang masih tak bergerak sedikit pun, "Tadi, sebelum aku pergi untuk menemuimu, Ibu Satsuki sedang bicara dengan ibuku di ruang tamu. Awalnya kupikir mereka hanya bergosip seperti biasa sampai aku mendengar Ibu Satsuki bercerita kalau belakangan ini sikap Satsuki agak … aneh."

Akashi menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Dan untuk apa aku mengetahui soal kondisi gadis itu sekarang?"

"_Well_, bukannya aku mau menuduhmu, sih. Cuma aku berpikir kalau barangkali Satsuki sedang ada masalah denganmu atau mungkin dengan salah satu anggota tim Rakuzan—tunggu! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak berniat untuk menuduh, kan? Soalnya berdasarkan yang kudengar dari Ibu Satsuki bahwa dia mulai bersikap aneh sejak pindah ke Rakuzan."

"Dengar, aku tidak ada masalah apapun dengan gadis yang kausebut sahabatmu itu, Aomine. Dan kalaupun memang ada masalah, memang kaupikir masalah macam apa yang membuatnya bersikap aneh begitu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Satsuki selalu teringat tentang kalian berdua di masa lalu setiap bertemu denganmu."

Akashi memasang ekspresi wajah tak suka. Jelas sekali ia tahu kalau Aomine hanya sedang asal bicara, tapi sungguh suatu kebohongan yang menggelikan bila Akashi bilang bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan jawaban enteng Aomine. Fakta lainnya adalah Akashi pun _sebenarnya_ berada di posisi yang sama dengan gadis itu. Tapi, ia pikir Aomine tak perlu tahu.

Dan kemudian, tanpa menjawab atau mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Akashi meninggalkan tempat itu dan memberikan kecurigaan besar dalam benak Aomine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kereta yang baru saja melaju menyapa telinga Momoi ketika gadis itu tiba di stasiun kereta di dekat rumahnya. Ia mengeluh pelan saat melihat sajian keramaian yang terhidangkan di depan kedua matanya. Tampaknya ide untuk segera pulang di hari ini merupakan ide yang buruk. Tanpa dijelaskan pun ia sudah mempunyai gambaran kondisi tiap gerbong kereta menuju Kyoto nanti.

_Ah, andai saja semua tugasku sudah selesai pasti aku masih bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini_, batinnya seraya pergi memasuki stasiun tersebut.

Antrian yang panjang di depan loket tiket membuatnya harus cukup bersabar setidaknya untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Pikiran yang konyol bila Momoi pikir kebanyakan orang akan lebih memilih untuk bersantai di rumah dibanding menghabiskan waktu di luar. Ia baru saja mengingat bahwa di Kyoto ada sebuah kolam renang umum yang cukup terkenal karena fasilitas yang memadai. Tak heran di musim panas ini orang-orang Tokyo berniat pergi ke sana.

Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya, Momoi melirik jam dinding yang ada di stasiun tersebut. Masih tersisa setengah jam lagi sampai keretanya tiba. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa begitu lapar, wajar memang mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Agak menyesal karena ia tak membawa kue _muffin_ yang ditawarkan Reika tadi sebelum keberangkatannya, sekarang ia harus merasakan sesal dan lapar di waktu yang bersamaan.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membeli sebatang cokelat di kantin yang ada di stasiun tersebut. Ya, setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya selama dua jam ke depan. Setelah membeli sebatang cokelat, Momoi melihat ada sebuah toko buku kecil-kecilan di stasiun tersebut.

"Hm, aku baru tahu ada toko buku di sekitar sini," gumamnya entah kepada siapa, "Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat-lihat sebentar."

Kedua kakinya melangkah menghampiri stan buku tersebut. Matanya menulusuri setiap buku yang ada di rak yang diberikan label "Novel". Jari telunjuknya pun ikut menyusul, berusaha mencari sebuah novel yang barangkali cukup menarik sehingga dapat menemaninya selama di perjalanan pulang di kereta nanti. Tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah novel berjudul _Pride and Prejudice_ karangan Jane Austen.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat menemukan salah satu novel favoritnya ada di sana. Perlahan senyuman manis itu sedikit memudar saat mengingat seseorang yang mengenalkannya pada novel legenda itu.

Momoi masih begitu ingat. Hari itu, di pertengahan musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, orang itu membuatnya kembali menunggu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Seperti biasa, ia akan selalu menunggu kedatangannya di tempat biasanya mereka bertemu untuk kencan mereka. Saat itu Momoi dibuat menunggu lebih lama dari biasanya. Mengeluh sudah pasti, kesabarannya hampir habis sampai kedua matanya melihat sosok pemuda itu melintasi persimpangan antara dua toko.

Ia melihat kekasihnya pada saat itu mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah toko buku. Kebetulan pada waktu yang sama Momoi memiliki janji untuk membelikan Aomine sebuah majalah olahraga sehingga ia menyetujui ajakan cowok itu.

"Ini," sahut pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah novel kepada Momoi di waktu itu, "Aku tahu kau senang membaca buku jenis apapun."

Momoi menerimanya dan kemudian tersenyum lucu setelah membaca judul buku tersebut.

"_Pride and Prejudice_?" matanya melirik jenaka kepada cowok itu, "Aku baru tahu kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou gemar membaca novel romansa klasik."

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik, bila kauingin mendengar alasanku," lalu, kedua mata merah saga itu menatapi novel yang kini berada di tangan Momoi, "Novel itu merupakan buku favorit mendiang ibuku. Dulu aku tidak tertarik. Tapi, aku sedikit penasaran dan kemudian membaca buku itu sehingga aku menemukan alasan mengapa ibuku menyenanginya."

"Benarkah?" Momoi berdecak kagum, "Pasti ini buku yang bagus sampai-sampai orang sepertimu mau membaca novel romansa seperti ini."

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Bacalah di kala senggang. Kuakui, itu adalah buku yang benar-benar menarik dan … indah."

Momoi mengangguk. "Pasti akan kubaca," kemudian ia membuka asal halaman novel tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kalimat indah di sana, "'_Meeting you is a fate. Being your friend is a choice. But loving you is out of my control._ '"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum saat mengingat momen-momen itu dan kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan stan buku tersebut untuk pergi menuju jalur keretanya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Tak sepenuhnya hal mengenai cowok itu merupakan hal yang amat menyebalkan. Harus ia akui bahwa begitu banyak masa-masa yang mereka lewati bersama dengan sebuah senyuman. Bahkan Momoi masih menyimpan novel tersebut di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat perkataan Reika yang baru saja diucapkan saat sarapan pagi tadi. Ucapan wanita itu kembali membuatnya berpikir untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Momoi mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa ia masih mencintai setiap kenangan yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Setidaknya dengan begitu Momoi cukup yakin bahwa yang membuatnya gelisah belakangan ini hanyalah kenangan mereka yang belum bisa ia lupakan.

Tetapi, kemudian ia melihatnya berdiri tak jauh dari jalur kereta di mana ia akan menunggu. Sejenak keinginan untuk segera pergi dari stasiun menguasainya, rasanya begitu aneh ketika Momoi baru saja membicarakannya dengan Reika dan tak lama kemudian yang menjadi objek pembicaraan muncul tak jauh dari hadapannya. Atau mungkin ini merupakan semacam permainan takdir?

Pastinya sungguh keputusan yang amat terlambat bila Momoi hendak pergi dari sana, karena Akashi sudah lebih dulu memergokinya berdiri di jarak yang tak cukup jauh darinya. Baik Akashi ataupun Momoi tak saling menyapa atau sekedar mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar manusiawi untuk menghidupkan suasana. Namun, meski cowok itu memang tak mengatakan apa-apa dengan sepasang bibir yang terkatup rapat, matanya mengajak Momoi untuk mendekat sehingga gadis itu melakukannya. Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan menghampirinya.

Akashi kembali memandangi rel kereta, sementara itu Momoi memilih duduk di kursi tempat menunggu yang ada di belakang pemuda itu. Untuk beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi demikian, Momoi menggerakkan kedua kakinya seperti orang yang sedang gelisah dan Akashi pun tak terlihat lebih baik pula dalam menyikapi situasi canggung ini. Belum lagi, sebuah pertanyaan serupa muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam kepala mereka.

_Apa yang dia lakukan di Tokyo?_

Nasib untung kereta yang mereka tunggu datang dari kejauhan. Akashi sedikit melangkah mundur dari garis kuning dan kereta tersebut membawa angin kencang yang menerpa helaian rambut merahnya. Tanpa diduga, mereka sama-sama mengeluh pelan saat melihat dari kaca jendela kereta yang memperlihatkan kesesakan di dalam masing-masing gerbong. Akhir pekan ini kereta menuju Kyoto memang jauh lebih ramai.

Momoi turut berdiri saat pintu kereta terbuka lebar dan kebingungan pun mulai muncul saat ia mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kereta yang sudah penuh tersebut.

"Momoi," tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah tangan terulur di depannya, "Pegang tanganku."

Untuk beberapa saat, Momoi memperhatikan telapak tangan Akashi. Cukup mengejutkan karena sebelumnya ia tak menduga bahwa akan terjadi sesi berpegangan tangan seperti sekarang ini. Dan rasa hangat itu kembali menyerang saat telapak tangan mereka bertemu.

Beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu terpaksa sedikit menyingkir ketika Akashi memasuki gerbong itu dengan masih menggenggam tangan Momoi. Sedikit mengecewakan bahwa di dalam pun tak terlihat jauh lebih baik, bahkan keadaan nyaris sama untuk setiap gerbong. Kemudian Akashi melepas genggaman tangan mereka berdua untuk berpegangan pada gantungan kereta. Hal itu sedikit-banyak membuat Momoi merasa 'kosong' seketika, tanpa diketahui bahwa Akashi sendiri melakukannya karena merasakan sengatan menggelitik dalam dirinya setiap bersentuhan dengan gadis di depannya itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Momoi limbung ke arah Akashi saat kereta mulai melaju. Dengan kikuk, Akashi melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Momoi.

"Berpeganganlah," katanya dengan nada memerintah, "Bila kau pintar, seharusnya kautahu akibat semacam hal tadi."

Ia merengut kesal. "Maaf bila aku membuatmu repot dengan menahan tubuhku."

Akashi terdiam sebelum terlontar sebuah kalimat yang sedikit mengganggu Momoi sebagai seorang gadis.

"Atau jangan-jangan kaupunya masalah bau badan."

Momoi mendelik kepadanya. "Maaf?"

"Kau bau badan," Akashi tanpa ragu mengulang ucapannya, "Makanya kau tidak berpegangan pada gantungan kereta karena tidak mau aku mengetahui aibmu yang satu itu."

Dengan kesal, ia menggantungkan tangannya pada gantungan kereta.

"Asal kautahu, sebagai seorang gadis aku sangat memperhatikan masalah penampilan, termasuk urusan aroma tubuh. Dan mungkin hidungmu saja yang bermasalah."

Akashi mengernyit, hendak membalas ejekan Momoi sampai tiba-tiba kereta berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya limbung ke arah Momoi. Gadis itu mematung saat merasakan sapuan halus napas Akashi pada lehernya sebelum akhirnya Akashi menarik diri dan memasang wajah seolah hal yang baru saja terjadi tidak memberi efek samping pada gadis itu.

Momoi menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, napasnya entah bagaimana bisa tidak teratur hanya karena sebuah kontak fisik yang baru saja terjadi dalam beberapa detik. Akashi pun tak jauh lebih baik dalam menampik kegelisahannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Napasnya memang masih teratur, tidak seperti Momoi. Tetapi, tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku dengan debaran jantungnya. Apalagi fakta bahwa ia menghirup aroma wangi stroberi dari tubuh gadis itu semakin membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih. Dan ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Momoi, fakta lain hanya semakin membuatnya gundah gulana.

Bahwa ia baru menyadari betapa cantik gadis di hadapannya.

"Ada keperluan apa sampai kau bisa berada di Tokyo?"

Akashi mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah diduganya akan dilontarkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu, Momoi."

Momoi memalingkan wajah, merasa salah mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sepatutnya ia tanyakan kepada seseorang semacam Akashi. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah lebih dulu mengetahui jawaban yang sekiranya akan dibalas oleh cowok itu. Fakta lainnya, Momoi tak memikirkan itu sama sekali.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi," katanya dengan nada sedikit tidak peduli.

"Daripada kau terus memikirkan hal apa yang membuatku datang ke sini, sebaiknya kau memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan _Winter Cup_ yang akan datang nanti."

Momoi memutar bola matanya. "Baik, kapten."

Akashi terdiam sebentar sampai obrolannya dengan Aomine tadi mengisi kepalanya. Ada rasa penasaran sebenarnya bila memang apa yang dikatakan oleh mantan teman setimnya itu memang sesuai fakta yang ada. Selama ini Akashi memang tidak begitu memperhatikan mengenai hal ganjil yang terjadi dengan manajer timnya itu. _Well_, memangnya ia peduli?

"Kau bertindak aneh belakangan ini, Momoi," sahutnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"_Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu, Akashi-_kun," jawabnya dengan nada mengejek. Akashi memandang tak suka saat Momoi meniru ucapannya tadi.

Ia mendengus, menahan kekesalannya. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja."

Dan sesi selanjutnya, tak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kereta itu mulai berhenti di pemberhentian stasiun selanjutnya tepat pukul 2 siang. Terlihat beberapa penumpang yang mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan masing-masing gerbong satu per satu dengan tertib sementara penumpang yang hendak menaiki gerbong tersebut harus menunggu untuk beberapa saat.

Momoi melihat Akashi yang langsung pergi dengan posisi memunggunginya menuju pintu keluar arah utara—bertolak belakang dengan arah tujuan gadis itu. Entah kenapa masih ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Momoi, untuk apa Akashi pergi ke Tokyo? Mengenal cowok itu selama beberapa tahun membuat Momoi cukup mengenal Akashi sebagai cowok yang tidak mau ambil pusing sesuatu untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Dan pastinya ia cukup yakin bahwa Akashi punya urusan cukup penting untuk ke Tokyo.

Entah gadis itu menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi yang ia tahu hanyalah langkah kedua kakinya membawa dirinya untuk segera menyusul pemuda itu mumpung ia belum terlalu jauh. Dan tanpa dikehendaki olehnya pun, bibirnya yang terkatup rapat mulai terbuka dan berkata, "Akashi-_kun_!"

Akashi berhenti tak jauh dari jarak Momoi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa sedikit pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Em, apa setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang ke rumahmu?"

Kemudian cowok itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Momoi yang menurutnya seperti orang bego.

"Kalau bukan pulang ke rumahku, lalu kemana aku harus pergi?"

Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku hanya bertanya, kupikir kautahu cara menjawab yang baik itu bagaimana."

"Aku ingin pergi kemana pun setelah ini juga bukan urusanmu, Momoi. Pulanglah, bila kau terlalu lama di sini hanya membuatku menjadi repot sendiri."

Gadis itu mendelik tak suka. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengusirku dengan cara yang lebih baik—"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Momoi berdering. Ia melihat nama 'Nijimura-_senpai_' pada layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Shuuzou-_kun_," sahutnya. Diam-diam Akashi meliriknya melalui sudut pandang matanya setelah mendengar cara baru Momoi memanggil Nijimura. Dan timbullah sebuah pertanyaan baru dalam benak Akashi.

_Apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya?_

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tunggu saja sekitar 15 menit lagi. Aku? Ah, aku baru saja tiba di stasiun Kyoto. Ya, menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan ibuku. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi," kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Nijimura-_senpai_?" tanya Akashi _to the point_.

"Eh? Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" balas Momoi seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ditaruhnya ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku tas tangannya, "Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi di hari masuk sekolah nanti, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menghela napas. "Ucapkan salammu ketika kita sudah sampai di luar stasiun."

Tanpa menunggu respon Momoi, Akashi sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya menuju keluar stasiun. Mereka melewati kerumunan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di dalam stasiun tersebut. Wajah Akashi menyiratkan penuh ketenangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Momoi yang terlalu bingung untuk berekspresi seperti apa karena matanya terlalu fokus ke arah kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Dan pada saat seperti itu, Momoi merasakan darahnya berdesir kencang.

_Aku ini kenapa, sih?_

"Pergilah," sahut Akashi seraya menghempaskan tangan Momoi begitu saja. Mereka telah tiba di luar stasiun, "Kau buru-buru untuk bertemu dengan _Shuuzou-_kun, kan? Segera pergi dan temui dia, tidak terlalu baik membuat seseorang menunggu. Apalagi orang yang cukup istimewa untuk ditemui."

Momoi mengernyit heran mendengar cara cowok itu berbicara dengannya. Bukan seperti Akashi yang ia kenal—atau mungkin Akashi sedang … cemburu? Ah, pikirannya yang terlalu naïf dan rasanya terlalu mustahil untuk seseorang semacam Akashi. Selama mengenalnya pun, baik sewaktu berteman biasa ataupun setelah bersama, tak pernah sekali pun Momoi melihat Akashi yang keberatan bila ia berdekatan dengan cowok mana pun. Seperti anggota Generasi Keajaiban, Aomine misalnya.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Momoi yang tak bisa menahan lagi rasa penasarannya.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" Akashi malah bertanya balik, "Aku harus segera pergi sekarang."

Gadis itu hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaannya lagi sampai ia menyadari bahwa sebaiknya ia tak perlu mengatakan hal itu kepada Akashi. Momoi berusaha berpikir positif, barangkali hanya prasangkanya saja atau mungkin ada sebagian dari dirinya yang mengharapkan bahwa Akashi memang merasa terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Momoi dekat dengan Nijimura sekarang.

_Ha! Yang benar saja_, pikir Momoi.

Ketika Momoi mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, ia sudah melihat cowok itu pergi menyebrangi jalan melalui _zebracross_. Sepertinya Akashi sendiri memiliki urusan lain yang juga lebih penting dibanding berlama-lama di stasiun bersama Momoi.

Kemudian, gadis itu memutar balik untuk pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan dari arah mana Akashi pergi. Tentu saja ia tak bisa membiarkan Nijimura menunggu lebih lama lagi dari jam yang sudah ditentukan. Yaaah, semoga saja pemuda itu masih menunggu di tempat janjian mereka.

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

**To: Nijimura Shuuzou**

'_Apa kau masih menunggu? Aku sedang di perjalanan di sebuah jalan yang bersebrangan dengan lapangan _street-basketball_ yang waktu itu aku ceritakan._'

_SENT!_

"Oi! Lihat siapa yang melewati daerah ini lagi!"

Momoi menghentikan gerak langkahnya saat mendengar suara berat itu di telinganya. Rasa takut itu kembali muncul saat Momoi mengingat bahwa ada segerombolan cowok-cowok bengal yang waktu itu sempat menggodanya di jalan yang sama. Dengan rasa panik, Momoi langsung berbalik badan dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Namun, sungguh terlambat karena salah seorang dari mereka sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan cengkeraman yang kuat sehingga membuat Momoi mampu meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa harus pergi secepat itu, Nona?" tanya seorang pria dengan otot-otot yang besar. Sebelah matanya buta, dan caranya menatap Momoi dengan tatapan lapar semakin membuat lutut gadis itu lemas seketika hingga tak mampu untuk berlari dari sana.

"Bwahaha, tetaplah di sini bersama kami. Kau masih ingat dengan kami, bukan? Ah, dan ada beberapa anggota baru yang tentunya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. Omong-omong, sayang sekali _pangeran_ kaya rayamu itu tidak ada di sini," sahut seorang pria bertubuh kurus kering dengan tato yang memenuhi tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Ia tersenyum lebar sehingga memperlihatkan giginya yang jarang-jarang.

"T-tolong, lepaskan aku—"

"Jangan takut, sayang," rayu pria kurus kering itu yang kini sudah berada di belakang Momoi, "Nikmati saja apa yang kami lakukan," bisiknya dengan suara serak. Napas tajamnya yang masih beraroma rokok dan alkohol terhirup oleh Momoi.

Momoi langsung bergidik ngeri saat merasakan sapuan telapak tangan yang kasar milik si pria kurus kering menjelajahi daerah pinggulnya. Ia tak dapat berteriak disebabkan mulutnya yang dibekap oleh tangan pria itu. Sementara pria berambut mohawk pirang yang ada di sebelah kirinya mulai meraba-raba pahanya, mengambil kesempatan di saat Momoi hanya mengenakan bawahan rok beberapa senti di atas lutut.

Lama-lama tangan kasar itu menelusuri pahanya semakin ke atas dan semakin membuat Momoi merinding ketakutan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meremas payudaranya dengan cengkraman yang begitu kuat sehingga membuat Momoi mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan sakit. Tepat pada saat itu, pria dengan tubuh berotot di hadapannya mengambil kesempatan untuk melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata seerat mungkin, ia bisa merasakan air matanya perlahan mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Bibirnya melepuh kesakitan karena pria di hadapannya itu melumat bibirnya dengan cara yang amat kasar, bahkan ia bisa merasakan bibirnya terluka sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi mendengar suara pukulan dari arah belakangnya dan di saat yang bersamaan hisapan pada bibirnya terlepas begitu saja. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan saat Momoi memutar balik tubuhnya ia dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan si pria kurus kering sedang dipukuli oleh Akashi.

Pemuda itu berada di atas si pria kurus kering yang wajahnya babak belur akibat pukulannya. Sama sekali tak ada rasa kasihan yang Akashi rasakan saat melihat wajah yang sungguh mengenaskan itu. Matanya memandang lurus, namun cukup menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat besar.

Dalam sekejap saja, Akashi merasakan tarikan kasar dari kerah belakang bajunya. Si pria berotot memeganginya dengan sangat kuat sehingga tiga kawannya yang lain mengambil kesempatan untuk mengeroyoki Akashi. Pukulan serta tendangan kuat dirasakan Akashi secara bertubi-tubi, bahkan rasanya ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti hancur meski mati rasa di saat yang bersamaan.

Di saat seperti itu, salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan kemudian mengarahkan benda tajam tersebut ke arah perut Akashi. Tetapi, sebuah tendangan kuat mengenai tangan orang itu sehingga pisau lipatnya terjatuh di atas jalanan aspal. Dengan segera, si penendang tadi mengambil pisau tersebut.

"Pergilah!" perintah Nijimura sembari mengacungkan pisau itu dan membuat preman-preman tadi melarikan diri.

Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri Momoi yang pakaiannya sudah sangat berantakan. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan, kedua mata gadis itu sembab dan ada beberapa sobekan kecil pada pakaiannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Nijimura segera melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan ke tubuh Momoi dan kemudian ia memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dan perlahan ia bisa merasakan gadis itu menangis. Nijimura tahu bahwa Momoi sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Bila saja ia datang terlambat, barangkali Momoi sudah melepas sesuatu yang amat berharga dalam dirinya.

"Shu-Shuuzou-_kun_ … ," Momoi melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah belakang, " … Akashi-_kun_."

Sontak Nijimura mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Momoi. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat mantan adik kelasnya di SMP tengah terbaring dengan luka memar di mana-mana. Nijimura langsung berlari ke arah Akashi dan kemudian merangkulnya.

"Akashi, berjalanlah sedikit. Kita akan segera pergi ke klinik terdekat untuk mengobatimu."

Tiba-tiba Akashi melepas rangkulan Nijimura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nijimura-_senpai_," katanya yang kemudian menghapus cairan merah di ujung lubang hidungnya, "Sebaiknya kau mengantar Momoi pulang ke rumahnya. Jaga-jaga bila preman-preman sialan itu akan kembali lagi."

Nijimura terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, Satsuki—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah Ayah sekarang, terutama dalam kondisi seperti ini," kata Momoi yang sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

Ucapan Momoi membuat Akashi berdecak kesal. "Kau tolol! Di saat begini seharusnya kau pulang ke rumahmu!"

"Daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku, sebaiknya kau memikirkan kondisimu sendiri!" Momoi berseru.

"Tsk! Kau menyebalkan," umpat Akashi dan kemudian ia berpaling ke Nijimura, "_Senpai_, aku pergi dulu."

Momoi hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"—aku akan mengantar Momoi ke asrama, bila ia tetap bersikeras tidak mau pulang ke rumah."

Ia terbungkam.

"Hhh, baiklah. Tolong kaujaga dia, Akashi. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai asramanya," kemudian Nijimura menatap Momoi, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ikuti setiap perkataan Akashi mengingat kau sangat menjengkelkan bila sudah keras kepala."

"Akan kujamin, _senpai_," balas Akashi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kalian pergilah duluan. Ini sudah mulai gerimis. Aku ada urusan di dekat sini," ujar Nijimura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Istirahatlah," sahut Akashi setelah mengantar Momoi sampai depan pintu kamar asrama gadis itu. Asrama memang sedang sepi mengingat ini masih liburan pertengahan musim panas. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih menetap di asrama, kebanyakan yang orang tuanya berada di luar kota yang begitu jauh dari Kyoto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini, Akashi-_kun_," balas Momoi, "Emm, kau tidak ingin mampir sebentar?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak, aku harus segera pergi."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Kemudian, cowok itu melangkah pergi menjauhi kamar asrama Momoi. Gadis itu masih berada di ambang pintu sampai punggung Akashi mulai samar-samar di pandangannya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

Momoi berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dilepasnya seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya itu hingga tubuh polosnya itu terpampang jelas di cermin. Ia menghela napas panjang saat melihat beberapa memar yang ada di tangannya, bahkan masih terlihat jelas bekas luka di sudut bibirnya. Dan kemudian rasa jijik itu datang membuatnya bergidik lagi.

Ia menggosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Memang sejak tadi tubuhnya begitu lemas, apalagi saat diserang seperti itu. Hawa tubuhnya menjadi begitu panas, namun bukan karena terangsang dengan sentuhan preman-preman brengsek itu atau sejenisnya. Barangkali karena ia dan Akashi sempat kehujanan di jalan tadi.

Lalu, gadis itu segera berjalan kembali menuju bawah _shower_ yang mulai mengeluarkan air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi meraih ponselnya yang bergetar ketika ia baru saja keluar dari wilayah asrama putri Rakuzan. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Nijimura.

'_Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, Akashi._'

Kemudian ia membalas:

'_Sama-sama, _senpai_. Aku hanya kebetulan saja melewati daerah di mana Momoi berada dan kemudian menolongnya saat melihatnya diserang dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu._'

'_Ya, untung saja. Dan omong-omong, apa kau masih di asrama Satsuki? Kalau iya, bisakah kau menolongku untuk meminta jaket yang kuberikan ke Satsuki tadi dan mengantarnya ke tempat makan yang bersebrangan dengan lapangan _street-basketball_ sekarang? Aku membutuhkannya._'

'_Baiklah._'

Dengan segera Akashi memutar balik arah jalannya dan kembali ke kamar asrama Momoi. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sampai ia berdiri lagi di depan pintu dengan label 'M. Satsuki'. Diketuknya pintu tersebut hingga lima kali, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam yang memperbolehkannya untuk masuk ke sana.

Khawatir terjadi sesuatu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan melihat ketiadaan Momoi di sana. Entah ada di mana gadis itu sekarang. Kemudian Akashi mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi. Berusaha berpikir positif, ada kemungkinan Momoi sedang menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi dan tidak mendengar ketukan pintunya tadi.

10 menit.

15 menit.

30 menit.

Akashi berdecak kesal, mengapa gadis itu membutuhkan waktu yang selama ini di kamar mandi? Pikiran kotor merasuki kepalanya. Barangkali gadis itu tengah masturbasi karena tak sempat mencapai klimaks karena kedatangan Akashi yang berusaha menyelamatkannya tadi. Ah, sungguh pikiran yang menjijikan. Akashi menggeleng pelan.

"Momoi," panggilnya seraya mengetuk pintu. Tetapi, tetap tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"Momoi, cepatlah keluar dari kamar mandi. Nijimura-_senpai_ menginginkan jaketnya kembali dan aku tidak menemukannya di kamarmu."

Gelisah karena tak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu, akhirnya Akashi membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan terkejut saat melihat Momoi yang tak sadarkan diri di bawah guyuran air dingin _shower_. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Akashi segera menghampirinya, dimatikan saluran air di sana dan kemudian ia menggendong Momoi menuju tempat tidurnya.

Diletakannya Momoi di atas ranjang yang empuk itu dan kemudian Akashi mengambil sehelai handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Ia terdiam dan baru saja sadar bahwa Momoi benar-benar dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Suatu pemandangan yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh pria mana pun yang mengharapkan tubuh gadis itu untuk nafsu belaka. Akashi bisa merasakan darahnya yang berdesir cepat hingga berkumpul di wajahnya dan debaran jantungnya yang dua kali lebih cepat sungguh mengusiknya.

Ia menelan ludah dengan sulit, menggeleng cepat dan langsung mengeringkan tubuh Momoi secara hati-hati. Ketika tubuhnya sudah kering, Akashi menempelkan tangannya pada kening Momoi dan terbelalak saat mendapati suhu tubuh Momoi yang panas. Cowok itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari Momoi untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dikenakan Momoi agar gadis itu lebih merasa hangat—dan tentunya membuat Akashi bisa sedikit _lega_.

Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang berbahan sedikit tebal, namun matanya menemukan suatu pemandangan yang tak lazim untuk dilihatnya.

"Astaga," gumamnya pelan saat melihat benda yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sebuah bra berwarna hitam dengan ukuran yang _if-you-know-what-I-mean_. Kemudian dengan cepat Akashi menaruhnya kembali di tempat yang semula.

"Apa ini?" Akashi menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana dan menemukan benda yang tak begitu asing baginya. Sebuah _jersey_ berwarna putih dengan hiasan garis biru muda dan tulisan 'TEIKOU' di bagian punggung. Dan yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah jahitan berwarna merah berinisial 'S' di bagian kerahnya.

"Nghhh—"

Akashi menoleh dan melihat Momoi yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Akhirnya ia mengambil jaket tersebut—dengan pakaian dalam sebagai tambahannya—kemudian mengenakan benda-benda itu pada tubuh Momoi. Setelah selesai, Akashi mengambil sebuah baskom kecil dari _pantry_ yang diisinya dengan air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Istirahatlah," ucapnya seraya mengompres Momoi, "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli obat."

Baru saja ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Momoi hingga ia terduduk lagi di tepi ranjang. Ia melihat gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi kau harus minum obat—"

Momoi menggeleng lagi dan kali ini gelengannya lebih tegas. " … temani aku di sini."

Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi besok pagi kau harus minum obat setelah memakan sarapanmu," kemudian gadis itu mengangguk.

" … Akashi-_kun_, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

Akashi melihat Momoi menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Tolong, bacakan cerita dari sebuah buku yang kutaruh di dalam lemariku. Aku ingin tertidur setelah mendengar cerita itu."

"Baiklah," Akashi beranjak berdiri dan mengambil buku seperti yang dimaksud Momoi. Dan ketika tangannya berhasil mendapatkan buku tersebut, Akashi dibuat tercengang dengan apa yang ada di tangannya. Hal yang tak pernah dikira olehnya akan dilakukan gadis itu, seperti menyimpan novel romansa klasik tersebut. Buku pemberiannya yang berjudul _Pride and Prejudice _dengan sebuah lipatan pada halaman yang di sana tertera sebuah kalimat:

_'Meeting you is a fate. Being your friend is a choice. But fall in love with you is out of my control.'_


	9. Chapter 9

_Haloo, akhirnya bisa update lagi. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya hehee  
_

_Btw, sebenernya pengen ganti nama ortu Akashi jadi nama aslinya (Masaomi-Shiori). Cuma setelah beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk tetap memakai OC (Kazuhiro-Noriko). Karena setelah gue baca ulang, sifat Kazuhiro kayaknya berbeda sama Masaomi, lebih kejam kayak Lucius Malfoy. Jadi, akhirnya gue tetep pake OC._

_Oh iya, setelah beberapa bulan gue dengerin banyak lagu, gue nemu sebuah lagu yang selalu nemenin gue ngetik Beautiful Mistake ini. Judulnya **Breath- S.M. Ballad** tapi yang versi Jepang yang dinyanyiin sama **Krystal f(x) &amp; Changmin TVXQ**. Boleh didengar tuh lagunya, enak juga kok :)_

_Oh iya, Seizenber mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ya. Semoga puasanya lancar semua dan dapet berkah di bulan Ramadhan ini. Amiiin._

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Akashi mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas seketika, keringat membanjiri keningnya yang tertutupi oleh helaian poninya. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dimana ia semalaman suntuk tidur dalam posisi duduk. Dilepaskannya jaket yang ia kenakan sebelum kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Nghh … ."

Ia berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar dengungan suara itu dari arah tempat tidur. Gadis itu masih terlelap dengan pulasnya dalam posisi yang sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia turut menyusul ke alam mimpi.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat dalam ketenangan, menyembunyikan keindahan yang selalu dipancarkan melalui binar matanya. Wajahnya yang diselimuti keringat terlihat sedikit pucat sekarang, di lain sisi Akashi juga menemukan sebuah handuk kecil putih menempel di atas keningnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka sehingga Akashi dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

Cowok itu berjalan ke sana dan kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Diraihnya handuk tersebut sebelum akhirnya menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Momoi. Diam-diam ia dapat bernapas lega sekarang, suhu panas tubuh Momoi sudah menurun. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk gadis itu dapat memulihkan diri.

Baru saja ia hendak bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Momoi menggumamkan sesuatu yang mau tak mau membuat langkahnya kembali berhenti.

" ... jangan pergi," gumamnya dalam suara parau, "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku _lagi_."

Hati Akashi mencelos mendengar kalimat terakhir. _Lagi_. Mungkin gadis itu memang tengah tak sadarkan diri ketika mengatakannya. Tetapi, Akashi yakin betul bahwa penelitian di luar negeri membenarkan hal mengenai seseorang yang akan terlampau jujur mengenai perasaannya di kala mabuk atau tertidur lelap.

_Kenapa, Momoi?_

Kenapa ucapan gadis itu mampu membuat langkah kakinya semakin berat? Ia tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Momoi hanya tengah mengigau saja, tapi ada suatu perasaan yang terpendam jauh di dalam dirinya yang entah mengapa berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Momoi memang sebuah fakta yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Akashi menatap lantai yang dipijaknya, senyuman melecehkan muncul ketika ia mengejek dirinya sendiri mengenai betapa tololnya seseorang seperti dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Barangkali ia lupa kalau semalam kepalanya baru saja membentur sesuatu sehingga muncul pikiran konyol seperti itu.

Sekali lagi ia menatap raut wajah Momoi entah untuk berapa lama. Dari detik menjadi menit dan menit pun menjadi jam. Akashi merasa begitu tolol dengan terus memandangi wajah Momoi seperti orang bego. Ayolah, memangnya Akashi sepolos itu sampai mengira bahwa wajah Momoi akan segera berubah hanya karena ia memandanginya berlama-lama?

_Hhh, ada-ada saja_.

Akhirnya, setelah ke sekian kalinya ia menatap raut wajah gadis itu, Akashi benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hanya sebuah ruangan kecil dengan gravitasi besar sehingga menyulitkannya untuk pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hal naif bila seseorang berpikir bahwa Akashi memiliki karakter yang sangat jauh berbeda dari kalangan remaja pada umumnya. Ini bukanlah mengenai dirinya yang lahir dari keluarga konglomerat yang masih menganut gaya aristokratik atau mengenai dirinya yang menjadi sosok kebanggaan yang disayangi guru. Karena pada faktanya ia tetaplah seorang remaja biasa yang menyukai kebebasan.

Akashi akan lebih mencintai kegiatan 'tak melakukan apa-apa' di atap sekolah seperti sekarang ini daripada harus menemui wajah-wajah muram di kelas ketika beberapa guru yang disebut _killer_ memasuki kelasnya. Terkadang hal-hal mewah yang selama ini mengelilinginya tak lebih indah daripada hal sederhana yang tengah ia lakukan.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, cukup terlihat betapa ia tengah menikmati sekali apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Dan bila begitu, sungguh ia akan merasa sangat berterima kasih bila tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengacaukan kegiatan favoritnya ini. Setidaknya sampai bunyi decitan pintu atap terdengar, membuat kedua mata itu mau tak mau membuka kembali dengan rasa gusar.

Orang macam apa sih yang nekat mengganggunya sekarang?

"Jadi, kira-kira aku harus pakai baju apa, ya?"

Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa tak asing sama sekali dengan suara halus itu. Seorang perempuan ada di atap sekolah juga. Dan yang jelas, Akashi berani jamin bahwa gadis itu sedang tidak sendirian. Fakta lainnya ia tahu, itu adalah Momoi.

"Kupikir Paman Hiroyuki tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai gaya berbusana, Satsuki," tak lama suara itu kembali menyahut, "Lagipula kau terlihat cantik dengan busana jelek sekalipun. Atau mungkin kaumau agar aku meminta Ibu untuk membantumu mencari busana yang cocok untuk acara makan malam besok?"

Ah, kali ini justru Akashi mengenal suaranya sebagai suara Nijimura. Tapi, mengapa sosok yang telah ia kagumi sejak SMP kini malah berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya? Dan lagi, apa yang mereka maksud mengenai acara makan malam besok?

"Tak usah repot-repot, Kak Shuuzou."

_Kak Shuuzou ... ?_

"Aku pikir Ibu bisa mengirimkan _dress_ milikku yang ada di rumahnya. Aku tak mau merepotkan Bibi Mai. Bagaimana mungkin aku sudah merepotkannya bahkan sebelum aku sah menjadi putrinya juga secara hukum, kan?"

_Apa?!_

Terdengar suara kekehan Nijimura. "Kau ini ada-ada saja alasannya, Satsuki. Yang penting, kau tetap harus ada di acara itu. Ini kan mengenai kita."

Akashi langsung terduduk dari posisi rebahannya di lantai atap sekolah itu. Keningnya semakin mengerut dalam, perkataan kedua orang itu sebisa mungkin ia cerna dengan sebaik mungkin pula. Ia baru saja menduga sesuatu yang sebenarnya belum begitu diyakininya. Tapi, ucapan Nijimura ataupun Momoi semakin memperkuat hipotesanya itu. Bahwa Nijimura Shuuzou dan Momoi Satsuki telah dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka.

Akhirnya, cowok itu beranjak berdiri, diam-diam berusaha meninggalkan atap sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua yang kini tengah bersender pada balkon atap. Kemudian, setelah Akashi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Momoi kembali membuka topik pembicaraan setelah menyadari keheningan yang menjadi pembatas mereka selama beberapa waktu.

"Oh iya, Kak Shuuzou," gadis itu menatap Nijimura, "Bagaimana dengan Bella-_san_? Apa sudah ada perkembangan di hubungan kalian berdua?"

Perlahan raut wajah Nijimura berubah menjadi lebih serius saat Momoi membawa topik mengenai Bella, kekasih Nijimura yang merupakan warga negara asli California.

"Aku belum bicara dengannya lagi, Satsuki."

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melakukan apapun? Jelaskan kepadanya bahwa kita berdua tidak punya hubungan lebih. Bilang kepada pacarmu itu kalau aku hanya calon adik tirimu, Kak Shuuzou. Kau tak mungkin membiarkannya terus mendiamkanmu seperti ini, kan?"

Nijimura menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang kaukatakan, Satsuki. Hanya saja terkadang Bella memang terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan pendapat orang lain," ia menjeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Seharusnya aku tidak menjadikan foto kita berdua sebagai _avatar_ akun media sosialku."

Momoi menepuk pelan punggung Nijimura. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kak. Aku yakin bahwa tak lama lagi kalian akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Maksudku, ya kalian akan baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara Kak Shuuzou meyakinkan Bella-_san_ bahwa kita tak ada hubungan lebih dari kakak-adik dan tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau benar-benar menyayanginya sepenuh hati."

Terdengar dengusan lucu dari Nijimura. Cowok itu melirik calon adik tirinya dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Lucu sekali melihatmu begini, Satsuki."

"Maksudnya?"

Nijimura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sekarang.

"Aku sedikit kurang percaya bahwa gadis yang dulu kerjaannya hanya sibuk mengejar cinta Kuroko selain sibuk bertugas sebagai manajer tim basket Teiko, kini justru mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar bijak dan logis dibanding kehidupan asmaramu dulu. Apa mungkin kau sedang jat—ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Mendengarnya membuat Momoi kian tak mengerti.

"Aku masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan Kak Shuuzou."

Cowok itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan. Omong-omong, kenapa kau malah pergi denganku ke sini di saat kau seharusnya berada di kelas?"

"Kalau aku sih memang karena sedang tidak ada guru, entah bagaimana dengan Kak Shuuzou sendiri," jawab Momoi dengan sedikit sindiran di akhir kalimatnya, sehingga Nijimura hanya tergelak pelan.

"Aku seniormu _lagi_ di sini, jadi junior jangan sok menceramahiku, ya," kemudian ia melangkah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu. Momoi hanya bisa tersenyum geli, ia jelas sekali tahu bahwa Nijimura hanya bergurau mengenai ucapannya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit kepergian Nijimura, Momoi turut menyusulnya. Seluruh koridor nampak sepi saat Momoi sampai di lantai bawah. Hal itu dikarenakan saat ini masih merupakan jam belajar. Hampir semua kelas terisi penuh oleh siswa-siswi, dan terlihat jelas semuanya mengamati apa yang dijelaskan guru mereka di depan kelas dengan cermat. Sesekali Momoi dapat melihat dari jendela kelas ada sebagian dari mereka yang sibuk mencatat segala hal yang terlontar dari mulut guru mereka.

Ketika Momoi tengah mengamati suasana kelas tersebut, secara tak sengaja seseorang menyenggol siku tangannya.

"Ah! Maaf, Momoi-_senpai_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya," sahut Akahiro saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit tak terlihat oleh Momoi dikarenakan isi kardus yang tengah dibawa oleh Akahiro menutupinya.

"Oh, Akahiro-_kun_. Kupikir siapa," balas Momoi yang tampaknya tak begitu merasa bermasalah dengan kejadian senggolan tadi, "Kenapa kau berada di sini sekarang? Bukankah sekarang masih waktunya jam belajar?"

Akahiro tertawa renyah. "Hehe, soal itu aku sudah minta izin kepada guru yang tengah mengajar di kelasku untuk mengurus beberapa hal ini," ia menjawab sembari melirik kardus yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagus kalau kau sudah meminta izin. Tapi, omong-omong, memangnya isi kardus ini untuk apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui perihal pesta topeng yang diadakan Rakuzan, Momoi-_senpai_?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Sedikit merasa bingung karena bagaimanapun Momoi adalah seniornya. Rasanya begitu aneh bila dirinya sebagai seorang junior lebih _update_ mengenai keadaan sekolah.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku kan murid pindahan di sini, jadi bisa dibilang pengetahuanku mengenai pemberitaan sekolah tidak begitu banyak—tim basket kita pengecualian. Memang pesta topeng macam apa yang akan diadakan?"

"Err, itu bisa dijelaskan kupikir bila kau mengizinkanku untuk menaruh benda ini lebih dulu," ujar Akahiro, ada nada tak enak di suaranya.

Momoi menepuk keningnya keras. "Oh, maaf! Sini, biar kubantu membawa beberapa isi yang ada di kardus itu."

"Aaa, tidak. Kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus, Momoi-_senpai_. Maksudku, aku bukan laki-laki lemah yang membawa barang seperti ini saja sudah kelelahan," katanya setelah menolak secara halus tawaran baik kakak kelasnya itu, "Bagaimana kalau kujelaskan sambil kau menemaniku membawa barang ini ke ruang aula?"

"Baiklah, ke aula yang berdekatan dengan tempat latihan, kan?"

Cowok itu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Jadi, ada apa mengenai pesta topeng ini?" tanya Momoi, terdengar nada tak sabar dari suaranya.

"Ah, soal itu, setiap tanggal 31 Oktober memang sudah menjadi suatu tradisi di sini untuk menggelar pesta sebagai tanda ikut merayakan ulang tahun Rakuzan. Dan tahun ini Rakuzan berusia 30 tahun. Aku ditugaskan oleh Shirogane-_san_ untuk aktif dalam kegiatan ini mengingat beliau menjadi penanggung jawab kegiatan. Beliau ingin agar kami yang merupakan anggota tim basket Rakuzan turut aktif dalam segala macam bidang yang diadakan sekolah. Bahkan Akashi-_senpai_ pun telah dipilih oleh Shirogane-_san_ sebagai ketua panitia. Tapi, sepertinya aku belum melihat kehadirannya sama sekali sejak pagi."

Mendengarnya Momoi hanya mampu merasa heran. Bila memang Shirogane menginginkan semua orang yang ada di tim basket Rakuzan untuk ikut serta menjadi panitia pesta Rakuzan, lantas kenapa _sepertinya_ hanya Momoi saja yang tak mendapat tawaran langsung, baik dari Shirogane maupun Akashi sendiri? Apa mungkin ada diskriminasi di sini?

"Apa dia tidak memberitahumu soal ini, Momoi-_senpai_?" tiba-tiba Akahiro bertanya.

Momoi berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Shirogane-_san_ tidak mengatakan apapun—"

"Bukan, maksudku adalah Akashi-_senpai_."

Gadis itu melongo. "Hah? Maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Tentu, memang siapa lagi?" Akahiro bertambah heran, "Kupikir karena kalian berdua sudah lama menjalin hubungan, maka Akashi-_senpai_ akan menjadikanmu orang pertama yang mendengar—"

"Tadi kaubilang aku dan Akashi-_kun_ apa?!"

Alis kiri Akahiro naik. "Kau dan Akashi-_senpai_ menjalin hubungan?"

"Ap—maksudmu hubungan yang seperti apa, Akahiro-_kun_?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik, _senpai_? Tentu saja kau dan Akashi-_senpai_ berpacaran. Kautahu, kalian adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Dari mana kau mendengarnya?"

Akahiro memperlihatkan ekspresi aneh. "Ya, sebenarnya aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan para _senpai_ di asrama beberapa bulan yang lalu saat malam hari. Saat itu aku tak sengaja lewat depan kamar Mibuchi -_senpai_ dan mendengar mereka menyebut hubunganmu dengan Akashi-_senpai_ sekilas."

Momoi menahan kesal, kemudian ia tertawa dengan suara aneh. "Kau jangan gila, Akahiro-_kun_. Mana mungkin aku masih bersamanya sekarang, maksudku kau sendiri tahu bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan pacarnya yang bernama Kira, kan? Dan aku percaya bahwa dia mencintai Kira sepenuh hati."

Pada saat ini, bahkan Momoi tak sanggup menyebut nama cowok itu lagi. Belum lagi debaran jantungnya tak bisa lebih tenang. Dan debaran ini bukanlah debaran yang selalu ia nantikan. Momoi sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi sedikit membuatnya sedih. Sebuah ucapan yang mengandung fakta yang telah ia ketahui sejak lama.

"Apa maksudmu, _senpai_?" Akahiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Di saat yang bersamaan akhirnya mereka tiba di depan ruang aula yang kedua pintunya telah terbuka lebar. Momoi dapat melihat sudah ada beberapa orang yang tengah berberes-beres di dalam sana. Akahiro menaruh kardus yang ia bawa di dekat pintu aula sebelum kemudian ia menatap Momoi lagi.

"Ada apa, Akahiro-_kun_?"

Ia menggeleng, ada raut heran yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa heran bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, maksudku bukankah semuanya itu sudah terlihat jelas? Cara dia memandangmu, ketika ia bicara kepadamu, bahkan saat kedua tangan kalian tak sengaja bersentuhan saat di kereta waktu itu. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan sikap kalian yang—"

"Oi, Akahiro! Jangan bicara terus, cepat bantu kami!" salah seorang kawan Akahiro memanggil. Ia berteriak dari posisi berdirinya di atas tangga lipat, kedua tangannya memegang sehelai kain sutra panjang berwarna merah darah yang sepertinya hendak dipasang sebagai hiasan dinding.

"Ya, jangan cerewet! Aku akan segera ke sana!" kemudian Akahiro kembali menatap Momoi sebelum kemudian pergi, "Intinya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Akashi-_senpai_ berbuat hal seperti itu kepada Kawamura-_senpai_."

Momoi terdiam mendengar segala hal yang telah dilontarkan oleh adik kelasnya itu. Sama sekali tak ada perpindahan gerak dari posisi berdirinya. Ucapan Akahiro membuat Momoi terus berpikir mengenai perkataannya, dan kemudian membuat Momoi kembali mengingat segala hal yang telah ia lewati bersama Akashi. Baik saat di Rakuzan ataupun ketika di Teiko.

Hingga kemudian terdengar tawa mengejek dari dirinya.

"Aku sedang berpikir hal apa, sih?" Momoi menggeleng, "Akahiro kan hanya remaja yang baru saja memulai masa pubernya. Memang dia tahu apa, sih? Haaah, dasar anak itu."

Ia memandang lurus ke dalam aula, berusaha memperhatikan segala detail yang telah terpasang dengan baik sesuai dengan tempatnya masing-masing. Secara keseluruhan memang belum benar-benar beres seperti yang diharapkan, tetapi Momoi dapat memastikan bahwa ketika hari itu tiba ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Hmm, bicara soal pesta topeng, Momoi sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun, tentu saja karena ia baru mengetahui hal itu dari Akahiro beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ia harus meminta tolong bantuan Reika untuk mengirimkan gaun yang ada di rumahnya ke rumah Hiroyuki.

_Ah, tapi bukankah gaun itu terakhir kali kupakai saat masih di Teiko?_

Mungkin secara bentuk tubuhnya memang tak terlalu mengalami perubahan, kecuali bagian dadanya yang mengalami pertumbuhan ekstrim sehingga mau tak mau ia sedikit kesulitan terkadang untuk mencari pakaian yang sesuai dengan lingkar dadanya. Tapi, apa ada gaun untuk pesta nanti yang sesuai tubuhnya?

"Hmm, kalau harus membeli yang baru sebenarnya sayang juga, sih. Tabunganku kian menipis sekarang, meminta uang ke Ayah pun ia jarang di rumah. Mana mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan Bibi Mai, sudah cukup aku membuatnya repot."

Di saat gadis itu tengah dibuat pusing dengan hal-hal yang harus ia persiapkan untuk acara pesta topeng yang akan diadakan kurang dari dua minggu lagi, telinganya dapat mendengar dentuman suara bola basket dari ruang latihan yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan ruang aula tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Merasa sedikit heran dan penasaran membuat Momoi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan perihal gaunnya terlebih dahulu dan memilih untuk mencari tahu mengenai seseorang yang membunyikan suara khas bola basket itu. Namun, semakin Momoi mendekati tempat latihan, semakin lama suara pantulan bola itu kian menipis hingga menghilang sampai Momoi tak dapat mendengarnya lagi sama sekali.

Jelas sekali ini bukanlah seperti yang ia alami saat masih di Teiko. Lagipula, Kuroko pun tidak mungkin sedang berada di Rakuzan hanya untuk menumpang tempat latihan basket. Ayolah, memang Seirin semiskin apa sih sampai membuat Kuroko jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Kyoto hanya untuk latihan basket di _gymnasium_ Rakuzan?

Akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk _gymnasium_. Momoi menatap pintu di hadapannya heran, pintu itu terlihat tidak tertutup rapat seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat kemarin sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan kunci _gym_ ke penjaga sekolah saat latihan telah usai. Ada sedikit celah di sana, dan Momoi yakin belum lama ini seseorang telah masuk ke dalam tanpa minta izin lebih dulu. Pemain macam apa yang nekat begitu?

Sayup-sayup Momoi dapat mendengar ada sebuah suara—ah, tidak, melainkan ada dua suara di dalam sana. Namun, ia tak dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas dikarenakan kebisingan yang dihasilkan dari ruang aula sebelah, dimana orang-orang di sana tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala macam hal yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta.

Tetapi, Momoi dapat memastikan bahwa ada suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah bersama kekasihnya bila ditelusuri dari bagaimana gadis itu mengatakan 'Aku menyayangimu' kepada lawan bicaranya.

Sedikit ragu untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai siapa yang tengah berkomunikasi di dalam 'wilayahnya' tanpa izin. Secara perlahan Momoi membuka pintu itu, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Matanya mengintip melalui celah pintu yang perlahan mulai kian melebar hingga akhirnya pancaran mata gadis itu menunjukkan keterkejutan.

Momoi berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi, kenapa? Ah, sial sekali! Mengapa kedua kakinya sulit sekali bergerak untuk menjauh dari tempat itu?! Cengkeraman tangannya pada gagang pintu pun kian menguat, ia berusaha bertumpu pada pintu ketika ia merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Belum lagi, muncul sebuah pertanyaan lain yang menjadi pertanyaan utama di kepala Momoi sekarang.

Mengapa ia merasa bahwa air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat melihat bibir yang dulu pernah menyentuh bibirnya kini baru saja disentuh oleh bibir gadis lain?

Dan ketika kesadarannya telah penuh, dengan segera Momoi menutup pintu itu, tak peduli kegiatan dua orang tadi malah terhenti karena Momoi menutup pintu terlalu kencang sehingga keduanya dibuat kaget. Momoi tak peduli apapun sekarang, yang terpenting ia bisa lari saat ini. Setidaknya, ia bisa kabur dari kenyataan untuk sementara waktu, tanpa siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dum! Dum! Dum!_

Suara pantulan bola basket yang ada di tangannya kian mengeras. Memang tidak sekeras teknik _dribble_ Kotarou, tetapi pantulan ini adalah pantulan terkuat yang pernah Akashi lakukan selama ia bermain basket.

Sorot matanya tajam seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini lebih tajam. Ada rasa amarah besar yang tersirat di kedua matanya. Ya, ia sangat marah! Tapi, Akashi sendiri pun tak mengerti hal macam apa yang mampu membuatnya semarah ini. Ia merasa muak tak berujung, ingin sekali rasanya menghabisi ratusan orang di Rakuzan dengan tinjunya sehingga amarahnya bisa tersalurkan dengan baik.

Tetapi, Akashi masih mempunyai otak. Ia tak sebego itu untuk melakukan hal tersebut di luar kontrol yang untuk pemuas sesaat. Lagipula ia hanya marah, dan ia tahu ketika ia tengah marah maka emosi itu takkan berlangsung lama. Maka dari itu, di sinilah ia sekarang, melampiaskan seluruh perasaan yang tengah menekan pikirannya melalui basket.

Pada pantulan terakhir, kedua tangannya memegang bola itu dalam posisi _three-point_. Dilayangkannya bola itu menuju _ring_ yang beberapa meter ada di hadapannya. Namun, hasil akhirnya sama sekali tak membuatnya puas. Justru malah membuatnya kian marah. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia gagal memasukkan bola.

"Seeeei!"

_Oh, Tuhan, kenapa Kau tak enyahkan saja perempuan satu ini untuk beberapa menit saja?_

Akashi sama sekali tak menghiraukan rengekan manja Kira yang entah bagaimana gadis itu dapat mengetahui keberadaannya. Pemuda itu masih tetap fokus dalam permainannya seorang diri. Tapi, seharusnya ia sudah tahu akibat dari tindakannya itu apa.

"SEEEEEIIIII!"

Sekejap saja bola di kedua tangannya lepas begitu saja, kini ia fokus menutup kedua telinganya dari teriakan dahsyat gadis itu. Akashi meliriknya kesal.

"Kaupikir kaupunya suara yang cukup bagus, huh?" sindirnya sinis.

Kira cemberut. "Kenapa kau malah menghina suaraku, Seeei?! Suaraku ini bagus tahu, asal kautahu saja!"

Akashi menghela napas kesal. "Segera ucapkan apa maksudmu ke sini, Kawamura."

Gadis itu masih memperlihatkan ekspresi sebalnya. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu seharian di sini, apa itu salah? Ini kan sebagai pembuktian bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangimu dengan tulus, Seeei."

"Iya, itu salah."

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya kau merasa senang karena ditemani oleh gadis sepertiku. Kaupikir apa aku cukup sudi menemani laki-laki lain selain dirimu? Kau beruntung, Sei," ujarnya dan kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Lagipula untuk apa sih kau menghabiskan waktu di sini? Maksudku, bukankah seharusnya kau merasa kelelahan karena sudah latihan basket nyaris setiap hari dan sekarang kau latihan lagi di jam belajar di saat kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna daripada ini? Misalnya, pergi denganku ke mall atau nonton di bioskop."

Bola itu akhirnya masuk dengan mulus ke dalam _ring_. Akashi mengatur napasnya yang masih tidak teratur, peluh membanjiri keningnya, lalu kedua mata pemuda itu menatap Kira dengan tatapan tajam. Kini ia memilih untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Kau cerewet," tukas Akashi, "Dan asal kautahu, Kawamura, menghabiskan waktu dengan basket jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menemanimu ditambah mendengar ocehan berisikmu itu."

Kira tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Gadis itu melihat pemuda itu meraih _blazer_ abu-abunya yang tergeletak di kursi panjang, sepertinya ia hendak pergi. Tetapi, sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana, Akashi menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan sengit.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Kawamura. Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak menghina basket di depanku lagi. Pastikan yang tadi itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Ia masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Akashi. Kira tak pernah mengerti, mengapa basket menjadi prioritas pertama yang amat penting dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Basket hanyalah benda mati yang bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memantul di lantai, lantas bagaimana bisa benda mati itu sebegitu mudahnya membuat Akashi tergila-gila seperti itu?

Konyol memang, bagaimana bisa Kira cemburu terhadap benda mati. Tetapi, ini merupakan sesuatu hal yang salah untuk Kira dimana seharusnya dirinya yang menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidup Akashi, bukan basket sialan itu. Tak pernah ia mengerti mengapa Akashi begitu rela menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh hanya untuk latihan basket sementara mengajak Kira bicara sebentar saja malah menolak mentah-mentah.

Meski begitu, Kira sangat tahu bahwa Akashi sebenarnya sangat mencintai dirinya. Pasti, ia percaya dengan hal itu. Hanya saja Kira bukanlah orang yang baru mengenal sosok Akashi kemarin sore. Bisa dibilang Kira pun merasa bahwa ia cukup mengenal kepribadian Akashi, termasuk sifat Akashi yang terlalu sungkan untuk membicarakan hal sensitif semacam cinta.

Ah, ya, Akashi pernah menertawakan kata itu. Kira tak pernah habis pikir mengapa Akashi justru tertawa ketika Kira mempertanyakan cintanya. Terkadang ia berusaha berpikir positif, barangkali itu hanya topeng yang digunakan Akashi untuk menutupi perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

Kira ingat pada malam itu, malam dimana pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya udara di malam musim dingin. Ada suatu rasa bangga yang belum pernah Kira rasakan sebelumnya saat itu, entah karena ia akhirnya bisa bercumbu dengan Akashi atau karena fakta bahwa ia menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya bersama pemuda itu.

Ia pikir bahwa setelah malam itu tak ada lagi malam lainnya, namun ia salah. Akashi selalu menawarkan kehangatan di tempat tidurnya lagi dan lagi, tentu saja Kira menyambut tawaran itu dengan sangat baik. Tetapi, semakin sering mereka melakukannya semakin membuat Kira malah kehilangan gairah seksualnya.

Bukan, ini bukan mengenai Kira yang merasa bosan atau justru tak merasa puas dengan permainan Akashi. Boleh dibilang bahwa Akashi merupakan laki-laki sejati yang sangat agresif di ranjang dan permainannya pun sungguh sangat memuaskan Kira. Hanya saja, lama-lama ia merasa pula bahwa permainan Akashi kian hari semakin kasar kepadanya.

Gadis itu sangat tahu perilaku Kazuhiro kepada pemuda itu, termasuk perlakuan kasarnya secara fisik. Bisa dibilang Kira sebenarnya sangat membenci Kazuhiro karena selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Akashi dengan cara seperti itu. Tetapi, posisinya di sini membuatnya serba salah. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahwa sikap Kazuhiro tidak layak disebut sebagai Ayah, tetapi di sisi lain ia tak bisa membenci pria itu karena suatu hari nanti Kazuhiro akan menjadi Ayah mertuanya.

Akashi selalu bilang bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kazuhiro sama sekali tidak membuatnya dendam, meski begitu Kira tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya Akashi sangat terluka. Dan ketika Kazuhiro melakukannya lagi, Kira tahu bahwa Akashi akan segera datang kepadanya dan melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya kepada Kazuhiro dengan bermain secara kasar dengan Kira.

Ketika sudah seperti itu, Kira sudah mengetahui konsekuensi yang diambilnya. Akashi takkan bisa berhenti dan tugas Kira hanya menuruti kemauannya. Kira tahu bahwa Akashi takkan pernah peduli dengan kesakitan yang dirasakannya yang disebabkan oleh permainan kasar Akashi, dan Kira sendiri tak merasa menyesal sedikit pun karena diperlakukan demikian. Baginya kebutuhan Akashi adalah yang nomor satu, karena Kira percaya hanya dengan cara itu lah ia bisa membuat Akashi semakin mencintainya.

Tetapi, entah kenapa semakin banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama justru membuat keyakinan Kira menjadi goyah. Terutama setelah ia menanyakan cinta Akashi kepadanya.

"_Lantas kenapa kau bercinta denganku, Sei?"_

"_Bercinta?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "Kawamura, apa yang kulakukan denganmu hanyalah seks biasa dan kita tahu bahwa tak ada hal lebih yang akan terjadi."_

Tidak, Kira, barangkali ia mengatakannya hanya karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan hal manis seperti itu. Hal semacam itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan ketika ia mulai meragukan perasaan Akashi kepadanya. Ya, Akashi hanya belum mau mengakui perasaan pemuda itu yang sesungguhnya. Egonya lah yang terlalu tinggi sehingga membuatnya bersikap demikian sehingga Kira memilih untuk tak berpikir ke arah yang tidak-tidak.

Meski begitu, Akashi tak pernah tahu betapa ucapannya di malam itu sungguh sangat menyakiti Kira. Namun ketika keyakinannya telah goyah, Kira akan mulai berpikir ke hal yang sejak dulu ia hindari, seperti alasan mengapa Akashi selalu menolak untuk mengecup bibirnya walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Tunggu, Akashi Seijuurou!" untuk kali ini Kira memanggilnya dengan lengkap. Langkah Akashi berhenti tak jauh dari depan pintu.

"Apalagi?"

Kemudian Kira berlari ke arahnya secara cepat, membuat Akashi berpikir bahwa gadis itu akan mengomelinya lagi atau melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukulinya meski Akashi pikir Kira takkan setolol itu untuk melakukannya. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraan Akashi.

Secara tiba-tiba Kira menarik tubuhnya, gadis itu menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum kemudian Kira mengecup bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Mata Akashi membulat. Kira tahu kemungkinan terbesar setelah ini adalah Akashi akan membencinya, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Akashi tahu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dengan tulus, dan bila setelah ini Akashi meludahinya pun ia tak apa-apa.

_Brak!_

Dengan cepat Akashi melepas kedua tangan Kira yang merangkul lehernya sehingga mereka akhirnya membuat jarak. Dan bertepatan dengan saat itu juga, Kira dapat melihat emosi yang terpancar di kedua mata Akashi. Tetapi, secara perlahan emosi itu semakin menghilang dan sorot mata tajamnya mulai terlihat seperti biasa kembali.

"Pergilah ke tempat lain, Kawamura. Aku butuh waktu sendiri," dan akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari tempat itu, ia tak peduli apa reaksi Kira meskipun ia sayup-sayup dapat mendengar isak tangis gadis itu.

Maaf, Kira, hanya sebentar saja ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Hembusan angin menerpa helaian rambut Akashi ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah menuju balkon yang berada tak jauh dari pandangan matanya. Suasana yang tepat dengan tempat yang tepat pula. Ia memang sedang membutuhkan tempat yang sepi dengan suasana yang sejuk oleh angin musim gugur seperti ini.

Ia bersender pada balkon atap, menatap beberapa orang yang melewati halaman sekolah Rakuzan. Mereka semua tampak seperti sekelompok semut bila dilihat dari posisinya sekarang. Akashi membasahi bibirnya ketika angin musim gugur meniup pelan bibirnya itu. Dan kemudian membuatnya teringat kembali dengan apa yang telah terjadi di _gymnasium_.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, mengeluh mengapa Kira bisa seceroboh itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia sudah memperingati Kira mengenai hal yang satu itu dan ia tahu Kira tak mungkin lupa dengan apa yang pernah ia sampaikan. Lantas apa yang mendorong gadis itu hingga nekat melanggar perintahnya?

Sesungguhnya Akashi sangat marah saat Kira melakukannya, bahkan ia nyaris menampar gadis itu akibat perlakuannya. Tetapi, Akashi tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. Bukan karena ia menjaga harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki atau karena Kira hanya perempuan. Ini bukan mengenai jenis kelamin seseorang. Yang menahan dirinya adalah ingatan.

Akashi tahu bahwa Kira hanyalah gadis sombong yang senang membanggakan dirinya sebagai tunangan Akashi, tak lebih dari seorang gadis pengganggu dan Akashi mengakui itu. Tapi, di sini Akashi melihatnya masih sebagai sosok gadis yang cukup baik, ia mengakui bahwa Kira telah banyak menolongnya dalam semua masalah yang sering ia hadapi, bahkan dalam masalah keluarganya sendiri. Ayahnya pun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia harus memperlakukan Kira selayaknya Kazuhiro memperlakukan Noriko, mendiang ibunya.

Ia tahu bahwa Kazuhiro menyuruh demikian hanya karena jasa-jasa keluarga Kawamura kepada keluarga Akashi dalam perbisnisan ilegal mereka, tak lebih dari itu. Meski Akashi sendiri tak bisa memastikan apakah Kazuhiro benar-benar menerima Kira masuk ke dalam keluarga Akashi dengan tulus atau hanya karena untuk martabat belaka. Tapi yang jelas, Akashi menyayangkan mengapa Kazuhiro berpikir ia dapat mencintai Kira seperti Kazuhiro mencintai Noriko.

Di sini Akashi mengakui bahwa ia memang menyayangi Kira, tetapi bukan seperti apa yang orang-orang pikir mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Akashi pun tidak cukup bodoh untuk memungkiri perasaan Kira kepadanya, jelas sekali ia tahu betapa gadis itu tergila-gila kepadanya dan Akashi pun mengakui bahwa Kira berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikenalnya dimana mereka tertarik kepada Akashi hanya karena hartanya.

Tetapi, Kira berbeda. Akashi tahu bahwa gadis itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Namun, sungguh disayangkan karena Akashi tak bisa membalas perasaan Kira, dan itu adalah penyesalannya. Andai saja ia bisa mencintai gadis itu seperti yang Kira lakukan kepadanya, maka semuanya akan terasa mudah. Sehingga karena tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mencintai Kira, maka Akashi membatasi perlakuannya kepada Kira agar gadis itu tidak semakin mencintainya. Ia hanya tak ingin semakin menyakiti gadis itu dengan memberinya harapan.

Akashi menyentuh bibirnya, ada yang hilang di sana dan ia dapat merasakan itu sekarang. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu hal macam apa yang hilang dari dirinya ketika Kira mengecupnya di sana. Dan Akashi pikir hal itulah yang membuat Akashi ingin sekali melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Kira. Seolah-olah Kira baru saja merampas sesuatu yang pernah ada di sana dan menggantikannya dengan apa yang gadis itu punya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara isakan tangis seorang gadis. Ia menghela napas lelah, mengeluh mengenai Kira yang amat keras kepala. Padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah menyuruhnya agar memberinya sedikit waktu untuk sendiri dan sekarang gadis itu malah mengikutinya ke sini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang—"

Ucapannya terhenti bertepatan saat gadis yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh darinya menoleh. Wajah gadis itu kacau, bukan karena jelek, tetapi matanya sembab dipenuhi air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya.

" ... Momoi?"

Segera saja gadis itu memunggungi Akashi untuk menghapus air matanya, berdeham sebentar dengan suara yang serak. Gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?"

Alis Akashi naik sebelah. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya."

Momoi tak menggubris perkataannya. "Di kelas masih belum ada guru?"

Terlihat jelas bahwa Akashi paham gadis itu tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Entahlah, aku belum mengeceknya."

"Oh," mulutnya membulat seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Jadi, kau tidak pergi ke kelas?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana bila guru pelajaran selanjutnya sudah datang? Bukankah bila kau membolos akan merusak namamu di mata para guru?"

Akashi melempar lirikan kesal. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli sekarang? Uruslah urusanmu sendiri, Momoi. Jangan mengurusiku."

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran," gadis itu merengut kesal, "Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?"

_Kupikir kau masih melanjutkannya_, pikir Momoi. Dan sekelebat bayangan apa yang dilihatnya di _gymnasium_ membuatnya ingin menangis lagi, sehingga gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya seolah-olah ia tengah memandangi sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Kupikir itu juga bukan urusanmu," kemudian Akashi memandang tajam mata Momoi, "Sebaiknya bicarakan siapa yang menaruh bawang merah di kedua matamu, Momoi."

Wajah gadis itu merona malu, bukan karena tersanjung tetapi karena kesal.

"Kupikir itu juga bukan urusanmu."

Ah, balasan yang sungguh tepat untuk Akashi. Pemuda itu menggerutu dalam hati sementara Momoi diam-diam merasa bangga bisa membalas ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Momoi membeku di tempat begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai perkiraan mengenai hal macam apa yang akan segera dilakukan oleh pemuda yang tengah mendekatinya itu. Hingga akhirnya Akashi kini benar-benar berdiri tepat di depannya dengan sorot mata yang seperti biasanya. Hingga kemudian sorot mata itu mulai berubah secara perlahan, membuat Momoi tertegun menatapnya.

"Jangan sembunyikan apa-apa dariku, Momoi."

Hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan Akashi. Apa maksud perkataan Akashi? Dan cara pemuda itu menatapnya ... apa maksudnya? Mengapa kini Akashi bersikap seperti ini kepadanya? Belum lagi caranya bicara kepada Momoi. Begitu halus. Berbisik. Sangat hati-hati. Apa pemuda itu tak ingin menyakiti Momoi dengan kata-katanya seperti dulu lagi?

"Aku tahu kalau kau melihatnya. Caramu menatapku pun sangat jelas," perlahan Momoi bisa merasakan sapuan halus tangan Akashi pada kulit lehernya. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap titik yang disentuh secara baik oleh Akashi. Tak mau mengakui bahwa ia merindukan sentuhan tangannya.

Ketika Momoi membuka kedua matanya lagi, ia tertegun saat sudah melihat wajah Akashi yang tak jauh dari wajahnya sendiri sekarang. Jarak mereka begitu tipis sekarang. Hingga akhirnya Momoi bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya kian menggila saat kening mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati sapuan hangat napas Momoi pada wajahnya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Katakan, Momoi," ia berbisik halus sebelum membuka kedua matanya dan menatap dalam mata Momoi, "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihatnya?"

Momoi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu terlalu bingung jawaban apa yang paling tepat. Yang jelas, Momoi sadar bahwa ia memang tak menyukai apa yang telah dilihatnya. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Seolah tak ingin memberi Momoi kesempatan untuk bicara, Akashi kembali melakukan sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan Momoi. Tujuan Akashi kini adalah bibir Momoi. Ibu jarinya menyentuh pelan bibir itu, dan seketika saja Akashi bisa merasakan ada setruman listrik yang hebat pada ibu jarinya hanya dengan menyentuh Momoi di sana.

" ... di sini," Akashi masih tak melepaskan ibu jarinya dari bibir Momoi, "Dulu aku sering menyentuhmu di sini."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Momoi dibuat terperanjat kaget saat Akashi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Momoi. Pemuda itu melumat bibirnya kuat, membuat Momoi merintih kesakitan akibat tindakannya. Bukan ini yang Momoi mau. Apalagi belum lama ini Akashi baru melakukannya dengan gadis lain.

Air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir. Mengapa Akashi setega itu? Sekejap saja Momoi merasa sudah kehilangan harga dirinya. Baru saja ia tergoda oleh rayuan Akashi dan hasil yang didapatnya tak lain adalah perlakuan kasar seperti ini. Pukulan demi pukulan Momoi lakukan, apapun akan ia lakukan agar Akashi segera melepaskannya.

Tetapi, Akashi tak akan diam begitu saja. Semakin sering Momoi memukulnya atau memberontak kepadanya, maka akan semakin kasar ciumannya itu. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Momoi sehingga gadis itu sulit bergerak. Lumatan bibirnya pada bibir Momoi kian cepat. Dan ketika ia merasa butuh pasokan oksigen, akhirnya ia melepaskannya.

Akashi terdiam, membeku di tempat. Bibir gadis itu memerah seperti membengkak, matanya persis seperti yang pertama kali dilihatnya tadi, justru lebih parah. Ia baru saja menyakiti gadis itu lagi. Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Akashi.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah puas menyakitiku, Akashi-_kun_?" dan kemudian Momoi pergi meninggalkan Akashi di sana.

Pemuda itu masih tak melakukan apa-apa. Waktu seolah berputar dengan cepat mengelilinginya. Membuatnya sadar dengan perlakuan macam apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Momoi. Akashi mengumpat dalam hati, diam-diam menyesali tindakannya. Momoi tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu-menahu mengenai kemarahannya ini, tetapi justru gadis itu kembali menjadi bahan pelampiasannya seolah-olah tak ada orang lain yang bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan.

Tetapi, yang paling tidak dimengerti oleh Akashi adalah bagaimana bisa ia semudah itu mengecup bibir Momoi lagi. Itu merupakan suatu keselahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dan sejak kejadian di kolam renang waktu itu pun ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan melakukan hal menjijikan itu lagi dengan Momoi. Dan melampiaskannya dengan Kira seperti waktu itu pun tak mungkin juga. Bukan saat yang tepat, selain itu Akashi pun tak ingin melakukannya.

Sungguh Akashi hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja, ia hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan sekarang tanpa sedikit pun masalah mengitari hidupnya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan melupakan sejenak hal gila apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi ketika ia melihat kegelapan, penyesalannya itu datang kembali. Ia melihat gadis itu lagi di sana, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengingatnya. Masih begitu jelas tatapan matanya yang amat lekat hingga mampu membuat darah Akashi berdesir cepat.

Bulu kuduk Akashi meremang saat mengingat betapa menyenangkannya sentuhan halus napas gadis itu pada wajahnya. Masih begitu terasa. Masih begitu jelas. Dan masih begitu memabukkan, sentuhan Momoi Satsuki bagaikan zat adiktif untuknya. Membuatnya terus-menerus menginginkannya. Memilikinya setiap hari. Suatu perasaan dimana hal itu merupakan suatu hal yang salah, namun ia tahu betapa nyatanya sesuatu yang asing itu.

Perlahan kedua mata Akashi terbuka, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia merasa begitu brengsek sekarang. Bahwa ia tak lebih dari sekumpulan orang-orang biadab yang waktu itu nyaris memperkosa gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, Akashi harus bisa menahan diri sekarang. Ia tak boleh lengah, bila sedikit saja ia mengendurkan apa yang sudah lama ia pertahankan maka hancurlah semuanya. Dan ia tak mau semua hal yang telah ia perjuangkan menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Geez, sungguh memuakan sekali semua ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah tepat seminggu sejak kejadian di atap sekolah waktu itu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang membicarakan kejadian itu lagi, sedikit pun niat tak ada. Belum lagi Akashi pun merasa adanya perbedaan sikap di sini. Momoi semakin berusaha menjauhinya. Bahkan biasanya gadis itu selalu membereskan _gymnasium_ setelah latihan selesai. Tapi kali ini gadis itu justru menjadi orang pertama yang pulang lebih dulu.

Sementara itu, hubungan Akashi dengan Kira bisa dibilang kembali normal. Itu dikarenakan Akashi lah yang berperan dalam membujuk Kira secara tidak langsung untuk bersikap seperti biasanya dan untungnya gadis itu pun tidak pernah mengungkit masalah kejadian di _gymnasium_ lagi. Meskipun demikian, Momoi masih bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Ya, Akashi akui kalau tindakannya waktu itu memang berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat gadis itu merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena Akashi berhasil merayunya. Tapi, Akashi berani bersumpah bahwa ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyakiti gadis itu lagi.

Memang benar bahwa ada kalanya kehadiran gadis itu menjadi perusak pemandangan untuknya. Dan bila harus jujur, Akashi pun tak tahu alasan kuat apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu buruk di matanya. Ia tak tahu, ia hanya selalu merasa emosinya mudah terpancing setiap berdekatan dengan Momoi. Hanya itu saja.

Waktu itu ia benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk membuat Momoi menangis seperti itu. Ia hanya ... entahlah, ia kehilangan akal pikirannya. Bibir gadis itu menghipnotisnya sehingga ia melakukan apa yang waktu itu menurutnya benar, meski pada akhirnya ada rasa penyesalan karena perbuatannya itu justru hanya membuat gadis itu semakin membencinya sekarang.

Tetapi, entah bagaimana bisa rasa sesal itu tidak sepenuhnya ia rasakan. Ada suatu perasaan lain yang hadir dalam dirinya setelah berhasil menyentuh gadis itu lagi. Suatu perasaan yang membawanya kepada sosok dirinya yang dulu dimana ia belum mengenal apa itu rasa takut. Dan perasaan itu memuncak saat Akashi merasakan apa yang telah hilang dari dirinya akibat tindakan Kira di _gymnasium_ mulai kembali ke dalam dirinya secara perlahan.

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah tiba."

Akashi menoleh ke kaca mobil. Ya, akhirnya ia tiba di kediamannya lagi. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan menutupnya kembali setelah Akashi sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya itu.

Semua pelayan bekerja sesuai dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Matanya memandang ke seluruh sudut rumahnya. Mereka semua bekerja dengan baik seperti biasanya. Kemudian Akashi menghamnpiri seorang pelayan yang tengah membersihkan sebuah guci mahal yang dibeli Kazuhiro dari luar negeri.

"Apa Ayah ada di rumah?"

"Tuan sedang tidak berada di rumah, Tuan Muda."

"Bukankah seharusnya Ayah sudah pulang sore tadi? Kemana Ayah pergi?"

"Tuan baru saja pergi lagi setelah sampai di rumah, Tuan Muda. Tapi, maaf, saya tidak tahu beliau pergi kemana. Beliau hanya bilang agar kami memastikan Tuan Muda berada di rumah malam ini."

Akashi terdiam sebentar. "Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Muda," kemudian pelayan itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Seorang pelayan telah menawarkannya untuk makan malam di ruang makan. Apa yang disajikan memang cukup membuat rasa laparnya muncul, tetapi tubuhnya yang merasa begitu letih membuat niatnya tersebut jadi urung dilakukan.

Ketika ia hendak menaiki anak tangga, betisnya langsung sakit seketika. Ia nyaris terjatuh bila saja ia tak berpegangan pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya saat itu. Rasanya sungguh sakit sekali, semua urat kakinya seperti terbelit-belit. Ah, barangkali ini dikarenakan ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk terus latihan tanpa henti. Kemudian, pelayan itu membantunya untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah tiba di sana, Akashi didudukkan secara hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tanaka-_san_! Tolong bawakan sesuatu untuk kaki Tuan Muda! Kakinya terkilir!" teriak pelayan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang wanita bertubuh gempal yang sudah cukup tua datang. Ia adalah Tanaka, kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Beliau lah yang mengurus Akashi setelah kepergian Akashi Noriko. Kini ia datang dengan sebotol minyak urut di tangannya. Setelah ia duduk di sebuah kursi di hadapan Akashi, pelayan tadi keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Tanaka meletakkan kaki Akashi yang terkilir di atas pahanya, dibukanya tutup botol yang ada di tangannya dan kemudian menuangkan sedikit minyak urut di tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia memberi pijatan lembut di kaki majikannya itu. Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang.

"Apakah masih sakit, Tuan Muda?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Tanaka tersenyum dan kemudian menutup botol minyak urut itu lagi. Akashi memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi telentang dengan mata yang terpejam, berusaha istirahat sejenak demi menghilangkan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan dengan tidur. Ketika Tanaka hendak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tuan Muda sepertinya mulai berubah sejak di kelas 2 ini. Belakangan ini Anda jarang sekali menyentuh makanan yang ada di ruang makan dan hanya makan bila ada Tuan di rumah," Tanaka tersenyum lemah, "Banyaklah makan, Tuan Muda, tubuhmu semakin kurus sekarang. Nyonya Noriko mengerti Anda sedang ada masalah dalam percintaan, tapi Nyonya tidak ingin Anda terus seperti ini."

Dan akhirnya pintu itu pun ditutup.

Akashi memandangi pintu kamarnya. Tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Tanaka, terutama bagian masalah percintaan. Memang masalah macam apa yang mengganggunya? Ia merasa baik-baik saja karena ia pun tidak merasa berada dalam zona percintaan seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh pelayannya itu.

Ya, sebenarnya ia pernah mencuri-curi dengar dari supirnya saat mengantarnya ke Rakuzan juga beberapa perbincangan pelayan lain bahwa Tanaka ini cukup 'sensitif' dengan sesuatu yang tidak wajar untuk manusia lain pada umumnya.

"_Tanaka-_san _bisa melihat makhluk halus!"Akashi mendengar ucapan dua orang pelayannya yang tengah bergosip_.

Memang benar terkadang Akashi sering mendengar Tanaka bicara sendiri di ruang makan dan terkadang di dekat gudang. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal mistis atau sejenisnya, hanya saja mungkin apa yang mereka bilang mengenai Tanaka ada benarnya. Meski hal itu belum benar-benar terbukti.

Akashi ingat waktu itu Tanaka pernah berbicara dengan foto mendiang ibunya, entah pembicaraan macam apa, sepertinya cukup serius.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?" kemudian Akashi memejamkan matanya lagi. Baru saja ia sudah bisa tertidur dengan tenang, sesuatu kembali mengganggunya.

"SEEEEEIIII!"

_Sial._

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Akashi, sama sekali tak berniat untuk basa-basi sedikit saja. Pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding kamar sehingga ia memunggungi Kira. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kira tak senang sama sekali.

"Seeei!" Kira menarik tubuh Akashi agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya, "Tatap aku saat kita tengah berbicara."

Akashi melepaskan tangan Kira pada kerah bajunya. "Katakan dengan cepat, apa maumu?"

Kira tersenyum lebar. "Nah, begitu dong! Lihatlah gaun yang baru dibelikan Ibu dari Hungaria!"

"Gaun buat apa?" Akashi mulai heran.

"Tentu aja untuk acara pesta topeng yang diadakan Rakuzan, apa lagi? Pasti akan ada banyak yang terpesona dengan penampilanku di acara itu. Ah, belum lagi cewek-cewek idiot di sekolah pun akan merasa iri denganku … ."

Dengan bangganya Kira memamerkan sebuah gaun yang pastinya sama sekali tak membuat Akashi tertarik. Alhasil, cowok itu malah kembali ke posisinya semula sementara Kira masih sibuk mengoceh tak jelas mengenai gaun mahalnya itu.

" … apalagi mereka akan tambah iri bila melihatku datang sudah dengan gaun mahal dan make-up berkelas, berdampingan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pula. Iya, kan? Oh iya, aku juga baru saja mencetak foto-fotoku selama liburan di Paris waktu itu loh—eh?" Kira menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Akashi sudah tertidur lelap, "Huuuh, Sei jahat sekali sih! Aku sudah capek-capek bicara panjang lebar juga!"

Kira memasang wajah sebal tak karuan sebelum akhirnya mengambil dompet Akashi yang berada di atas meja buffet. Sekilas ia agak tampak ragu, tak begitu yakin Akashi akan senang bila bangun dan melihatnya mengambil dompetnya sembarangan.

"Ah, tak apa," ia menggeleng dan membuang pikiran yang mengganggunya, "Toh, aku ini kan tunangannya. Tidak jadi masalah, kan? Lagipula aku kan hanya menaruh foto-fotoku saja."

Selama ini, seorang Kawamura Kira tak pernah sedikit pun menyesali perbuatannya. Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya, ia baru saja merasakannya saat menemukan sebuah foto dimana Akashi tengah berdiri berdua saja dengan seorang gadis yang tak begitu asing baginya.

Keningnya mengerut dalam saat menyadari siapa gadis itu. Perlahan tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan sinis. Tangannya mengambil foto itu, berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa matanya tak salah lihat. Cengkeraman tangannya menguat, nyaris merusak foto tersebut. Ia tak menyangka betapa jalangnya si Momoi keparat itu. Beraninya dia memeluk lengan Akashi dengan begitu mesra.

Tidak, Kira. Ia bicara dalam pikirannya. Ia tak boleh tersulut emosi begitu saja. Baginya, bukanlah hal sopan bila seseorang menyambutnya sedemikian rupa tanpa sebuah balasan darinya. Ya, tentu saja Kira pasti akan membalas sambutannya. Dan ia jelas tahu hal apa yang sepatutnya disambut oleh si tolol Momoi Satsuki.

Akhirnya, setelah Kira menyimpan foto itu dan fotonya di dompet Akashi, ia segera mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi nomor seseorang.

"Halo, Paman Kazuhiro. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kira bicarakan mengenai Seijuurou."


	10. Chapter 10

_Belum gue edit ulang, serius. Jadi, maaf kalo masih ada typo yang merajalela. Mungkin setelah mudik bakal gue langsung edit chapter ini (btw, minal aidin wal faidzin ya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Sori kalo gue banyak salah, termasuk karna nunda apdet kelamaan wkwk). And then, buat scene masquerade, I have to make a confession that I'm not good enough to make description about masquerade things and yeaaah you just imgine what I type here haha. Tapi jangan kuatir, kalo lo mau enak (?) cukup buka akun tumblr gue. Di situ udah gue bikin soal topeng si anu gimana, gaun si anu gimana etc.  
_

_Terus buat lagu rekomen, silahkan buka akun youtube gue (Seizenber Seizenber) dan di sana ada playlist "OST. Beautiful Mistake" wakakakak berasa bet kayak film. Di situ gue masukin juga adegan dancing scene AkaMomo (yg di Pride and Prejudice, pokoknya liat aja yaaaa wkwk)._

_Okee, itu aja. Udah ya, baca aja kalian. Sei mau malem takbiran dulu sama doi ahahahihihi~_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 10**

* * *

H-1 pesta topeng Rakuzan.

Kalau boleh jujur, mayoritas murid laki-laki yang bersekolah di Rakuzan sangat membenci bulan Oktober—kecuali mereka yang lahir di bulan tersebut. Menyayangkan mengapa harus ada tanggal 31 di akhir bulan itu, akan lebih baik bila Oktober berakhir di angka genap saja.

Ini bukan masalah _Hallowen _atau sejenis _trick or treat_ yang sudah marak sejak dulu. Suatu kebanggaan sendiri memang bisa melanjutkan studi di sebuah sekolah bergengsi yang merupakan sekolah tertua di Kyoto. Tapi, yang paling disayangkan oleh cowok-cowok Rakuzan adalah tradisi yang selalu diadakan oleh Kepala Sekolah mereka yang menurut mereka jalan pikirannya terlalu kolot. Masih begitu memegang tradisi lama Rakuzan.

Bayangkan saja, suasana sekolah sejak di pagi hari tadi yang seharusnya tenang dan damai sudah mulai ramai oleh suara bisikan anak perempuan yang saling bergosip dengan sekumpulan tukang gosip lainnya di kantin mengenai gaun apa yang akan mereka kenakan dan pemuda seperti apa yang akan menjadi pendamping mereka di pesta yang akan diadakan besok malam.

Hanya sebuah perbincangan ringan bagi kaum Hawa, namun sungguh sangat mengesalkan untuk mereka yang sangat membenci pesta yang merepotkan seperti ini.

Kotarou menatap kagum pada undangan yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah undangan cantik yang didesain dengan sempurna oleh panitia acara yang dibuat oleh bagian seksi perlengkapan. Di undangan itu tercetak jelas mengenai keseluruhan rangkaian acara untuk besok.

"Whoaa, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk besok!"

Baiklah, coret kalimat semua murid laki-laki membenci pesta yang diadakan Rakuzan ini.

"Coba kalian lihat undangan ini, bagus sekali, kan?!" dengan penuh semangat Kotarou menunjukkan undangan tersebut ke hadapan rekan setimnya. Undangan yang tiba-tiba diserahkan Kotarou nyaris membuat Eikichi menjatuhkan makanannya.

Eikichi melempar pandangan sebal ke cowok hiperaktif itu. "Oi! Kau nyaris menjatuhkan makananku!"

"Ya ampun, aku kan tidak sengaja—"

Reo menghela napas bosan. "Kalian berdua ini tak pernah berhenti adu mulut. Apa kalian baru saja menjadi sepasang suami-istri?"

"Hee?!"

Akashi hanya bisa diam dan mengeluh dalam hati dikarenakan keributan yang dibuat oleh rekan setimnya itu. Belum lama ini di kamar asrama Reo tadi pagi mereka mengeluhkan keramaian yang terjadi dikarenakan murid lain, sementara mereka sendiri malah membuat kegaduhan.

Di saat Kotarou dan Eikichi masih membuat keributan dan Reo masih berusaha menenangkan mereka—meski di sini ia tak tahu harus membela siapa—diam-diam Akashi melirik undangan yang hendak Kotarou tunjukkan tadi. Undangan itu tergeletak begitu saja di samping lengan tangannya dalam posisi terbuka.

Pada undangan tersebut dijelaskan mengenai serangkaian acara. Akashi membacanya melalui sudut pandang matanya, mengeluh kembali saat menemukan kalimat yang menunjukkan sebuah perintah bahwa siapapun yang datang diharuskan membawa pasangan masing-masing ke pesta topeng tersebut dikarenakan ini merupakan pesta dansa.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua bisa diam juga," sahut Reo yang kini bisa bernapas lega. Reo kini duduk di antara Eikichi dan Kotarou, posisi strategis untuk menjitak kepala mereka berdua bila keduanya kembali meributkan hal tidak penting lagi. Sedikit menyesal karena ia tak melakukannya sejak tadi.

Kemudian, Eikichi melanjutkan acara makan siangnya lagi.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Kira mengekorimu sejak tadi pagi, Akashi," Eikichi membuka topik pembicaraan baru di sela-sela makannya, "Apa dia tidak masuk?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Entahlah, sepertinya tidak masuk. Aku tidak melihatnya di kelas dari tadi."

"Tumben sekali, biasanya dia rajin masuk sekolah hanya demi untuk bertemu denganmu," kata Kotarou memberi komentar.

"Tentu saja dia pasti sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk besok malam. Kalian sebagai laki-laki harus setidaknya sedikit mengetahui hal-hal sepele semacam ini yang sering dilakukan oleh kaum perempuan. Aku jamin Kira sedang berada di salon sekarang," Reo dengan percaya diri memberi penjelasan kepada ketiga rekannya.

"Ohhh," Kotarou membulatkan mulut, "Ternyata kau sangat jenius mengenai perempuan ya, Reo-_nee_. Omong-omong, apa kalian sudah mempunyai pasangan untuk diajak ke pesta besok malam?"

"Bodoh," ledek Eikichi, "Jelas-jelas di undangan tertera dengan jelas kalau khusus kelas 3 diperbolehkan untuk tidak membawa pasangan karena ini pesta yang diperuntukkan untuk kita sebelum menempuh ujian kelulusan."

"Iya, aku juga tahu itu, Eikichi Si Gila Otot," Kotarou membalasnya dengan sedikit kesal, "Maksudku, setidaknya dengan mengajak seorang gadis ke pesta ini bisa menunjukkan kalau dirimu cukup menarik."

"Hhh, mereka mulai lagi," Reo mengeluh sebelum akhirnya melirik Akashi, "Bagaimana denganmu, Sei-_chan_?"

Akashi memberi pandangan bingung. "Apa? Tentu saja aku datang karena aku ketua panitia di sini."

Reo menggeleng. "Bukan, maksudku siapa yang akan kauajak pergi denganmu besok malam sebagai pendampingmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Tentu saja itu pasti Kira. Kaulihat sendiri kan kemarin dia tak pernah berhenti mengkhayal mengenai dirinya yang pergi dengan Akashi ke pesta besok," timpal Eikichi, ia kembali melanjutkan porsi makan selanjutnya.

"Emm, untuk kali ini aku sedikit setuju dengan Si Gila Otot ini," sahut Kotarou.

Akashi menghembuskan napas kencang, merasa kesal dengan topik pembicaraan mereka mengenai dirinya. Oke, dia cukup tahu kok bahwa banyak orang yang mengira bahwa dengan Kira lah ia akan pergi ke pesta Rakuzan. Tapi, entah kenapa ucapan itu malah membuatnya merasa gerah. Ia merasa tak bebas sama sekali. Ia ingin sebebas mungkin memilih pasangan.

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya belum memutuskan," akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "Aku harap terjadi sesuatu dengan gaunnya."

"Hee? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, dengan siapa kaupergi? Karena tidak mungkin kaupergi ke pesta seorang diri, Akashi. Kecuali kalau kau memang pergi dengan orang lain," kata Kotarou.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku sama sekali belum memikir ke arah sana."

"Dengan kata lain kau memang berniat untuk pergi dengan gadis lain?"

" ... mungkin."

"Whoaa, siapasiapasiapa?!" tanya Kotarou yang tiba-tiba heboh dengan cara bicara yang begitu cepat.

Akashi terlihat berpikir keras. Entah kenapa saat mendengar pertanyaan Kotarou, satu-satunya kandidat para gadis yang muncul di kepalanya hanya orang itu saja. Sedikit tidak mengerti, mengapa dari kian banyaknya gadis cantik di Rakuzan justru hanya gadis itu yang muncul di kepalanya? Ah, sebenarnya ia tak perlu khawatir masalah ini juga. Toh, ia yakin banyak gadis yang tidak akan menolak tawarannya, termasuk gadis itu.

Tapi keraguan itu langsung mengusiknya, membuatnya teringat bahwa masih ada perang dingin antara mereka berdua. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus mencoret nama gadis itu dari daftar calon pendampingnya di pesta nanti. Kecuali bila ada cara lain.

"Err, entahlah—"

"Hmm," Kotarou tersenyum mencurigakan, "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang ingin kauajak ke pesta besok, hehehe. Kupikir itu tidak masalah, Akashi, selama kau lebih cepat daripada pemuda lain yang diam-diam mengantri untuk dipilihnya sebagai pendamping besok."

Akashi membuang muka. "Sebaiknya kau jangan sok tahu. Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Siapapun yang ingin mengajak Momoi bukan urusanku."

"Memang siapa yang sedang membicarakan Momoi?" goda Kotarou membuat Akashi terdiam seraya berpikir keras dan akhirnya tawa Kotarou meledak, "Bwahahaha! Kaumasuk jebakanku, Akashi!"

"Sial," umpatnya sambil mengalihkan muka ke arah lain.

"Ohhh," Eikichi membulatkan mulut, hendak mengikuti permainan Kotarou, "Jadi, kau memang sengaja tidak ingin pergi dengan Kira karena menunggu yang satu itu, ya?"

Reo tersenyum. "Jadi, Sei-_chan_, apa untuk mengajak Momoi ke pesta besok malam membutuhkan waktu yang lama? Ajaklah dia, jangan sungkan. Tanyakan padanya dengan baik-baik, apakah dia bersedia pergi denganmu besok atau tidak."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Akashi masih berusaha mengelak.

"_Apa yang kaupikirkan_, Sei-_chan_?" Reo mengulang pertanyaan Akashi dan kemudian menaruh tangannya di pundak sang kapten, "Dengar, jangan terlalu memusingkan masa lalu kalian. Sepertinya Momoi juga tidak begitu mengingatnya. Dan tak ada masalah bila kalian sedikit bernostalgia dengan yaaaa pergi bersama ke pesta besok malam."

Eikichi mengangguk setuju dengan Reo. "Dia benar, Akashi. Bila yang kautakutkan di sini adalah ditolak olehnya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," tiba-tiba Eikichi menepuk keras dadanya, "Lelaki sejati itu tidak pernah kenal dengan takut. Tunjukkan keberanianmu untuk mengajaknya pergi. Masalah ditolak atau tidak itu belakangan. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu yakin dia akan menolak."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Akashi sedikit melirik ke arah rekannya.

"Karena sampai sekarang aku belum melihat satu pun laki-laki yang mendekati Momoi sejak adanya pengumuman perihal pesta ini," lanjut Kotarou, "Dengan kata lain, dia masih _free_. Kapan lagi kau mengambil kesempatan ini?"

"Itu pun bila kauingin bebas dari Kira. Mumpung nenek sihir itu tidak ada sekarang. Atauuu ... ," Eikichi memberi jeda, membuat Akashi memberinya perhatian penuh.

"Atau apa?"

Eikichi menggeleng, namun senyumannya meledek. "Atau mungkin kau sudah merasa takut duluan."

Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maksudmu takut pada apa? Aku tidak pernah takut bila Kira melarangku untuk pergi dengan pilihanku."

"Tidak, maksudnya adalah kautakut untuk mengajak Momoi pergi denganmu," jelas Kotarou.

Akashi kembali membuang muka. Benar-benar tidak adil, dia merasa disudutkan di sini dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membelanya. Yah, meskipun mereka memang membela dalam hal mendukungnya untuk pergi dengan Momoi.

Ia melirik gadis itu yang tengah duduk di pojok kantin seorang diri seraya menghabiskan makan siangnya sementara sebuah buku berada di tangan satunya yang tak memegang sumpit. Gadis itu terlihat fokus sekali dengan dua kegiatannya itu, sehingga kemungkinan besar Momoi tak merasa diperhatikan oleh siapapun. Termasuk oleh dirinya sekalipun.

Kalau boleh jujur, Akashi memang ada keinginan untuk pergi dengan Momoi. Namun, hal ini hanya sebatas permintaan maafnya saja atas kejadian di atap sekolah waktu itu. Benar-benar tak ada maksud lebih dari hal tersebut. Kalaupun ia tak berbuat kesalahan, ia sendiri juga tak akan sudi sama sekali bila harus repot-repot melakukannya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang; bagaimana cara untuk mengajak gadis semacam Momoi Satsuki pergi dengan Akashi Seijuurou di saat gadis itu malah menjauhinya?

"Ehem!" Akashi berdeham pelan, "Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah takut untuk mengajak seorang gadis pergi. Apalagi gadis semacam Momoi. Pilihan yang terlalu mudah."

"Aaa," Kotarou tersenyum menggoda, "Bila memang begitu, ajaklah dia sekarang juga. Kebetulan sekali orangnya sedang di sini, sendirian pula. Kesempatan yang bagus, bukan? Lebih cepat lebih baik, daripada bila kau mengulur waktu lagi nanti malah terselip oleh pemuda lain."

"Sekarang juga?" Akashi bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak mungkin mau dikalahkan dalam hal lain lagi selain basket, kan? Masa kau dikalahkan orang lain dalam mengajak seorang gadis saja."

Reo menatap Akashi diam-diam dan kemudian ia mulai memahami sesuatu.

"Jangan khawatir, Sei-_chan_. Kau cukup berjalan ke arahnya, tatap matanya dalam-dalam sebelum kaududuk di sampingnya. Ketika seluruh perhatiannya hanya mengarah kepadamu, saat itulah yang tepat untukmu mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa besok. Cukup katakan, 'Apa kau bersedia menjadi teman kencanku di pesta dansa besok?' atau bila dia terlihat akan menolakmu cukup berikan sebuah perintah, 'Tolak semua ajakan pemuda lain karena besok hanya aku yang akan menemanimu'. Mudah, bukan?"

Akashi meliriknya tak setuju, bicara memang lebih mudah daripada melakukannya.

"Teman kencan apa, sih? Aku hanya mengajak pergi bersama ke pesta, aku tak peduli dia mau berdansa dengan siapapun setelah itu karena itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku mengajaknya hanya supaya aku bisa datang ke pesta besok. Apa kau tak ada dialog ajakan yang lain?"

"Kaumau kalimat ajakan yang seperti apa?" Eikichi bertanya, "Apa kau ingin yang seperti, 'Momoi sayang, izinkan aku untuk memilikimu lagi besok untuk satu malam saja'?"

Sungguh, kalimat ledekan Eikichi hanya semakin memperburuk suasana hati Akashi. Ayolah, ia tengah serius sekarang dan tak ada _mood_ sama sekali untuk menanggapi guyonan jayus mereka semua. Dan semua tebakan mereka yang ternyata benar itu malah membuat semuanya semakin kacau—atau barangkali hanya dirinya sendiri yang merasa demikian.

Sekali lagi ia menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan. Momoi masih terlihat fokus dengan bukunya, meski Akashi melihat gadis itu telah menaruh sumpitnya dengan rapih. Di saat yang bersamaan, secara tak sengaja ia melihat beberapa pasang mata tengah menatap ke arah gadis itu pula. Pada saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang dulu sering menghampirinya setiap kali gadis itu berdekatan dengan Aomine sekalipun.

Entah kenapa kekhawatirannya kian menjadi-jadi sekarang. Aneh sekali, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa begitu percaya diri sekali dan sama sekali tak ada hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan karena ia yakin bahwa gadis itu akan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Tetapi, melihat beberapa pesaingnya yang kini tak jauh dari sudut pandang kedua matanya membuat Akashi sedikit menyesal karena meremehkan mereka sebelumnya. Memang mereka bukan anak konglomerat atau bahkan secerdas dirinya, tetapi bagaimanapun Akashi masih yakin bahwa cewek sejenis Momoi Satsuki tak akan keberatan untuk pergi dengan cowok tampan. Setidaknya lumayan untuk cuci mata selama pesta, bukan?

Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang lebih dahulu, Akashi beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya membuat perhatian Reo, Eikichi dan Kotarou mengarah kepadanya yang kini berjalan ke arah Momoi tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Sungguh berbeda dengan Akashi yang beberapa saat lalu diceramahi oleh mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu, Momoi sendiri mulai merasa perasaannya tak enak ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah mendatangi mejanya. Ketika orang itu duduk tepat di hadapannya, Momoi berusaha sebisa mungkin agar bersikap tak peduli atau bahkan berakting seolah-olah ia tak melihat sejenis Akashi sejauh mata memandang.

Entah akting Momoi yang gagal atau Akashi yang tidak peka terhadap sikapnya, tak sedikit pun cowok itu berniat untuk pergi atau apapun asal Momoi tak berinteraksi sama sekali dengannya. Momoi sama sekali tak habis pikir, apa Akashi terlalu bego sampai melupakan perang dingin di antara mereka sejak kejadian di atap sekolah waktu itu?

Geez, gadis itu mengerang dalam hati saat sekelebat bayangan di atap sekolah kembali hadir di kepalanya. Sungguh, saat ini Momoi hanya ingin sendirian dan menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa seorang pun pengganggu. Termasuk cowok keparat semacam Akashi itu.

"Katakan dengan cepat mengenai kedatanganmu ke sini, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi yang tidak tahan lagi langsung membuka percakapan secara tiba-tiba. Tampaknya suara Momoi terlalu kencang atau mungkin ucapannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut.

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah masih tetap bungkam. Hal itu membuat Momoi akhirnya mau tak mau menutup bukunya dan memfokuskan diri untuk menatap Akashi. Oh, tentu saja ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk memandangi wajah blangsak itu. Ia hanya ingin pembicaraan di antara mereka bisa secepatnya selesai supaya ia tak membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bicara dengan Akashi.

Momoi melihat Akashi berdeham pelan. Gadis itu tak mengerti bahwa mengajak seorang gadis seperti ini sesungguhnya adalah hal pertama dalam hidupnya. Mengingat gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya hanya Momoi dan Kira. Dan jangan berpikir bahwa Akashi pernah mengajak Kira seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau—"

"Apa kau tak bisa sebentar saja menutup mulut cerewetmu itu?"

Ah, sial. Padahal ia sudah menemukan kalimat apa yang benar-benar tepat untuk ia tanyakan ke gadis itu. Namun berkat keheningan yang ia buat, secara tidak sadar ia justru mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang kemungkinan besar akan memperburuk keadaan.

Momoi hendak membalas ucapannya sebelum kembali disela oleh Akashi.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan pertanyaan ini secepat mungkin karena aku menyadari berapa banyak orang yang kini tengah memandangi kita berdua, Momoi."

Diam-diam Momoi melirik melalui sudut pandang matanya. Akashi benar, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang—yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan—kini tengah memandangi mereka dengan amat fokus seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah soal ujian.

"Dan aku akan hanya sekali mengatakan ini, jadi sebaiknya kaupasang kedua telingamu itu baik-baik," Akashi menarik napas pelan sebelum akhirnya melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menari di kepalanya, "Bagaimanakalaukaubesokpergidenganku?"

Momoi mengernyit heran, tak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Akashi karena pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan begitu cepat.

"Kaubilang apa barusan?"

Akashi berdecak kesal. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali saja."

"Tapi kau mengatakannya dengan begitu cepat, Akashi-_kun_."

Sungguh sikap gadis di hadapannya itu membuatnya darah tinggi sekarang. Apa gadis itu tak bisa menghargai usaha Akashi yang sudah mati-matian mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu?

"Dengar, aku mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama ke pesta besok malam, Momoi. Anggap ini sebagai tebus dosa atas perbuatanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kapten-manajer kita."

"Untuk permintaan maaf?" tanya Momoi memastikan.

"Aku bilang tebus dosa, apa kau tak mendengarnya?" Akashi merasa kesal sendiri sekarang, "Intinya, kaupergi denganku besok malam."

Gadis itu dibuatnya terdiam. Ia berpikir keras mengenai tujuan Akashi mengajaknya sebagai _pasangan_ cowok itu di pesta dansa yang diadakan Rakuzan. Seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, akhirnya Momoi kembali membuka suara setelah menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi menjeda sebentar, "Setidaknya, sebelum kau mengajakku, kau harus menanyakan apakah aku sudah ada gandengan untuk besok malam atau belum."

"Apa gunanya aku menanyakan hal itu? Lagipula aku tak begitu yakin bahwa sudah ada pemuda yang akan menjadi pasanganmu besok malam."

Kini giliran Momoi yang menatapnya kesal, sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang mengajakku ke pesta dansa besok?"

"Ya," Akashi menjawabnya dengan amat yakin. Kedua mata pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berusaha meninggalkan garis pandangan mata Momoi yang kini memberinya tatapan tajam, "Kau sama sekali tidak perlu merasa malu, Momoi, justru ini merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku karena menjadi yang pertama."

Akashi tahu bahwa gadis itu terlihat geram sekarang dengan ucapannya. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Momoi, Akashi pikir seharusnya hal ini patut dibanggakan oleh gadis itu dimana dari sekian banyak pemuda yang ada di Rakuzan hanya Akashi lah yang cukup berani mengajaknya pergi. Belum lagi Akashi yakin bahwa Momoi mengetahui kalau mengajak seorang gadis pergi ke pesta sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Sempat mengira bahwa kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi adalah Momoi menamparnya seperti di atap waktu itu. Namun, daripada melampiaskan kemarahannya, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menahan emosi, memejamkan mata, menarik napas secara perlahan dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya menatapnya lagi. Sekejap saja kemarahan itu hilang dari pancaran matanya.

"Dengar, Akashi-_kun_, kau boleh saja menyombongkan diri mengenai betapa banyaknya perempuan yang ingin menjadi pasanganmu besok. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau berhak untuk menghinaku seperti itu."

Akashi memandangnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu menghina?"

"Jangan bersikap bego di depanku, Akashi-_kun_, atau mungkin kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu tadi pagi sehingga kau nekat mendekatiku sekarang," Momoi sama sekali tak bisa menahan diri kali ini, "Mungkin kau berpikir aku terlalu jelek sehingga tak ada satu pun yang mau mengajakku pergi dan kau sok merasa kasihan sehingga ingin bersikap seperti pahlawan sekarang. Tapi, sungguh disayangkan karena sebelum kau menampakkan diri sudah ada orang lain yang mengajakku pergi."

Momoi segera membereskan bukunya, berniat untuk pergi secepat mungkin. Dan sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan ucapannya mengenai sesuatu yang sebenarnya paling ditunggu oleh Akashi.

" ... dan aku mengiyakan ajakannya."

Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh, Momoi meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah cepat. Berusaha mengabaikan segala pandangan penasaran dari orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai hal macam apa yang dibicarakan oleh Akashi dan Momoi.

Sementara itu, Akashi masih tetap berada di posisi yang sama. Raut wajah tak senang tak bisa ia sembunyikan kali ini sehingga membuat Reo, Eikichi dan Kotarou mulai paham bagaimana hasil dari ajakan cowok itu. Gagal total. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka masih penasaran, hal macam apa yang mampu membuat seorang Momoi menolak Akashi? Sungguh sesuatu yang di luar ekspetasi mereka. Dan menanyakan hal ini kepada Akashi sekarang juga bukanlah suatu ide yang baik.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, Akashi segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin seperti apa yang dilakukan Momoi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang telah dinantikan oleh murid perempuan Rakuzan akhirnya tiba. Bertepatan dengan jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, aula besar sekolah tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa murid yang telah datang bersama pasangan masing-masing. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu pasangan selanjutnya datang ke pesta tersebut.

Terkadang terlihat pula beberapa orang yang datang tanpa pasangan, bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah murid kelas 3 mengingat hanya mereka lah yang diberi pengecualian untuk menikmati pesta terakhir mereka sebagai murid Rakuzan tanpa seorang pasangan. _Well_, lagipula mereka juga tidak peduli mengenai cewek atau semacamnya. Bagian terpenting adalah mereka bisa menikmati pesta terakhir mereka dengan melakukan hal gila dengan kawan-kawan mereka.

Reo, Eikichi dan Kotarou datang bersamaan melewati pintu ganda aula yang terbuka lebar seolah sudah siap sedari tadi menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga. Mereka yang biasanya terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah biasa atau dengan seragam basket Rakuzan, kini mereka tampak gagah dengan setelan tuksedo formal. Bahkan beberapa anak perempuan pun melirik Eikichi yang terlihat lebih rapih dari biasanya, meskipun wajah cowok itu tertutup oleh sebuah topeng hitam yang didominasi oleh warna _gold_.

Begitu pun dengan Reo yang dapat dikenali melalui bulu mata lentiknya ataupun Kotarou yang terlihat dari rambut oranye miliknya. Tampak Kotarou yang sedikit kesal seraya melempar pandangan sebal ke Reo dikarenakan cowok itu sungguh menginginkan topeng berwarna biru yang dikenakan Reo daripada topeng putih keabu-abuan miliknya. Topeng ini justru membuat dirinya terlihat lebih feminin dan hal itu sungguh dibenci Kotarou.

"Reo-_nee_, bagaimanapun juga aku masih menginginkan topengmu itu!" Kotarou masih saja protes mengenai topeng Reo.

"Topeng ini sudah menjadi milikku—"

"Tapi kita mencari topeng untuk pesta ini bersama-sama!"

Tak lama setelah kedatangan mereka bertiga, pasangan Akashi dan Kira pun datang menyusul. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Kira waktu memamerkan gaunnya kepada Akashi, gadis itu tampak begitu mengagumkan dengan gaun dominasi warna merah dan hitam itu. Belum lagi detail-detail rumit gaunnya serta sebuah topeng sewarna gaunnya itu semakin membuat penampilannya memukau sampai-sampai terlihat beberapa murid perempuan lain memandangnya iri.

Dan jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Kira datang dengan didampingi oleh seorang cowok yang digilai banyak murid perempuan di Rakuzan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi? Ada benarnya juga perkataan Eikichi di kantin kemarin saat jam makan siang, bahwa dengan siapapun Akashi berkehendak pasti di ujungnya ia akan tetap berakhir dengan Kira. Sunggu kata mutiara yang begitu menyeramkan bagi Akashi.

Pemuda itu tampak risih dengan topeng pemberian Kira sore tadi. Sebuah topeng hitam dengan tepiannya yang dihias warna _gold_, hanya saja tak terlalu mirip dengan topeng Eikichi. Tetapi, Akashi sungguh lebih baik mengenakan topeng Eikichi karena topeng dari Kira itu hanya membuatnya merasa seperti seorang bajak laut saja.

"Hei, sebaiknya aku melepas topeng ini saja," sahut Akashi kepada Kira.

"Tidak, Sei! Aku tetap ingin kau mengenakannya, lagipula topeng itu justru membuatmu terlihat lebih tampan. Aku yakin saat ini sudah banyak beberapa pasangan yang dibuat iri oleh penampilan kita berdua yang sungguh luar biasa," balas Kira dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ah, gadis itu masih hobi pamer ternyata.

"Tapi topeng ini membuat wajahku gatal—"

"Ssst!"

Sungguh Kira sangat menyebalkan bagi Akashi sekarang. Atau semua perempuan memang suka seenaknya saja, ya?

Semakin lama ruangan tersebut semakin dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Beberapa makanan mulai tersaji di meja hidangan dan alunan musik lembut sebagai pembukaan acara malam itu membuat beberapa orang begitu menikmati pesta ini. Terlihat para guru yang biasanya terlalu segan mengenakan pakaian formal justru sekarang tampil memukau dengan penampilan baru mereka.

Salah satunya seperti Akemaru-_sensei_. Guru Seni Rupa itu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan pasti mengenai penampilannya malam ini. Para murid bahkan para guru pun mengetahui perihal kepribadian Akemaru-_sensei_ yang tak bisa dikatakan laki-laki tulen atau perempuan tulen.

Bisa dikatakan dari penampilannya sekarang bahwa beliau memang tak mengenakan tuksedo seperti guru pria lainnya, hanya sebuah kemeja putih dengan kedua lengan baju yang digulung hingga siku serta sebuah celana pensil yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Ditambah sebuah selendang abu-abu metalik yang melingkari lehernya. Penampilan itu hanya mampu membuat para guru menggeleng prihatin dan beberapa anak cowok mengikik geli.

Eikichi dan Kotarou kini tampak bergosip mengenai beberapa cewek yang terlihat menarik bagi mereka. Sesekali mereka terlihat memekik saat menyadari salah satu cewek yang sedang menjadi bahan cuci mata mereka membuka topengnya sebentar dan ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis terculun di angkatan mereka. Sungguh pesta membuat pangling akibat penampilan lain seseorang.

Sementara itu, Reo baru saja pergi menuju toilet dan meninggalkan Akashi berduaan saja dengan Kira yang masih sibuk mengocehkan hal tak jelas yang bahkan Akashi sendiri pun tak mengerti objek pembicaraan gadis itu apa sekarang. Ia masih heran, bagaimana bisa Kira bicara panjang lebar dengan nada yang secepat kereta api melintas?

"Oh, Akashi-_senpai_! Kawamura-_senpai_!" terlihat Akahiro datang dari kejauhan menghampiri pasangan itu. Akahiro tampak terlihat tampan dengan setelan tuksedo dan sebuah topeng _gold_ yang sekilas terlihat seperti terbuat dari logam dengan hiasan permata kecil di beberapa sisi topengnya.

"Hai, Rei-_kun_!" Kira menyapanya riang. Akahiro diam-diam menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Kira memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya itu, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Hai, kupikir kalian akan mengambil minuman yang dihidangkan. Tak disangka kalian masih asyik mengobrol di sini," katanya.

_Mengobrol apanya bila sedari tadi hanya perempuan bawel ini yang bicara_, batin Akashi.

Namun, ia harus merasa beruntung karena selanjutnya ia tak perlu repot-repot menanggapi ocehan tak jelas Kira. Hal itu disebabkan setiap Kira bicara maka Akahiro lah yang akan berkomentar. Bisa dibilang Akashi di sini hanya sebagai penonton saja dan ia sama sekali tak masalah dengan fakta itu.

Di saat Akashi berdiam diri sementara Kira dan Akahiro masih berbincang, di saat yang sama pula kedua matanya mengarah ke pintu masuk aula yang masih terpampang lebar. Dan di saat itu lah ia melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya akan benar-benar terjadi. Suatu pemandangan yang menjawab sebuah pertanyaan besar yang muncul di kepala Akashi setelah Momoi menolaknya mentah-mentah kemarin siang.

Gadis itu datang bersama Nijimura Shuuzou.

Akashi belum pernah merasa di posisi yang kurang tepat sebelumnya. Tapi, mungkin waktu yang mengajarkannya untuk merasakan demikian sekarang.

Momoi Satsuki datang dengan penampilan yang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang hadir di sana. Bahkan ketika gadis itu mengenakan topeng putihnya, semua orang masih dapat mengenali sosok gadis cantik di balik topeng itu. Akashi sendiri bahkan tak bisa menemukan kalimat celaan yang tepat untuk gadis itu sekarang.

Ia datang dengan gaun biru langitnya yang menyapu lantai ketika gadis itu melangkah maju semakin memasuki ruangan dengan salah satu tangannya yang menggandeng tangan Nijimura. Rambut merah muda yang biasanya dibiarkan tergerai ditiup angin kini dibuat menjadi sebuah cepolan dengan dihiasi oleh jepitan _blue baby rose_. Belum lagi anak-anak rambut yang membingkai sisi wajahnya.

Entah bagaimana bisa, pesta malam ini menjadi begitu menyebalkan bagi Akashi. Pesta yang membuat seorang Momoi berpenampilan sedemikian rupa. Pesta yang membuat Akashi terperangah cukup lama bahkan dirinya sampai tak mampu untuk berkedip sekejap saja. Tenggorokannya tercekat hingga tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia benar-benar cantik sekali, ya," Akahiro memberi komentar kepada Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Momoi.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik," tanpa sadar Akashi mengatakan kejujurannya. Dan itu membuat Akashi meliriknya sebentar sampai sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Suaranya memang begitu pelan, dan Kira pun tampaknya tak mendengarnya sama sekali karena masih sibuk mengoceh.

Perlahan suara kebisingan di sekitar Akashi mulai menghilang dan hanya menimbulkan kesunyian. Seolah-olah ia hanya tengah berdiri sendiri di ruangan tersebut dan hanya dirinya lah yang tengah menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya sekarang. Debaran jantungnya dapat didengar olehnya sendiri, darahnya berdesir cepat, terutama ketika gadis itu tengah tersenyum malu saat mendapati dirinya dipandang penuh pujian oleh banyak pria.

"Sei! Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku lagi!"

Seruan Kira membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kesal atas perilaku Akashi yang terkesan tidak menghargai dirinya yang sudah capek-capek cerita. Ah, bodo amat sekarang. Toh, Akashi sendiri tak pernah meminta gadis itu untuk melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas sudah pasti membuang waktunya itu. Sekarang yang bodoh siapa?

"Err, sepertinya aku harus berkumpul dengan para panitia lainnya," Akahiro menyahut di sela pertengkaran Kira dan Akashi (walau hanya Kira yang kesal di sini), "Kupikir Akashi-_senpai_ juga harus ikut mengingat dia adalah ketua panitia acara ini."

"Oh, tentu saja, Akahiro. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan kalian para panitia _sekarang juga_," Akashi menjawabnya dengan cepat. Ada rasa lega sekarang di relung hatinya.

Kemudian, mereka berdua pergi menuju meja rapat panitia yang berada di pojok aula.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Akahiro," Akashi tiba-tiba saja membuka pembicaraan saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju meja rapat, "Kalau kau tak mengatakannya mungkin aku akan segera mati akibat mendengar ocehan tak jelasnya."

Akahiro terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Akashi. "Sama-sama, _senpai_. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari ketidaknyamananmu sejak kau dan Kawamura-_senpai_ datang ke aula. Karena itu aku langsung datang menghampiri kalian dan sedikit menanggapi setiap cerita yang dikatakan Kawamura-_senpai_, meski aku sendiri tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya apa."

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Untunglah, kupikir hanya aku saja yang tak mengerti pembicaraannya. Omong-omong, kaudatang dengan siapa ke pesta ini?"

"Aku datang dengan seorang gadis yang satu kelas denganku. Hanya saja, sejak tadi aku belum melihat kehadirannya. Padahal tadi dia hanya bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar saja."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Akashi seraya mengangguk paham hingga sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "Hei, apa kau keberatan untuk membantuku lagi kali ini, Akahiro?"

Akahiro memandangnya bingung. "Err, membantu apa, _senpai_?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan membuat Akahiro semakin merasa bingung.

"Kau melakukan itu hanya demi menghindari Kawamura-_senpai_?"

Akashi berdecak. "Intinya, kaumau membantuku atau tidak?"

"Emm, oke. Kupikir tidak masalah, lagipula pasanganku juga sepertinya belum kembali dari toilet. Oh, tunggu sebentar," Akahiro meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celana bahan hitamnya, "Halo, Izumi? Oh, begitu kah? Hm, baiklah. Kupikir kau kenapa, tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan? Fiuuuh, syukurlah. Kalau begitu jaga kesehatanmu."

"Siapa?" tanya Akashi setelah Akahiro selesai berbincang melalui telepon.

"Ah, dia pasanganku di pesta ini. Dia bilang dia sudah pulang dijemput supirnya, ia merasa tidak enak badan malam ini."

Akashi mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera ke meja panitia sekarang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk rapat, kan? Bukankah kau yang tadi bilang begitu?"

Akahiro terkekeh. "Itu hanya alasanku agar Kawamura-_senpai_ membebaskanmu."

Akashi menghela napas pelan. "Kupikir memang ada rapat. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, _senpai_. Oh iya, omong-omong ada yang harus kauketahui," tiba-tiba Akahiro mendekati Akashi dan mulai menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya didengar oleh mereka berdua, "Sepertinya rasa gelisahnya belum hilang sejak tiba di depan aula bersama Nijimura-_senpai_. Padahal ia sudah tiba sebelum kaudatang bersama Kawamura-_senpai_, tetapi ia terlalu gugup. Ada baiknya kau menemaninya saja."

"Siapa maksudmu?" Akashi memandang Akahiro dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Aku tahu kalau kau cerdas, _senpai_. Aku hanya merasa tak enak membiarkan seorang gadis merasa kegelisahan seperti itu. Bila sejak awal aku tak punya pasangan, mungkin sejak bertemu dengannya di depan aula tadi sudah kuajak dia sebagai pasanganku."

Akashi tertegun mendengar penuturan pemuda itu hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar mengikuti arah pandangan Akahiro. Dan ia mulai mengerti maksud ucapan adik kelasnya itu.

Sementara itu, di posisi lainnya dalam ruangan yang sama, Momoi terlihat masih sibuk dengan obrolan ringan yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Nijimura. Meski dirinya terlihat begitu tenang, sesungguhnya hatinya sedang merasa gelisah tak karuan saat ini. Ini bukan dikarenakan ia tengah bicara dengan Nijimura, melainkan Momoi kurang menyukai pandangan orang-orang yang mengarah kepadanya.

Walaupun gadis itu sudah mencoba untuk mengabaikan dengan fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Nijimura, tetap saja pandangan mereka begitu tajam seperti panah yang siap menusuknya.

"Sepertinya kau masih risih dengan cara mereka semua memandangmu, Satsuki," sahut Nijimura yang menyadari sikap aneh adik tirinya itu.

Momoi tertawa garing. "Emm, aku merasa aneh dengan gaun ini tiba-tiba, Kak Shuuzou. Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan sampai orang-orang menatapku penuh ejekan."

Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun ini. Jangan mengkhawatirkan gaun pilihan Ibu, beliau sangat mengerti mengenai _fashion_. Yang kauperlukan sekarang hanya rasa percaya diri saja."

"Entahlah, tapi bagian belakang gaun ini sedikit membuatku kurang nyaman," Momoi melirik bagian punggungnya, "Memang sih tidak terbuka, tapi bagian transparan itu lah yang sedikit membuatku khawatir, Kak."

"Ya ampun, Satsuki," tiba-tiba Nijimura menangkup kedua sisi wajah Momoi menggunakan kedua tangannya seraya menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam, "Kaulihat sendiri ka di mataku ini? Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang melihat bayangan gadis cantik di kedua mataku. Bila kau masih merasa kurang percaya diri, kecantikanmu akan memudar. Tetaplah tersenyum tanpa berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai gaunmu."

Momoi menarik napas, memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kau benar kali ini," kemudian kedua matanya terbuka kembali, "Dan sekarang yang kukhawatirkan adalah apakah aku bisa berjalan normal menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi?"

Nijimura menyemburkan tawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Cukup nikmati saja pesta ini sebelum jam 12 tepat, Tuan Puteri," Nijimura tersenyum sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala Momoi, "Aku harus segera pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Secepat itu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kautahu sendiri kan Ibu hendak pergi ke rumah temannya untuk acara pernikahan anak temannya itu. Dan aku sudah membuat janji dengan Ibu bahwa aku akan mengantarnya malam ini."

"Jangan bilang Ibu tidak mengetahui perihal pesta ini," Momoi memandang Nijimura penuh curiga. Dan kecurigaannya semakin tepat ketika Nijimura terkekeh pelan seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku hanya bilang bahwa ada acara ulang tahun teman di hotel ternama di daerah Kyoto, sementara kau memang benar-benar menghadiri pesta dansa Rakuzan," Momoi dibuat melotot mendengar penuturan Nijimura, "Jadi, usahakan kau kembali pulang setelah acara benar-benar selesai, oke?"

Kemudian pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sudah terlambat, tidak baik membuat Ibu marah," untuk terakhir kalinya di malam itu Nijimura menepuk puncak kepala Momoi, "Hati-hati. Aku duluan, ya!"

"Seharusnya kan aku yang bilang begitu," gumam Momoi yang kemudian tersenyum geli. Lama-lama punggung Nijimura semakin menjauhi pandangannya hingga benar-benar menghilang ketika pemuda itu berbelok setelah keluar dari ruang aula.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, perhatian Momoi mengarah kepada sang Kepala Sekolah yang baru saja menaiki panggung untuk memberi kata sambutan untuk acara malam ini. Untung saja beliau cukup tahu diri dengan tidak memberi kata sambutan yang panjang mengingat hal itu hanya akan membuat anak muridnya malah mati kebosanan sebelum pesta benar-benar dimulai.

Pidato kata sambutan hanya berlangsung kurang dari 10 menit saja. Acara selanjutnya adalah acara yang telah dinanti-nanti oleh murid perempuan sejak mendengar pengumuman pesta ini. Tentu saja bagian dimana mereka akan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Perlahan alunan musik lembut mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Perpaduan antara biola dan cello beradu dalam keindahan malam itu, mengiringi setiap langkah kaki beberapa pasangan yang melangkah dengan tempo yang teratur mengikuti iringan musik klasik karya Aram Khachaturian yang bertemakan _masquerade_, persis seperti pesta saat ini.

Momoi tak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sejak dulu ia begitu menyukai pesta dansa meskipun harus ia akui bahwa ia bukanlah penari yang handal. Sejak kecil, sambil menunggu ayahnya pulang kerja, Reika selalu mengajaknya untuk menonton pertunjukkan teatern musikal. Dan masih begitu ingat dirinya betapa menyenangkannya dulu setiap bagian pesta dansanya dimulai. Ia nyaris melonjak kegirangan.

Ia hendak melangkah lebih maju sedikit untuk memperjelas pemandangan tersebut. Beberapa orang membuat lingkaran sehingga orang-orang yang berdansa berada di tengah-tengah aula, menikmati setiap pandangan yang dilempar ke arah mereka. Momoi sedikit merasa kesal sendiri, meski ia sudah mengenakan sepatu hak tetap saja ia sedikit kesulitan melihat pemandangan tersebut mengingat beberapa pemuda di depannya cukup tinggi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus melihatnya dari arah samping."

Ketika Momoi berbalik, tak sengaja ia menabrak tubuh pemuda yang kebetulan berada di belakangnya. Ia berusaha mengenali siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, Akahiro-_kun_! Kupikir siapa," Momoi memandangi Akahiro yang masih terdiam tak mengucapkan apapun, "Ah, iya, bagaimana bila kau menemaniku berdansa saja? Aku benar-benar ingin berdansa sekarang."

Akahiro hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sebelum terlontarkan ucapannya itu sudah lebih dulu disela oleh Momoi yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu ke lantai dansa. Ketika mereka berdua tiba di lantai dansa, terlihat pula beberapa pasangan lainnya turut menyusul untuk menikmati acara pesta dansa itu. Bahkan para guru sekalipun.

Momoi masih melihat bahwa Akahiro sedikit gugup ketika Momoi meletakkan salah satu tangan cowok itu di pinggangnya sementara tangan yang lainnya bergenggaman tangan dengan tangan Momoi. Musik masih belum berganti, begitu pun dengan melodi yang semakin menghidupkan suasana pesta tersebut. Dan mereka pun mulai berdansa mengikuti musik yang dimainkan.

"Santai saja, Akahiro-_kun_," sahut Momoi berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan pemuda itu, "Sejujurnya aku juga bukanlah pedansa yang baik. Tetapi, aku sangat menyukai berdansa dengan musik klasik seperti ini. Jadi, jangan gugup, nikmati saja suasananya. Kau hanya menemaniku berdansa untuk tiga lagu saja kok."

Tak lama kemudian, Semua yang berada di lantai dansa langsung membuat barisan untuk dansa selanjutnya, _regency dance_. Perlahan musik dimainkan kembali. Musik klasik karya Henry Purcell, Abdelazer Rondeau.

"Aku sangat menyukai musik ini, Akahiro-_kun_," kata Momoi yang kembali membuka obrolan. Tetapi, pemuda itu masih menolak untuk menyahut pembicaraannya. Dan hal ini sesungguhnya membuat Momoi terheran-heran.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," kemudian gadis itu berputar dari posisi samping seorang gadis yang ada di sebelahnya seraya masih tetap menatap pasangan dansanya itu dengan tatapan curiga, "Apa kau sedang sakit? Karena sedari tadi kau diam sekali, Akahiro-_kun_."

Kali ini pemuda itu menggeleng. Setidaknya ia menanggapi. Momoi berusaha menanggapi bahwa gelengannya itu memang pertanda kalau tak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan olehnya. Tapi, Momoi masih bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan oleh Akahiro. Dan ketika kedua tangan mereka bertemu, bersamaan dengan sepasang mata yang kini saling beradu pandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama, pada saat itu lah Momoi menyadari hal ganjil apa yang mengusiknya.

Kemudian, mereka saling tersadar. Mereka akhirnya membuat jarak dan kembali mengikuti dansa yang masih belum berakhir. Hanya saja kali ini Momoi sama sekali belum bisa menghilangkan raut wajah terkejut yang masih begitu jelas di wajahnya. Hingga kemudian saat kedua tangan mereka bertemu kembali, ia dapat mendengar pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku bukan Akahiro Rei, Momoi."

Langkah demi langkah membuat mereka kembali menjauh. Gerakan berputar dilakukan hingga akhirnya mereka kembali berhadapan satu sama lain dengan sepasang tangan yang kembali bertautan bersamaan dengan selesainya musik yang dimainkan. Secara tiba-tiba, pemuda itu membuka sedikit topeng yang sebelumnya adalah milik Akahiro hingga Momoi bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas lagi.

" ... tapi Akashi Seijuurou."

Seolah ingin membuat suasana semakin mencengangkan, keterkejutan Momoi akan pengakuan pemuda yang kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya itu disambut pula dengan riuh tepukan tangan para hadirin di ruangan itu. Momoi tak bisa bertepuk tangan sama sekali atas musik indah yang baru saja dimainkan tadi. Ia masih dikuasai oleh rasa terkejutnya.

Hingga kemudian saat kesadarannya telah kembali, gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akashi. Namun, kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu mengunci tubuhnya sehingga kini Momoi tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Jangan buru-buru, Momoi," lalu sebuah musik pengiring dansa lainnya karya Joe Hisaishi mulai berkumandang, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kita berdansa hanya untuk tiga buah lagu saja?"

Tiba-tiba dekapan Akashi pada pinggangnya kian mengerat, bersamaan dengan salah satu tangan Momoi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pundak pemuda itu sementara tangan lainnya digenggam oleh tangan orang yang sama. Dan kemudian Akashi membawanya ke dansa terakhir mereka.

Langkah demi langkah membuat mereka semakin dekat. Akashi sedikit mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dan membuat Momoi berputar menjauh darinya sampai akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke dalam dekapan Akashi. Mereka kembali bergerak seirama mengikuti alunan musik yang mengiri langkah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa sekarang justru kau yang terlihat gugup?" Akashi bertanya di sela-sela dansa mereka, "Apa menjadi pasanganku adalah pilihan terburuk dalam hidupmu?"

Momoi merasa kerongkongannya tercekat. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Satu peraturan yang harus kauketahui, Momoi," Akashi semakin membuat jarak di antara mereka kian menipis, "Saat kau menjadi pasanganku dalam pesta dansa ini, segala hal mengenaimu harus kuketahui."

"Apa maksudmu?" sorot mata Momoi kian menajam, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, Akashi-_kun_. Jadi, hal-hal mengenaiku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Begitu kah? Padahal aku berniat baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan atas kejadian di atap waktu itu. Tapi, sikapmu sungguh tak bersahabat. Apa ini sikap yang layak ada pada seorang gadis, hm?"

Momoi mencengkeram pundak Akashi. "Jangan membuatku ingin muntah, Akashi-_kun_. Mendengarnya terlontar dari bibirmu hanya membuat kata 'baik' terdengar menjijikan sekarang."

"Sadis sekali ucapanmu," komentar Akashi yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja membuat posisi Momoi memunggunginya dimana punggung gadis itu menempel pada dada bidangnya, "Beri tahu aku, Momoi."

Gadis itu memejamkan mata nikmat saat merasakan sapuan halus napas Akashi yang menggelitik telinganya. Momoi bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding seketika saat telinganya bergesekan dengan bibir Akashi tanpa sedikit pun penghalang.

" ... apa kau baru saja mengatakan kata 'jijik' pada bibir yang pernah menyentuh bibirmu itu?"

Momoi menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia hanya ingin mengontrol emosinya ini, setidaknya sampai pesta dansa ini selesai. Dan ketika ia merasa bahwa tindakan Akashi sudah melampaui batas kewajaran, secara tiba-tiba Momoi memberontak dengan memaksa tangan Akashi untuk melepaskannya. Kemudian, setelah Akashi benar-benar melepaskannya, gadis itu segera melarikan diri menuju keluar aula.

Akashi masih terdiam di tempat, terlalu kaget dengan aksi berontak yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu secara tiba-tiba. Beberapa pasang mata mengarah kepadanya seolah menanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara Akashi dengan pasangan dansanya itu hingga ia melarikan diri.

Persetan dengan segala pertanyaan dari banyak orang, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lantai dansa. Dari kejauhan Akahiro dapat melihat dengan jelas kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ah, benar-benar dua orang itu sangat mudah ditebak oleh dirinya. Dan entah kenapa melihat kedua kakak kelasnya itu hanya membuat Akahiro merasa turut senang karena mengira bahwa mereka memang sedang merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam diri mereka.

Sementara itu, Momoi akhirnya berhasil kabur dari aula Rakuzan. Napasnya terengah-engah ketika ia berhenti berlari dan tiba di depan pintu masuk kolam renang Rakuzan yang letaknya tepat berada di belakang asrama putra. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak sekarang dibarengi dengan debaran jantung yang semakin cepat tidak karuan.

"Hhhh, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" gadis itu bertanya entah pada siapa.

Kemudian, Momoi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana seraya melepas topeng yang ia kenakan. Sekarang Momoi yakin betul bahwa penampilannya sudah semakin kacau tak karuan akibat berlari cepat dari aula tadi. Belum lagi peluh yang membasahi keningnya, kemungkinan besar _make-up_ di wajahnya sudah luntur sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Momoi menyentuh dadanya dengan tangannya. Debaran jantungnya belum ke taraf normal sekarang, sementara itu dirinya masih kelelahan. Hingga kemudian Momoi merasakan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Ah, kenapa kakiku harus lecet pula?" Momoi mulai memberi perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada kakinya yang terluka. Dan pada saat itu lah, sebuah tangan muncul di hadapannya, melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi yang menyiksa kaki gadis itu.

"Jangan bersikap tolol dengan berlari menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi bila memang belum terbiasa, Momoi."

Kini Akashi telah berdiri di hadapannya. Topeng Akahiro yang dikenakan Akashi saat berdansa dengannya sudah tak ada di wajahnya.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku, Akashi-_kun_! Lagipula apapun yang terjadi denganku sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" kemudian Momoi beranjak berdiri, namun keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah dikarenakan salah satu kakinya tidak mengenakan sepatu hak di saat yang lain mengenakan sepatu itu. Layaknya sebuah drama, dengan sigap Akashi menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku."

Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Jelas sekali gadis itu memang tengah memberinya sebuah perintah, Akashi menyadari itu. Hanya saja Akashi menyayangkan mengapa gadis itu terlalu lemah dalam memberinya perintah. Karena bila gadis itu saja merasa ragu untuk menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, hal itu hanya membuat Akashi justru semakin ingin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa kau tuli sekarang?!" Momoi mulai tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya sekarang. Ada pancaran kemarahan yang tersirat begitu jelas di kedua matanya. Sehingga pada akhirnya Akashi mau tak mau benar-benar harus mengikuti perintah gadis itu sekarang.

Ia masih memandangi Momoi yang kini sibuk mengenakan sepatunya kembali. Entah pikiran macam apa yang meracuni otaknya sehingga Akashi mampu melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar terdengar begitu tolol.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sendiri tak ingin menghentikannya, Momoi."

Kini gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Akashi. Tatapannya begitu sengit.

"Apa maksud ucapan bodohmu itu?"

Akashi menyeringai tipis. "Kau yang bodoh di sini, Momoi. Kaupikir kau cukup pintar untuk menipuku dengan aktingmu yang level tiarap itu?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Tak sadar bahwa tindakannya tersebut cukup menarik perhatian Akashi untuk memfokuskan pandangan pada bibirnya yang baru saja ia gigit. Kemudian Akashi menelan ludahnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak paham dengan omong kosong macam apa yang kaubicarakan sejak tadi, Akashi-_kun_. Sebaiknya kau segera enyah saja dari hadapanku. Melihatmu terus-menerus hanya membuat mataku sakit," cecar Momoi. Kemarahan sama sekali belum sirna dari matanya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi melangkah maju tanpa aba-aba, membuat Momoi terkesiap sehingga gadis itu membuat langkah semakin menjauhi Akashi. Momoi memutar arah sehingga ia dan Akashi bertukar posisi dimana kini dia lah yang berada di dekat tepi kolam renang.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

"Jangan bertingkah selayaknya orang bodoh, Akashi-_kun_! _Kau itu yang kenapa_?!" Momoi bisa merasakan giginya bergemeletuk kuat, "Jangan membuatku bingung dengan sikapmu yang tidak bisa dimengerti itu. Aku bukan seperti gadis lainnya yang akan melakukan apa saja bahkan dengan menyerahkan diriku kepadamu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Dengar, aku pun sungguh tak sudi mencari perhatian dari orang biadab sepertimu!"

Kening Akashi mengerut mendengar panggilan Momoi kepadanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu! Jangan bicara seolah kau tak lebih jalang daripada gadis yang lainnya, Momoi. Kaupikir kau cukup suci sehingga merasa cukup pantas untuk mengatakannya, huh?"

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!" Momoi berseru dengan suara yang bergetar hebat. Amarahnya sudah nyaris melewati batas.

"Sebaiknya kau yang lebih dulu enyah dari hadapanku. Jangan bertindak seperti orang yang sok polos di sini, karena hal itu hanya akan membuatku semakin ingin menghinamu, asal kautahu saja."

" ... "

"Lihat? Sekarang pun kau sendiri bahkan tak bisa membalas ucapanku. Ada apa, Momoi? Mana dirimu yang selalu bisa menemukan kalimat pembelaanmu saat sedang beradu argumen denganku? Apa kau sudah kehabisan kata-kata sekarang? Asal kautahu saja, bila kau hanya diam seperti orang bisu seperti ini hanya membuat ucapanku mengenaimu tadi terasa benar sekarang."

Gadis itu tak membalas ucapannya lagi kali ini. Dan sekarang giliran Akashi yang semakin dibuat kesal oleh sikap diamnya itu. Sungguh Akashi sangat benci di saat ia tengah bicara dan gadis itu bersikap seolah-olah ia sedang tak ada di hadapannya sama sekali. Kemudian, dengan cepat Akashi menghampiri Momoi dan menarik tangannya kasar.

"Balas ucapanku, gadis keparat!" Akashi membentaknya seraya menarik wajah Momoi agar gadis itu menatapnya. Mata gadis itu memerah dan pipinya basah oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kau sungguh bajingan!" Momoi memukulnya berkali-kali hingga mau tak mau akhirnya Akashi melepaskan pegangannya pada Momoi. Namun, hal mengejutkan lainnya terjadi. Momoi terpleset jatuh ke dalam kolam renang yang ada di belakangnya.

Akashi membelalak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung melempar dirinya ke dalam kolam renang. Saat sudah di dalam sana, matanya terasa perih oleh karena air kolam, namun masih berusaha mencari sosok Momoi di dasar kolam renang itu. Dan ketika melihatnya, dengan segera ia meraih tangan Momoi dan menarik gadis itu untuk muncul ke atas permukaan.

Momoi langsung terbatuk saat ia sudah berhasil mencapai permukaan dan kemudian disusul oleh Akashi yang masih mendekap tubuh gadis itu agar Momoi tak jatuh ke dasar kolam renang lagi. Napas mereka sama-sama sesak sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan tolol.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja!" Momoi berseru lagi kepadanya. Hanya saja kali ini suaranya tak sekeras sebelumnya dikarenakan kurangnya pasokan udara saat ia di bawah kolam tadi.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk berteriak—"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh membencimu, Akashi Seijuurou!" tak disangka-sangka gadis itu kembali menangis di hadapannya. Isak tangisnya semakin kencang dan itu bukanlah isak tangis seorang anak kecil yang merengek meminta permen. Gadis itu tengah melampiaskan kemarahan yang selama ini ia pendam dari Akashi.

" ... "

Bibir gadis itu bergetar hebat. "Jangan membuatku tersiksa dengan terus membencimu. Aku memang belum paham mengapa kau begitu membenciku sekarang, aku juga belum paham mengapa kau tak pernah lelah menghinaku. Aku hanya—"

Tiba-tiba saja hal tak terduga terjadi, membuat Momoi tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Akashi memeluknya erat seraya salah satu tangannya mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Jangan lanjutkan, Momoi," ujar Akashi dengan suara parau, "Kumohon, jangan perjelas semua tindakan burukku kepadamu."

" ... "

"Bagaimanapun aku tetap harus melakukannya, tak peduli kaumau menerimanya atau tidak. Aku tetap harus membuatmu benci kepadaku."

Pelukan Akashi semakin erat.

"Semakin kau membenciku, maka semuanya akan terasa mudah. Suatu saat kau akan memahami itu, Momoi. Kau akan mengerti mengapa sudah suatu kewajiban kau harus membenciku. Aku pun hanya menjalankan tugasku. Tolong mengerti."

" ... kenapa, Akashi-_kun_? Kenapa kauingin aku untuk membencimu?" hanya itu yang mampu Momoi katakan.

Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian Akashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Momoi. Akashi menatap kedua mata Momoi dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Mata mereka mulai terpejam erat, tak ada penolakan kali ini. Hanya ada hasrat yang telah lama terpendam yang menjembatani mereka berdua.

Bibir Akashi menyapu halus bibir Momoi. Mengecup pelan sudut bibirnya, berusaha memancing agar gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Dan secara perlahan, bibir Momoi mulai terbuka dan di saat itu lah Akashi memagut lembut bibir yang sejak lama menjadi zat adiktifnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat, debaran jantungnya memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Akashi bisa merasakan adanya sengatan listrik yang amat hebat menyetrum tubuhnya saat tanpa sengaja lidah mereka bersentuhan. Seolah sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya, lidah Akashi menjelajahi bibir gadis itu.

Untuk malam ini, Momoi membiarkan lidah pemuda itu memasuki bibirnya. Membiarkan seorang Akashi mendominasi permainan malam ini. Membiarkan Akashi untuk terus menjelajahi.

Merasakan.

Mencari.

Menyelidiki apa yang belum pernah ia ketahui. Dan untuk malam ini, Momoi memilih untuk mengikuti permainan. Gadis itu tidak akan berhenti. Dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, sesungguhnya baik dari Akashi atau Momoi sekalipun tak ada dari keduanya yang mengharapkan kecupan ini akan berakhir. Begitupun dengan ciuman yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Akashi sungguh ingin terus menikmati saat-saat dimana ia tak membuka mata. Ia lebih menyukai dimana saat ia terus memejamkan mata. Seolah-olah apa yang telah lama ia harapkan telah menyambut penantiannya yang nyaris tak berujung. Namun, ia cukup sadar, semakin ia terlelap dalam zona nyamannya, maka zona itu yang akan membuatnya tenggelam di sana. Dan zona itu lah yang akan membahayakannya.

Tidak, Momoi tidak boleh menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai prinsipnya; membuat seorang Momoi Satsuki membencinya.

Momoi terperanjat kaget dengan tindakan Akashi yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar sekarang. Kali ini sama sekali bukanlah pagutan lembut seperti sebelumnya. Permainannya semakin kasar, bahkan ia tak peduli bila tindakannya itu malah semakin menyakiti Momoi. Momoi memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat hingga akhirnya ketika ia tak bisa menahan diri ia berusaha melepaskan diri lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tetapi, seharusnya Momoi sudah mengetahui resikonya bila melawan dengan kehendak Akashi. Semakin gadis itu berusaha berontak, mau tak mau Akashi akan semakin bersikap kasar kepadanya. Maka ketika Momoi berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, Akashi semakin keras melumat bibir gadis itu.

Dipagutnya bibir itu dengan cepat. Dekapannya semakin erat pada tubuh gadis itu. Sesekali ia mengecap rasa manis yang ditawarkan oleh bibir seorang Momoi. Bibir yang begitu manis namun menjijikan di saat yang bersamaan. Bibir yang sesungguhnya sesuatu yang haram untuk disentuh oleh seorang Akashi.

"Ngghhh!"

Akashi sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakan oleh Momoi saat ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli bila setelah ini gadis itu justru semakin membencinya lebih daripada yang sebelumnya. Ya, gadis itu harus lebih membencinya sekarang.

Lama-lama Momoi dapat merasakan sapuan halus tangan Akashi yang mulai membelai kasar belahan dadanya. Pemuda itu memindahkan kecupan demi kecupan ke garis rahang Momoi tanpa berniat menghentikan tangannya yang tak pernah berhenti menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya. Gadis itu ingin melenguh kencang ketika bibir bawahnya kembali dipagut lembut oleh Akashi.

"Katakan, Momoi," Akashi menurunkan lumatan bibirnya pada garis rahangnya menuju leher gadis itu. Kecupan lembut menghujami area tersebut sebelum menuruni belahan dadanya, dan tepat pada saat demikian Momoi mengeluarkan sebuah desisan nikmat dari bibirnya ketika merasakan remasan lembut pada salah satu payudaranya.

"Apa ada orang lain yang pernah melakukan hal ini kepadamu sebelumnya? Aomine, mungkin?"

_Plak!_

Akashi sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Sehingga ia takkan terkejut ataupun marah sekalipun. Gadis itu layak untuk mendapat perlakuan menjijikan itu, dan dirinya pun sangat layak mendapat tamparan keras atas dirinya yang memperlakukan gadis itu seperti binatang.

Tanpa sedikit pun mengatakan sesuatu, Momoi sudah lebih dulu naik ke tepi kolam renang dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berada di sana sendirian.

_Ya, ini memang yang terbaik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta sama sekali belum berakhir sejak Akashi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ah, persetan dengan pesta dan semacamnya sekarang, kali ini ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian tanpa sedikit pun pengganggu di sekelilingnya.

Cowok itu datang dengan kelelahan yang cukup tersirat di kedua matanya. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang berada di tengah-tengah asrama putra dan putri Rakuzan. Tak sengaja matanya menatap ke sebuah jendela kamar yang ada di asrama putri. Lampunya gelap seperti tak ada seorang pun yang berada di dalamnya. Barangkali gadis itu sudah terlelap sekarang.

Akashi membuka tutup botol vodka yang dibawakan oleh supirnya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia menghubunginya untuk membawakan minuman _pendingin kepala_. Entah sudah berapa banyak cairan minuman keras itu yang sudah membasahi kerongkongannya. Kepalanya pening seketika, matanya sedikit panas, barangkali wajahnya pun sudah memerah sekarang akibat mengonsumsi vodka terlalu banyak.

Ah, sungguh malang dirinya kali ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali bunuh diri setelah apa yang terjadi setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi, setidaknya usahanya untuk membuat gadis itu membencinya sudah sukses kali—malah semakin sukses.

Akashi memijit daerah pangkal hidungnya yang berdekatan dengan mata. Rasanya amat pegal sekali di bagian sana. Sungguh, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup sekarang. Sepertinya istirahat untuk beberapa menit di taman itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kira datang memasuki taman tersebut tak lama setelah Akashi berusaha untuk terlelap di sana sebentar. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang saat mendapati pemuda yang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi ternyata memang sedang berada di taman itu menjauhi keramunan untuk menyendiri.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau ada di sini. Aku mencarimu dari tadi," sahut Kira saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu.

Akashi membuka matanya ragu-ragu dan entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tersenyum melihatnya. Suatu hal yang jarang, bahkan terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan Akashi kepadanya. Karena bila mereka bertemu, Akashi akan selalu berperilaku sama kepadanya; tidak suka.

"Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku," balas Akashi dengan suara yang parau, "Apa kau tidak membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan kepadamu tadi?"

Kira menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kaupikir aku akan sanggup marah hanya karena sikapmu di pesta tadi, huh?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau jelas sekali mengetahui maksud ucapanku. Bukankah sudah kubilang supaya kau berhenti bersikap seperti orang bodoh?"

Kini Kira semakin tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah botol vodka di dekat Akashi.

"Kau mabuk? Kau mendapatkan ini dari mana?" Kira menginterogasinya.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Benar-benar tidak berubah dengan dirimu yang terakhir kali kutinggalkan," gerutu Akashi yang kini terdengar seperti anak kecil dan kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Tapi, aku suka kalau kau cerewet. Tandanya kau benar-benar peduli denganku."

Kira berkacak pinggang. "Ini sungguh aneh, tidak biasanya kau langsung mabuk hanya karena meminum sebotol vodka. Sepertinya tubuhmu kurang fit—"

Akashi kini tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali ternyata. Kau jangan sok tahu, kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku pernah meminum ini, kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Sssst," Akashi menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Kira, "Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja malam ini. Mumpung tak ada siapa-siapa yang menjaga asrama putri, kan?"

Kira tertegun, memaklumi Akashi yang sedang mabuk. Tapi, kapan lagi seorang Akashi mengajaknya langsung untuk bercumbu mesra setelah sekian lama mereka tak saling memanjakan diri satu sama lain?

"Baiklah."

Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kira, memasuki kamar asrama putri yang benar-benar lepas dari perhatian banyak orang. Pesta topeng Rakuzan masih tetap berlangsung dengan meriah sehingga nampaknya jarang dari mereka berniat untuk menyudahi pesta itu. Pengecualian untuk dua anak manusia ini.

Kira menggeliat manja dalam rengkuhan tangan Akashi yang tampaknya mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu jarang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sebenarnya, namun hanya di malam itu luapan kebahagiaan tak dapat ditahan olehnya lagi ketika Akashi memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Entah kenapa, tetapi tindakan Akashi seperti dirinya tengah berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Kira karena sentuhannya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Akashi sebelumnya.

Terlalu lama tenggelam dalam buaiannya membuat Kira baru tersadar bahwa mereka telah bertumpu pada ranjang yang empuk. Kecupan demi kecupan dilayangkan Akashi pada lehernya, membuat Kira tak pernah sedikit pun merasa lelah untuk meneriakan nama 'Sei' di sela-sela desahannya. Dan rasa terkejut itu datang saat ia merasakan bibir Akashi yang menyapu bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Kira seperti tak cukup sanggup untuk berkedip saat kalimat yang telah lama ditunggunya terlontar dari bibir cowok itu. Sudut bibir Kira berkedut menahan senyum.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama perasaannya terbalas. Keyakinannya bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya benar-benar terjadi malam ini.  
Namun di saat dirinya baru diajak terbang melintasi nirwana, sekejap saja ia merasakan tubuhnya dihantam ke atas tanah yang dipenuhi kerikil. Karena ucapan Akashi selanjutnya bagaikan gunting yang mengoyak-oyak jantungnya.

" … aku mencintaimu, Satsuki."

Kira terhenyak mendengar pengakuan yang terucap langsung dari bibir Akashi. Betapa Kira berharap bahwa dirinya tengah tuli saat ini.

Apa tadi Akashi baru saja menyebut nama manajer tim basket itu? Sungguh kali ini Kira sangat berharap bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi belaka. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Mimpi terburuk dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou menggumamkan nama gadis lain di samping nama dirinya yang justru kini menemaninya sepanjang malam.

Tapi Akashi menyebut nama 'Satsuki' lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus. Membuat Kira semakin gerah dan ingin sekali mencabut kedua telinganya agar bisa berhenti mendengar nama itu digumamkan oleh Akashi.

Satsuki, katanya. Bukan Kira.

Ya, Satsuki.

Satsuki.

Satsuki.

Momoi Satsuki.

Sungguh Kira sangat membenci nama itu sekarang. Momoi _jalang_ Satsuki. Gadis keparat itu.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini semua pasti hanya karena Akashi sedang mabuk. Ya, pasti itu. Tolong seseorang katakan bahwa pendapat Kira kali ini benar. Akashi tidak mengatakan apa yang sungguh-sungguh ia pikirkan. Hingga kemudian Kira menyadari suatu fakta lain dimana seseorang yang tengah mabuk akan mengeluarkan segala isi pikirannya tanpa sedikit pun kebohongan.

Benarkah begitu?

Apakah Kira akan menangis? Ah, tidak. Kira bukanlah tipe cengeng seperti itu ketika ada orang lain yang berusaha merebut apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Bila ada yang berniat merebut harta yang ia miliki, maka ia harus mempertahankan hartanya itu. Meski harus menyakiti orang lain. Ya, menyakiti orang yang berniat merebut hartanya.

Lantas kenapa Kira harus peduli mengenai perasaan orang itu? Toh, Kira pun disakiti. Maka sudah wajib hukumnya untuk Kira membalas perbuatan orang itu. Dan Kira jelas tahu hal apa yang patut diterima oleh seorang Momoi Satsuki atas perbuatan nekatnya.

**_TBC_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the late chapter. I have another business that I have to do first. Btw, gue memutuskan fanfic ini cuma sampe chapter 13 dikarenakan setelah gue baca ulang kerangka plot gue ternyata akan terlalu banyak hal-hal nggak penting diceritain di sini. Jadinya malah kayak yg aturan udah mulai fokus ke permasalahan malah 'nggak konsen' karena banyaknya plot yang bolong. Bisa dibilang chapter 11-13 ini adalah chapter campuran dari plot awal gue yang sebelumnya 11-15. Tapi cuma chapter terakhir yang sama persis dengan plot chapter terakhir buatan awal gue. So, enjoy it guys. Ada kemungkinan gue bakal update dua chapter sekaligus di akhir Agustus ini atau awal bulan September. Bikoz, gue udah sibuk lagi sama kuliah pertengahan September :")_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Hei, Akashi, kau akan keberatan bila _sandwich_ milikmu untukku?"

Akashi melirik Eikichi sekilas sebelum mendorong pelan nampan miliknya yang hanya terisi oleh sepotong _sandwich_. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti beberapa hari belakangan ini Akashi benar-benar sedang kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dalam sehari ia hanya mampu makan di waktu makan malam saja, itu pun hanya dua atau tiga sendok suapan karena setelahnya ia merasa mual.

Di saat seperti itu, tak sengaja Akashi melihat sosok yang telah menjauhinya sejak kejadian di pesta topeng memasuki kantin sekolah. Ia terlihat bersama Nijimura, seperti biasa dan Akashi tak merasa terkejut sama sekali dengan hal itu. Kini Nijimura tampak seperti seorang _bodyguard_ saja dibanding seperti seorang kekasih. Ayolah, seingat Akashi saat dirinya masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Momoi dulu, dirinya sama sekali tak pernah mengekang gadis itu seperti yang dilakukan Nijimura.

"Kekanakan," komentarnya pelan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Sei?" tiba-tiba Kira menyahut.

Akashi hanya menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap secara diam-diam gadis yang dari kejauhan tengah memunggunginya. Tampaknya mereka berdua tengah tenggelam dalam sebuah perbincangan yang cukup serius bila Akashi perhatikan dari raut wajah Nijimura yang tengah duduk menghadapnya.

"Oh, kalian ada di sini ternyata."

Tiba-tiba Akahiro mendatangi meja para seniornya itu, membuat Akashi mau tak mau harus memotong kegiatannya itu. Akahiro terlihat datang membawa dua buah buku di tangannya, tampak seperti buku bacaan novel. Akashi menajamkan matanya sampai ia menyadari salah satu buku yang ada di tangan Akahiro. Buku yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, Rei-_kun_?" tanya Kira. Akahiro kembali mengernyit mendengar cara Kira memanggilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Hanya ingin mendiskusikan soal pertandingan Rakuzan di _Winter Cup_ nanti. Hari ini sudah hari ke-7 sejak awal pertandingan dibuka, kan? Omong-omong, pertandingan Shuutoku dengan Kaijo sungguh menakjubkan kemarin! Rasanya aku tak sabar untuk bermain langsung di _Winter Cup_ nanti."

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Akahiro. Semoga saja semangatmu masih bertahan sampai giliran Rakuzan yang bertanding di _Winter Cup_," komentar Kotarou sementara Akahiro hanya memberi cengiran saja.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kaubawa itu, Rei-_kun_?" tanya Kira yang sedikit melirik ke arah buku yang ada di tangan Akahiro. Segera saja pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Oh, ini?" tanyanya, "Hanya buku bacaan biasa, tak begitu menarik untuk orang-orang semacam Nebuya-_senpai_ dan Akashi-_senpai_ sepertinya. Mungkin kau akan tertarik, Kawamura-_senpai_."

"Benarkah?" tiba-tiba Kira langsung menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan sedikit tempat duduk untuk Akahiro di bangku yang panjang itu, "Duduklah di sini, Rei-_kun_. Jelaskan, memang buku-buku itu mengenai apa?"

Akahiro kemudian duduk di tempat tersebut dan memberikan dua buah buku yang ada di tangannya itu ke atas meja. Salah satunya merupakan buku bersampul putih dengan sebuah _cover_ bunga mawar yang menjuntai di sebuah pohon dan terdapat sebuah tulisan yang menjadi judul buku tersebut. Sementara buku lainnya terdapat lukisan seorang gadis dalam balutan gaun abad pertengahan.

"Keduanya merupakan novel romansa klasik, _senpai_. Yang pertama adalah buku pemberian dari Momoi-_senpai_ yang berjudul '_Pride and Prejudice_'. Tapi aku belum sempat membacanya," Akahiro menunjuk buku yang terdapat gambar seorang gadis di abad pertengahan tersebut sebelumn beralih ke buku yang terakhir, "Yang satunya adalah buku dari temanku. Judulnya '_Hades and Persephone_'. Mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya. Omong-omong baru buku ini yang selesai kubaca."

Kotarou langsung membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh! Maksudmu Hades yang merupakan salah satu Dewa di mitologi Yunani itu kah? Aku pernah beberapa kali membaca kisahnya dari sebuah novel fantasi terkenal. Mungkin bukumu itu adalah buku yang kumaksud."

"Oh, novel fantasi mengenai mitologi Yunani yang terkenal itu?" Akahiro langsung menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan, _senpai_, buku yang kubawa ini sedikit berbeda dengan buku yang _senpai_ maksud. Ini adalah sebuah buku tentang percintaan antara Hades dengan Persephone, putri Demeter."

"Jujur, aku masih belum memahami obrolan kalian. Bisakah kau langsung menjelaskan saja, Akahiro?" Eikichi tiba-tiba saja menyahut.

"Sabarlah, tanpa perlu diminta pun Akahiro akan menceritakannya kok," ujar Reo.

Akashi hanya mendengus lelah. Rasanya terlalu malas untuk mendengar drama cengeng yang sebentar lagi akan diceritakan Akahiro.

"Novel ini menceritakan tentang cinta terlarang yang terjalin di antara Hades dan Persephone. Mereka berdua hidup di dunia yang berbeda, Hades di dunia bawah tanah yang gelap tanpa adanya cahaya sementara Persephone hidup di dunia atas yang begitu indah yang dimana dunianya selalu disinari matahari," Akahiro melirik buku yang ada di atas meja itu sebelum menyambung ceritanya kembali.

"Bisa dikatakan Hades mencintai Persephone dengan cara yang salah, lebih tepatnya kenyataan dalam wujud kondisi mereka yang sebenarnya lah yang sesungguhnya menjadi hal yang salah. Hades sudah mengetahui sejak awal bahwa adalah suatu kesalahan memaksakan keegoisannya untuk memiliki Persephone. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Hades sesungguhnya memahami bahwa cinta dan kondisi mereka adalah hal terjujur yang pernah ada dan terlalu mustahil untuk direkayasa."

_Cinta dan kondisi mereka adalah hal terjujur yang pernah ada dan terlalu mustahil untuk direkayasa_.

Akashi termenung mendengar kalimat bagian terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Akahiro. Keningnya mengerut dalam saat tiap untaian kata yang terucap tersebut mulai memasuki pikiran terdalamnya. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa kenyataan merupakan hal terjujur yang tak bisa dipungkiri oleh berbagai macam alasan. Dan merupakan suatu kesalahan besar menyalahkan kenyataan tersebut.

Ia melirikkan kedua matanya pada sebuah apel merah di atas nampannya yang ada di hadapan Eikichi. Tanpa meminta izin, Akashi sudah lebih dulu meraih buah tersebut. Digenggamnya buah itu, ada sesuatu yang tersirat cukup jelas dari kedua matanya. Namun, seperti biasa, seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan segera menghalaunya sebelum topengnya tersebut dilepas orang lain yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

Setelah memandangi buah apel itu cukup lama, digigitnya pelan daging buah tersebut. Rasanya sangat manis. Rasa yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak cocok di lidahnya. Tapi, entah kenapa semua alasan yang didapatkannya saat ini menjawab segala pertanyaan yang selama ini kerap muncul dalam kepalanya.

Rasa apel merah itu memang manis. _Terlalu manis_. Sehingga membuatnya cukup sadar betapa seharusnya ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Karena Akashi tahu bahwa sejak awal ia tak akan pernah cocok dengan rasa tersebut. Semanis apapun rasa itu meleleh di lidahnya. Seindah apapun rasanya. Tetap akan terasa salah karena faktanya rasa itu bukanlah untuknya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia memandangi punggung gadis itu. Sungguh hal yang sangat membuang waktu berharganya. Tetapi, kali ini Akashi tak menemukan sosok Nijimura lagi di sana. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kantin. Namun, hal itu bukanlah hal penting mengingat yang menjadi pusat fokus pandang matanya hanyalah punggung itu kali ini.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya lagi ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak dan enak sekaligus bercampur menjadi satu di waktu yang bersamaan. Ada suatu kesenangan sendiri dapat melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan yang cukup _baik-baik saja_. Hanya sekedar melihat tanpa sedikit pun interaksi yang terjalin sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Tak ada alasan khusus untuk hal yang satu itu.

Kemudian rasa menyenangkan itu tergantikan dengan sesak. Akashi bisa merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan bagian jantungnya dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan udara kian menipis di ruangan tersebut semakin ia menajamkan kedua matanya demi memandangi punggung itu. Dan kali ini Akashi sangat berharap gadis itu takkan pernah berbalik. Karena bila hal itu terjadi, Akashi sendiri tak bisa memastikan hal macam apa yang akan kembali ia jadikan sebuah kebohongan besar untuk dijadikan sebagai sebuah alasan.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu dengan begitu jelas.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar," tiba-tiba saja Akashi beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari yang lain, cowok itu sudah lebih dulu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin sekolah. Kali ini yang Akashi pikirkan hanya bagaimana agar ia bisa secepatnya pergi sehingga ia tak perlu memandangi gadis itu lebih lama.

Sementara itu, selepas kepergian Akashi, Kira tak pernah berhenti sedetik pun memandangi pintu keluar dan berharap sosok Akashi kembali muncul di sana dengan raut wajah yang 'normal'. Kira tak dapat dibohongi sama sekali dengan perubahan sikap Akashi. Cowok itu terlihat tak pernah menikmati segala macam hal yang ia lakukan kapan dan dimana saja.

Kedua tangan Kira pada pisau dan garpu mengerat tanpa disadari oleh dirinya. Ada hal lain yang harus ia pastikan, terutama mengenai kejadian di malam itu, dan hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menenangkan baik pikiran ataupun perasaannya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia khawatirkan sekarang. Bahkan ia sendiri mulai tak memperhatikan pembicaraan macam apa yang terjadi di antara Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou dan Akahiro.

"Oi, Kira! Tumben sekali kaumelamun seperti itu. Biasanya kau akan banyak bicara," suara Eikichi tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kira. Yang ditegur hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena Sei-_chan_ baru saja pergi ke toilet," timpal Reo, "Saat seorang gadis sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta, rasanya tidak rela bila harus berpisah satu menit saja dengan pujaan hati."

"Begitukah?" Akahiro bertanya dengan nada polos.

Kotarou membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh, begitu ternyata. Pantas saja banyak sekali anak cewek yang uring-uringan bila kekasih mereka tak memberi kabar sehari saja. Kau benar-benar jenius, Reo-_nee_!"

"Kau hanya perlu lebih banyak menonton film ber-_genre_ Drama untuk mengetahuinya."

"Ohh," Kotarou mengangguk seolah benar-benar paham, "Bila sehari saja sudah membuat seorang gadis sedih, bagaimana dengan perasaan Momoi ya sewaktu baru putus dengan Akashi saat mereka berdua masih berada di Teikou—"

Kira membelalakkan matanya dan memandang tajam ke Kotarou. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Eh? Tentu saja, coba kaubayangkan saat kau sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan pacarmu dan tanpa aba-aba pacarmu meminta put—oi! Eikichi! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?!" Kotarou memandangi ekspresi Reo dan Eikichi sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan kepada Kira.

Kedua mata gadis itu sudah digenangi oleh air mata. Entah perasaan sedih atau marah yang paling menguasainya kali ini. Hal yang pasti akan terjadi adalah Kira akan memberikan pertanyaan yang lebih mendalam kepadanya dan Kotarou tahu ia takkan bisa lari dari hal tersebut.

"Jelaskan kepadaku semuanya!"

Kotarou meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di rumah, Tuan Muda."

Akashi hanya mengangguk pada supirnya yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ketika ia hendak memasuki pintu ganda utama yang dibukakan oleh dua orang pelayan, tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalinya terparkir dengan rapih di salah satu bagasi rumah. Dan segera saja ia tahu hal macam apa yang membuat supirnya itu menjemputnya lebih cepat dibanding hari biasanya.

Akashi Kazuhiro telah kembali.

Ketika ia memasuki rumah besarnya itu, seluruh pelayan sudah berbaris di sana seolah sudah siap sedari tadi untuk menyambut kedatangan Tuan Muda mereka. Tetapi, Akashi sama sekali tak merasa besar kepala atau tersanjung dengan perlakuan mereka kali ini. Daripada itu, dirinya hanya terfokus pada sosok yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya di ujung ruangan.

Tubuhnya tetap tegap meskipun usianya sudah cukup tua. Pria dengan helaian rambut putih yang mulai bermunculan di kepalanya menengadahkan kepalanya menatapi sebuah bingkai foto raksasa yang terpampang jelas di ruangan tersebut. Sebuah foto keluarga besar Akashi dimana foto itu diambil tepat beberapa bulan sebelum kematian ibunya.

Akashi menarik napas pelan sebelum cukup tegas membuat keputusan untuk melanjutkan langkah kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri sosok yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Sesungguhnya pria itu sendiri telah mengetahui bahwa putra sematawayangnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya, namun ia tahu bahwa sudah seharusnya putranya lah yang menghadapinya. Bukan dirinya.

Akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di samping ayahnya.

"Ayah."

Perlahan Kazuhiro mulai melirik Akashi melalui sudut pandang matanya sebelum akhirnya ia memberi kode kepada salah seorang pelayan di sana tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Pelayan yang melihatnya langsung mengarahkan para pelayan yang lainnya untuk segera meninggalkan Ayah dan anak itu di ruangan tersebut berdua saja. Dan ketika ruangan itu mulai sepi, Kazuhiro kembali menatapi bingkai foto di hadapannya.

"Lihatlah, Seijuurou," sahutnya tanpa memandang Akashi. Dan pemuda itu pun melakukannya. Di foto tersebut dirinya berdiri di samping Akashi Noriko. Rambut merah wanita itu tergerai indah dalam foto, persis seperti saat Akashi menatapi rambut ibunya secara langsung.

Tiba-tiba Akashi dapat merasakan kedua tangan Kazuhiro pada kedua pundaknya. Ia tak bisa menoleh. Tak ada keinginan sama sekali di dalam dirinya untuk melakukan itu sehingga ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah foto. Hingga raut wajahnya mulai berubah saat merasakan sentuhan kedua tangan Kazuhiro berubah menjadi sebuah cengkeraman kuat.

"Ayah masih ingat saat Ayah masih seumuran denganmu, Kakek pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi prinsip Ayah sampai saat ini," Akashi menunggu kalimat macam apa yang akan diungkapkan Kazuhiro selanjutnya, "_Menjauhlah dari api bila kau tak ingin dibakar olehnya_."

Kazuhiro masih memandangi foto tersebut. "Kakek mempertemukanku dengan ibumu karena menurut kakekmu Noriko merupakan seorang perempuan yang cukup pantas untuk menjadi seorang Akashi. Dan yang jelas, Noriko berasal dari keluarga terpandang, bukan keluarga yang cukup membahayakan kita."

Akashi tertegun mendengar perkataan Kazuhiro.

_Apa maksud Ayah?_

"Tak ada keturunan Akashi yang sehebat dirimu, Nak," ucap Kazuhiro dengan suara yang serak, "Kau harus bisa menunjukkan bahwa dirimu cukup layak untuk menggantikan Ayah di suatu saat nanti. Kau adalah Akashi sejati. Jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan atau kau akan kehilangan masa depanmu. Kehilangan kepercayaan Ayah maupun Ibu. Dan Ayah tahu bahwa kau tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jangan kecewakan kami, Seijuurou."

Semakin lama, Akashi semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kazuhiro yang terdengar ganjil. Sementara itu, Kazuhiro mulai bicara kembali.

"Seorang Akashi tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, Seijuurou. Apalagi kesalahan yang sangat bodoh," pria itu melanjutkan kembali sebelum membuat Akashi bertatapan dengannya. Dan kali ini pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kazuhiro membuat Akashi diam tak berkutik—

—"Siapa gadis itu?"

Akashi terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kazuhiro. Matanya membulat, rahangnya mengeras. Mulutnya terasa sangat kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah. Di samping itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal macam apa yang harus dijawabnya sekarang.

_Apa mungkin—tidak! Tak ada yang mengetahuinya_. Dan Akashi yakin itu.

Cengkeraman tangan Kazuhiro pada bahunya semakin kencang.

"Jangan abaikan pertanyaan Ayah, Seijuurou," bisik Kazuhiro di telinganya dengan suara yang menunjukkan dirinya tengah menahan kemarahannya, "Siapa anak kepala polisi itu? APA HUBUNGANMU DENGANNYA, SEIJUUROU?!"

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan sebuah hantaman keras pada wajahnya hingga dirinya jatuh dalam posisi duduk di lantai. Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Bahkan ia sendiri tak sempat melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kazuhiro kepadanya. Entah bagaimana prosesnya ia bisa jatuh tersungkur di lantai pun ia tak tahu. Hingga sebuah rasa nyeri dan perih muncul pada bekas hantaman di sudut bibirnya yang telah membiru, membuat segalanya semakin jelas.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Kazuhiro sedikit membentak.

Akashi terduduk di lantai, sorot matanya menatapi tetesan darah dari luka bibirnya yang menodai lantai. Ia menemukan dirinya tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri sekarang, keberanian dalam dirinya hilang tanpa membutuhkan hitungan waktu yang tengah berjalan. Terlalu banyak hal yang menguasai dirinya. Akashi seketika saja sadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum siap untuk menghadapi hal ini.

Belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Kazuhiro sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah _blazer_ Rakuzan yang dikenakan putranya itu sehingga Akashi pun turut berdiri dan kembali berhadapan dengan beliau. Untuk kali ini, Akashi hanya bisa menemukan ketakutan di sekelilingnya. Membuatnya terlalu pengecut untuk membalas tatapan penuh amarah Kazuhiro.

"Kira sudah menceritakannya. Semuanya," ujar Kazuhiro dengan nada yang terdengar dirinya masih menahan dirinya untuk meledak kembali, "Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. _Lebih_ baik darimu, Seijuurou. Kau hanya bisa menjatuhkan nama Akashi."

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Tanpa diduga ternyata orang itu yang membuat Kazuhiro mengetahui fakta yang selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam.

" ... dia bohong, Ayah," hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan olehnya, "Kira _pembohong_."

Langsung saja Kazuhiro kembali menarik kerah pakaian Akashi lagi.

"Jangan menjelekkan nama Kira di hadapanku, Seijuurou. Kau yang bersalah di sini. Kira hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Dan tak ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya," perlahan cengkeraman tangan Kazuhiro mulai mengendur, "Selamat karena kau telah sukses menghancurkan segalanya sekarang."

Akashi bisa merasakan kepedihan yang selama ini ia pendam sudah tak dapat tertampung lagi. Ia masih tetap berusaha untuk bersikap normal dan berusaha untuk membalas ucapan Kazuhiro. Namun, dirinya tergagap saat berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang bergetar hebat.

Ayahnya baru saja mengeluarkan suatu pernyataan yang terdengar begitu nyata tanpa disadari olehnya. _Kau yang bersalah di sini_, begitu katanya. Dan harus Akashi akui bahwa jawaban itu terdengar sangat tepat. Ini semua memang sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang amat fatal. Terlalu terlambat untuk memutarbalik keadaan. Terlalu percuma untuk berharap andai saja saat gadis itu datang kembali ke kehidupannya ia lebih memilih untuk menjauh.

Kenyataan tak bisa direkayasa. Itu hal yang disampaikan Akahiro dari sebuah buku yang dimilikinya.

"Ya, Ayah. Ini semua salahku," jawabnya dalam gumaman.

Kazuhiro menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Menjauhlah darinya, Seijuurou. Itu kewajibanmu yang baru."

Akashi meneguk ludah dengan sulit. "Maaf, Ayah. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa memenuhinya atau tidak."

Hantaman kembali berdatangan sekali lagi.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Kali ini ia tak mampu menghitung kembali. Kepalanya terasa pening. Rasa perih di setiap luka yang terus-menerus bermunculan semakin menjadi-jadi. Akashi bisa merasakan wajahnya nyaris hancur dengan tiap hantaman yang diberikan ayahnya. Setiap hantaman yang mengandung amarah. Kekecewaan. Pengkhianatan. Dan Akashi tahu bahwa sang Ayah melakukan hal benar kali ini.

Dirinya pantas mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Bila mungkin lebih parah pun akan tetap ia terima.

Entah berapa lama yang mereka habiskan berdua saja di ruangan tersebut setelah Kazuhiro selesai melampiaskan kemurkaannya kepada Akashi. Pria itu terengah-engah dengan napas tak beraturan dan duduk di pojok ruangan. Sementara Akashi dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur terbaring di lantai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kazuhiro, napasnya terdengar begitu tenang dan pelan.

'_Buatlah bangga ayahmu, Seijuurou. Kami sangat menyayangimu dan apapun yang kami lakukan untukmu demi masa depanmu. Kami ingin kau bahagia, Nak. Kami ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kami mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun._'

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat mendengar suara sang Ibu di masa kritisnya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia membendung penderitaannya seorang diri. Terlalu lama ia tak pernah menangis di hadapan sang Ibu. Mata Akashi menatap sendu pada bingkai foto yang terpampang di ruangan tersebut. Memandangi wajah sang Ibu di sana. Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya sekarang.

_Apa aku sudah mengecewakanmu juga, Bu?_

"Maafkan Ayah, Seijuurou."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi mendengar ucapan tersebut terlontar dari bibir Kazuhiro. Seseorang yang ia kenal tak pernah seumur hidupnya rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya demi mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kini Akashi melihatnya, seseorang yang sangat dingin dan dikenal kejam oleh seluruh anak buahnya, duduk seraya mencengkeram kuat helaian rambutnya. Bahkan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Akashi tahu bahwa sang Ayah tengah menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Kenapa, Ayah?

" ... kau boleh saja membenciku, Seijuurou," terdapat jeda yang sangat panjang, "Tapi, ketahuilah, rasa cinta seorang Ayah kepada anaknya sama persis seperti rasa cinta seorang Ibu kepada anaknya."

Ia masih terdiam.

"Dan itu pun berlaku untuk kami, Seijuurou. Orang tuamu. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling jujur yang pernah kukatakan kepadamu."

Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Akashi memejamkan matanya saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya, Ayah. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi mengeluh kencang saat suara alarm ponselnya berdering nyaring membuat kegaduhan di pagi hari pada akhir pekan ini. Dengan penuh rasa terpaksa, ia membuka kedua matanya yang sudah dihiasi oleh lingkaran hitam demi menghentikan suara bising tersebut. Ia menguap lebar setelahnya, memerhatikan jam di ponsel dan menyadari bahwa ia hanya mampu tertidur selama kurang lebih 4 jam.

Gadis itu mulai beranjak duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Untung saja hari ini sekolah libur sehingga ia tak perlu merasa repot untuk membuat kegaduhan lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya yang terlambat masuk ke kelas mata pelajaran pertama. Dan mengingat kosongnya kegiatan hari ini membuat Momoi terkena bujuk rayu untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ia merebahkan diri kembali dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, kedua matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Momoi mengumpat pelan, sungguh mengesalkan ketika dirinya tengah benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup rasa kantuk itu telah hilang begitu saja. Ayolah, Momoi benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang.

Akhirnya, dengan penuh rasa jengkel, ia menyampirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu dengan kasar. Tangannya menggosok pelan matanya yang sedikit pegal. Bukan salahnya juga mengingat Momoi sendiri tak punya keinginan untuk begadang atau semacamnya. Entah bagaimana ia mulai merasa sulit tidur belakangan ini. Tepatnya semenjak kejadian di kolam renang untuk kedua kalinya, saat semua orang masih bersenang-senang dalam pesta topeng yang diadakan Rakuzan.

Sekelebat bayangan di malam itu mulai bermunculan satu per satu. Membuat Momoi kembali mengumpatkan kata 'brengsek' untuk ke sekian kalinya, meski untuk alasan yang berbeda sekarang. Kini ia merasa begitu menyedihkan setiap kali ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya terbuai begitu saja oleh setiap perlakuan Akashi _bajingan_ Seijuurou kepadanya.

Sekarang Momoi hanya merasa bahwa dirinya tak jauh berbeda dengan cewek-cewek tolol yang tergila-gila oleh kepalsuan Akashi. Namun, daripada itu, ada hal lain yang jauh lebih Momoi sesalkan dan bahkan membuatnya tak cukup sanggup untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas perlakuannya sendiri di malam itu.

Ia membalas ciumannya.

Kemudian, pikirannya teralihkan secara tiba-tiba ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamar asramanya. Keningnya mengerut dalam, merasa heran dengan kedatangan tamu di saat yang terlalu pagi seperti ini. Selain itu rasanya tumben sekali Momoi mendapatkan seorang tamu di akhir pekan.

Akhirnya gadis itu dengan penuh rasa malas mulai beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dan ketika ia membukakan pintu, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa di pagi hari Momoi akan mendapati sebuah kejutan tak terduga saat melihat siapa tamunya di pagi hari seperti ini. Seseorang yang berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar orang-orang yang mempunyai kemungkinan besar menginginkan dirinya menemui seseorang seperti Momoi.

"Halo, Momoi Satsuki. Kuharap kedatanganku tidak mengganggumu."

—Kawamura Kira.

" ... oh, hai."

Kira berdeham tiba-tiba. Momoi langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maaf," kemudian ia melebarkan pintu kamarnya, "Silahkan masuk."

Kira tersenyum dan kemudian memasuki kamar asrama Momoi. Sementara itu sang pemilik kamar mulai menutup pintunya kembali, dirinya masih sangat merasa bingung dengan kedatangan seseorang yang berada di luar ekspetasinya akan mengunjunginya di waktu yang terlalu awal seperti ini.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Kira tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tidak," jawabnya seraya menggelengkan kepala, "Kawamura-_san_—"

"Kira," potongnya.

"Oh, maaf, maksudku Kira. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu datang ke asramaku sepagi ini?" tanya Momoi tanpa berniat berbasa-basi lebih panjang.

Terdengar pelan tawa Kira. "Sudah kuduga kau akan segera menanyakannya tanpa berniat berbasa-basi."

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Kira memilih untuk memandangi seluruh sudut ruangan. Lebih tepatnya memerhatikan segala isi benda yang ada di sana. Terbilang sangat rapih, harus Kira akui itu. Ruangannya pun memiliki aroma lemon yang menguar di seluruh penjuru ruangan sehingga membuat Kira merasa lebih santai dari yang seharusnya.

Kemudian, mata Kira menangkap sebuah parfum yang ada di meja rias.

"Kau sungguh memiliki selera parfum yang bagus," sahutnya dan tanpa diduga Kira mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah diperkirakan Momoi akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu, "Parfum milikmu sama persis dengan parfum kesukaan Sei. Ditambah dengan aroma lemon di ruanganmu membuatku merasa nyaman. Seolah-olah aku sedang berada di kamar Sei sekarang. Bahkan caramu menyusun seluruh buku benar-benar mirip dengan cara Sei mengatur seluruh buku yang ada di kamarnya secara terorganisir."

Momoi masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Kira. Ditambah lagi Kira sama sekali belum menjawab alasannya perihal kedatangannya ke tempat Momoi sepagi ini.

"Hhh ... ," Kira tersenyum getir tiba-tiba, "Sulit untuk mengakuinya. Kupikir kautahu itu. Sama sulitnya dengan menerima fakta bahwa kalian pernah bersama dahulu. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau pernah mengisi hatinya dulu. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kaubicarakan sekarang, Kira."

Perlahan Kira mulai menatap Momoi. "Aku sudah mengetahui hubungan kau dengan Sei dulu, Satsuki."

" ... "

"Tentu saja yang kumaksud di sini adalah Akashi Seijuurou."

Entah kenapa Momoi sama sekali tak merasa kaget bila Kira akan segera mengetahui hal itu.

"Oh," hanya itu yang mampu Momoi ucapkan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sedikit mengenai hubungan yang sempat terjalin di antara kalian?" tanya Kira. Nadanya sedikit memohon. Momoi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit merasa ragu-ragu.

Kira menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Apa kebiasaan Sei saat sedang bicara denganmu? Apa terdapat perbedaan besar dari cara dia berkomunikasi denganmu dan orang lain? Apa kalian berdua memiliki suatu rutinitas yang kerap kalian lakukan tanpa melewati hal itu sekalipun?"

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kira, kalau aku boleh jujur, sesungguhnya aku sedikit merasa ragu bila aku sanggup mengingat apa yang pernah kulewati dengannya. Aku sendiri tak bisa memastikan bahwa aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas atau tidak."

"Itu tidak masalah, Satsuki," balas Kira seraya tersenyum sendu, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sisi lain yang mungkin tak pernah Sei tunjukkan di depanku. Hanya itu saja."

"Baiklah," Momoi mengangguk seraya kembali menarik napas, "Yang kuingat, Akashi-_kun_ akan selalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam setiap kali aku mengajaknya berbicara. Pancaran matanya begitu hidup bila kuboleh membandingkan dengan yang sekarang. Senyuman di bibirnya kuyakini akan mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut merasa bahagia."

Kira menatapi lantai, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kedua matanya. Sementara itu, Momoi kembali berusaha melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tanpa sadar suaranya mulai berubah menjadi serak, sedikit bergetar saat dirinya semakin berusaha untuk mengingat setiap kenangan yang terjalin di antaranya dengan Akashi.

"Rasanya begitu hangat setiap kali ia menggenggam tanganku kala musim dingin datang. Biasanya ia akan meniup kedua tanganku bila aku lupa membawa sarung tanganku. Terkadang ia akan memakaikan sarung tangan miliknya pada tanganku sendiri. Dan kemudian setelah pulang sekolah di musim dingin, Akashi-_kun_ seperti biasanya akan selalu mengajakku untuk menikmati kehangatan cokelat panas di Maji Burger—"

"Tolong, hentikan ceritamu, Satsuki," sahut Kira menginterupsi. Momoi dibuat terkesiap saat melihat Kira tengah terisak.

"Ki-Kira ... ," Momoi merasa bingung kalimat apa yang cukup tepat untuk ia ucapkan.

"Maaf," Kira tertawa getir dan kemudian menghapus air matanya, "Aku yang mendesakmu untuk bercerita, tapi aku sendiri yang tak tahan mendengarnya."

" ... Kira, kau kenapa—ada apa?"

"Aku bodoh sekali selama ini," tiba-tiba Kira berkata demikian sebelum menatap mata Momoi, "Bodoh sekali, aku sudah terlalu lama menutup mataku untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa Sei tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti apa yang kupikir atau bahkan yang kuharapkan. Tidak akan pernah, Satsuki. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku seperti yang selalu kuinginkan."

"Apa maksudmu—"

"—dia terlalu mencintaimu."

Mata Momoi membulat lebar mendengar pengakuan Kira.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Sei bersikap seperti apa yang sedari tadi kauceritakan. Bahkan selama mengenalnya bertahun-tahun pun tak pernah. Begitu pula dengan para _senpai_ yang dekat dengannya. Karena yang kami ketahui Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok orang yang dingin dan jarang menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Rasanya sulit dipercaya mendengarnya darimu, Satsuki."

Kemudian Kira membuat jeda dalam ucapannya.

"Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya kenapa ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu saat kalian masih di Teiko. Termasuk mengetahui alasan yang menyebabkan Sei selalu menyebut namamu di waktu tidurnya, bukan namaku, Satsuki."

" ... "

"Semua sudah sangat jelas sekarang," Kira masih tertawa pahit di sela isak tangisnya.

" ... apa maksudmu kau mengetahui alasan ia berubah begitu saja di masa terakhir sekolah di Teiko?" Momoi bertanya.

Kira menatapnya bingung. "Apa ia tak memberitahumu mengenai alasannya berubah dan meninggalkanmu?"

Momoi terdiam. Tak membalas tatapan Kira, melainkan menatapi lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Jadi ... ," Kira kembali tertawa getir, "Sei tidak pernah menceritakan latar belakang keluarganya kepadamu, Satsuki? Jadi, selama ini ia menyembunyikan alasan utama kenapa ia meninggalkanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kira?"

Kira menggigit bibirnya. "Kupikir sekarang waktunya kautahu siapa Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segerombolan anak cowok terlihat beramai-ramai mendatangi _gymnasium_ Tokyo yang sudah dibuka sejak pagi hari tadi. Tak hanya mereka yang merupakan penggemar basket dari kalangan anak muda saja, beberapa orang dewasa pun terlihat berdatangan dengan keluarga atau pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling menegangkan dimana terdapat pertandingan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh pecinta basket Jepang dibanding pertandingan yang sebelumnya. Seolah ingin menyambut, dapat dilihat salju-salju yang mulai menghujani jalan-jalan setapak yang menggiring para penonton menuju tempat pertandingan diadakan. Pertandingan yang cukup menarik antara Touou dengan Seirin di pertengahan musim dingin.

Momoi berdiri di dekat anak tangga _gymnasium_ seraya meniup-niup kedua tangannya yang padahal sudah terbalut oleh sepasang sarung tangan berwarna merah jambu yang cukup hangat. Dari bibirnya terlihat kepulan asap yang menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah kedinginan. Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam yang ada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri, sudah lewat dari 15 menit sejak jam perjanjian mereka.

_Kemana mereka semua?_

Di saat yang bersamaan, ia melihat sosok yang sama sekali tak pernah ditunggunya mulai muncul di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Sepertinya sosok itu sama kedinginannya meski sikapnya terlihat seperti biasa, tetapi kedua matanya tak bisa membohongi Momoi sama sekali. Cowok itu kedinginan meski sebuah syal sudah melingkari lehernya.

_Tapi, kemana yang lainnya? Kenapa hanya Akashi-_kun_ saja yang datang?_

Ah, lagi-lagi Momoi mengeluh tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja ingat bahwa sekarang adalah giliran Akashi yang menemaninya untuk memantau pertandingan _Winter Cup_ kali ini. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa seenaknya mengganti jadwal tiap anggota untuk menemaninya hanya karena permasalahan pribadi. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa bersikap profesional di sini.

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pemikiran itu. Seharusnya ia harus hanya fokus dengan perjalanan pertandingan antara tim Aomine dengan tim Kagami-Kuroko. Tak seharusnya ia justru memikirkan hal yang hanya membuat kepalanya cenat-cenut lagi. Di samping itu, bila Momoi perhatikan, tampaknya Akashi pun sudah melupakan kejadian skandal baru mereka di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya; kolam renang.

Lagipula, kejadian itu sudah terhitung cukup lama.

Cowok itu berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu tenang ketika dirinya hampir mendekati Momoi. Tak ada raut wajah gusar yang jelas seperti apa yang terlihat dari wajah Momoi. Hal itu membuat Momoi berpikir keras, bagaimana bisa cowok itu bersikap setenang itu di kala dirinya justru merasakan yang sebaliknya ketika cowok itu semakin mendekatinya?

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi teringat kembali dengan pembicaraannya dengan Kira di kamar asramanya waktu itu. Setiap penjelasannya sangat begitu jelas dan semakin membuatnya terasa nyata ketika ia menyadari bahwa Akashi pun berlaku demikian. Dan kemudian rasa sesak itu kembali datang bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Akashi yang semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Hingga tak sengaja Momoi melihat sebuah luka memar di sudut bibirnya. Luka yang sepertinya sudah tak terlalu parah, namun Momoi masih bisa melihat bekas kebiruan di sana.

'_Setiap ia merasa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, ia tak merasa segan dengan sikap ayahnya yang akan selalu memberinya hukuman melalui fisik. Sei selalu merasa bahwa ayahnya melakukan tindakan yang benar selama ia berpikir bahwa dirinya memang patut disalahkan. Terutama saat dirinya melakukan kesalahan fatal._'

"Kenapa caramu melihatku seperti itu?" Akashi langsung bertanya ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan Momoi.

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian menggeleng. "Di dalam sudah nyaris penuh, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Akashi, Momoi sudah lebih dulu memimpin jalan mereka menuju _gymnasium_. Setibanya mereka di dalam, para penonton sudah begitu banyak sampai-sampai mereka sedikit kesulitan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara para penonton yang menyoraki kedua tim. Bahkan sudah ada yang membuat kubu di tribun, baik kubu Touou Gakuen ataupun SMA Seirin.

"Ada tempat kosong di sana," sahut Akashi seraya menunjuk dua tempat duduk kosong di tengah-tengah keramaian penonton.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat itu, sesekali Momoi ataupun Akashi harus berhimpitan dengan penonton lainnya yang berebutan tempat duduk paling depan sehingga mereka bisa melihat pertandingan yang berlangsung dengan lebih jelas. Sesampainya mereka di tempat duduk, terlihat kedua tim sudah memasuki lapangan dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan.

Mata Momoi langsung fokus kepada Aomine yang baru saja membuka kaus timnya dan kemudian menerima operan bola dari Sakurai. Kali ini Momoi dapat melihat adanya perkembangan dalam teknik bermain basket sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, namun yang lebih membuat Momoi puas menontonnya adalah kerja sama tim Touou yang semakin membaik dari waktu ke waktu.

Ketika waktu untuk pemanasan sudah selesai, wasit mengumpulkan tim inti dari kedua tim yang akan bertanding. Terlihat Aomine dan Kagami yang kini tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan sementara sang wasit memegang bola basket di tengah-tengah mereka. Pancaran kedua mata _ace_ dari kedua tim sangat tajam dan sengit. Akashi sendiri dapat menyimpulkan pertandingan pembuka ini akan sangat menghebohkan.

Akhirnya pertandingan dimulai ketika sang wasit melempar bola yang ada di tangannya ke atas. Dengan gesit Aomine dan Kagami berusaha saling merebut yang pada akhirnya bola tersebut terlempar ke arah Izuki yang langsung dengan cepat meng-_dribble_ bola menuju wilayah Touou.

Seruan dari tribun penonton semakin menggema saat Wakamatsu berhasil mencuri bola yang dibawa Izuki dan kemudian membawanya ke arah yang berbalik.

"Pertahankan _defense_ kalian! Kita harus bisa mencetak skor yang pertama!" Wakamatsu berteriak keras sehingga semua anggota tim inti Touou dapat mendengar perintahnya.

"Baik, kapten!"

Sementara itu, Momoi yang memperhatikan kelangsungan pertandingan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya seraya berpikir langkah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh mantan timnya setelah Wakamatsu mengoper bola ke arah Aomine yang langsung mencetak skor pertama kali.

"Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu?"

Suara Akashi membuatnya terkesiap.

"Ah, emm, oh itu ... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja," jawabnya gelagapan dan kemudian kembali mengikuti arah permainan dengan mencoba fokus lagi. Tetapi, suara Akashi malah kembali terdengar dan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk konsentrasi.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Aomine, Momoi?" Akashi kembali bertanya dan sebelum Momoi sempat membalas cowok itu sudah lebih dulu kembali bertanya, "Apa kaupikir ia akan kalah hanya karena melawan Kagami?"

Momoi mendengus kesal. Tetapi, kali ini bukan karena kecerewetan Akashi yang datang tiba-tiba. Ada hal lain yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiran gadis itu dan semuanya bersangkutan dengan cowok yang di sampingnya sekarang. Dan setiap ingatannya mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Kira muncul lagi hanya membuatnya ingin menjaga jarak dengan Akashi saja.

Bukan. Ini bukan karena ia ingin menjauhinya dalam konteks negatif. Hanya saja ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami setiap ucapan Kira. Semua memang terdengar sangat jelas dan Kira menyampaikannya dengan sangat baik. Tetapi, mengetahui fakta yang di luar dugaannya hanya membuat Momoi membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk merasa terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana dirinya telah mengetahui alasan Akashi berusaha membuatnya membenci pemuda itu.

"Kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku, perempuan."

Momoi kembali mendengus kesal.

"Bisakah kauberhenti bertanya sebentar saja, Akashi-_kun_? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan strategi macam apa yang akan digunakan Touou untuk melawan tim Seirin. Meski bila kenyataannya pun Kagamin tidak bisa mengalahkan Dai-_chan_, tetap saja kau seharusnya tahu bahwa adalah hal terlarang untuk meremehkan lawan sebelum melihat hasil akhirnya bagaimana."

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan hobi sekali memikirkan banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak penting," tutur Akashi seraya ikut menatap ke arah pertandingan kembali, "Maksudku, mengapa perempuan senang sekali mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya jelas sekali tidak perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Momoi menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Aneh, sekarang ia sama sekali tak merasa terpancing dengan segala ucapan yang mengandung unsur penghinaan dan semacamnya yang dikatakan oleh Akashi. Semua terasa hambar semenjak ia mengetahui motif perbuatan Akashi yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya merasa hal-hal yang dilakukan Akashi hanya akan semakin menunjukkan betapa pemuda itu merasa menderita dengan kehidupan yang tengah dijalani olehnya.

"Kenapa kaubicara seperti itu?" hanya itu yang dapat dilontarkan olehnya.

Akashi tak menatapnya sama sekali sekarang, sedikit merasa bingung dengan reaksi Momoi yang di luar ekspetasinya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, Momoi. Bukan apa yang kurasakan ataupun yang kupikirkan. Aku lebih mempercayai fakta lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Dan selama ini pun aku selalu bisa mengatasi segalanya ketika aku memprioritaskan fakta."

"Bila begitu, apa karena kaubicara mengenai fakta lantas kaubicara berdasarkan sebuah pengalaman?" kini Momoi menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu, "Apa begitu, Akashi-_kun_?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi membalas tatapan matanya. Pemuda itu masih tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu atau sekedar untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Momoi. Yang dilakukan Akashi hanya memandangi kedua mata yang kini tanpa ragu membalas tatapan matanya. Satu-satunya sepasang mata yang cukup berani memandangnya seperti itu.

"Bila kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, kenapa kau harus bertanya lagi, Momoi?" ia masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hanya orang bodoh yang terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu secara idealis. Idealisme seseorang bisa membuat orang itu buta arah. Karena itu kita mengenal yang namanya realistis."

Kemudian terdengar suara peluit yang dari wasit saat Kagami mencetak skor dengan _lay up shoot _andalannya. Tetapi, untuk saat ini, baik Momoi ataupun Akashi sama sekali tak ada ketertarikan untuk melakukan tugas mereka, memantau pertandingan awal _Winter Cup_.

Tiba-tiba Momoi merasakan matanya memanas tanpa sebab.

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah orang bodoh yang kaubicarakan sejak tadi, Akashi-_kun_."

—satu tetes air matanya terjatuh.

"Dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin memikirkan suatu pertanyaan tak penting seperti yang kaukatakan," ia menjeda untuk beberapa saat, "Apa alasanmu meninggalkanku di hari kelulusan?"

Akashi terdiam seketika, ada rasa terkejut dalam dirinya. Namun ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Momoi meski sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya. Mengapa gadis itu mempertanyakannya lagi?

Kali ini ia sama sekali bingung kalimat apa yang cukup tepat untuk menjawab segala keraguan yang sejak dulu dirasakan gadis di sampingnya itu. Akan tetapi, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Momoi sudah mengetahui jawaban akan dari pertanyaan gadis itu sendiri dan Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi merupakan gadis yang lebih memilih untuk memastikan sesuatu dari orang yang bersangkutan langsung.

Selama ini Akashi mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara jujur dengan gadis itu dan Akashi pikir situasi yang sekarang ini telah mengizinkannya untuk jujur kali ini. Sehingga pada akhirnya ia harus menjawab—

"Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya, Momoi," Akashi memberi jeda, "Kira, kan?"

Momoi meneguk ludahnya sulit.

"Iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan sudah selesai sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Touou Gakuen memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 99-97. Satu per satu penonton mulai pergi meninggalkan _gymnasium_ sehingga membuat suasana semakin sepi. Sementara itu, baik Akashi ataupun Momoi masih saling terdiam tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membuka pembicaraan kembali semenjak gadis itu mengiyakan jawabannya.

Gadis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, ia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan perasaan senang ataupun sedih dengan hasil pertandingan kali ini. Pikirannya terlalu gusar. Di lain sisi, Akashi masih setia menatap lapangan yang kini tengah dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan yang tengah mengepel daerah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang."

Momoi hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Akashi yang lebih dulu memimpin jalan mereka menuju stasiun Tokyo untuk pulang ke Kyoto. Langkah kakinya begitu berat sekarang, masih ada beban yang belum terangkat dari bahunya. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sama sekali tak bersikap seperti biasanya dimana Akashi akan selalu menemukan kalimat hinaan yang ia lontarkan kepadanya.

Sesampainya mereka di stasiun, salju mulai berdatangan langsung menutupi jalan setapak di wilayah Tokyo. Akashi memesan tiket untuk mereka berdua dan kemudian mereka berusaha mencari tempat untuk menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan segera sampai di stasiun Tokyo dalam waktu setengah jam lagi.

"Keretanya masih lama tiba di sini," sahut Akashi, "Kauingin memakan sesuatu atau sekedar minum selama menunggu kedatangan keretanya?"

Momoi terdiam sebentar. "Boleh."

"Baiklah, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang? Kaupunya ide untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini?" tanya Akashi. Dan jawaban Momoi membuatnya terhenyak.

"Aku ingin minum cokelat panas," jawabnya tegas tanpa membalas tatapan Akashi yang kini menatapnya kaget, "Seperti hal yang selalu kita lakukan sejak dulu—"

Akashi masih terdiam.

"—Seijuurou."

Kerinduan itu meronta-ronta dalam dirinya. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar panggilan itu. Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Momoi. Tidak. Ia tetap harus melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan sudah cukup sekali saja ia mengecewakan orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita pergi," balas Akashi dingin sambil kembali melangkah mencari tempat yang menyediakan cokelat panas di stasiun itu. Momoi hanya menatapi punggung Akashi yang kian menjauh darinya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah kafe kecil yang ada di stasiun. Tempatnya cukup sepi karena salju sudah turun. Seorang pelayan langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dan mencatat dua gelas cokelat panas sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Akashi dan Momoi mencari tempat duduk di sebuah meja yang berdekatan dengan radio kafe.

Mereka langsung mendudukkan diri mereka senyaman mungkin. Akashi mulai sibuk mengecek ponselnya, sementara Momoi masih setia memandangi pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang. Ada suatu hasrat yang belum pernah sebesar ini Momoi rasakan dalam dirinya. Membuat kerinduan yang sesungguhnya selama ini ia pendam sejak lama memaksa untuk dibebaskan secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu, Akashi berusaha menghalau keinginannya untuk membalas tatapan mata Momoi. Brengsek! Sungguh ia ingin sekali segera lari keluar kafe dan menabrakkan diri ke arah kereta yang lewat. Berada di posisi seperti ini hanya membuat dirinya merasa tersiksa dalam skenario buatannya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersikap normal sampai sebuah lagu yang cukup mereka kenali terdengar dari radio. Membuat usaha Akashi yang berusaha menghindarkan mereka dari segala kenangan sialan itu malah bermunculan dan terasa sia-sia sekarang. Lagu kenangan mereka; _Goodbye- Air Supply_.

Dan kemudian pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka berdua.

Selepas kepergian pelayan itu, keheningan masih memegang kekuasaan dalam zona mereka berdua. Kini mereka berdua hanya tampak seperti perkumpulan orang idiot yang dikutuk bisu. Ada banyak hal yang mulai muncul satu per satu dalam kepala mereka, namun bibir terasa kaku untuk berucap sepatah kata saja.

Hingga tiba-tiba Akashi menghela napas lelah.

"Tolong, hentikan sekarang," sahutnya dengan nada gusar, "Jangan semakin mempersulit segalanya. Tolong, jangan lakukan itu."

Akashi Seijuurou mulai mengakui kekalahannya pada keadaan sekarang.

Momoi merasa bahwa dirinya pun sudah terlalu lelah sekaligus dibebani kebimbangan di saat yang bersamaan. Dan bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan semuanya terus seperti ini? Sebuah kerumitan yang tak berujung dan jelas-jelas harus diakhiri secepatnya. Dan kembali bertahan dengan memendam segala perasaan yang telah mereka tanam sejak bertahun-tahun hanya membuat mereka semakin tersiksa oleh keadaan saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan selama ini. Kautahu, dengan hal-hal yang telah kita lalui bersama membuatku mulai berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku menanyakan kepastian darimu karena aku tahu kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadarinya, Seijuurou," Momoi menatap Akashi sedemikian lama sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah saat dirasakan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi bertanya dan sekarang ia merasa bahwa dirinya tengah bersikap tolol dengan tidak mengetahui maksud ucapan gadis itu.

"Berhenti memakai topeng yang menunjukkan kalau kau sama sekali tak merasakan apapun!" tukas Momoi yang perlahan mulai tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi, "Sebenarnya … apa maumu? Beri aku kepastian. Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan, Seijuurou?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia melihat Momoi yang mengingatkannya dengan sosok gadis itu di masa lalu ketika ia mencampakkannya. Akashi menggeram dalam hati meski wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan. Ia mengeluh kesal, mengapa Momoi harus terlihat begitu rapuh di hadapannya? Akashi marah bukan tanpa sebab, ia benci melihat Momoi yang seolah-olah tersakiti oleh sikapnya.

"Dengar," Akashi membuka suara pada akhirnya, "Kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan omong kosong, sebaiknya kautulis di buku diarimu saja."

Momoi menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Akashi tetap mempertahankan egonya? Apa pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat kesungguhan Momoi ketika mengatakannya? Lebih lagi, bagaimana bisa Akashi bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengetahui perasaannya bahwa—

"Aku _masih_ mencintaimu, Seijuurou."

Akashi bisa merasakan kemarahan itu semakin menggerogotinya. Sialan, sungguh mengesalkan menghadapi Momoi yang keras kepala. Gadis itu tidak mengerti bahwa ucapannya merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan entah bagaimana kebencian dan kerinduan menjadi satu setiap kali Momoi memanggilnya Seijuurou. Meskipun di lain sisi Akashi pun tahu bahwa gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah kalimat terjujur yang pernah ia dengar. Ia percaya itu karena mata Momoi yang tengah menatapnya sendu pun mengatakan hal yang serupa.

"Hentikan, Satsuki. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika air matanya kembali mengalir ke pipi.

" … apa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya benci bila kau terus-menerus mengatakannya."

"… kenapa?"

"Bila kau mengatakan itu, artinya aku harus mencampakanmu sekali lagi."

"Jadi, itu masalahnya—"

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya!" Akashi menatapnya frustasi, "Masalahnya adalah aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku dapat mencampakkanmu lagi atau tidak."

Tepat pada saat itu, Momoi meledakkan air matanya. Tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri bahkan tanpa menyentuh cokelat panasnya sedikit pun.

"Aku butuh waktu sendirian," keningnya mengerut dalam dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menatap mata Momoi sama sekali, "Aku masih ingin di Tokyo sedikit lebih lama. Kau bisa pulang duluan. Aku akan pulang dengan kereta yang selanjutnya."

" ... "

"Dan berhentilah menangis, Satsuki. Tak ada yang perlu kautangisi lagi setelah hari ini berakhir."

Kemudian, setelah Akashi membayar pesanan mereka di kasir, punggung pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan Momoi yang kembali menangisi apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

**_TBC_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hai, finally tinggal satu chapter lagi sebelum tamat. Just warning, di scene terakhir chapter ini gue bikin adegan anu-anu kalo lo paham maksud gue wkwk. Tbh, gue merasa masih kagok buat nulis fic Mpreg yg ekplisit, alhasil seperti ini lah. Oh iya, untuk scene anu-nya ini gue mengambil beberapa adegan dari orific gue yg judulnya A Half Circle. Itu di blog lama gue dan gue ngakak ternyata gue pernah bikin cerita absurd sedemikian rupa HAHAHA.  
_

_Oh iya, btw tadi kayaknya ada banyak hal yg mau gue bilang di sini tapi gue lupa apaan. Ya udah selamat membaca!_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Kehadiran detik membuat waktu berjalan semakin cepat. Salju yang rajin menghujani jalan setapak kini sudah mulai tak sesering minggu lalu. Musim dingin akan segera menemukan penghujungnya dalam hitungan hari saja. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula menjadikannya sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertandingan _Winter Cup_ tahun ini.

Hari terakhir pertandingan _Winter Cup_ telah tiba.

"Whoaaa! Sudah hari terakhir!"

"Kira-kira tim dari sekolah mana yang akan menjadi juara nasional tahun ini, ya?"

"Entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sih menjagokan Rakuzan. Meski mereka mengalami kekalahan tahun lalu oleh Seirin, sepertinya mereka menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda tahun ini. Kaulihat saja mantan manajer Touou Gakuen kini berada di tim Rakuzan. Ironis sekali, bukan? Ketika teman menjadi lawan."

"Ah, ya! Aku baru ingat. Manajer yang seksi itu, kan?"

"Aku yakin yang menang adalah Touou Gakuen kali ini. Rakuzan telah dikalahkan tahun lalu, dan kupikir itu membawa suatu trauma baru dalam tim mereka untuk menjadi pesimis mengenai pertandingan terakhir ini. Apa mungkin tahun depan tim basket mereka akan segera pensiun begitu saja, ya?"

"Touou Gakuen akan tertekan dengan pertandingan terakhir ini. Bayangkan saja, mereka melawan tim yang berisi tiga orang mantan anggota Raja Tak Bermahkota, mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban, bahkan mantan manajer Teiko dan Touou sendiri. Ah, dan anak kelas 1 itu katanya memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan Aomine!"

_Sod off!_ Ingin sekali Momoi berteriak demikian kepada para penonton yang sedari tadi begitu berisik membicarakan pertandingan kali ini. Tipikal pembincaraan yang menyudutkan kedua tim. Gadis itu juga telah mengetahui bahwa sudah suatu kewajaran mendengarkan pembicaraan semacam itu. Hanya saja ada suatu tuntutan dimana dirinya harus bersikap netral kali ini. Tak memihak siapapun.

Sesungguhnya Momoi sendiri tak mengerti motivasi dirinya bergabung menjadi manajer tim basket Rakuzan karena apa. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat adalah dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan Aomine mengenai masalah sepele—bukan masalah sederhana juga sebenarnya. Gadis itu hanya baru sekarang saja menyadari bahwa kesalahpahaman lah yang dijadikannya sebagai sebuah alasan untuk bergabung dengan timnya yang sekarang.

Tetapi, sampai sekarang pun gadis itu tidak pernah mengerti untuk alasan yang lebih dari pada itu. Apa alasan yang sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya bergabung dengan tim basket Rakuzan?

Apakah untuk pembuktian kepada Aomine bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak memandang Aomine dengan tatapan kasihan seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan pemuda itu lantaran Momoi berbeda sekolah dengannya sekarang?

Apakah karena dirinya ingin melihat Aomine berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri tanpa bantuannya sebagai bentuk penekanan kalau dirinya percaya pada kemampuan cowok itu?

Atau—

—apakah agar ia lebih sering bertemu dengan Akashi?

Tiba-tiba ia menarik napas dalam-dalam saat rasa nyeri itu menghujam dadanya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam rasa sakit di sana. Momoi tak pernah mengerti rasa sakit macam apa yang selalu menyerang dirinya setiap kali ia mengingat segala hal mengenai pemuda itu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Kemudian, pikirannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara peluit yang ditiup oleh wasit. Bola oranye telah direbut lebih dulu oleh salah seorang pemain tim inti dari Touou Gakuen. Dari perawakan tubuhnya dan tekniknya bermain, Momoi bisa melihat dia adalah pemain kelas 1 dan baru pertama kali bermain basket. Tetapi, Momoi akui bahwa caranya bermain sangat bagus untuk ukuran pemula.

Dari arah belakang, Akahiro mencuri bola tersebut dan langsung mengopernya ke arah Eikichi yang kebetulan tengah berdiri di dekat _ring _lawan. Cowok berotot besar itu segera menangkapnya dan ketika dirinya hendak memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring_ Touou, Aomine segera menghentikan tindakannya itu dengan menepis bolanya yang kemudian langsung ditangkap oleh Sakurai.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi—diiringi teriakan takut '_summimasen_'—Sakurai melempar bola ke arah Wakamatsu. Bola itu tertangkap dengan sempurna, sampai ketika Wakamatsu hendak meng-_dribble_ bola memasuki wilayah Rakuzan, dirinya harus berhadapan dengan kapten dari tim Rakuzan.

Momoi merasakan tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Kau berhadapan dengan orang yang salah," gumam Akashi pelan dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk ke arah Wakamatsu. Entah bagaimana cowok berambut pirang itu dibuat diam tak berkutik di tempatnya. Sama sekali tak ada pergerakan darinya ketika akhirnya Akashi yang merebut bola tersebut dan mencetak skor tim Rakuzan.

Suara riuh dari arah tribun semakin menggelegar ketika suasana permainan semakin memanas. Masing-masing anggota dari kedua tim telah berupaya besar untuk saling mencetak skor terbanyak untuk permainan terakhir yang akan menutup _Winter Cup_ tahun ini. Dan tak ada satu pun yang dapat memastikan siapakah yang akan menjadi juara kali ini mengingat kedua tim sama kuatnya.

Momoi sendiri sudah berkali-kali melirik ke masing-masing skor kedua tim. Entah tim mana yang lebih ia prioritaskan. Yang pasti celah di antara kedua skor mampu membuatnya ingin menggigit jari. Untuk beberapa kali Rakuzan memimpin skor. Ada rasa takut dalam diri Momoi ketika skor yang dicetak Rakuzan membuat Touou semakin tertinggal.

Ia melirik ke tim lawan, tepatnya memandangi raut wajah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Sosoknya jauh lebih tenang dari apa yang sempat ia perkirakan. Nampak seperti Aomine yang lain, meski Momoi sendiri mengerti bahwa ada kegelisahan yang dirasakan pemuda itu juga, hanya saja barangkali Aomine berusaha menyembunyikannya sehingga anggotanya tak merasa lebih khawatir dengan kondisi tim mereka sekarang.

Tetapi, kemudian rasa khawatir itu berpindah, tepatnya membuatnya semakin gelisah tak karuan saat Touou berhasil mengejar skor Rakuzan dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat. Entah bagaimana skor mereka sudah mencapai 89-90 dengan Rakuzan yang masih memimpin. Tapi, tetap saja hal ini membuat Momoi masih merasa khawatir. Lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkan kondisi timnya sendiri yang mulai lengah dengan strategi lawan.

Gadis itu melihat ke papan skor dimana di sana terlihat bahwa permainan sudah memasuki _quarter_ ketiga. Masing-masing tim belum terlihat saling menyerang seperti di awal permainan, lebih banyak bersikap defensif kali ini. Terutama untuk tim Rakuzan mengingat mereka masih memimpin skor. Dan hal ini cukup memancing Touou untuk kembali menyerang dan memutarbalik keadaan.

Akhirnya bola oranye itu mulai beralih di tangan mantan _ace_ Generasi Keajaiban itu. Seperti yang sempat ia duga, Akashi yang akan menghadapinya langsung. Entah untuk _one on one_ atau semacamnya, ia tak peduli. Yang Aomine pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar ia dapat membayar seluruh cibiran orang-orang yang merendahkan Touou bahwa mereka bukanlah apa-apa semenjak manajer mereka menjadi bagian dari Rakuzan. Dan ia merasa ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk membayar segala kerja keras timnya.

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja baik Aomine maupun Akashi teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua di saat pemanasan baru dimulai.

"Akashi," Aomine membuka pembicaraan di tengah pemanasan mereka dimana hanya ia dan Akashi lah yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan ini dengan jelas, "Kuberitahu kau satu hal."

" ... "

"Kita buat pertaruhan untuk akhir dari pertandingan ini," katanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Bila kau memang memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan timmu, maka akan kupercayakan Satsuki kepadamu."

Akashi mengernyit mendengar perkataan Aomine yang berada di luar perkiraannya.

"Tapi, bila kau kalah, kau harus menjauhinya," sorot mata Aomine semakin tajam, "Aku tak ingin melihatnya disakiti olehmu _lagi_, Akashi."

Lalu, Akashi mendengus lucu.

"Kau aneh sekali, Aomine," cibirnya sedikit sinis, "Kalau kau memang tak ingin dia disakiti olehku lagi, lantas mengapa kau menjadikanku sebagai orang terpercaya untuk menjaganya bila Rakuzan menang? Bukankah kau sama saja menumbalkannya langsung kepadaku?"

Aomine sempat terdiam sebelum mengeluarkan jawaban yang tak pernah disangka-sangka oleh Akashi sendiri.

"Aku memang tak mengerti perihal asmara dan sebagainya. Aku terlalu tolol dalam hal itu," lambat laun senyum sinis di bibir Akashi memudar, "Tapi, sebagai seorang sahabat, adalah kesalahan terbesar bila membuat sahabatku semakin tersiksa dalam kondisinya sendiri. Karena satu hal yang kutahu, membuat sahabatku menjauh dari orang yang ia cintai adalah tindakan yang paling menyakitinya nanti."

" ... "

"Dan aku mempercayakannya kepadamu bukan untuk kaujaga sebenarnya, tapi lebih dari itu."

Akashi masih berusaha mencari ucapan yang cukup tepat untuk membalas Aomine.

"Lalu, apa sekarang kau akan mengalah hanya karena dia?"

"Aku tidak selemah yang kaukira, Akashi. Kau salah menilaiku," ia menjeda sebentar, "Aku tetap berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkanmu dan kuharap kau pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku sudah menanti pertandingan di antara kita terjadi dan ini lah saat yang paling kutunggu."

"Bila begitu, apa yang harus dipermasalahkan?" Akashi semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Aomine.

"Tidak ada," tiba-tiba Aomine terkekeh, "Satu hal lagi yang perlu kautahu, Akashi. Aku bertanding hari ini bukan untukku. Aku melakukannya untuk timku, untuknya dan juga untukmu."

Ucapan Aomine membuat Akashi tertegun seketika. Aomine menatapnya serius.

"Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Dan sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tak akan setega itu berbuat hal yang dapat menyakiti sahabatku?" senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya, "Karena itu, bila pun aku kalah, kalahkan aku dengan cara yang terhormat, Akashi."

Perlahan bola itu mulai memantul dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, membuat Momoi yang tanpa sadar merasa lebih tegang dari sebelum awal pertandingan. Kemudian, dalam sekejap saja, bola tersebut sudah dibawa oleh Aomine dalam gerakan yang sangat cepat seorang diri menuju wilayah Rakuzan. Tentu saja tindakannya ini membuat Akashi harus segera menghentikan niatannya untuk mencetak skor.

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi membelalakan kedua matanya saat menyadari suatu hal yang sangat ganjil dalam pertandingan kali ini.

"Jangan katakan kalau ... ," gadis itu menjeda cukup lama. Sementara itu anggota lain dari kedua tim hanya diam tak berkutik ketika masing-masing _ace_ mereka tengah bertanding satu lawan satu. Bukan karena mereka tak berkeinginan untuk membantu, hanya saja kali ini mereka cukup tahu diri zona mana yang layak untuk mereka masuki.

" ... Dai-_chan_ ... Seijuurou ... _zone_."

Kilatan itu terlihat jelas di kedua mata Aomine dan Akashi. Tak disangka-sangka, pertandingan yang telah ditunggu, pertandingan dimana mantan _ace_ Generasi Keajaiban melawan mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu sendiri. Yang terkuat melawan yang terkuat. Dan seolah-olah fakta mereka dalam _zone_ kali ini merupakan suatu bonus yang didapatkan penonton untuk pertandingan penutup hari ini.

Tetapi, Momoi pun menyadari, energi mereka berdua terlalu banyak yang terkuras sehingga pemakaian _zone_ di saat yang kurang tepat seperti ini justru semakin membuang banyak energi kedua belah pihak. Alhasil, _zone_ Akashi maupun Aomine tak berlangsung lama. Dan tentu saja ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benak semua orang yang tak begitu memahami mengenai _zone_.

Ketika memasuki sesi terakhir, semua orang dibuat berdebar tak karuan untuk melihat langsung akhir dari babak penentuan siapakah yang akan menjadi juara _Winter Cup_ kali ini. Baik skor Rakuzan maupun skor Touou saling kejar-mengejar. Hingga akhirnya pihak dari Touou Gakuen meminta _time out_ terakhir mereka. Sisa waktu pertandingan tinggal kurang lebih 1 menit lagi.

1 menit lagi mereka semua akan segera mengetahui siapa pemenangnya.

Momoi memberikan seluruh data info yang dicatat olehnya di selembar kertas mengenai proses selama berlangsungnya pertandingan sejak awal kepada Shirogane. Dirinya tak terlalu fokus dengan hal macam apa yang dikatakan oleh pelatih Rakuzan itu. Sorot matanya memandang lurus ke arah sang kapten yang duduk di antara Reo dan Akahiro. Sorot mata cowok itu begitu kosong, membuat Momoi menyadari bahwa Akashi pun tak mendengarkan apa kata pelatih.

Peluh mengalir kembali dari pelipis Akashi, membuat cowok itu membersihkannya dengan menggunakan handuk yang diberikan oleh Akahiro. Dan bertepatan dengan hal itu, tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Secepat bertemu, secepat saling mengalihkan. Seolah tak ada hal yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berdua sebelumnya.

Gadis itu merasa dirinya tak cukup sanggup untuk menghirup udara kembali saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata merah saga milik Akashi. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir sekarang, tanpa tahu hal itu menarik perhatian Akashi. Meski pada akhirnya cowok itu memilih untuk tak menghiraukan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Momoi.

_Skor saat ini sebanding; 99-99_, gumam Momoi dalam hati saat ia kembali memerhatikan papan skor.

Waktu _time out_ telah selesai. Semua anggota tim inti kembali masuk ke lapangan untuk membunuh waktu yang tersisa 1 menit lagi. Dan mereka tahu, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu, mereka harus membuat tim mereka yang menjadi jawaban yang sejak lama dinantikan oleh banyak orang sebagai pemenang _Winter Cup_ tahun ini.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tiba-tiba bola basket itu telah dikuasai oleh Kotarou yang langsung mengopernya ke arah Reo. Di saat yang bersamaan ketika bola itu mendarat di tangan Reo, Sakurai yang kini menghadangnya.

"Kenapa mereka justru mengirimkanmu?" tanya Reo pelan, namun ada nada merendahkan di sana.

"_Su-summimasen_ ... ," balas Sakurai dengan nada takut.

Reo memasang pose kuda-kuda yang lebih rendah dari posisi _shoot_ yang biasanya. Kedua tangannya yang memegang bola telah teracung ke atas dan Aomine segera tahu teknik _shoot_ macam apa yang akan diterapkan oleh Reo. _Kokuu_.

Namun, sebelum Aomine berhasil merebutnya, cowok itu hanya sempat menyentuh bola itu dari posisi atas bertepatan saat Reo melempar bolanya ke arah _ring_ Touou. Reo sedikit membelalakan matanya atas tindakan Aomine yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakangnya. Bola oranye itu mengitari _ring_ membuat siapa saja yang ada di sana menahan napas.

"_REBOUND!_" teriak Akashi dari kejauhan. Ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin bersamaan dengan Aomine yang hendak mendahuluinya. Bola itu nyaris jatuh dari atas _ring_.

Waktu tinggal 10 detik lagi.

Kedua tangan itu sama-sama menyentuh kedua sisi bola. Saling memberi tekanan.

7 detik lagi.

"Ingat janjimu, Akashi!" geram Aomine.

5 detik lagi.

Dan akhirnya bola itu terlepas dari tangan mereka berdua akibat dorongan yang disebabkan oleh Aomine. Bola itu terjatuh ke belakang Akashi.

3 detik lagi.

_Aomine, kuhargai kerja kerasmu dan timmu_, pikir Akashi.

2 ... 1 detik lagi.

—sebuah tangan di belakang Akashi menangkapnya dan kemudian melakukan _shoot_. Bola itu masuk ke dalam _ring_ dengan mulus. Semua orang menatap Akahiro yang baru saja mencetak skor baru. Dan memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan semua orang untuk pertandingan hari ini.

Semua orang tercengang melihat papan skor. Keheningan menguasai atmosfer di _gymnasium_ Tokyo.

99-100. Rakuzan menang. Sang Raja telah kembali bangkit.

Suara riuh penonton menggema di ruangan itu. Tangisan bahagia tak bisa Momoi pendam saat melihat hasil akhir dari timnya. Mereka menang. Mereka semua. Dirinya. Shirogane. Reo. Eikichi. Kotarou. Akahiro. Dan—

"AKASHI! KITA MENANG! TERIMA KASIH, AKAHIRO!" Kotarou meledakkan kebahagiaannya di sana.

Akashi. Cowok itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak meluapkan rasa terharunya akan pertandingan hari ini. Tangannya menyentuh bagian dadanya, ada denyutan lain. Debaran lain di sana yang membuatnya kembali merasa begitu manusiawi. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dirasakan.

Jadi, beginikah rasa menjadi seorang pemenang yang sesungguhnya?

Menang bersama orang yang kaupercaya.

Bersama mereka yang berjuang denganmu dari titik nol.

Akashi meledakkan tawa bahagianya dan di saat yang bersamaan Kotarou, Reo, Eikichi dan Akahiro merangkulnya. Merasakan kebahagiaan mereka bersama-sama. Dan hal ini sejujurnya membuat Momoi semakin tak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya. Ia melihat pemuda itu, yang sekarang tengah tenggelam dalam lautan kebahagiaan bersama yang lainnya, membuat Momoi teringat sosok yang sama yang pernah ada di posisi itu pula bersama orang-orang yang berbeda.

Namun, perasaan yang tertuang di sana tak berbeda.

Mereka semua bahagia.

Kemudian, Momoi melihat Aomine yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Rasa khawatir kembali merasuki gadis itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Aomine menyadari tatapan matanya dan membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran tipis dan acungan jempol. Dan Momoi tahu, meski Aomine sedikit merasa kecewa dengan hasil akhirnya, tetapi raut puas di wajahnya itu bukanlah kepalsuan.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua tim saling berbaris dan melakukan penutupan. Masing-masing anggota saling berjabat tangan. Dan kini giliran Akashi berjabat tangan dengan Aomine.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu dan timmu, Akashi," sahut Aomine, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menepati janjimu."

"Aku tak pernah menjanjikan apapun, Aomine," jawabnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar dan kuinginkan."

"Tapi," Akashi memotong sebelum Aomine sempat membalas ucapannya, "Hadiah atas kemenanganku, lupakan saja."

Aomine memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kupikir ... kau memenangkan pertandingan ini karena kau memang menginginkan apa yang kutawarkan," Aomine merasa bingung sekali kali ini.

Akashi menatap lantai yang dipijaknya sebelum membalas tatapan Aomine.

"Aku tak bisa menggunakan keinginanku mengenai hadiahmu. Lagipula, aku memenangkan pertandingan karena hanya ingin menikmatinya bersama yang lain untuk yang terakhir kalinya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Aomine melotot. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berniat berhenti bermain basket?!"

"Tidak, tentu aku masih _ingin_ melakukannya. Hanya saja ... ," Akashi berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat, " ... kondisi tak memungkinkan kali ini. Aku harus ikut ayahku ke luar negeri setelah kenaikan kelas 3 nanti dan menetap di sana."

Aomine tergagap, tak tahu hal apa yang patut ia ucapkan. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa dengan keputusan Akashi yang terbilang tiba-tiba. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan sekarang, setelah sekian tahun menantikan pertandingan di antara mereka berdua sebagai lawan, namun ini juga merupakan pertandingan yang terakhir yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengannya, Akashi?" Aomine kembali menatap Akashi.

Akashi mendengus. "Kenapa bertanya lagi? Tentu saja, sudah menjadi tugasmu sejak dulu untuk selalu menjaganya, kan? Kau sahabatnya."

"Tapi aku bukan kau."

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menjadi diriku atau orang lain, Aomine," selanya cepat, "Tapi, karena itulah. Karena kau bukan aku, kupikir semuanya akan berjalan lebih baik. Karena kau bukanlah diriku, maka kuyakin kau takkan pernah menyakitinya sama sekali kan, Aomine?"

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Tolong jaga Satsuki saat aku tak bisa ada di sampingnya, Aomine."

Dan kemudian, tanpa menunggu jawaban Aomine yang masih terdiam, Akashi mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan lapangan tanpa berniat untuk mengikuti upacara penutupan. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang baru saja mengikuti langkah kepergiannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada balkon yang berdekatan dengan anak tangga halaman depan _gymnasium_ Tokyo. Ia menghela napas panjang di sana, dan perlahan beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya sejak lama mulai terangkat satu per satu. Untuk saat ini, setelah semua yang mengganggunya mulai menghilang, ia hanya menginginkan ketenangan dalam hidupnya.

Hingga kemudian, telinganya menangkap langkah kaki seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Akashi langsung bertanya. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk memandang lawan bicaranya.

Di sana, Kira, berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremas.

"Aku tahu kau marah denganku, Sei."

"Lupakan saja. Bisa kaupergi? Aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian sekarang."

"Tapi, Sei, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan apa yang kubicarakan dengan ayahmu dan Momoi Satsuki—"

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini atau kau sebaiknya segera mengenyahkan dirimu—"

"Sei, waktu aku menemui ayahmu, aku tidak tahu—"

"Kawamura Kira!" gadis itu terperanjat saat mendengar Akashi yang tiba-tiba membentaknya. Seumur-umur Kira mengenal Akashi, tak pernah sekalipun ia menemukan cowok itu membentak atau berteriak kepadanya, sebesar apapun rasa terganggu yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Tolong," entah bagaimana kali ini Akashi mengucapkan kata itu, "Tolong, jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku sama sekali tak ingin membahas apapun mengenai hal itu ataupun yang bersangkutan dengannya, kaupaham? Sekarang tolong pergi, biarkan aku sendiri."

Kira berusaha meredam isak tangis yang nyaris ia keluarkan.

" ... baiklah. Aku mengerti, Sei," jawabnya dan mulai melangkah mundur, "Tapi, sebelum aku pergi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin minta maaf untuk perbuatanku. Dan ... kumohon kaupikirkan lagi keputusanmu untuk ikut ayahmu secara matang-matang, Sei."

Akashi berdecak kesal. "Oh, Kawamura, jangan mengguruiku hari ini."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sei. Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu—"

"Kautahu apa soalku, Kawamura?!" Akashi nyaris tak bisa menahan diri lagi, "Urus dirimu sendiri. Aku tak pernah mengganggumu, jadi jangan menggangguku. Jangan bersikap seolah kau memang mengetahui segala hal mengenaiku."

" ... "

"Apapun keputusan yang sudah kupilih tak ada urusannya denganmu, Kawamura! Termasuk keputusanku untuk pergi setelah kenaikan kelas 3 nanti dengan ayahku juga tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dirimu!" kemudian Akashi berbalik dan langsung dibuat terkesiap saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan Kira.

Gadis itu menatapnya nanar.

"Jadi ... kau akan pergi?" Momoi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya.

Akashi meneguk ludah. Keparat! Keparat! Keparat! Ia kembali terjebak dalam situasi konyol seperti ini. Dua orang gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya tak mengerti hal macam apa yang harus ia perbuat sehingga mereka bisa berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanmu juga," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Akashi. Cowok itu membuang muka.

Kira membasahi bibirnya, kemudian menatap mereka berdua. "Kutinggal kalian berdua di sini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kira sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Mereka berdua masih saling terdiam. Akashi belum menemui cukup keberanian untuk membalas tatapan Momoi yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kondisinya sendiri. Dua orang menyedihkan, korban permainan nasib, dipertemukan dalam kondisi yang menggelikan seperti ini. Akashi ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," sahut Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau ... aku tak mengerti ... kenapa ... oh, ya ampun. Jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang, Seijuurou!" tanpa diduga, Momoi menaikkan suaranya. Sehingga membuat Akashi mau tak mau membalas tatapannya sekarang. Dan ia menemukan kemarahan yang tersirat dengan begitu jelas di kedua mata gadis itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu kaudengar atau dijelaskan—"

"Berhentilah menyikapi sesuatu dengan cara yang tidak berguna!" gadis itu menatapnya tajam, "Jadi, kau langsung merasa puas begitu saja setelah menyembunyikan semuanya dariku sejak hari kelulusan dan sekarang kau malah memilih pergi begitu saja seolah tak meninggalkan kekacauan di sini?!"

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini."

"Jangan melarikan diri, Seijuurou!"

"Aku tidak pernah melarikan diri dari masalah apapun, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku mengapa aku harus pergi. Ini adalah keputusan yang telah kupilih. Aku telah memikirkannya matang-matang dan kau tak bisa memaksaku untuk selalu mendengarkanmu!"

"_Aku_ yang justru sudah cukup lelah untuk selalu mendengarkanmu dan memahamimu—"

Rahang Akashi mengeras. Giginya saling bergemeletuk.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Akashi memotong ucapannya dengan sedikit berteriak dan rasa sesal itu mulai menghujamnya, "Kumohon, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, untuk kali ini saja bersabarlah untuk mendengarkanku lagi."

" ... "

Akashi mendekati gadis itu dan kemudian menempelkan kening mereka. Perlahan suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja. Untuk terakhir kalinya, pahami kondisi kita berdua sekarang."

Air mata gadis itu sudah menggenang.

"Aku tahu kita sama-sama menginginkan hal yang sama," gumam Momoi yang masih berusaha keras untuk menahan diri meluapkan emosinya. Ia dapat mendengar helaan napas berat dari Akashi yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Meskipun demikian, nyatanya fakta bertentangan dengan kita berdua."

Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Seijuurou."

"Satsuki."

—air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku ada di taman dekat asramamu, Satsuki_.'

Momoi mengernyit heran mendapati pesan singkat dari Aomine. Aneh, tumben sekali cowok itu datang ke Kyoto tanpa memberitahunya sebelumnya. Gadis itu mendekat ke jendela untuk memastikan kebenaran ucapan Aomine dan ternyata benar ketika ia melihat cowok itu sudah duduk di atas bangku panjang yang ada di taman.

Kemudian, ia meraih jaketnya dan keluar dari kamar menuju taman. Selama perjalanan, dirinya bertanya-tanya mengenai hal macam apa yang membuat seorang Aomine Daiki yang malasnya minta ampun itu sangat niat sekali untuk menemuinya di malam hari seperti ini.

Akhirnya, tibalah ia di taman tersebut.

"Yo," Aomine menyapanya duluan dengan setengah niat melambaikan tangan.

"Dai-_chan_," gadis itu menyapanya balik sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Sempat terpikirkan kalau Aomine akan langsung membicarakan hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Momoi tanpa berniat basa-basi. Tetapi, cowok itu malah berdiam diri dan sesekali memutar-mutar ponsel yang digenggam olehnya. Sungguh, sikapnya ini semakin membuat Momoi penasaran mengenai alasan Aomine mendatanginya semalam ini.

"Ada apa?"

Aomine terkesiap. "Oh—a-apa? Oh, sori. Aku melamun. Hmm, apa aku mengganggu dengan datang pada saat seperti ini?"

Momoi menggeleng. "Tumben sekali kaudatang ke Kyoto tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Memang kau ada urusan apa ke sini?"

"Yaaah sebenarnya bukan urusan juga, sih," cowok itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tentu saja sikap aneh Aomine semakin membuat Momoi curiga, "Emm, oke, memang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Dan ini adalah hal mendadak, seriusan ini semua berada di luar rencanaku."

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Baiklah, jadi?"

"Apa?"

"_Apa?_" gadis itu memberi penekanan pada nadanya, "Apa ini mengenai _Winter Cup_ kemarin?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jauuuuh sekali, tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertandingan," Aomine berpikir sebentar sebelum menatap mata sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam seolah ia menyimpan banyak kekhawatiran terhadap gadis itu, "Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?"

Momoi menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu apa? Tentu saja aku pastinya merasa baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, maksud pertanyaanku adalah mengenai hubungan kalian."

"Kalian?"

"Kau dengan_nya_," tukas Aomine, "Oh, ya ampun, Satsuki! Apa aku harus meneriakkan namanya menggunakan pengeras suara agar satu Rakuzan mengetahui topik pembicaraan kita malam ini?"

Gadis itu terdiam saat mulai mengerti maksud Aomine.

"Oh."

"OH?! Hanya itu?" Aomine memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Memang apa yang kauharapkan? Lagipula ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Selain itu, kau kerajinan sekali mengurusi masalah orang," kata Momoi sedikit sinis.

"Oi, kenapa kau jadi marah padaku? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak marah, Dai-_chan_. Hanya saja ... entahlah. Aku hanya ... tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang."

Aomine terdiam melihat perubahan sikap gadis itu yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja seolah tak ada masalah satu pun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tentu saja, mengenal gadis itu bertahun-tahun tak membuat Aomine cukup bodoh untuk tertipu dengan akting level tiarap sahabatnya. Momoi paling payah dalam hal berbohong. Dan untuk kali ini, Aomine memaklumi sikapnya itu.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Satsuki."

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya terlalu bimbang dalam memutuskan untuk bersikap. Maksudku ... entahlah apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi denganku setelah dia bilang dia akan segera pergi. Ya, dia akan segera pergi ... maksudku, apa dia harus pergi? Setelah ia membuat banyak kekacauan—"

Dan ketika melihat gadis itu mulai lepas kendali, Aomine segera menarik Momoi ke dalam pelukannya. Tepat pada saat itu, Momoi semakin merasakan matanya memanas. Air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang mulai terlihat guratan kemerahan. Kemudian, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Aomine dan meluapkan emosinya di sana.

"Menangislah sepuas mungkin, Satsuki," Aomine mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu, "Aku tahu kalau kau tak baik-baik saja selama ini."

Isak tangis gadis itu masih terdengar jelas.

"Sakit, Dai-_chan_ ... ," tangan Momoi mencengkeram erat ujung pakaian Aomine, "Rasanya begitu menyakitkan bertahan dengan perasaan ini."

Aomine terdiam, hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Dan ia tahu, gadis itu sudah terlalu lama memendam semuanya di balik kata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Aomine sudah cukup tahu betapa lelahnya Momoi sekarang. Dan barangkali, sudah waktunya untuk gadis itu segera melepas segalanya sekarang. Karena Aomine sendiri tak tahan melihat orang yang paling disayanginya menderita seperti ini.

"Katakan, Satsuki," sahutnya pelan, "Segera temui dia dan katakan kepadanya. Mengenai keinginanmu. Keinginan kalian berdua. Katakan sebelum dia pergi. Kenaikan kelas 3 tinggal menghitung hari. Aku tak ingin kau menyesali apapun sekarang."

Kini giliran Momoi yang dibuat terdiam dengan ucapan Aomine. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan elusan pelan pada punggungnya. Membuatnya teringat betapa lamanya mereka tak pernah berbincang seperti ini lagi. Dan kenyataan Aomine benar-benar ada di sampingnya sekarang membuatnya ingin kembali menangis. Sang sahabat tengah menopangnya di masa yang paling buruk.

Tiba-tiba Aomine menarik tubuh Momoi dari dekapannya. Ia menatap mata yang sudah sembab dan masih dibasahi oleh air mata itu dalam-dalam.

"Dengar, sahabatku yang cengeng," Aomine menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Momoi, "Aku terlalu bego dalam menyelesaikan masalah cinta-cintaan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Kau salah sebenarnya bila mengharapkan aku bisa menjadi teman curhat yang baik. Aku pun tidak pernah mengetahui masalah apa yang sebenarnya ada di antara kalian berdua."

" ... "

"Tapi, apapun itu masalahnya, aku hanya bisa memberi saran sebagai sahabat baikmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah solusi dariku ini cukup efektif atau tidak, tapi ... kupikir tak ada salahnya kau untuk mencoba," Aomine mengacak-acak rambut Momoi penuh kasih sayang, "Setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyesal karena tidak melakukan apapun."

Momoi masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Aomine. Cowok itu melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya.

"Sudah mulai larut," tiba-tiba Aomine beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Ibuku bisa lebih cerewet bila menemukan putranya yang tampan ini tidak ada di kamarnya."

Aomine memberi cengiran lebar, sementara Momoi mendengus lucu mendengar ucapan Aomine yang terlampau kepedean.

"Aku harus kembali ke Tokyo sekarang," katanya dan kemudian kembali memandang Momoi, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kuharap apapun hasilnya, kau tak pernah menyesalinya, Satsuki. Aku yakin ia merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Segera temui dia sekarang."

Momoi tersenyum lirih dan kemudian mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu melihat Aomine mulai pergi meninggalkan halaman asramanya.

Kini Momoi mulai memikirkan ucapan Aomine. Tak ada waktu lagi, detik pun terus berjalan. Tak ada hal yang bisa menghentikan atau memperlambat jalannya waktu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk gadis itu memikirkan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaketnya dan mencari kontak nomor Akashi di sana.

Gadis itu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Tetapi, ia harus menelan kekecewaannya ketika mendengar suara operator di sana yang menginformasikan kalau ponsel cowok itu telah dinonaktifkan. Sedikit menyesal, Momoi menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Hingga kemudian, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Akahiro berjalan melintasi taman.

"Akahiro-_kun_!"

Cowok itu menoleh. "Oh, _senpai_. Tumben sekali kau masih ada di sini di saat larut seperti ini. Ada ap—"

"Dimana dia?!" tanya Momoi yang langsung memotong ucapan Akahiro setelah menghampirinya.

"Ap—dia siapa maksudmu?" Akahiro sedikit tergagap. Namun, melihat cara Momoi menatapnya sekarang, ia mulai sedikit paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu.

"Entahlah, _senpai_. Aku memang sempat berpapasan dengannya di asrama saat ia keluar dari kamar Reo-_senpai_. Sepertinya dia menemui yang lainnya sebelum pindah ke luar negeri."

Momoi menghela napas kekecewaan.

"Tapi," tiba-tiba Akahiro menyahut lagi, "Saat aku bertanya dia mau kemana, Akashi-_senpai_ hanya bilang dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang sejak lama ingin dikunjunginya bersama seseorang di musim dingin saat ia masih di Teiko."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar.

" ... suatu tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya di musim dingin saat masih di Teiko?" gadis itu bertanya untuk memastikan.

_"Lalu, bagaimana bila kita mampir ke Maji Burger?"_

"_Eh? Kau tidak berniat menyicipi sup tofu di kedai baru itu? Tidak jauh dari sini loh," tanya Momoi keheranan._

"_Tidak," Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita bisa mampir ke sana kapan-kapan, Satsuki. Aku yakin kalau kau lebih membutuhkan cokelat panas di Maji."_

"Iya, dia mengatakannya, _senpai_."

Dan kemudian, Momoi segera tahu kemana ia harus pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara angin malam yang kencang terdengar, memecahkan keheningan di tempat yang sepi itu. Hanya ada satu pelayan yang masih setia menemani kesendiriannya di malam ini. Itu pun adalah sang pemilik kedai langsung. Kedai itu memang dibuka untuk seharian penuh malam ini dikarenakan itu atas kehendaknya sendiri. Meski dengan sedikit bantuan materi.

Ia mengaduk isi mangkuk supnya pelan. Menyicipi kuahnya menggunakan sendok. Itu merupakan sup tofu terenak yang pernah ia cicipi. Sup tofu yang mengingatkannya dengan buatan sang Ibu. Merasakan rasa lezat itu menggeluti lidahnya membuat kerinduannya terhadap ibunya semakin membesar.

Akashi telah memutuskan bahwa ia tak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini. Begitu pun dengan tidak pergi ke asrama Reo. Ia memang sempat datang ke sana, sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka yang telah menemaninya dan berjuang bersamanya selama 2 tahun ia menjadi salah satu murid Rakuzan. Menjadi teman yang cukup baik untuknya.

Diminumnya teh hangat yang disediakan di sana. Memang udara kali ini tak sedingin yang sebelumnya, ia hanya ingin membayar apa yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Pergi ke tempat ini. Menyicipi sup tofu di kedai itu yang katanya sangat enak menurut gadis itu. Sayang sekali, di hari itu mereka berdua belum diberi kesempatan untuk mendatangi kedai ini.

"Apa kau ingin tambahan?"

Akashi melirik si pemilik kedai. Ia menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum singkat.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab Akashi sekenanya. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia kehilangan nafsu makan sup tofu kesukaannya. Lidahnya terasa pahit sekali.

Tiba-tiba suara pemilik kedai terdengar lagi dengan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah, ada yang ingin dipesan?"

Cowok itu menghela napas. "Tidak, bukankah tadi sudah saya katakan—"

"Saya pesan satu porsi sup tofu dan segelas teh hijau hangat."

Suara lembut itu membuat Akashi tercengang. Ia langsung tahu kalau gadis itu sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan mulai melangkah semakin mendekatinya sampai akhirnya Akashi dapat melihat Momoi mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya. Gadis itu menatapnya, sementara Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas lagi dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan matanya.

Seolah tak mengindahkan kehadiran gadis itu, Akashi kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Dan ia sungguh merasa beruntung karena si pemilik kedai segera membawakan pesanan Momoi sehingga gadis itu tak perlu repot-repot langsung membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Lagipula Akashi sendiri sudah tak ada _mood_ untuk membicarakan hal yang sama setiap harinya.

Meski begitu, sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya.

Kenapa Momoi tahu kalau dirinya ada di sini?

Dan untuk apa gadis itu datang?

Mereka mulai makan dengan suasana yang sangat begitu tenang. Akashi meneguk teh miliknya hingga habis, sementara Momoi masih mengonsumsi pesanannya dengan tempo yang cukup pelan dan teratur. Entah karena untuk menjaga etika makan atau karena sesungguhnya gadis itu tak ada nafsu makan sama sekali dan datang hanya untuk menemui Akashi. _Well_, Akashi tak mau kepedean di sini.

Hingga kemudian, gadis itu menyelesaikan sesi makannya. Akashi ingin sekali segera menyemburkan banyak pertanyaan tentang kehadiran gadis itu sebenarnya, hanya saja ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar dengan memberi Momoi waktu untuk minum dan memberinya jeda setelah makan tadi.

"Jadi ... ," Momoi membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kaudatang ke sini?" tanya Akashi yang langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Aku ada urusan di sini."

"Urusan yang berhubungan dengan perutmu?"

Momoi mendengus. "Lucu sekali."

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku," jawaban gadis itu membuat Akashi sedikit terhenyak, "Aku masih berhutang janji kepadamu. Kauingat? _Kapan-kapan kita bisa makan sup tofu di sini bersama_. Dan hari ini adalah harinya."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebisa mungkin agar ia tak melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengingatnya," gumam Akashi pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu hanya mempersulitku saja," jawabnya singkat masih tanpa sedikit pun memandang, "Dan kupikir kau pun mengetahuinya."

"Bila itu bisa membuatmu mencabut keputusan yang telah kaubuat, maka akan tetap kulakukan, Seijuurou," tutur Momoi dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Namun, Akashi masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ucapan gadis itu sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau masih belum berubah. Masih keras kepala seperti biasanya," komentar Akashi.

"Komentarmu sungguh mengejutkanku bahwa kau masih mengingat banyak hal tentangku," balas Momoi. Kali ini Akashi tak tahu kalimat apa yang cukup pantas untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu.

Alhasil, daripada memusingkan diri untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, Akashi memilih untuk langsung beranjak berdiri dan kemudian menghampiri si pemilik kedai untuk membayarkan pesanan mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat Momoi terbengong, sementara Akashi mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedai itu.

Dengan segera Momoi tentunya langsung mengejar Akashi yang beberapa langkah sudah ada di depannya ketika ia meninggalkan kedai sup tofu tadi.

"Seijuurou! Tunggu!" Momoi menarik lengan Akashi sehingga cowok itu pun berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa lagi?" kali ini Akashi bertanya dengan nada seolah-olah dirinya merasa terganggu dengan sikap Momoi.

"Apa kau tak merasa lelah selalu bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Momoi dengan kedua matanya yang menatap nanar ke mata Akashi. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya dingin.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" Akashi menepis tangan gadis itu, "Dengar, berhentilah menggangguku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu kesendirianku selama aku masih bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini."

"Kupikir kau cukup cerdas untuk menyikapi ini semua!" tiba-tiba Momoi berseru saat Akashi sudah melangkah semakin jauh, "Hentikan semuanya, Seijuurou! Kau sudah cukup lelah melakukannya!"

" ... " Akashi mencengkeram erat topi rajutan yang ada di dalam saku mantelnya.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa kau bisa bersikap seperti ini untuk selamanya, Seijuurou! Jangan bohongi perasaanmu! Katakan apa yang kauinginkan—"

Tiba-tiba Akashi membanting topi rajutannya ke atas jalanan yang dingin.

"Kautahu apa yang membuatku lelah sekarang? Menghadapimu! Kau begitu menyebalkan sekarang, Satsuki! Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah bernapas tanpa gangguan siapapun, termasuk dirimu! Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, bernapas dengan tenang dan melepas semua bebanku!"

"Kaupikir dengan mencari udara segar akan membuat kita berdua tetap bisa bersama?!"

"Persetan dengan itu! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang menghalangi kita berdua karena aku pun sudah tidak peduli denganmu atau segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu! Jadi, sebaiknya kau segera mengenyahkan dirimu secepatnya!"

Napas Akashi mulai tidak beraturan. Ia sudah terengah-engah setelah meluapkan emosinya. Momoi pun turut terdiam di tempat, uap dingin mengepul dari mulut gadis itu. Sepintas rasa sesal kembali mendatanginya, namun hal itu justru hanya membuat kemarahan Akashi memuncak. Ia meyakini bahwa puncak kepalanya sudah dipenuhi asap yang menguap.

Momoi membasahi bibirnya dan tawa lembut terdengar darinya.

"Baiklah," sahut gadis itu sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Akashi yang masih dipenuhi kemarahan, "Bila itu memang sudah menjadi keputusanmu, maka aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Maaf, karena aku hanya menambah beban masalahmu."

Akashi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamitnya dan kemudian menatap jalanan yang dipijak olehnya, "Terima kasih sudah banyak memberiku kenangan yang indah. Dan ... aku tak menyesali pertemuanku denganmu selama kurang lebih 5 tahun ini."

Kemudian, langkah kaki gadis itu membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin menjauh hingga Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi telah menghilang dari belakangnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kemarahan memuncak kembali. Tetapi, kali ini rasa sesal mulai menyaingi.

Dan entah bagaimana, tanpa terpikirkan olehnya, yang Akashi tahu selanjutnya adalah kedua kakinya mulai membawanya kembali berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Langkah pelan itu mulai berubah menjadi cepat seperti berlari.

Menyusul gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi memasuki ruangannya setelah tiba di asrama. Di pintu masuk asrama ia sempat berpapasan dengan Goto, yang kemudian langsung menyeburkan banyak pertanyaan interogasi kepadanya yang dijawab Momoi dengan tanpa minat. Ia sama sekali tak ingin membahas masalah pertemuannya dengan Akashi sehingga ia hanya bilang kalau ia pergi ke rumah ayahnya sebentar.

Setelah Goto selesai menceramahinya, gadis itu segera pergi. Setibanya di kamar, ia menekan tombol _on_ pada saklar lampu. Cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lampu kamarnya membuat matanya sedikit silau. Kemudian ia memasuki kamarnya itu, mengambil sehelai handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Air hangat dari _shower_ menghujam tubuh telanjangnya dengan begitu deras. Momoi bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang seolah-seolah seperti menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya sendiri. Kehangatan air _shower_ membuatnya langsung tersadar bahwa musim dingin sebentar lagi akan segera berakhir. Dan ketika musim semi datang, sudah seharusnya ia bersikap layaknya Momoi Satsuki yang normal. Ceria tanpa menanggung masalah sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Dikeringkan tubuhnya itu dan ia melepas ikatan rambut pada ramnbutnya. Setelah tubuhnya mulai mengering, gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mampu membuat Momoi menghentikan langkah dan tertegun di tempatnya berpijak saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah duduk di atas kursi dekat tempat tindurnya.

Akashi menduduki kursi yang pernah ia duduki ketika semalaman merawat Momoi ketika gadis itu terserang demam tinggi. Bahkan ketika Momoi keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihatnya pun ia tak bicara apa-apa, hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke jendela kamar.

Entah kenapa Momoi merasa ruangan itu sekejap rasanya begitu hampa, sama seperti dirinya. Bukan ada maksud ia langsung memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke Kyoto dan pergi ke asramanya, ia hanya mencoba kabur seperti apa yang ia pikir dilakukan pula oleh Akashi. Berlari meninggalkan kenyataan—atau mimpi? Tiba-tiba saja Momoi berharap bahwa Akashi hanya bunga tidurnya belaka. Dan ketika ia terbangun nanti, maka semua akan kembali normal dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Akashi masih terdiam di tempat meski sesungguhnya ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Kini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melamun, memikirkan perasaan macam apa yang berani menghampiri dirinya.

Akashi tidak bodoh, ia _tahu_ perasaan macam apa itu. Tidak seperti dirinya, Momoi beruntung dibesarkan dengan cinta dan kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibu gadis itu sehingga ia dapat memahami perasaan itu dengan benar. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai. Tetapi, Akashi cukup tahu bahwa baik Hiroyuki ataupun Reika sangat mencintai putri sematawayang mereka. Momoi memiliki cinta keluarga yang sangat lengkap.

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Momoi cukup merasa terkejut melihat sosok yang belum lama ini menolak pernyataannya begitu saja. Momoi dibuat semakin heran ketika melihatnya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, sempat mengira bahwa Akashi hendak pergi meninggalkannya lagi tanpa berniat mengucapkan apa-apa.

Tetapi, cowok itu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat saat sebelumnya pintu tersebut masih sedikit terbuka dan memberi sedikit celah di kamarnya. Kemudian, Momoi terkejut saat melihat apa yang Akashi lakukan selanjutnya.

—mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Setelah itu, Akashi berbalik dan menatap mata Momoi dalam-dalam. Membuat gadis itu mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mengenakan handuk kecil yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Di samping itu, ada pertanyaan lain yang muncul di kepalanya, bagaimana bisa Akashi masuk ke kamarnya di saat Goto sedang berjaga di luar?

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah Goto-_san_ sedang berjaga di luar?" Momoi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya.

Momoi menahan napasnya saat melihat Akashi berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Belum lagi cara pemuda itu menatapnya seperti menelanjanginya begitu saja. Semua emosi berkumpul di pancaran matanya. Terutama hasrat. Membuat Momoi tanpa sadar menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang menjadi tempat berpijak yang sama antara dirinya dengan Akashi.

"Aku memang tidak melewati pintu depan, Satsuki. Percaya atau tidak, aku melewati balkon," Akashi menjeda dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Kupikir saat di Tokyo tadi kau sempat bilang bahwa kau ingin menyelesaikan urusanmu di sana. Tapi, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau malah pergi begitu saja saat urusanmu belum selesai."

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu? Dengar, kalau tak ada hal penting yang ingin kaubicarakan, akan lebih baik bila kau segera pergi sekarang. Aku ... lelah. Aku butuh banyak istirahat sekarang," kata Momoi agak gusar.

"Karena itu, aku sudah memikirkannya," Akashi kini berdiri tepat di depannya sehingga membuat jarak yang sangat tipis di antara mereka berdua, "Aku juga ingin istirahat, Satsuki."

Momoi terhenyak kembali mendengar ucapan Akashi. Ia mengerti maksud pemuda itu, tapi berusaha untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Ia tidak ingin cowok itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Karena ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi jika cowok itu membuka suara kembali.

"Kuharap ini semua hanya mimpi," sahut Momoi seraya tersenyum pahit.

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena selanjutnya yang bisa ia rasakan adalah sentuhan bibir Akashi pada bibirnya yang tiba-tiba. Lagi. Di luar dugaannya.

Kecupannya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Begitu lembut, memabukkan, namun kini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sedikit berbeda dengan kecupan yang pernah dilakukannya setahun yang lalu di kolam renang, dulu ia merasa Akashi melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menciumnya. Namun, jauh dalam dirinya ia merasa bahwa ia pun menginginkannya juga, sama besarnya dengan keinginan Akashi untuk saling memiliki.

Tiba-tiba Akashi melepas paksa ciumannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah, air mata gadis itu. Ia terengah-engah, napasnya terdengar tidak teratur. "Maaf."

Maaf untuk apa memangnya? Maaf karena membuatnya menangis? Atau karena tidak bisa menahan diri?

Akashi menatap gadis itu karena merasa Momoi tidak menjawabnya. Reaksinya tak berbeda dengan Momoi kini, terkejut dan canggung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi yang tak berubah seinci pun. Kemudian Momoi kembali sadar dan menghapus air matanya, lalu ia mulai menatap dalam-dalam mata Akashi yang kini membalas tatapan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi membuang muka, berusaha menghalau rasa gusar yang kembali berdatangan. Meski terlihat ia terdiam, Momoi masih bisa melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu yang kini terkepal sangat kuat, perlahan kepalan itu malah semakin menguat, seolah ada suatu gejolak yang ia tahan.

Keheningan itu terpecah ketika mereka membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kembali menelan kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa kau justru melakukannya, Seijuurou?" akhirnya Momoi yang membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menciummu, tapi—"

"Yang kumaksud di sini adalah kenapa kau malah berhenti melakukannya?" tanya Momoi yang mulai sedikit memaksa cowok itu untuk kembali menatap matanya lagi.

Bukan, bukannya ia tak ingin menyentuh gadis itu, jauh dalam dirinya ia ingin sekali memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya malam ini. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menghindarinya, mencoba melihat dunia nyata dan berhenti tidur dengan mimpi yang indah. Melihat Momoi membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit tersendiri, namun entah bagaimana bisa rasa sakit itu justru sebuah rasa yang sangat ia nikmati sekarang. Suatu perasaan yang membuatnya begitu hidup.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Membiarkan suasana dingin menyelimuti atmosfer di antara mereka berdua. Momoi melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya yang kini telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Keheningan di antara mereka benar-benar membuang waktu begitu banyak hingga tak terasa sudah hampir semalam ini.

Akashi pun hanya menatap kosong pada lantai yang ada di bawahnya. Pikirannya terus berputar mencari hal apa yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan di antara mereka. Apapun, karena ia tidak begitu menyukai suasana hening dan kecanggungan ini. Suasana yang begitu aneh karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ramai di antara mereka berdua.

Namun hatinya kembali berbisik, bukankah ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu? Menatap paras wajah itu lagi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum hari yang ditunggu-tunggu segera tiba. Lantas, kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya saja sekarang?

Akashi kembali menatap Momoi. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit menyesali dari keluarga mana gadis itu dilahirkan. Tapi Akashi tak menyangkal bahwa dalam hati ia terus bersyukur karena bisa menghabiskan 5 tahun hidupnya di sini. Dan bertemu serta mengenal gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki yang begitu ingin dipandang sebelah mata oleh dirinya mengingat siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, namun siapa sangka kini Momoi justru menjadi gadis yang begitu istimewa baginya?

"Seharusnya kita tidak boleh seperti ini, Satsuki," akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar juga dari bibirnya. Setelah sekian lama Akashi menanti, keberaniannya untuk mengutarakannya baru tercapai sekarang.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah mendengarnya, Seijuurou," gadis itu berusaha menahan air matanya lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti sekarang dengan apa yang terjadi. Kupikir ini sudah hilang begitu saja sejak aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu di hari kelulusan. Kautahu, Satsuki, ini semua bukanlah apa-apa sebelumnya hingga kau secara tiba-tiba mengubahnya dalam sekejap. Bukan ke dalam hal buruk, tetapi menjadi sesuatu yang sangat indah. Sangat indah, Satsuki."

Momoi menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam suaranya yang nyaris mengeluarkan isakan pelan.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu, Satsuki," ujar Akashi seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening gadis itu. Ia dapat semakin jelas melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Membuat hasratnya nyaris tak bisa terbendung lebih lama lagi. Dan aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu hanya membuatnya semakin gila.

Momoi menahan napasnya tanpa disadari olehnya, napasnya tercekat ketika ibu jari Akashi menyentuh bibir yang baru saja digigitnya. Sapuan tangannya begitu halus. Amat seduktif. Membuat segalanya semakin jelas betapa sulitnya Akashi menahan hasratnya sekarang. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip, mata pemuda itu seolah berbicara kepada Momoi betapa Akashi sangat menginginkan gadis itu sekarang. Untuk menjadikan Momoi sebagai miliknya seutuhnya. Sekarang. Selamanya.

"La-lalu, apa yang kauinginkan sekarang?" Momoi bertanya dengan gelagapan, caranya berbicara hanya akan semakin menunjukkan kepada Akashi betapa gugupnya gadis itu sekarang. Di samping merasa takut dengan hal macam apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi setelah ini, ada sebagian di dalam dirinya yang berteriak keras betapa Momoi pun menginginkan Akashi juga malam ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka hingga nyaris tak ada celah di antara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Momoi pada wajahnya sendiri. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa tindakannya itu hanya akan semakin membuat dirinya menginginkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu sekarang.

" … bila kau malah melakukannya lagi, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin menginginkanmu. Menciummu. Bahkan menimbulkan hasratku untuk bercinta denganmu. Menginginkanmu untuk berada di bawahku dan menyebut namaku dalam setiap desahanmu. Dan kupikir kau pun mengetahuinya."

Kemudian, seolah ingin memberontak dengan peringatan yang diberikan oleh Akashi, Momoi justru melakukannya lagi dan lagi seolah-olah ingin menantang pemuda itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi, dan seketika saja Momoi dapat melihat perubahan pada pancaran mata Akashi.

"Bila begitu, lakukan saja, Seijuurou."

Akashi menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Mata itu, mungkin saat ini adalah saat terakhir kalinya ia akan menatap mata itu lagi. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

"Aku … aku ingin istirahat sebelum kau benar-benar pergi," Momoi mengucapkan apa kata isi hatinya, yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Dan Akashi sadar, apa yang Momoi baru saja katakan dan ia lakukan adalah suatu kesalahan fatal. Karenanya, kini Akashi sudah tidak bisa menahan diri kembali. Tapi, kini ia tidak peduli.

"Kalau ini adalah mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah kudapatkan," gumamnya dalam suara yang parau.

"Dan kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk bermimpi indah untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Seijuurou."

Akashi memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali menatap mata Momoi sehingga gadis itu dapat melihat kesungguhannya sekarang.

"Mari kita bermimpi indah, Satsuki."

Tangan kanan Akashi terulur menuju wajah Momoi, namun ia seolah ragu, tetapi ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah gadis di depannya. Momoi perlahan mulai memejamkan mata, seolah ia begitu menikmati setiap jengkal yang dilakukan oleh sentuhan telapak tangan Akashi yang hangat. Dan ia tak ingin melupakan sentuhan itu.

Perlahan Akashi mulai menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Matanya pun sekarang ikut menutup, berusaha membiarkan dunia nyata menghilang untuk sementara dan membiarkan mimpi menguasainya. Ia tak ingin membuka mata, karena jika ia melakukannya maka ia akan melihat dunia nyata yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk sekalipun.

Hangat mengaliri seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuhnya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Momoi. Ia mengecup lagi bibir itu, sementara tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di wajah Momoi mulai berpindah ke belakang leher gadis itu untuk lebih menekan ciuman mereka. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan senyum saat merasakan bibir yang dikecupnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan miliknya.

Namun, senyumannya mulai pudar saat ia merasakan basah dan rasa asin kembali di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Akashi melepas diri dan melihat mata Momoi yang kembali digenangi air mata. Akashi hendak mengucapkan maaf, namun Momoi menggeleng cepat.

"Lanjutkan dan jangan pernah berhenti, Seijuurou," gadis itu berusaha meyakinkannya, "Aku tak pernah merasa lebih baik dari yang sekarang. Aku sangat baik-baik saja."

Akashi terdiam seolah meragukan ucapan Momoi. Namun, melihat kesungguhan di binar mata gadis itu, membuat Akashi semakin yakin untuk melakukan apa yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menciumnya kembali, memberi sentuhan lembut pada permukaan kulitnya. Memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, seolah Momoi adalah sebuah mutiara yang mudah hancur jika disentuh sedikit saja.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba Momoi bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh benda empuk sebagai alasnya untuk berbaring yang diyakininya adalah tempat tidur. Kemudian, Akashi memberi jeda di sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua.

"Kau … kenapa kau justru membiarkanku?" tanya Akashi.

Momoi memberanikan diri menatap mata pemuda yang kini berada di atasnya itu.

"Karena yang aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal setelah hari ini berakhir. Hanya itu."

Akashi seolah tersedot ke dalam mata Momoi, mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Digenggamnya tangan gadis itu, kemudian dikecupnya penuh perasaan.

"Tidak akan ada yang namanya penyesalan setelah ini semua berakhir."

Kecupan itu mulai kembali berdatangan. Momoi bisa merasakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya sudah tak menutupi tubuh telanjangnya lagi sekarang. Wajahnya memanas, terutama ketika melihat Akashi yang melepas kecupan mereka lagi dan mulai membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya satu per satu.

Keduanya merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menyetrum tubuh mereka ketika bagian intim tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman Akashi mulai menurun ke leher gadis itu. Meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan di sana. Memberikan kecupan singkat sesekali sementara kedua tangannya meremas kedua payudara gadis itu.

" ... Seijuurou~"

Ia tak bisa menahan diri kali ini setiap kali Momoi mendesahkan namanya. Membuatnya semakin yakin betapa gadis itu sangat menginginkannya malam ini. Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Dan terakhir kalinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Momoi tersentak saat rasa sakit dan perih itu menghujam daerah intimnya. Akashi melenguh nikmat saat mereka berdua telah bersatu secara fisik. Pijatan hangat pada bagian intimnya yang sudah menegang membuatnya ingin langsung bergerak. Membuat Momoi merasakan kenikmatan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya.

Mereka berdua memang akan memilih untuk menyerah saja pada takdir kali ini. Tapi, untuk sekarang, menyerah berada di urutan terakhir. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka keras kepala untuk sekarang. Keras kepala untuk tetap bersama, setidaknya sampai satu atau dua jam kemudian.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seprai tempat tidur yang tadinya masih terpasang rapih itu telah berantakan dan lusuh. Udara dingin tak memberi efek apapun, penghangat ruangan di kamar itu membuat hawa di sana lebih panas dan sesak. Namun seperti biasanya, mereka bersikap tidak peduli kali ini. Dengan Momoi yang terbaring di sana dan Akashi menemani di sisinya.

Bersamaan dengan salju yang turun untuk terakhir kalinya di musim dingin ini, mereka membiarkan diri untuk terhanyut dalam mimpi. Walau begitu mereka yakin tak akan ada penyesalan bagi diri mereka. Karena akhirnya mereka bisa memiliki apa yang tidak bisa menjadi milik mereka nantinya, namun bisa di malam ini.

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

_***if you skip this part, I wouldn't mind***_

_HUOOOOOO CHAPTER TERAKHIR WOEEEEE! GUE SENENG BANGET! HAHAHA _

_Oke *ehem*, gue mau say thanks dulu buat pembaca fic ini, yang udah follow dan favorit, termasuk pereview yang di antaranya: **deissmyday, Cicely Garnetta** (btw, nama lo mirip nama OC gue di novel fantasi gue deh sist wkwk),** , Miharu348, flowers lavender** (anw, gue salut sama lo. Karna gue jarang nemu pembaca yang suka sama fanfic memang karena alur ceritanya, bukan karena pairingnya hehe),** Akaverd20, vanilla2tte, Rey Ai, , Courrielyx** (entah gue harus terharu atau apa ya baca review lo, cuma itu suatu kehormatan buat gue krn lo langsung suka fic gue dan AkaMomo padahal lo baru mampir pertama kali di fandom KnB. Makasiiiih~),** Rima, tanpa nama, gaaichino, dilas7697, Alice, Ariana, hoon na, Muni, evaamelia99, Hikanzakura, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, lydiasyafira, 1301, DarkBTX, skyfoxRei** (EH MANA LO FIC RIKUESAN GUE? GUE TUNGGUIN JUGA GRRRRR), **moccaolosal, Asahina Yuuhi, , Suzuha Loreilenne, Asahina Julie, Azzkyo, J, Risa** (wkwk maaf ya sempet ngecewain di chapter 8, gue hanya ,mengikuti sesuai kerangka plot yang udah gue buat sist :") )**, philaniachen** (setdah, lo nggak di kotak review nggak di PM cerewetnya sama ya wkwkwk),** NaruHina shipper, Aoi Yukari, el Cierto, akamomofan, R, Orzz** (ini Diara si anak yang diabaikan oleh pemerintah kan? HAHAH njiiir lo ngereview apa lagi bikin fanfic sih? -_-)**, Ruthyathya, bian, allihyun **(HAI KAK ALYA! WAKAKAK thanks ya lo udah jadi psikolog cinta dadakan buat gue. Jadinya gue bisa bikin ini fic sampe tamat (?) )**, Hanarin No Himeko, Ahominecchi, FISIKA** (EH PLIS DEH GUE KAGET LIAT NAMA LO KENAPA KUDU FISIKA HIKS)**, scarletjacket, MayuraAkashi, Darkamasuyoo, Yumi Murakami **(HAI UKE-KUUU)**, Alvin, dan para Guest(s) tentunya**._

_Mungkin ada yang bilang gue lebay lah pake bikin kayak yg di atas segala. Well, patut gue garisbawahi. Ini adalah fic angst pertama gue di fandom KnB yang akhirnya bisa nemu titik ujungnya. Akhirnya tamat juga. Tadinya gue niat pengen publish chap 13 ini tepat setahun fic ini lahir (?) yaitu 7 September. Cuma gue ada kerjaan tanggal segitu :")_

_Last but not the least, enjoy this last chapter guys. Makasih udah dukung fic ini. I'm nothing without you all #tsaaaah_

_Btw di sini ada seuntai (?) puisi. Well gue nggak bisa bilang itu puisi sih. Dari Akashi (sebenernya gue, krn gue yg nulis) HAHAHA_

_Oh iya, semoga ending semacam ini nggak bikin kalian marah sama gue ya :V_

* * *

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Salju sudah tak pernah turun menghujani kota lagi.

Orang-orang pada umumnya akan menyambut minggu terakhir musim dingin ini dengan kegembiraan. Sebentar lagi musim semi akan menghujani kota dengan tiap helaian bunga sakura yang jatuh berguguran. Tetapi, melihat fakta ini sama sekali tak memberi efek apapun untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Musim dingin berakhir berarti waktunya di Kyoto pun berakhir. Entah hal itu harus disesali atau tidak. Namun, fakta mengenai itu lah yang kini menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ia pungkiri sama sekali. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim semi akan datang. Dan setelah itu, tak akan pernah ada sosok Akashi lagi di Rakuzan.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya di tim basket Rakuzan, bahkan ia pun mengajak seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban sebelum kepergiannya nanti. Mereka semua bertemu di Maji Burger. Tetapi, entah kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu berbeda setelah berhasil menemui orang-orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Dari pihak Rakuzan, Reo seperti biasa akan selalu duduk di tengah-tengah Kotarou dan Eikichi. Berjaga-jaga bila dua orang yang suka bersikap kekanakan itu akan membuat ulah hanya karena masalah sepele yang sebenarnya tak perlu dipusingkan. Di lain sisi, Akahiro hanya mampu tertawa garing saat Eikichi membuat lelucon jayus dan kemudian kembali bercekcok dengan Kotarou yang meledek leluconnya itu.

Akashi menganggap ini sebagai reuni besar sebelum ia pergi. Terutama reuni dengan para Generasi Keajaiban. Perkumpulan orang-orang yang dikagumi penggemar basket dikarenakan talenta mereka, namun sesungguhnya harus Akashi akui bahwa mereka tak lebih dari sekumpulan orang idiot dengan kegiatan konyol masing-masing.

Rasanya begitu menyebalkan ketika ia bertemu dengan Aomine dan Kise hari ini. Di pertemuan kali ini sesungguhnya ia mengharapkan duo idiot andalan Generasi Keajaiban itu akan berbuat hal konyol seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan selama di Teiko. Hari ini mereka berdua bersikap aneh. Sejak kapan Aomine dan Kise lebih banyak diam? Sungguh, kali ini Akashi seperti menemui dua orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya.

Murasakibara memang pada dasarnya tak suka bicara. Sudah digarisbawahi, ia hanya menyukai makan. Dan Akashi merasa sedikit lega karena cowok raksasa itu masih melakukan kegiatan _ngemil_ kesukaannya itu seperti biasa. Meski terkadang Akashi dibuat bingung ketika Murasakibara menawarkan maiubo kesukaannya secara cuma-cuma dengan alasan sepele.

"Aku hanya ingin Aka-_chin_ merasa lebih baik setelah pertemuan ini," begitu katanya.

Ayolah, Akashi sangat mengenal Murasakibara. Sejak kapan cowok itu hobi berbagi makanan?

Kuroko tak berubah sama sekali. Hilang dan datang secara tiba-tiba. Lucunya, kali ini Akashi sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu Kuroko. Bisa dibilang semuanya terasa begitu garing dan entah bagaimana bisa pertemuan yang seharusnya menggembirakan itu menjadi sangat membosankan dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Sementara itu, Midorima sendiri pun juga tak berubah. Cowok itu memang terlihat seolah-olah ia bersikap normal. Tapi, sesungguhnya sikapnya yang tidak alami itu membuat segalanya terlihat begitu jelas bahwa betapa ada banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkannya, namun Akashi tahu Midorima yang normal akan berusaha menutupinya dengan berbagai macam omongan yang tidak masuk akal.

Bahkan tiba-tiba saja Midorima memberikannya sebuah benda aneh yang Akashi sendiri tak tahu namanya. Namun, tanpa ditanya, Akashi tahu bahwa itu merupakan benda sejenis _lucky-item_ yang selalu didapatkan Midorima entah dari mana.

"Kau membutuhkannya," kata Midorima tanpa berniat menatap Akashi, "Aku tidak akan bisa memberimu _lucky-item_ lagi, nanodayo. Tapi, ini sama sekali bukan kenang-kenangan. Hari ini Sagitarius berada di urutan terakhir. Dan akan kukirim _lucky-item_ sebelum di hari keberangkatanmu, nanodayo. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar penerbanganmu lebih aman. Dan ini bukan karena aku sangat peduli kepadamu, nanodayo."

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar alasan konyol mantan _partner_-nya itu.

"Terima kasih, kuhargai benda ini, Midorima."

Kehangatan itu menerpa dirinya. Melihat orang-orang yang kini datang di hari terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi benar-benar suatu momen yang tak patut dilupakan. Akashi cukup tahu bahwa semua orang yang ada di reuni itu berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dan menutupi apa yang tengah mereka rasakan dengan sebuah kepalsuan.

Anehnya, untuk kali ini, meski Akashi mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang, ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Setidaknya di hari terakhirnya ini mereka semua dapat bersenang-senang. Tapi, melihat sebuah kursi kosong di samping Aomine membuat Akashi melupakan kesenangan itu begitu saja.

Gadis itu tidak datang.

Memang itu sebuah kebenaran dimana ia memang sengaja tak mengundang gadis itu. Lagipula Akashi pikir kalaupun ia mengundangnya, ia tak begitu yakin bahwa gadis itu akan mengindahkan permintaannya. Dan Akashi sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan ketidakhadiran gadis itu sekarang. Daripada merasa kecewa, justru ia merasa lega kali ini.

Ya, gadis itu melakukan tindakan benar sekarang. Memang sebaiknya mereka tak bertemu lagi. Karena Akashi pikir ia sendiri pun tak akan pernah sanggup untuk melihat wajahnya kembali. Di samping itu, alasan lain yang membuat Akashi tak marah sama sekali dengan keabsenannya adalah dikarenakan ia merasa bahwa urusannya dengan gadis itu sudah selesai. Jadi, tak perlu lagi momen terakhir untuk bertemu karena gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menyanggupinya di malam itu.

Dan kemudian, sekelebat memori di malam yang dingin itu mulai terbayang lagi di kepala Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Sudah sekitar satu jam permainan itu berakhir. Momoi sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Peluh masih melekat di kening gadis itu sehingga membuat tangan Akashi tergerak untuk menghapusnya. Cukup lama ia terlelap sementara Akashi sendiri tak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Rasa kantuk atau lelah sama sekali tidak ada.

Daripada itu, yang Akashi lakukan sedari tadi hanya menatapi wajah Momoi yang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Gadis itu begitu tenang, berbeda sekali dengan raut wajahnya ketika ia masih terjaga. Seolah-olah beban seluruh umat manusia ditanggung olehnya seorang diri. Dan kini Akashi melihat Momoi yang jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Bila ia boleh jujur, ada rasa berat untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun, untuk kali ini Akashi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena yang ia tahu mereka hanya cukup menjalankan apa yang telah ditakdirkan. Bahwa kenyataan berkata mereka memang tak bisa bersama setelah pagi mulai datang.

Akashi menatap wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam sebelum membawa tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup sehelai selimut ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat, ia hanya ingin meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini dan berharap gadis itu pun mengetahuinya meski hanya dalam tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengenakan pakaiannya lagi dan setelah selesai dengan celananya, cowok itu memilih untuk duduk sebentar saja di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menyisiri helaian rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Peluhnya pun masih tersisa di keningnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca dingin di luar sana.

Tubuhnya memang masih memanas karena suhu ruangan dan kegiatannya tadi. Tetapi, ia benar-benar tak merasakan apapun sekarang pada dirinya. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia hanya merasa hampa. Kebas. Ia seperti mati rasa sekarang.

Ia masih memunggungi gadis itu. Diam-diam ia berharap gadis itu belum terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia masih di sini karena ia sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Suasana akan menjadi amat canggung bila mereka sama-sama terjaga sekarang, terutama setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu sehingga Akashi beranjak bangun kembali dan mencari-cari benda yang ia bawa di mantelnya. Ia menghela napas lega saat menemukan benda itu masih ada di dalam mantelnya. Sebuah buku yang sangat berarti untuknya karena merupakan benda peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Pemuda itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang berdekatan dengan meja belajar yang ada di sana.

Dibukanya buku yang sudah terlihat lusuh karena saking lamanya ia simpan. Sejujurnya Akashi sudah lama sekali tak pernah membaca isi buku tersebut, tapi ia masih bisa mengingat seluruh rangkaian cerita yang tertuang di dalamnya. Buku yang dulu pernah ia kenalkan kepada Momoi saat mereka pergi ke sebuah toko buku bersama.

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Tapi ia menikmati setiap debaran yang ia rasakan. Rasa rindu mengalir di dalam dirinya ketika ia kembali membaca buku itu. Dan setelah selesai membaca buku itu, Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kadang sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Tak berapa lama lagi matahari akan muncul di ujung horison.

Matanya kembali memandang Momoi yang sama sekali belum merubah posisi tidurnya. Kali ini Akashi ingin memuaskan dirinya untuk terus menatap paras gadis itu lebih lama mengingat setelah pagi datang ia tak akan pernah melihat gadis itu lagi. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya, ada rasa syukur bahwa gadis itu masih mengingat janji mereka dulu.

Makan sup tofu bersama di musim dingin. Sebuah keinginan yang sangat sederhana ketika mereka dulu membuat janji di musim dingin 2 tahun silam. Tapi, begitu menyedihkan saat mereka sudah mewujudkannya sekarang. Namun, harus Akashi akui bahwa ia merasa sangat lega karena gadis itu tetap keras kepala untuk datang. Untuk menemuinya tadi malam.

Ketika pagi datang, Akashi harus sudah meninggalkan gadis itu. Tak lama lagi waktunya di sini. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan tampak berbeda. Karena ketika ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, maka kehidupannya akan berubah. Tak ada lagi yang namanya Momoi Satsuki dalam hidupnya.

Di samping itu, ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Bertemu dengan Momoi. Bahkan ia mendapatkan yang lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan. Dan Akashi pikir dengan mengakhirinya secepat mungkin merupakan keputusan yang sangat tepat. Jadi, ia tak menyesali apapun sekarang. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu semalam.

Sehingga, bila gadis itu memutuskan untuk lebih dulu meninggalkannya, maka Akashi tak akan melarang atau sekedar berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Tak ada hal apapun yang harus ia urus yang bersangkutan dengan Momoi lagi. Ia cukup tahu diri bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk mencegah kepergian gadis itu sekarang.

Dan kemudian, ia beralih kembali pada buku, diambilnya sebuah pulpen yang ada di dekat meja belajar dan ia pun mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada halaman terakhir buku tersebut.

Setelah itu, Akashi memakai sepatunya sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri gadis itu lagi. Membisikan sesuatu di telinga Momoi. Hingga kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di kening gadis itu sebagai wujud dari bentuk perpisahan mereka.

Tepat ketika Akashi keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Matanya kembali memanas hingga air matanya kembali mengalir saat mengingat ucapan apa yang dibisikkan oleh Akashi sebelum kepergiannya. Sebuah kalimat yang telah lama ditunggu oleh gadis itu.

—_aku sangat mencintaimu_.

Gadis itu beranjak duduk sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju meja belajar. Buku berjudul '_Pride and Prejudice_' milik Akashi terbuka pada halamannya yang terakhir. Di sana terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan pulpen. Dan Momoi tahu itu merupakan tulisan Akashi. Hingga kemudian ia pun mulai membacanya. Membaca tulisan yang akhirnya membuat tangisannya kembali meledak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ada seorang pemuda buta arah._

_Di setiap harinya mengikuti petunjuk jalan yang diberikan orang._

_Terjebak dalam hiruk-pikuk sebuah tuntutan._

_Menikmati segala kegundahan dalam sepi._

_Mengeluh adalah sebuah larangan._

_Berontak merupakan pantangan._

_Dan kewajiban kini menjadi sebuah kebiasaan._

_Rasanya sudah terlalu lama ia bersahabat dengan bayangannya sendiri._

_Ia hanya bergeming._

_Menanti entah sampai kapan kepenatan ini berakhir._

_Hingga ia menemukan sebuah karya sempurna dari seorang Hawa._

_Memberi sebuah jawaban yang telah lama dinanti._

_Yaitu ..._

_Cinta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintaimu.

Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana dengan berbagai macam makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Kalimat yang sesungguhnya amat sakral untuk dikatakan, namun banyak orang yang kerap kali bermain-main dengannya. Tetapi, terkadang ada pula yang merasa sulit untuk mengucapkannya secara langsung.

Akashi tersenyum lirih bila mengingat apa yang ia bisikkan di telinga gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Di kamar gadis itu, saat sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Menyadari betapa pengecutnya dia, keberanian untuk jujur itu hanya muncul ketika tak ada siapapun yang dapat mendengarnya.

Bukan. Ini bukan dikarenakan ia tak mempunyai keinginan untuk gadis itu mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan. Hanya saja, Akashi menyadari bila ia mengatakan kalimat itu secara langsung hanya akan terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan saja. Karena dirinya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia dilahirkan tidak untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit menggelikan untuk para cowok seusianya. Di samping itu, dirinya pun tak bisa. Lebih tepatnya tidak boleh. Takdir pemuda itu sebagai Akashi membuatnya dilarang keras untuk melakukannya sehingga Akashi memang tak melakukannya

Akashi menarik retsleting koper miliknya setelah memasukkan seluruh barang bawannya. Kamarnya yang dipenuhi barang-barang kini telah kosong melompong. Rumah yang cukup lama menjadi singgasananya kini akan ia tinggalkan. Kamar yang selalu dianggap biasa olehnya entah mengapa kini menjadi terlalu istimewa untuk ditinggalkan.

Hari yang telah lama ia nantikan kini telah tiba.

Ia bernapas lega seraya bergumam, "Akhirnya."

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela yang sudah tidak terpasang lagi oleh tirai. Musim dingin baru saja berakhir dan kini musim semi telah menggantikan posisinya. Tak jauh dari pandangannya, sebuah pohon sakura mulai menunjukkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah siap untuk tumbuh.

Ironis sekali. Musim semi yang seharusnya disambut dengan suka cita malah disambut dengan kesedihan seperti ini. Tak lama setelah itu, lamunannya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu di kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda," seorang pelayan mendatanginya, "Ayah Anda sudah memanggil untuk segera berangkat ke bandara."

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan segera turun."

Dan pelayan itu pun pergi.

Akashi menarik kopernya menuju halaman rumahnya. Di sana sang Ayah sedang berdiri di dekat mobil yang akan mengantar mereka menuju bandara. Sekali lagi ia bergumam dalam hati penuh rasa syukur, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Kazuhiro memerintah seorang pelayan untuk memasukkan koper Akashi ke dalam bagasi mobil. Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi mengikuti Kazuhiro yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian ia bisa merasakan mobil itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Selama di perjalanan, yang Akashi lakukan hanyalah memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan Kyoto untuk terakhir kalinya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa tolol karena baru menyadari keindahan yang disediakan oleh kota ini. Dan kemudian pikirannya mulai teralihkan saat tak sengaja mobil itu melewati Rakuzan.

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan beriringan dengan memori yang ia dapatkan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana. Banyak hal menyenangkan bahkan yang menyebalkan pun sempat terjadi di sekolah itu. Hingga sampai ia merasakan suatu perasaan asing yang membuatnya merasa begitu manusiawi. Membuatnya tak sadar tersenyum tipis sekarang.

Bermula dari pertemuannya dengan Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou hingga bertemu Akahiro. Menemukan guru aneh semacam Akemaru-_sensei_. Dan rasanya ia ingin tertawa saat mengingat betapa dulu ia sangat membenci Shirogane karena sikap pria tua itu yang suka memerintahnya. Dan terakhir, gadis itu.

Entah kenapa kali ini Akashi mulai setuju dengan pendapatnya bahwa memang tak ada hal yang perlu disesali sekarang. Meski kenyataan mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu, setidaknya ia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang ia hendaki sejak lama. Tugasnya sudah benar-benar selesai.

Memori mengenai gadis itu sangat melekat dalam kepalanya. Ironis sekali padahal dulu ia merasa bahwa kedatangan gadis itu ke kehidupannya lagi merupakan suatu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah terjadi. Dan mengikuti perintah Shirogane untuk mendekatinya merupakan kesalahan yang jauh lebih besar.

Tapi, Akashi bersyukur karena gadis itu tak pernah menjauhinya meski bibir gadis itu selalu menyumpahinya dengan segala macam sumpah serapah. Sesungguhnya mereka saling mengerti mengenai perasaan masing-masing, namun keduanya terlalu jenius untuk saling menampik kejujuran itu.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Akashi sama sekali tak menyesali kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dengan mendekati gadis itu lagi. Ataupun untuk kesalahan yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan pindah ke Kyoto dan bersekolah di Rakuzan. Karena ketika Akashi tiba di bandara, ia baru menyadari satu hal yang tak bisa ia pungkiri sama sekali sekarang. Bahwa—

—jatuh cinta kepada Momoi Satsuki merupakan kesalahan terindah dalam hidupnya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

_Sekedar info tambahan. Gue berniat bikin fic multichapter lagi. Judulnya adalah **Surat Rahasia** (Romance/Angst. M. AkaMomoAo). Gue terinspirasi fic ini gara-gara nonton filmnya Keira Knightley sama James McAvoy yang Atonement. Itu film bagus banget dah :"")  
_


End file.
